Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness FINAL MIX
by TerraKH
Summary: The story that spawned the Wanderer's Series. Contains OC as a main character and as such is not canon to the games. As Master Xehanort gathers the Thirteen Darknesses, Sora and Riku race to gather the Seven lights by bringing back Aqua and Ventus. Meanwhile, Jack searches for Terra and meets Sora for the first time as the Second Keyblade War imminently approaches.
1. Opening: Reminiscence

**Well, it has definitely been a while since I've been on this story. To anyone coming in now, welcome. To anyone returning because of these updates, welcome back. This was my very first story ever written, and in five years I have grown so much that I look back to see just how much. That said, I intend to try and bring this story up to my current standards, if only for my own satisfaction. Thank you to anyone taking the time to read this, and I certainly hope that I can maintain the heart of the original story while helping it flow better and deepening the characters and narrative. To any who don't know, this story and the series it spawned are non-canon to the game's universe in that Eraqus trained a fourth apprentice alongside Terra, Ven, and Aqua who is a driving force not only in this story, but the series as a whole. To any who dislike OCs, here is your fair warning. This rewrite will be subject to plot alterations both small and large in order to fall in line with the narrative that the series drives. Any time you see a song in bold, it's a suggested track to listen to for the scene.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Additional quotes and notes pertaining to events leading up to the story.

* * *

Opening: Reminiscence

 **(Dearly Beloved, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)**

" _In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. The violent clash shattered the X-blade into twenty pieces: seven of light and thirteen of darkness. The real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again."_

" _The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors…"_

Many tales are told of the Keyblade and those who wield them. Stories of legendary Keyblade Wielders date back to the founding of the Realm of Light. History speaks of both heroes of light and seekers of darkness. Ever have the two forces been in conflict, but are eternally bound to co-exist. Light begets darkness, and darkness ever chases after light.

Over the years, many Keybearers have risen and fallen either in defeat or in the oceans of time. The early Wielders were often of noble bloodlines and nearly always depicted the very strongest and righteous that the Realm of Light had to offer. However, as years passed the number of Keyblades began to dwindle into handfuls of adoptive families. Eventually, precious few Masters remained and even they struggled to find able apprentices. Many of the old bloodlines died out or faded into obscurity, save for one.

One of the last known Keyblade Masters was a seasoned and disciplined man by the name of Tallius, a native of Radiant Garden. In his middle-age, he trained four apprentices. The fourth has been almost forgotten, but the remaining three are known for their roles in the rise of the coming darkness and the inevitable Second Keyblade War. The first and eldest of the three was Yen Sid, who spent much of his early life with Keyblade in hand. The second and middle apprentice was Xehanort, the young native of Destiny Islands with a heart always yearning for greater knowledge. And the youngest, of course, was Eraqus, the disciplined but kind hearted man who would go on to train the next generation.

After the death of their master, Yen Sid forewent his Keyblade and spent his days high in their master's tower watching over the worlds. Many years later, he would take his sole apprentice Mickey, selfless if not impetuous King of Disney Castle.

Xehanort chose the Seeker's life, searching for answers to the world's questions rather than training new Wielders.

Eraqus, in contrast, sought pupils and formed a family of his own, finding the boy Terra as an infant in an orphanage in Radiant Garden. He later found the girl Aqua as a toddler bereft of any parents or family yet possessing a heart so pure and bright that he could not look away from her.

The story from there is quite clear. Through various paths and walks of life, Eraqus himself inherited yet two more apprentices, the boy Ventus and the young man Jack. Ventus had no memories of his past, and Jack was a mystery in and of himself. But Eraqus loved them all as his children.

But these four were destined to fail. When Xehanort made his move, they were unable to prevent the death of Eraqus or Terra losing his body. Ventus' heart was forced into slumber, and the remaining two vanished from the worlds with hardly a trace of their existence remaining.

The worlds fell into darkness a few short years later, and seemed beyond hope. The Keyblade Wielders had vanished.

Until Sora.

" _Yes, that dull ordinary boy; so unlike any Keyblade Wielder I have ever seen."_ Master Xehanort underestimated him at every turn, even as Sora saved the worlds not once, but twice.

But now with Xehanort's return imminent and the Second Keyblade War on the horizon, Sora will not be able to face the darkness alone. He will need help from old friends and new friends alike. The lost Keyblade Wielders must be found, and the Guardians of Light assembled. The task will not be easy, for one still lacks his heart, another requires a daring rescue, one remains in the thrall of their enemies, and one does not want to be found.

The lost apprentices of Master Eraqus shall not be the only ones to return. Sora will also need a powerful ally in the form of his own Nobody, along with the forces capable of standing against Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness.

But that is yet to come.

" _Aqua, Ven. One day I will set this right."_

In a barren wasteland littered with lifeless Keyblades, a suit of armor knelt motionless on the ground.

" _Anything to save Terra and Aqua!"_

In a room filled with white walls and decorative chains, a young man with blonde hair slept peacefully on a white throne.

" _Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."_

In the Dark Realm, on the shores of the ocean, a young blue haired woman stood looking out at the waves. A man in a dark coat sat behind her on a rock.

" _The X-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear, and I am left with no choice."_

" _The three of us will never be torn apart. I'll always find a way."_

In the dark corners of his own trapped heart, a brown haired man looked up as if trying to find some distant light. He could feel his master's heart near his own, and found comfort in the other man's presence.

" _Axel? Please! The name's Lea, got it memorized?"_

" _The world is made of light and darkness. You can't have one without the other."_

" _You make a good other."_

" _To make sure my best friend….sleeps in peace._

" _Who's this new Riku, and what happened to the old one?"_

" _I have to go. I am who I am, because of them."_

The group stood together. Sora with his best friends, Riku and Kairi. Roxas and Lea, and Mickey, as well.

" _I find no welcome in light so long as my friends are lost in darkness."_

A hooded figure walked along the beach of Destiny Islands, and he stopped and looked up at the stars.

 **Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness Final Mix**

 **Well, this one is much more substantive than the original. As I said, I'll be taking steps to draw this story closer to the rest of the series, but I will be maintaining the spirit of the original. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ch 2: The Wanderer

**Hello! No announcements at this time. This chapter has seen a complete restructuring and rewrite, and bears little resemblance to its original. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original, and an entirely new chapter. The original featured flashbacks from the events of Birth by sleep that are unnecessary.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wanderer

 **(Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Birth by Sleep)**

Before the rise of Sora, four Keyblade apprentices had traveled across the worlds and faced many threats. Terra had followed in Xehanort's wake while struggling to control his inner darkness. Ven had chased after Terra out of fear that he would lose his best friend. Aqua had searched for them both to try and bring them all together again.

But Jack had been different. His story was altogether unique, and there were few who knew his tale.

Master Eraqus had learned a portion of it, but the boy had always kept his past drawn close like a cloak in the cold wind.

Years and years after the master had taken in Terra and Aqua, Xehanort had appeared on his doorstep with the amnesiac Ventus in tow. Though Eraqus was skeptical of his old friend's story, he had agreed to take in the boy.

Mere months later, the young teen known as Jack had arrived. His appearance at the Land of Departure was shocking in that few knew of its location, but even more surprising was the fact that the boy had arrived already possessing formidable skills in the Keyblade arts. Eraqus had suspected the boy of having trained by another master, but after a private conversation with Jack had allowed him to stay.

And so the four met and their friendship had begun. Their bonds of family strengthened over years of training and camaraderie, until that fateful day of Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery Exam; the day that everything began to go wrong.

Master Eraqus had sent three of his apprentices out on their own missions, and Ventus ran away despite being ordered to remain home.

What happened over the course of Terra, Aqua, and Ven's journeys are remembered well, though scarce details remain of Jack's own mission and his whereabouts at the time.

Regardless, the four reunited once again in the Keyblade Graveyard to face down Master Xehanort and Vanitas. In the battle's aftermath, Terra had vanished and Ven had lost his heart. Before long, Aqua had disappeared, as well.

What happened to her or where she was now was a mystery. Jack had spoken with Yen Sid shortly after her disappearance, and it was the last time that he himself was seen in the Realm of Light for over a decade.

" _Aqua has been lost. She fell into darkness, and I do not know how to bring her back."_ Jack had said.

" _Hm. And what of Terra? She set out in search of him before she disappeared."_ Yen Sid had asked in reply. The young man had looked away, refusing to fully answer.

" _I cannot find him, either. I can only assume that he is where Xehanort wants him to be. It is no coincidence that both of them disappeared at the same time."_ the Wanderer had half-answered.

" _Whatever is happening, I can sense that it is not over. Jack, we shall need Terra in the coming fight. We have no way of knowing how long it will take for Ventus' heart to awaken, and you say that Aqua is lost to us. That makes it all the more pertinent that Terra be brought home. I can sense grave danger coming to the worlds, and we shall need all the warriors of the Keyblade that we can muster."_ the old sorcerer had said. Jack had nodded obediently, bowing his head.

" _I understand, Yen Sid."_ he respectfully answered. He had then turned to leave the room, until Yen Sid spoke.

" _Be aware, Jack. We still do not yet know what it was that Xehanort intended. It is likely that he will reappear soon."_ he warned the young man. The Wanderer nodded without turning back around.

" _Yes, I know. I will return when I have news."_ he had promised before disappearing out the door.

It would be almost twelve years before Yen Sid saw Jack again, and even then under the most shocking of circumstances. Wherever Jack had been during that time, he had been completely unaware of what had happened to the worlds. In that time, Jack had been unable to locate either Terra or Aqua, but when he had returned he had proven himself worthy of the Mark of Mastery.

The newly-appointed Keyblade Master had been informed of the new hero of the Keyblade, Sora, but refused to join him. Instead, he had resolved to go on a journey of his own, following the trail left by Xehanort as best he could.

From behind the scenes he assisted in Sora's battle with Xemnas, even leaving behind a Nobody ship for Sora and Riku to fly.

Now, he was on the trail of one of the Xehanort Remnants, though he was not sure which one. He had been on this trail through the entirety of Sora and Riku's Mastery Exam, and it had taken him so far into the borders of the Realm of Light that Yen Sid had not been able to contact him for aid.

He had not been there to help save Sora in the Dream worlds, but now he knew he was close to catching one of them.

The trail had led him here, to the Keyblade Graveyard.

Even had there been life in the Graveyard, they likely would not have noticed his presence. So adept was he at keeping to the shadows that he appeared little more than a shade himself.

He was cautious wherever he went, but even more so here. In this world, his entire life had unraveled and he viewed the place as evil and cursed accordingly. Day was dying, and night was nearly upon him as he made his way down toward the valley. The sun beat heavily upon the mountain paths, but it grew weaker by the minute as it continued to sink down into the horizon. Though he felt the heat, it did not make him waver. He moved forward, his hooded face bent ever downward as he followed the trail before him.

The outfit he wore was older than most people knew, including himself. He had inherited it from his father, who he did not hold in high regard. A black shirt of smooth and sleek design covered his torso, and its long dark sleeves stretched down to his wrists. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands, protecting his knuckles in need of hand-to-hand combat. Outside his shirt was an equally black vest with metallic armored plating built into the material. It was no substitute for Keyblade Armor(which he wore very rarely), but it persevered against most weapons. The vest also sported a hood deep enough to cover Jack's upper face, and fit him well enough that it did not fall loose in battle.

Upon his legs he wore green camouflage pants that fit as if made for him, and they had been crafted for wood or forest environments. He also wore gray combat boots sturdy enough for any situation or environment. They had carried him through sandy deserts, snowy mountain peaks, and muddy swamps.

He gazed down at the trail and stopped, slowly kneeling down to study the ground closer. The loose dirt on the ground had been disturbed toward the left, though three feet in that direction was the edge of a cliff. He thought for a moment, silently wondering where he was being led. A gentle wind breezed by at that moment, shuffling his hood ever slightly. As he reached up to pull it back in place, he absentmindedly touched the right side of his face where part of a scar could be seen. He then pulled his hood back to where it had been and stood up, looking in every direction.

As he did so, he got the eerie feeling that he was being watched. With the trail leading nowhere else, he quietly strode over to the cliff's edge and peered down. What little he could see appeared quiet and tranquil, and he nodded slightly before calling his Keyblade to his left hand.

The blade very ably reflected its owner. Black was the weapon's overall color, though the handle was dark gray and lines of gold and silver ran all over the blade as if they were metal veins in a mountain core. Much like his friend Ven, he held it in a reversed grip, with the blade angled up behind his back.

Without another moment's thought, he lightly leaped off of the cliff and plummeted down the sheer mountainside. Once he had fallen over half of the way down, he stabbed his Keyblade into the rock to slow his descent. He came to a stop within sight of the ground and pulled his weapon out, leaping out from the rock wall.

He landed with a crash, inwardly kicking himself for how much noise it made. He then stood up and walked out to the center of the new area. Clefts from the mountain bordered the little plateau like walls on nearly every side, and he could see now nice of an ambush point the place would be.

"Come out. You altered your trail once you knew that I was following you. Now here we are." he said, keeping his head angled slightly downward to keep his face hidden. His voice still maintained a mild sound of youth, though it was deep and lightly gruff.

"Impressive." said a smooth but rather young-sounding voice. A cloaked figure emerged from one of the shadowy corners and came to a stop a couple of yards away from the newcomer. "You bear a Keyblade, but you are older than Sora and Riku by your voice. Who are you?" the man asked. Jack stood his ground.

"You first." he replied. The other man laughed for a moment and reached up, pulling back his hood. Even beneath his own hood, Jack's eyes went wide. The man was little more than a teen himself, but his skin was tanned, his eyes were bright yellow, and his hair was a sleek silver. "Xehanort.." Jack muttered. The other man smiled.

"I see my older self's reputation precedes him. I am Xehanort in his youth, and his chief agent in the gathering of the Thirteen. Now, who are you? I have my suspicions, but Xemnas assures me that man is dead." Young Xehanort replied. Jack kept his face hidden, though at the mention of Xemnas he couldn't help but touch his facial scar again.

"Xemnas should do a better job of confirming his kills. As for who I am, I bear no name. They call me the Wanderer, and by the Wanderer's hand shall Xehanort receive justice." he replied, ignoring the itch to summon his Keyblade. The longer they talked, the more information he could gain. Young Xehanort placed his hands behind his back nonchalantly.

"Wanderer is not a name, but a title. You wore a name once, and you bear a Keyblade. You speak my older self's name like you know it well. Might you be the missing link, the one we have long searched for?" he observed.

"I am not one of your Thirteen, and I doubt I will be counted among the Seven. I stand neither with the light or the darkness. I merely stand against Xehanort and everything he means to achieve." Jack told him, keeping his hand at the ready. Young Xehanort smiled calmly and began to pace slowly, keeping his yellow eyes gazing upon the hooded man before him.

"Sora and Riku are fumbling around trying to tie their own shoes. Lea is training to use his new weapon. Ventus yet eludes us and Terra is under our control. You try to keep your identity hidden, but it will not be long before we determine who it is that has been hunting us." Young Xehanort told him, smiling as if he were a cat toying with its food.

"More dangerous is the enemy who strikes unseen than he who attacks blindly from the front." Jack retorted, keeping his hood angled downward.

"Or perhaps our new enemy is not yet strong enough to reveal himself." Young Xehanort said knowingly. Jack looked up at this comment, only to see the other man throw his hand forward and cast out a ball of dark fire.

Reacting on instinct, Jack instantly called his Keyblade and slashed through the dark spell, destroying it before it could connect to him. Young Xehanort observed the weapon held backhand, and smiled. Without a word, Jack charged at him and slammed him against the wall. He placed his blade across the other man's neck, sneering angrily at him with what could be seen of his face. "I have become stronger than I was, and Xehanort feared me before. Tell him that the Wanderer is coming for him, and I will not rest until I see his entire world in ruins at his feet." he growled, pressing his Keyblade so closely against Young Xehanort's neck that a trickle of blood fell down the young man's collar before falling to the ground.

In response, Young Xehanort placed his palm against the wall behind him, conjuring a dark portal. "Stand alone, and we will destroy you. Only those in the light can help you, but do not count on it. We will come for them before long. Choose, before the choice is made for you: light or darkness. You will have to take a side, Wanderer…" he said quietly, before slinking back into the portal. Jack sighed and lowered his Keyblade, dismissing it a moment later.

"I cannot withstand the blinding light. Long have I walked in shadow, and dark have been my dreams. I am not a creature of darkness, but neither can I yet walk in the light. I find no welcome in light so long as my friends are lost in darkness. While they are trapped in the darkness, so shall I walk there. Even my own destruction would be a willing trade to save even just one of them." Jack muttered to himself.

He then sighed, for the trail had come to its end. For months he had been following it, and now he would have to start over. He then stopped, remembering something.

He walked over to where Young Xehanort had been standing and crouched down. He spotted the drop of blood on the ground and swiped it with his fingers. Holding them close to his face, he sniffed closely as if trying to catch a scent. "Where have you been?" he whispered. He held up his other hand and channeled light energy into it. His left hand glowed with pure energy, and he connected his fingers to those on his right who held the smear of blood. He then closed his eyes, allowing the spell to do its work. He began to detect some minor things from the place where Young Xehanort had been.

"Rock, completely different from the rock here….Ash and soot in the sky. A city on fire, most likely…but something else…" he muttered, sensing a familiar kind of energy buried beneath the rock that he had first detected. His eyes widened in realization. "Mako energy." he whispered. He quickly stood to his feet and rubbed his fingers together to get rid of the blood. "Now what were you doing on Gaia, Xehanort? Are you keeping someone in the ruins of Midgar?" he asked to himself.

Without another word, he summoned his Keyblade Rider and flew into the sky, leaving the Keyblade Graveyard behind without a backward glance. **(end Keyblade Graveyard Horizon)**


	3. Ch 3: The New Journey

**Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes and the introduction of Master Xehanort, who shall fill the role of Number One Bad Guy, replacing Terranort from the original version. Terranort will remain, in a lesser capacity.

* * *

Chapter 3: The New Journey

 **(Magical Mystery, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Master Yen Sid sat behind his desk, a mask of calm adorning his face. But beneath the surface, his thoughts were troubled. He could sense that the time of Xehanort's return was near at hand, and the Seven had not yet been gathered. They knew that Xehanort had gathered twelve of the Thirteen, though without Sora they still lacked their final member.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were in the room as well, though they were silent. Mickey's eyes were pointed at the floor, a look of worry on his face. Donald and Goofy exchanged a glance, but neither said a word; at least, until they heard footsteps coming up the tower stairs. "They're here!" Donald squawked excitedly. Yen Sid gestured for them to open the door, and Goofy strolled over and pulled it open.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked in together and stopped in front of Yen Sid's desk. "Hey, guys!" Sora greeted.

"Welcome back, Sora. I trust that your extended leave has been productive?" Yen Sid asked him kindly. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was, and I think I'm ready for another chance at the Mark of Mastery." he replied somewhat hopefully. Yen Sid stroked his beard and said nothing for a few moments.

"If he says he's ready, then I vouch for him." Mickey put in. Sora looked down at him and smiled gratefully.

"All in due time. You shall have your chance, Sora, but I called all of you here for a different purpose." Yen Sid finally said, at which Sora slumped forward in slight disappointment.

"Is it Xehanort?" Riku asked, his arms crossed. The newest Keyblade Master had regrown his hair to its former length in the time that Sora had been gone. Yen Sid nodded in response.

"The gathering of the Seven and Thirteen is nigh, and places on the board remain empty. Mickey has already informed you of the fate of Master Aqua, and now it is time to rescue her, Ventus, and Terra from their sad ends." he said.

"I wasn't here for that story. What did I miss?" Sora put in. Mickey cleared his throat, causing Sora to look over at him.

"When you were little, I had three friends that were Keyblade Wielders. Their names were Terra, Ven, and Aqua. When Xehanort made his first attempt at the X-blade, Ven lost his heart and Terra went missing altogether. Aqua hid Ven somewhere safe, and she and my other friend went looking for Terra. When they did that, Aqua fell into the deepest darkness. We've spent all these years trying to find a way to bring her back." the King explained. Sora listened intently, noticing the fact that Mickey offered no details of his "other friend."

"Do we have a way to get her out now?" he asked, to which Yen Sid nodded.

"It appears that the very thing putting the worlds in danger is what will grant us the means to rescue her. The new Organization is already active among the worlds, and light and darkness are colliding wherever they walk. Pockets of darkness have begun appearing near Twilight Town, and I believe that we can use those pockets to get into the Realm of Darkness. Assuming that we can hold them open long enough, they should allow you safe passage back out once you find her."

"That's a lot of ifs and maybes." Kairi muttered nervously. Yen Sid chuckled quietly.

"Do not worry, Kairi. You will not be going." he told her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"No, that's not what I…." she began.

"I have no intentions of sending you into the Realm of Darkness. As a Princess of Heart, every dark being in that world would come for you. You will be going to Radiant Garden with Donald and Goofy to continue your training with Merlin. As I hear, you have nearly caught up with Lea in your training." Yen Sid explained. Goofy looked at Yen Sid in disappointment.

"Master Yen Sid, we won't be going with Sora?" he asked sadly. The old master shook his head.

"Sora shall be in capable hands, but you are needed elsewhere. Do not worry, for you will not be out of the fight. Battle shall come to all if Xehanort has his way. Your task is an important one. Protect Lea and Kairi as they train. Xehanort remains one Darkness short, and no doubt Lea might appear a worthy addition if his chances are desperate enough." he told them. Sora looked over at the two and smiled.

"It'll be okay, guys. I'll see you soon! You've gotta protect Kairi for me, alright?" he told them. Donald and Goofy looked up and smiled confidently.

"You bet!" Donald promised.

"Who says I need protecting?" Kairi laughed, playfully smacking Sora on the shoulder.

"Well….he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I do, Kairi. While you're in training, we're going to keep you protected. Trust me, you'll be in good hands! Donald and Goofy are the most loyal friends you could ask for!" Mickey told her kindly. Kairi sighed, but nodded slightly.

"Alright, fine. Are we leaving now?" she asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"At once, yes." he replied. She nodded and pulled Sora and Riku into a hug.

"You guys be careful, wherever you're going. I don't want to have to come and pull you back out." she told them with a slight laugh.

"Don't worry about us, Kairi. Riku's with me, and the King. Nothing can stop us!" Sora said confidently. Riku laughed hollowly.

"I wouldn't go that far, not even close." he muttered. With that, Kairi walked toward the door where Donald and Goofy were already waiting. She stopped once more in the doorway and looked back.

"See you soon." she said, smiling at the both of them. Both Sora and Riku nodded, and she turned to head down the stairs. Donald and Goofy saluted to the King, who bowed his head to them. Goofy then pulled the door shut behind them.

"So, are we heading out as well?" Riku asked, but Yen Sid shook his head.

"Not just yet. It would speak ill of me to send you unprotected into the Realm of Darkness. I have a gift for the both of you." he replied. He raised his hand and waved it horizontally in the air. In a bout of magic, two pieces of armor appeared, hovering in the air. One was smaller than the other, only a shoulder-guard while the other was a gauntlet long enough to cover an entire arm. The smaller of the two pieces floated over to Sora, who hesitantly reached out and touched it.

In a flash of light, the shoulder-guard attached itself to his shoulder as if it had always been there. Riku reached out and took his own, which immediately attached to his right arm. Sora's shoulder-guard was gold in color, while Riku's gauntlet was black and gray. "So what does this do, Master?" Sora asked, looking over at the new item.

"The Keybearers of old wore armor fashioned in the likeness of their weapons. Select wielders among them once could transform their weapons into magnificent vessels capable of bearing them across worlds. I suspect that power is yet lost to you, but this Keyblade Armor is now yours to wear. Summon it hither." Yen Sid explained to the two of them.

Sora looked over at his shoulder for a moment, before slowly reaching up and touching it. As soon as he did so, he could feel light energy spreading from his shoulder to the rest of his body. In another moment, he felt the energy solidify into something heavy yet functional, strong and intimidating.

A helmet had covered his head, and the helmet's visor covered his face, but it did not impair his vision at all. He looked down at his armor-clad hands and curled his fingers. His armor was predominantly red in color, though portions of the chest and limbs were gold and black.

He laughed loudly and looked over at Riku, seeing his best friend covered in armor as well. Riku's was mostly gray and black, with tracings of blue and yellow scattered across the torso and arms like spidery veins. "This is incredible." Riku said, looking down at himself and then looking at Sora.

"This armor shall protect you from most weapons and enemies, and will shield you from the air of the Dark Realm. The very oxygen of that realm fills one's head with temptations of the darkness and lies of its power. Only a select few have ever managed to remain there for long periods of time without losing their sanity. I suspect that Aqua has proven one of them." Yen Sid further explained.

Sora and Riku nodded, before reaching back up to their shoulders and dismissing their new armor. "Now are we ready to go?" Sora asked rather excitedly. He was eager to try out the armor in combat. Yen Sid sighed at the boy's anticipation.

"Wait, Sora. Even with your new armor, I will not send you into the Dark Realm without a guide. Precious few are alive today that know their way through the Realm of Darkness. Even Mickey's knowledge is very limited. Thankfully, an old friend of yours knows the way, Sora. That is, if we can get him to agree to help us." he elaborated.

"Old friend?" Sora questioned. Almost on cue, there was a knock at the door behind them.

A blonde man wearing a massive sword on his back strode into the room. "You wanted to see me, Yen Sid?" Cloud began, but stopped short at seeing Sora.

"Cloud!" Sora yelled excitedly. The older man groaned quietly.

"Hey, Kid." he muttered. Yen Sid nodded to him.

"Cloud, you remember Master Aqua, I assume? She remains trapped in the Realm of Darkness. I have been able to narrow down her location to the south end of the realm, but we cannot reach her without someone who knows the way." he explained. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"The south end by itself is hundreds of miles. That's not much help." he scoffed. He then turned away and began walking back towards the door. "Besides, I'm already searching for someone; someone I haven't been able to find for more than ten years." he muttered.

"Cloud." Yen Sid spoke rather loudly. This caused Cloud to pause in the doorway and he looked back, his face emotionless as he gazed at the old master.

"Jack is searching for him and Terra as we speak. You know that he is one of the best trackers in the Realm of Light. Leave it to him, and help us while Jack continues to search." Yen Sid revealed to him. At Jack's name, Cloud softened his gaze even as Sora and Riku's faces widened with curiosity.

"Who's Jack?" Sora asked, but went ignored.

"Fine. Let's go." Cloud muttered. Mickey nodded and walked up to the center of the group. He held out one hand to the three of them, and held up the Star Shard with the other.

"Everybody grab on." he instructed them. Sora and Riku walked up and placed their hands on top of Mickey's. Cloud hesitated for a moment, but eventually strode over and grabbed on to Riku's wrist. "To Twilight Town!" Mickey exclaimed as the Star Shard glowed with energy. In a flash of light, they were gone. **(end Magical Mystery)**

* * *

TWILIGHT TOWN OUTSKIRTS….

They landed just outside the town, not far from the old mansion. "Okay, we need to find an anomaly of darkness that will get us where we need to go." Mickey said as they spread out and began searching through the trees.

"How are we supposed to find…" Sora began.

"Found it!" Riku called to them from just out of sight. The three of them quickly made their way over and found him just behind a group of trees. He was crouched down in front of a small portal glowing with dark energy. "It reeks of darkness. The Organization must be leaving these around for quick access to the town." he told them.

"Well, we found it. Now how do we make sure it stays open for us?" Sora asked. Mickey nodded and placed the Star Shard on the ground in front of it.

"Stopza!" he cast, raising his Keyblade and aiming the spell at the Star Shard. The spell struck the magical object and reflected out to the portal. "The Shard will maintain the spell for us, for a small while." he explained.

"How long?" Riku asked him. Sora looked at the King with mild worry, but Cloud was merely gazing into the portal's contents.

"A couple days, give or take. Translate that into Realm of Darkness time, and we'll have only hours to find Aqua and get back out." Mickey replied.

"So it's a race against time." Riku muttered.

"Not to mention the Heartless and other monsters that are going to be standing in our way." Cloud added. Without another word, he crouched down and stepped through the portal.

"Well, guys, be ready. The Dark Realm has only gotten more dangerous since you were last there." Mickey told them, and followed Cloud. The two boys exchanged nervous glances, before resolutely stepping through.

* * *

GAIA, RUINED TEMPLE, MIDGAR RUINS OUTSKIRTS….

 **(Master Xehanort, Dream Drop Distance)**

The temple in its glory days had been a thing of unspeakable beauty and splendor. However, the place had fallen into disrepair long before the world had been ravaged by darkness and the capital city of Midgar destroyed.

A cloaked and hooded man slowly made his way through the temple's wreckage, stepping over fallen pillars and shallow puddles of dirty, grimy water. As he approached the back room of the place, he could hear the pained sobs of some poor prisoner. The doorway to the room had somewhat fallen, and he would have had to crouch down to walk through, but for the hunch in his back. He chuckled quietly at the sight before him, a deep and raspy voice coming from beneath his hood.

In the center of the room was a man with spiky black hair. His hands were chained above his head, and he wore the tattered remains of an old Solder uniform. The massive Buster sword that had once belonged to his mentor had been laid against the wall on the other side of the room, far from his reach. In the corner of the room was a figure clad in shadows, and one could barely make out his crossed arms and silver hair as he stood motionless, leaning against an old pillar.

The old hooded man summoned a black Keyblade to his hand as he approached the chained man in the middle of the room. He raised the teeth of his blade to the man's chin and lifted his battered face. "Such is the strength of a Soldier…twelve years of abuse and captivity have not broken his spirit, and his light still burns bright. For years he has believed that his friend shall come for him, and yet never has Cloud Strife dared come here." he observed, and at the sound of his raspy voice, the man slightly opened his eyes.

"Cloud will never be yours to command. His heart is too strong for the darkness to overtake it." he said weakly. The figure in the corner chuckled coldly and stepped into the light.

"Shall we test that, Zack? I am the darkness born from your friend's heart. Can he defeat me?" he asked, his long silver hair flowing gently behind him.

"Sephiroth…" Zack growled, locking eyes with his former comrade. Sephiroth stared at him, unfazed. The hooded man then dismissed his Keyblade and let Zack's face fall downward.

"He is not yet broken. Give him more." he instructed. Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"There is little more that I can give him, save despair; that, he will not take." he explained. The hooded man turned away.

"If you desire Cloud, then you must turn this man to the darkness. The loss of his best friend to the forces he fights shall drive Cloud right into your arms. Regardless, solve this matter swiftly. I promised you Cloud in exchange for your power, but I tire of these prolonged endeavors. No vessel of mine can afford to be so shackled by lesser concerns. I gave you a heart, and in return I need your darkness for the coming war." the man replied. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man's back, but found himself unable to argue.

"As you wish." he muttered against his will. The heart inside his chest was bound to the will of the other man, and allowed him no quarter.

The hooded man turned to leave, only to see another cloaked figure awaiting him outside of the room. "What news do you bring me?" Master Xehanort asked, pulling off his hood as he left their prisoner behind. The second man pulled off his hood, as well. Master Xehanort could not help but smile whenever he saw this particular vessel, for it was a memory of his greatest victory.

He looked over at Terra-Xehanort, the original person of Ansem and Xemnas and one of the vessels of darkness. "Sora and Riku have entered the Dark Realm in an attempt to rescue Master Aqua." he informed the leader. Master Xehanort chuckled happily.

"Good, good. Aqua will provide the sixth of the Seven. Wonderful news. And what of the search for Number Thirteen?" he asked. Terranort nodded and the two began walking out of the temple.

"Many candidates are being considered. Lea remains hidden to us and Roxas has yet to awaken. If Sephiroth can procure Cloud…." he trailed off.

"Unlikely." Xehanort immediately countered. Terranort nodded slightly.

"Then our options are limited. But our younger counterpart has returned with news. It is possible that He has returned. Xemnas assured us that He was dead, but another Wielder is out there, hunting the Organization with vengeance in his heart. It is possible that it could be someone new altogether, but the possibility remains that he…" he further explained, until Master Xehanort cut him off.

"If he has returned, then all pieces are now back on the board. If my younger self is correct, then it is Him. Never for a second did I believe that he was gone forever. I knew he would return. He cannot help himself." he muttered, mostly to himself. He then chuckled quietly as if concocting a scheme already for the new information he had received.

By now, they were outside. Master Xehanort summoned a dark portal and glanced over at the other vessel. "Rendezvous with the others. When Aqua emerges, they must be in place to welcome her home." he instructed. Terranort nodded obediently, and the old man strode into the portal and vanished.

Without another word, Terranort turned to follow his orders, but suddenly fell to his knees. He clutched his chest as if in great pain and his face contorted with great effort. "Still you struggle. For twelve years you have been defeated again and again and again! You are weak, and you will never regain control!" he yelled seemingly to himself. A quiet voice answered, almost an echo from within his own body.

" _My time is coming, and soon I will win back my heart and body. But for now, this will have to do."_ Terra replied, and with all of his strength managed to take control for a brief moment. His control only extended to his right arm, and with Xehanort's heart fighting him all the way, he managed to summon his Keyblade and cast a beam of light into the sky.

Once that was done, Xehanort took back control with a pang of dark energy. "All of the good that accomplished…who do you hope to draw here, boy? Even should someone see that message, they will have more than capable hands awaiting them here. Zack is not going anywhere, and neither are you." he growled. Terra did not answer, however. His strength was spent, and now he was going back into a slumber to regain it.

With that, Terranort grit his teeth defiantly and summoned a dark portal of his own. He stepped through it without a backward glance. **(end Master Xehanort)**

* * *

HOURS LATER….

A flash of light briefly appeared in the sky, and a Keyblade rider descended swiftly through the dark clouds. Its rider was hooded and bent low against the wind. In a matter of moments, he reached the ground and sought cover right away. He then looked up at the city ruins in the distance, silently wondering what had drawn him here. "Well, it's been a while since I've seen this place. Now what remains that's worth finding?" he asked to himself.


	4. Ch 4: The Dark Realm

**Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes and an all new boss fight.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dark Realm

 **(Night of the Dark Dream, Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

As Sora emerged from the portal, he had felt the very air around him change. His breathing became shallower, as if the air he was inhaling was only giving him half the amount of oxygen he was used to. The portal had left them on the side of a mountain with a steep winding path leading down. In no time at all, they had left the mountain behind via a tunnel, and had come to open empty land.

He took a few steps forward, the hard sand crunching underneath his feet.

Riku had stopped to wait for him, but Cloud and the King were a couple dozen meters away. Cloud was crouched near the ground as if looking for tracks and Mickey was gazing in every direction to keep watch. "There are tracks here, but I can't tell how old they are. There's no way of knowing how long it's been since she passed this way." the Soldier was saying. Sora and Riku walked over to them, the latter noticing something else on the ground.

"Look." Riku pointed and walked over to Cloud's other side. "This isn't one set of footprints, it's two sets." he said. Cloud looked closer and nodded.

"This other set is heavier, and the footprints are larger. A man's most likely, but who else would be in the Dark Realm like this?" he pondered.

"Xehanort, maybe?" Sora guessed. At that, Cloud and Mickey looked at each other and nodded.

"We need to hurry." the King said quietly, and they looked down the path that the tracks led. However, before they could move, Mickey looked at back at the two boys. "Summon your armor. Riku, I know you've been here before, but we can't take any chances." he instructed them. They nodded without argument and did so. Sora audibly chuckled upon doing so, to which Riku rolled his eyes.

"Just like a child…" he muttered and moved to follow their guide.

Cloud had already put distance between them, by the speed and urgency with which he was following the tracks. For a long while, they marched along in silence. Mickey kept his head on a swivel, ever watching their surroundings. Cloud ignored everything but the trail they were following, and Sora and Riku brought up the rear. Walking in bored silence didn't sit well with Sora, and he was quickly getting restless.

They did not know how much time had passed, but by the time they stopped walking again Sora's feet ached. "Feels like we've been walking for ages…" he complained.

"Quiet." Cloud muttered and stopped ahead of them. He knelt down and touched his chin thoughtfully, as if unsure of what he was seeing. Mickey walked up beside him so that they could talk quietly.

"What is it?" the King whispered. The Soldier was silent for a moment.

"This isn't right. The tracks are scattered, going in multiple directions. Something…big has been here. I'm not sure what, but something fought it off." he muttered. It was then that they heard Sora begin talking loudly.

"Hey, Riku, what's it like being a Master? Do you feel any different?" the boy was saying.

"Sora, this isn't the time." Riku replied, sensing something was amiss and looking around.

"Aw, come on, Riku. You're no fun anymore. You can't even talk to me when I'm bored?" Sora persisted, crossing his hands behind his head and swaying leisurely.

Cloud felt a great shape move somewhere nearby, and he stood up to look around. To the right of the group was a large rock that stood many meters higher than them. He looked closely, and it seemed as if the very air above the rock was shifting. His eyes went wide." Sora, Riku, move!" he yelled out, drawing his Fusion sword. **(end Night of the Dark Dream)**

 **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The vast shape lunged down from the rock toward the boys. Riku leaped away, but Sora was slower on realizing the danger. He looked up to see the invisible threat nearly upon him, until Mickey jumped into view and slashed at the creature. It let out an echoing howl and fell to the side with a crash.

The four of them lined up facing the creature with weapons drawn. "A dweller of darkness…" Mickey muttered as the creature's true form appeared before them.

It stood on four legs with chains wrapped around each ankle. A long thorny tail stretched out behind it, and towering thorns covered its face and back like spikes. One of its eyes had been wounded shut, but the remaining eye was glowing red. Scars and wounds covered its face and body, as if it had barely survived a previous encounter.

"A Dark Hide." Cloud said upon gazing at the creature. Riku looked closer at the creature.

"Those wounds are from a Keyblade. Only light energy could have done such deep damage." he pointed out.

"So you've seen Master Aqua, huh? You might have escaped her, but you won't escape us!" Sora yelled firmly. The other three nodded and dashed forward into combat.

Cloud leaped straight up into the air as the three Wielders charged. The Dark Hide swiped forward with its front claws, causing them to scatter. Riku rolled underneath the creature's body and slashed at its stomach with Way to the Dawn. The Heartless roared and dropped to the ground in an attempt to crush him, and he just barely managed to dash out in time. Mickey used the opportunity to cast a Pearl spell into its face, blinding it momentarily.

Sora then ran in and twirled his Keyblade before swinging it around in a forceful strike to one of the facial spikes. With a sickening crack, the spike broke off and dark energy oozed from the wound like blood. A moment later, Cloud landed on the creature's back with a crash and impaled his sword into its flesh. The Heartless reared back onto its hind legs and bucked him off, but the Soldier nimbly landed on his feet. He spun his sword around and glowed with blue energy for a moment, before slamming his blade upon the ground. A beam of energy erupted from the end of his sword and rocketed forward, slamming into the Heartless and knocking it off of its feet.

Without hesitation, the creature leaped back up and reached out, pinning Cloud underneath one of its massive claws. "Cloud!" Sora called out and ran forward, but the Heartless reached around with its tail and smacked him off of his feet. He landed on his back with a groan, the breath knocked out of him. Mickey and Riku looked at each other for a moment before charging in from different directions.

The Heartless bore down on Cloud, its fanged mouth mere inches from his face. He grimaced angrily as he tried to free his arms. The one red eye stared hungrily at him, until it remembered the others. As Riku and Mickey came in, it quickly scooped Cloud up to its chest and dashed out of sight, returning to its invisible state.

The two looked around for the creature, knowing it would return. "Behind you!" They vaguely heard Cloud yell. They whirled around just as the creature came charging through, spinning and pouncing with merciless abandon. Riku leaped up and slashed at the claw coming at him, slicing off two of the three fanged toes. Likewise Mickey jumped up and landed on the spike nearest to him. He then ran up the creature's body until he reached its face. Without hesitation, he plunged his Keyblade into the Heartless' one eye and rendered it blind.

The Heartless roared with such fury that the sound echoed for miles. In its pain, it loosed its grip on Cloud, who instantly freed himself and dropped to the ground. Sora staggered to his feet and reached them as well. "Now, while it's wounded!" Cloud rallied them. They all nodded and charged together. Cloud reared his sword back and dashed forward in a blur. He reached the creature first, slashing through its jaw and destroying most of its fangs.

Riku reached it next, casting forward a burst of dark energy and following it up with a strong slash to the creature's torso. The creature howled and tried to stand to its feet for a last stand. Mickey, however shot a beam of light from the end of his Keyblade that connected to the Heartless' blinded face. Using the provided opening, Sora leaped into the air and slammed his blade upon the creature's head.

With a final cry of pain, the Heartless fell onto its stomach and went limp. A moment later, a massive Heart appeared out of its back and disappeared into the air. **(end The Encounter)**

The group stopped for a moment to catch their breath, and dismissed their weapons. "Well, we make a heck of a team!" Sora laughed optimistically. Mickey and Riku smiled, but Cloud had already turned back to the tracks. He suddenly looked up and stood to his feet.

"Light. I can sense light ahead." he said and started moving forward. The others quickly followed him down the path.

As they went, they could feel the ground sloping slightly downward. Before long, they could smell salt in the air, and they heard the sound of waves. "Wait, I think I've been here before…" Sora muttered. Riku nodded as they followed Cloud and the King.

"We have, after we beat Xemnas." he agreed. They climbed a final small hill and could see the shore of an ocean. Dark rocks and small spires littered the landscape, but in the distance they could see a single hooded figure sitting upon a rock near the water.

"Stay on your guard." Cloud advised them, placing one hand on the hilt of his sword as they approached.

They walked up behind the seated man, who greeted them without looking around. "So many visitors in this dark place. Who might you be, I wonder?" he asked in a gentle, deep voice.

"We are warriors from the Realm of Light, in search of a friend lost in the shadows of this place." Mickey answered him. At this, the man slowly stood up and turned around. He looked at each of them in turn, before settling his gaze upon Sora.

"Sora." he said quietly.

"Do I…know you?" Sora asked uncertainly. The man shook his head.

"I…cannot remember. In fact I remember very little, apart from you, Sora. I am not the one you seek, though I would gladly leave this place. Do not fear, she is around somewhere…" he trailed off.

It was then that they heard a Keyblade hiss into existence. "Get away from him! Who are you and what do you want?" they heard a woman say from behind them.

They turned around to see a young woman with blue hair. In her hand was a long narrow Keyblade colored black and silver. Her face was covered with suspicion, but her eyes belied a gentle heart. She then looked down and noticed Mickey. "Mickey…?" she questioned, slightly lowering her Keyblade in disbelief. The King nodded, a wide smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again, Aqua. We've come to rescue you, and take you home." he explained. She shook her head slightly.

"Home…? I don't think I know what it is anymore. But who are these people, Mickey? I don't….recognize…" she trailed off as she took a good long look at both Sora and Riku. "You….you must be Sora, and…Riku. Now I know just how long I've been gone. I haven't aged a day, and these little boys have almost become men." she said, laughing briefly to herself. She then set eyes on Cloud, who she had never met.

"I'm a friend of Jack's." he told her, his arms crossed. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, but he shook his head. "I see…" she muttered.

"Aqua, time is running out. We have a way back to the Realm of Light, but it won't stay open for long." Riku told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's move as fast as we can. I'm not sure how fast he can move though." she said, pointing at the hooded man.

"If I cannot keep up, then you must leave me behind." he replied. Mickey had the feeling that he knew the man somehow, and shook his head.

"No, I won't leave anybody down here. We're all going home." he promised.

And off they went, at as fast a pace as the hooded man could manage. "Where were you when we got to the beach?" Sora asked her. Aqua glanced at him for a moment and smiled.

"I knew something wasn't right. I could feel and hear a battle nearby, one unlike any the Heartless have with each other. Even more unusual, I could sense light. Each time a spell of light was struck in that battle, this place cracked like thunder." she explained.

"That was our battle with the Dark Hide." Cloud muttered from the front of the group.

"Dark Hide? I thought I destroyed it…I guess it got away, after all." Aqua said in surprise.

They said little else for a long while, though they remained ever wary of their surroundings. Everyone walked with weapons drawn, except for the hooded man who stayed in the center of the group. They had long left the beach behind when he stopped walking. "May we rest a moment? My old bones do not move as they once did." he asked them. They looked to their guide, and Cloud shrugged his shoulders apprehensively.

"Not for very long. We are being followed." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked. Riku took off his helmet and sniffed the air, gathering scents.

"Darksides and Neoshadows. A lot of them." he said. Cloud nodded.

"Our fight didn't go unnoticed, and they are coming to dispose of the Realm's intruders." he explained.

"How far are we from the portal?" Sora asked.

"Hard to say. A couple of miles, at least. And we're on foot. Time is already running out. If we have to stop and fight, the portal is going to close on us." the Soldier answered.

At that moment, the ground trembled and the air became filled with the growls of many approaching enemies. "Time is shorter than we thought. They are nearly upon us!" Aqua exclaimed, readying her Keyblade. **(Night of Tragedy, Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

"There's no time!" Cloud replied and ran over to the hooded man. He sheathed his sword and picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulder. "Run, and don't look back! We have to reach the portal before they catch up to us!" he yelled to them. He then turned and took off at a full-on sprint. Without a word of argument, the other four followed him.

As they went, they could hear the cries of the Heartless growing louder and closer. "Faster!" Cloud urged them and quickened his pace even faster. It seemed that carrying their hooded companion slowed him down very little, if at all. At that moment, they passed through a large tunnel that led back into the mountain range from which they had come.

"I recognize this place!" Sora yelled. Mickey glanced back and nodded.

"The portal is less than a mile away. We're almost there!" he said. Riku watched Aqua turn back and stopped himself. He watched the other Master raise her Keyblade, and in another moment the entire tunnel had been filled with Mine spells.

"That will buy us a couple of seconds, at least!" She told him and turned back around to keep running.

They made their way up the mountain path, and barely half a minute later they heard explosions coming from the tunnel. "The portal's ahead!" they heard Cloud yell. He was still at the front of the group, with Riku and Aqua bringing up the rear. They rounded the final corner of the path and came within sight of the portal. It was glowing brightly, and the edges of it were phasing in and out repeatedly.

"It's about to close, hurry!" Mickey yelled. Cloud reached it first and ran through without a backward glance. At that moment, a swarm of Neoshadows appeared just behind them, gaining at speeds fast enough to overtake them before the remaining Wielders could reach the portal. Mickey reached the portal's edge and turned back, raising his Keyblade. He cast forward a beam of light that struck several of the Heartless, but they were instantly replaced by more. "Come on!" he called to them.

Sora and Riku hurried forward, but Aqua paused and turned around. She spared a moment's glance at the approaching enemies before pointing her Keyblade at the mountain wall to her right. The rock split with an echoing crack, and a sizable avalanche spilled down onto the path. The Neoshadows cried out as the rocks carried them over the edge and out of sight.

Riku raced through the portal, followed by Sora. "Aqua, hurry!" Mickey cried pleadingly. Aqua turned and sprinted to the portal as fast as she could.

"Mickey, go! Don't wait for me!" she yelled to him. The King nodded and stepped through. As she neared the portal, a lone Neoshadow climbed back over the edge and stood in her way. Without slowing down, she leaped over it and flipped around in the air. She raised her Keyblade and cast out a burst of ice. The spell froze the Heartless solid, and the resulting momentum carried her through the portal before she even hit the ground.

* * *

TWILIGHT TOWN….

She fell backwards through the portal, and landed on her back on the soft grass. Mickey quickly scooped up the Star Shard in his hand and lifted the Stop spell. The portal sputtered for a few moments, before disappearing entirely. **(end Night of Tragedy)**

Aqua panted for breath, and looked up at the others. Riku had his hands on his knees, Sora lay sprawled out on the ground, and their hooded companion was sitting with his back against a tree. Cloud alone seemed unfazed by their long sprint. "Mickey, we should probably get out of here. We don't know who may be lurking out of sight." the Soldier said. Mickey nodded, the Star Shard still in his hand.

"Gather around, and let's get out of here." the King told all of them. Sora staggered to his feet, as did everyone else. By Mickey's instruction, they all interlocked their hands. In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

GAIA, MIDGAR OUTSKIRTS…

It had not taken Jack long to locate the ruined temple. Indeed it was the only structure still standing outside of the city, even if it was barely standing itself. Keeping his hood over his face and his Keyblade in hand, he cautiously entered the ruined doorway and looked around. The main room was collapsed and empty, with nothing but ruined architecture within it.

He studied each fallen pillar, every collapsed doorway, and every shadowy corner, but found nothing. He walked slowly to the center of the room, and from there he could barely see a half-standing doorway at the back of the structure. It was nearly hidden behind a maze of broken columns.

As he approached the doorway more silently than a shadow, he could hear the pained wheezy breathing of a man inside the room. "Just do it, you'll never win…you'll never….get him…" said someone through choked cries of pain. It was a voice that Jack recognized, and without hesitation he stood to his full height and walked into the room. **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

His old friend was in the room's center, arms chained above his head. Jack slowly approached him with hood raised and Keyblade in hand. Even with his face covered, Zack recognized him by his outfit. "Been a while, huh?" he said with a slight smile. His legs were too weak to sustain his weight, and he was hanging suspended by his wrists. Jack didn't respond for a moment. Instead, he slashed both chains with one stroke of his blade and caught the Soldier before he could fall to the ground. He then gently walked the man over and sat him down against the wall next to his sword. Staring into his old friend's face, Jack pulled back his hood.

His hair was dark brown, rather short but unkempt and the front was spiked slightly upward. The back was so short that it did not touch the collar of his shirt, and the sides did not fully cover his ears. At one time, his skin had borne a nice tan; now, he was very pale due to his face always being covered. His eyes were hazel in color, a near perfect mixture of brown and green. Beyond the color, his eyes were sharp enough that they seemed to see all, and they pierced to a person's very heart. His facial structures reflected his lean and muscled body, but a long gaping scar covered most of the right side of his face. It encircled his right eye and stretched down his cheek almost to the right corner of his mouth.

How he had obtained the scar was a mystery, though it appeared to be from some kind of deep burn. When last he and Zack had seen one another, he had not had the scar. "Zack, what did they do to you? Where have you been?" Jack asked him quietly, cupping his friend's face with his hands to hold Zack's head up. Zack opened his eyes just enough to look at Jack's face.

"What happened…to your face, man? That's one ugly…." he began.

"Not the time, Zack. Tell me, do you know where they had you? Do you know where Xehanort is?" Jack pressed. He then heard cold laughter behind him. **(end Missing You)**

"He cannot tell you anything. Did you really think that Zack Fair would be important enough to receive Xehanort's direct attention? He is only a pawn, and that is all he has ever been." said a deep cold voice. Jack curled his fist and stood up, turning around to face the man.

"Sephiroth, Zack is walking out of here with me. Move, or be forced out of the way." he growled dangerously. Sephiroth smiled, his catlike eyes narrowing confidently.

"Jack Rikkison….I had hoped for Cloud, but I suppose you shall do. So you have returned at last. Where have YOU been all this time?" he asked, his incredibly long sword appearing out of thin air. Jack sneered coldly and placed his Keyblade in a ready position.

"I've returned from the very depths of darkness. I have stared into the face of despair itself, and I come to drag Xehanort into that abyss myself. If you ally yourself with him, then you risk the same fate." he declared boldly. Sephiroth smiled and looked away for a moment.

"I see. The lone Wanderer has come back from the darkness a man. You think we fear you, failed apprentice of a foolish master?" he taunted.

"You know nothing at all. Now move. I won't ask again." Jack replied. After so many years, he had finally found Zack, and not even Darkness itself would prevent him from walking out of there with his friend. In response, Sephiroth slowly raised his sword into a ready position.

"You are the one who knows nothing. You who have walked in the Graveyard among the lifeless weapons of your forebears, and yet never have you sensed the power that lies hidden there. Neither you nor Xehanort know what remains there. Only I have seen it. If you truly cared for your friend, you would have found him long ago." he said, some hidden knowledge locked behind his gaze. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up." he growled. Sephiroth smiled slightly.

"Such anger in your eyes. Very well…..show me your strength." he said, locking eyes with Jack. Without another word, he lunged forward and slashed his blade faster than air. To his surprise, Jack raised his Keyblade in time and easily blocked the attack. He then pushed back against the blade lock and cause Sephiroth to stumble back a couple of steps.

"No…you show me your strength!" the Wielder replied and rushed at his opponent. **(One-Winged Angel, Kingdom Hearts II)**

He reached Sephiroth and swung forward repeatedly in a brutal offensive. Despite his own formidable speed, Sephiroth found himself struggling to keep up. In mere moments, it became clear that he had underestimated this whelp before him. When last they had met, the boy had not possessed such power.

He caught Jack's strike and pushed him backward into a defensive strike. Now with an offensive opening, Sephiroth began twirling his blade gracefully and sending out several strikes a second. His feet moved with such speed that he was almost dancing, yet he found himself unable to hit the Wanderer. Jack deflected the needed strikes and dodged the rest by rolling, jumping, or flipping out of the way.

Their blades connected into another blade lock, and their faces were mere inches from each other. Sephiroth glared angrily into the young man's face, and Jack gave him an expression of equal anger. Jack then curled his fist and cast a blizzard spell down at his opponent's feet. Sephiroth diverted his attention for a brief moment, and in that time Jack whirled behind him and slashed him across the back. Sephiroth grunted and stumbled forward, before countering with a horizontal strike aimed at Jack's head. The Wanderer barely ducked low in time, and leaped forward, colliding with Sephiroth and knocking him off of his feet. The former Soldier kicked him away and regained his footing. Already Jack was coming at him with Keyblade raised. With an expert thrust, Sephiroth reached forward and struck the blade out of Jack's hand.

Jack stopped short, and watched as Sephiroth prepared another thrust toward his chest. As the sword plunged toward him, he waited for the last moment and raised his palm to slap the sword out of the way. The blade whizzed just past his shoulder and caused Sephiroth to stumble forward for a moment. In that moment, Jack charged his fist with light energy and punched him in the chin, upper cutting him into the air and following without hesitation. Sephiroth remained off balance as Jack dashed near him. However, once he was close enough, Sephiroth chuckled loudly and slashed so quickly that he could not see it coming. Jack groaned and fell back to the ground with a crash.

His vest had blunted the attack, but it had still bruised him quite a bit. Not wasting his advantage, Sephiroth landed and plunged his katana through Jack's thigh. Jack cried out in pain, and the one winged angel turned and swung his sword toward the nearby wall, sending the Wanderer crashing through it.

What was left of the wall collapsed on top of him, and the room went quiet for a moment. Satisfied, Sephiroth chuckled and turned to Zack. Before he could take even one step toward him, the rubble exploded and Jack came dashing out to him. In response, Sephiroth flexed his single wing and floated up into the air to dodge Jack's attack. Jack reached the spot where his opponent had been standing and looked up to see the man glowing with energy. "Descend….Heartless Ang…." Sephiroth began to chant, but Jack raised his Keyblade and cast out a bolt of lightning.

The thunder spell hit Sephiroth and interrupted him long enough for Jack to reach him and impale him in the stomach. Without hesitation, Jack then spun in the air and threw Sephiroth through what was left of the roof.

The other man soared out of sight and disappeared, for a brief moment. **(end One Winged Angel)**

Jack shakily hit the ground, clutching his wounded leg with his free hand. He staggered over to where Zack was still laying. He placed Zack's arm across his shoulders and stood him to his feet. Before they could go anywhere, Zack reached over and placed his Buster sword on his back. "I can't believe…you beat him, Jack." Zack muttered weakly. Jack grimaced, struggling under Zack's weight to walk on his injured leg.

"He's got some of Xehanort's power, and he's still getting used to it. Once he is, it won't be near as easy to defeat him. He'll be back before long, so let's hurry." he muttered.

They made their way outside as quickly as they could, at which point Jack summoned his rider. He placed Zack on the back of his seat and quickly jumped on himself. Sensing that Sephiroth was drawing near again, he wasted no time in taking off from the ground. In moments, they had reached the Lanes with no sign of Sephiroth. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and set course for a place where both he and Zack could get medical attention.

* * *

YEN SID'S TOWER….

The six of them landed in Yen Sid's study, no worse for the wear. Sora and Riku exchanged smiles. This was a great victory for them. Upon their arrival, Yen Sid stood from his desk with a great look of pride. "I see you have accomplished your mission. Very well done." he complimented them warmly. Aqua looked over at him, a look of weary relief on her face.

"Master?" she asked. He nodded to her.

"Welcome back, Aqua. You have been sorely missed." he told her.

Cloud watched the group celebrate for a moment, allowing a small smile to himself before he quietly slipped out the door.

The group's attention turned to the hooded man, who slowly lowered it and revealed his face. Mickey's eyes widened in surprise. "Ansem the Wise!" he exclaimed.

Ansem grunted thoughtfully. "I truthfully do not know. I cannot remember anything, except for Sora." he explained. Yen Sid stroked his beard and nodded.

"I understand. Come, the three good fairies should be able to help you with that." he replied, and led Ansem over to the room adjacent to the study.

After a brief moment explaining to the fairies, he returned alone.

"So where are Terra, Ven, and Jack?" Aqua asked the group at large. Mickey's face fell sadly, while Riku and Sora maintained looks of curiosity at the people they knew little or nothing of.

"We have heard nothing of Ventus since your disappearance. I can only assume that he is how you left him. Our efforts to locate his heart have proved unfruitful. I sent Jack to look for Terra shortly after you vanished, but I could not say where either of them are now." Yen Sid explained in disappointment. Aqua looked down and sighed, until Mickey touched her hand.

"Aqua, we need your help. Master Xehanort has returned, and he wants to try and make the X-blade again. This time, he's following the pages of history to try and restart the Keyblade War. He needs his Thirteen Darknesses, which he already almost has. If we wanna stop him, then we need Seven lights to fight him." he explained to her.

"Seven lights…and I'm one of them?" she asked slowly. Mickey nodded.

"Yep, and Ven too. Is there anything that you can tell us about what we need to bring him back?" he responded. She thought for a moment.

"I took Ven home, and followed the Master's wishes to transform the castle into a place where all who try to enter are lost. He's safe there." she told him. Mickey looked at the others.

"A place where all who enter are lost…?" Sora mumbled obliviously.

"Castle Oblivion." Riku answered. He and Mickey suddenly looked at each other.

"That's what the Organization was doing there! Xemnas was looking for Ven!" Mickey exclaimed.

"I could lead you to Ven, but I don't have my powers anymore. I used them to save Terra when he was falling into the darkness, and sent him back to Radiant Garden." Aqua told them. Mickey nodded.

"So we still need to locate Ven's heart, and you need to get your powers back; and the last place you know of where they were was Radiant Garden." he said, trying to follow along with what she was saying.

"That sounds as good a place as any to start. To Radiant Garden you will go then. While you are there, check on your friends and see if they need your assistance. It may also do you well to look in on Lea and Kairi." Yen Sid told them.

The group nodded and turned to leave, but he waved to them. "There is one more thing, Sora." he called to them. Sora turned back and looked at him respectfully. Yen Sid smiled at him. "Your second Exam was the safe return of Master Aqua. I must say that you have exceeded expectations." the old master said warmly. It took a moment for realization to set in, but once it did, Sora's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm a Master now?!" he yelled gleefully.

"Yes. We shall discuss the details of your new title later. For now, go enjoy yourself, and do try to stay out of trouble." Yen Sid replied. Sora started dancing for a couple of seconds, until he realized everyone else was standing around Mickey and the Star Shard waiting for him. He quickly ran over and clutched Mickey's outstretched hand. He then looked back at Yen Sid with a wide toothy grin.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly, and a moment later they were gone.

 **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Yen Sid sighed in the quiet for a moment, until the door to his study burst open a second later. He stood to his feet in alarm, only to see a battle-weary Jack standing in the doorway. "Jack!" he greeted in astonishment. The Wanderer was struggling under Zack's weight, who was leaning against him and still too weak to stand. The old master quickly hurried over and took Zack in his arms, laying him down across his desk.

"Master, it took me twelve years, but I finally found him!" Jack muttered proudly as he sank into a chair with an enormous sigh. Yen Sid began running his hands over Zack's body, detecting his injuries both external and internal.

"It is good to see you, Jack. You brought him back none too soon. He has nothing that I cannot heal, in time. However, I can see many years of abuse upon his body. He will likely be shaken mentally." he said. At this, Jack actually laughed.

"We're talking about Zack here. Cancer wouldn't even slow him down." he replied. Yen Sid shrugged his shoulders.

"There is more good news. Sora, Riku, and Cloud were able to rescue Aqua and bring her back from the Realm of Darkness. She walks among the light once more." he informed the young man. Jack looked up in surprise and wonder.

"Aqua….she's back?" he asked in disbelief. Yen Sid nodded.

"She is with Sora and Mickey, on their way to Radiant Garden. Once Zack is well again, I will have you take him there. Then you can see Aqua and the others, as well." he explained. At this, Jack looked away and a shadow passed over his face.

"I'll take Zack there, but I can't remain with Sora. There is too much darkness inside me. I don't want to taint his light with my shadow. Besides, I still have work to do." he replied. Yen Sid sighed.

"Jack, there is no darkness in you that holds power over you. You speak of your memories and your past, not your inner darkness." he said knowingly. Jack stood to his feet and met Yen Sid's gaze for a brief moment. He looked away a moment later, lacking the conviction to allow the old master to stare into his mind.

"Too long have I walked in shadow, alone. I wear despair as a cloak, and I wield my grief as a weapon against my enemies. With nothing left to lose, I am dangerous enough to stand against Xehanort. But to ally myself with the light…it would only put myself and the others in danger. Sora is safer if I remain far away from them." he said quietly. He closed his eyes and held back the tears wanting to spring to his eyes.

"Then where will you go?" Yen Sid asked softly. Jack sniffed and blinked the tears away as he stepped up to the desk and placed his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Sephiroth gave me a piece of information to seek out. There may be something that I've missed all these years. Whatever is it, I'm going to find it." he answered stoically. With one last glance at his comatose friend, Jack removed his hand from Zack's shoulder and strode to the door. _"Back to the Keyblade Graveyard, I go. What was left there all those years ago that I missed? What awaits me there?"_ he thought to himself as he descended the tower stairs. **(end Missing You)**


	5. Ch 5: Wills, Graveyards, and Memories

**Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes and the removal of Vanitas Remnant.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wills, Graveyards, and Memories

 **(Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Birth by Sleep)**

Following the information given to him by Sephiroth, Jack once more set foot in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Despite having been here recently, he had always avoided the Field in the center of the world where everything had gone wrong. He stood atop a cliff overlooking the valley, his hood in place and his hands twitching restlessly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath at the prospect of going back down to the place where two of his friends had lost their heart and body.

The setting sun was at his back, and it cast his shadow down the mountainside, a lone traveler standing in a dead and forgotten land. In the distance he could see the plateau that Xehanort had erected in that horrible battle.

Upon seeing the rocky tower, the sounds of battle echoed in his ears as if he was physically back in his memories. He grimaced and turned away, clutching his head for a moment. Of all his memories, that was the most painful. He had been forced to watch as the very people he loved as family were torn apart by that conniving old man.

He had stood beside Terra for much of the battle, facing down Xehanort and Vanitas with him. But he had not been present to prevent Terra's fate, or witness the aftermath of his best friend's clash with Xehanort. The X-blade's destruction had sent them all away before he could find Terra again.

And so he had walked the path that his own fate had set him on. Terra had disappeared, Ven had been hidden, and Aqua had fallen to the darkness. Only he had remained, until he himself had vanished. Where he had been, only Yen Sid knew. But with Aqua's return, Jack knew that the time was finally coming for the great battle to begin.

He shook his head, and cast aside the dark memories plaguing his thoughts. He looked once more upon the plateau in the distance and narrowed his eyes. _"If there's anything worth discovering, it's bound to be over there."_ he thought sullenly.

Against his better judgment, he leaped off of the cliff and descended down into the valley.

This place was more familiar to him than he was willing to admit. The great battle with Xehanort had not been his first time in the Graveyard, and nor would this visit be his last. He kept his hood over his face as he cautiously walked through the path set among the dead Keys. He spared brief glances to the broken and rusted blades that stretched as far as the land itself seemed to spread.

He was the last descendant of some of the Wielders who had fought here, for the name Rikkison was an ancient one. Despite his caution, he found no signs of other life as he made his way through the area. Eventually, he relaxed both his muscles and senses.

Even though many years had passed, he could still find the signs that remained of their battle with Xehanort and Vanitas. There were large gaps in the walls of Keyblades made by the whirlwind that Vanitas had ridden, and the crater remained where Aqua had landed. The area at the base of the plateau was blackened and brittle still from the explosion of the X-blade.

With a sigh, Jack reached the base of the pillar and began to climb it. Easily finding footholds and handholds amidst the worn and rough rock face, he reached the top platform in barely a minute.

He climbed up and stood to his feet, looking around for a moment and seeing nothing. He cautiously advanced, taking a couple of steps toward the middle of the plateau. As he did so, a small flock of clouds appeared, swirling momentarily in the center. In another moment, they disappeared. In their place was a rusted and worn suit of armor kneeling behind a large Keyblade that was stuck into the ground. Jack stopped with a pang, and he gasped in surprise.

It was Terra's armor, and Keyblade. "Terra…is it really you?" he asked warily, taking a step toward the new figure. The armor did not move even an inch.

" _You have returned? I have nothing further to offer you, save my hatred for Xehanort."_ it replied, and it spoke with a quiet echo of Terra's voice. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Returned? This is the first time I'm seeing you." he answered, and threw back his hood. Revealing his face, he held up his hands in peace. Again, the armor did not move.

" _Wait, you are not the one I fought, nor the one I chose. Who…are you? Your scent is…familiar."_ it said, as if observing Jack rather than kneeling motionless.

"Terra, it's me. It's Jack. Don't you recognize me?" the Wanderer asked, taking another step forward.

" _You have spent time in the darkness….I can smell it on you. My only purpose….is to fight the darkness, and save my friends. If you belong to the darkness, then you must be an ally of Xehanort."_ the armor replied, ignoring Jack's question. Jack stopped in surprise and shook his head.

"Terra, Xehanort is my enemy! You know that! Don't you remember me? You were a brother to me!" he pleaded. However, the armor slowly stood to its feet and turned its visor to look at Jack. In another moment, it gripped the hilt of its Keyblade and pulled it out of the ground.

" _I remember nothing, only my hatred for Xehanort."_ the armor answered him and reared his Keyblade back into a battle stance. **(end Keyblade Graveyard Horizon)**

 **(Rage Awakened the Origin, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack took a step back and narrowed his eyes. "Terra, don't make me do this." he warned and called his Keyblade to his hand. The armor said nothing else. Instead, it lunged forward and swung its Keyblade. Jack rolled out of its way, only to see the armor coming at him again. Three times the armor dashed forward, and each time he dodged the strikes.

Once it had dashed forward the third time, Jack charged and struck him. His attack dazed the armor for a moment, and he was able to deal a series of devastating blows. He pushed his emotions away as he watched his blade slice at the armor of his cherished friend, and reared back with his right fist. He charged it with electricity and threw it forward, punching the armor in the stomach.

In retaliation, the armor leaped lightly into the air and transformed its Keyblade into a whip. Jack dodged and weaved as it began expertly flailing the weapon all over the place. Though he avoided most of it, the last swipe struck Jack across the torso and knocked him off his feet with a groan. He managed to turn in mid-fall and hit the ground on his back, quickly rolling backwards to regain his footing. He remained in a crouch with his Keyblade held back and looked up at his opponent. _"The man you call Terra is gone. I am the Lingering Will."_ the armor stated as it reverted its Keyblade to blade form. Jack cocked his head to the side with interest.

"So you're just a Sentiment of Terra's thoughts?" he questioned. The remnant growled in seeming annoyance.

" _No, I am Terra's Will. I am not a Sentiment, but the embodiment of what remains of his mind and will."_ it clarified. Without another word, it transformed Terra's Keyblade into a metallic bow and pulled back an arrow of light energy. Jack's eyes went wide.

"You've gotta be…." he began, as the Will let loose the arrow. The Wanderer rolled to the side and the arrow struck the ground, barely missing me. "Kidding me!" he finished angrily. He looked up, only to see the armor no longer in front of him. He heard a surge of energy behind him and cursed just before the second arrow struck him. He cried out as electricity began circuiting through his body and a rope of light energy bound his arms to his sides.

As he struggled to free himself, the Will reappeared in front of him and transformed its Keyblade once more. This time, the blade became a massive cannon that the armor hoisted onto its shoulder. Jack frantically tried to free himself even faster, a mild panic in his eyes. "That just isn't fair, Terra!" he yelled and pushed against his bonds with all his strength.

The armor let loose a ball of energy from the end of its cannon that rocketed toward the trapped Wanderer. With an enormous groan of effort, Jack broke through his bonds and crouched low. He raised his palm and readied himself. "Reflect!" he cast.

A dome of magical energy appeared around him just before the cannonball reached him, and caused it to fly back to its caster. It exploded into the armor and knocked it into the air. Wasting no time, Jack leaped up and slashed at his opponent. Their weapons clanged against one another and locked. They held the lock as they hovered in the air, Keyblades pushing so fiercely that they were grinding like gears and showering both combatants in sparks. Jack cried out with effort and spun his weapon around with such force that he sent the armor crashing to the ground.

Barely slowing for even a moment, the armor turned its Keyblade into a rider and hopped astride it. Jack descended to the ground in time to see his opponent flying right at him. He rolled away from the first collision and stood up, readying his blade for the second. As the Will raced in to try and crash into him, the Wanderer leaped up and swung his blade forward. His attack cleared the rider and struck the armor so perfectly that it unseated him and knocked him to the ground. "Terra, get ahold of yourself! I don't want to fight you!" Jack yelled to the downed suit of armor.

In response, the Will stood to its feet and called its Keyblade back to its hand. It then raised its blade into the air and charged with energy. Jack saw this and sighed wearily.

"Crap…" he muttered. The Will dashed forward in a blur and reappeared right in front of him, swinging his Keyblade like a man possessed. Steeling himself, Jack matched it blow for blow and leaped away at first chance. He landed a decent distance away, only to see the Will swooping in. In another moment, it landed and slammed its blade upon the ground.

The force of the slam sent Jack falling onto his back with a groan. The armor appeared above him and tried to stab its blade through him, but Jack rolled out of the way and kicked at its legs. The Will fell with a start, and the Wanderer immediately set himself atop it and began punching at the visor. After taking several punches, the armor caught his fist and retaliated by punching the other man in the face. Jack grunted and back-flipped to a safe distance as the Will returned to its feet. Raising its blade once more, it charged again.

With a sigh, Jack raised his fist and charged it with light energy. "Terra, forgive me." he muttered. He waited as the armor got close and swung forward. Jack carefully leaned out of the attack and punched it in the chest with his energy-covered fist. The strike pushed the armor back and sent out a blinding wave of light energy that covered Jack's vision for several moments.

When he could finally see again, he saw the armor slowly getting back to its feet. They looked at one another for several moments, until the Will reached down and stabbed its blade into the ground. **(end Rage Awakened)**

Jack held his weapon ready, not sure what the armor was going to do next. However, it did not attack again. Instead, it spoke. _"Jack…?"_ Terra's voice echoed quietly, as if it was very far away. Upon hearing that, Jack lowered his Keyblade and looked at his friend's armor hopefully.

"Is it really you, Terra?" he asked. The armor slowly nodded. **(Friends in my Heart, Kingdom Hearts II)**

" _It's me, Jack, but….I don't know where I am. What's happened, and where are you?"_ Terra asked.

"We're in the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra. I'm standing in front of your armor, and we just had one heck of a fight." Jack explained, slightly out of breath.

" _Who won?"_ Terra asked with a slight hint of humor. Jack chuckled quietly.

"Have you ever beaten me in a spar?" he retorted.

" _Fair enough. How long has it been since….?"_ Terra trailed off. Jack crossed his arms and sighed.

"Twelve years." he answered. Upon hearing that, the armor fell to its knees and touched its head.

" _Light….Where are Aqua and Ven?"_ he asked, quickly overcoming his shock.

"Aqua was trapped in the Dark Realm all this time, but she has been rescued. I haven't seen her yet. I came here first, looking for you. As for Ven, I don't know. Only Aqua knows where he is hidden." Jack explained, looking away upon mentioning Ven. Another friend that he had failed.

" _But you were able to rescue Aqua. That, at least is something."_ Terra said, as if sensing his feelings. The Wanderer shook his head.

"No I didn't rescue her. That was Sora, and Riku." he replied.

" _Yes, I can believe that. I sensed Riku's strength long ago, when I gave him the Keyblade's power. But Sora…I faced him in battle to test him. I yielded once I was satisfied with his power. Perhaps he will be the one to defeat Xehanort. Perhaps he will succeed where we all failed."_ Terra said, nodding his head. Jack grunted in agreement as he looked at the horizon, before turning his attention back to his best friend.

"But what about you? Where are you, and what can you see?" he asked. The armor visibly shivered at the question.

" _I see….darkness in every direction. I can't see anything, Jack. It's all blackness in an unending abyss. I have been lost in shadow for so long, until I saw you. I can see you, standing before me bright as daylight. You are one light in the darkness, and maybe now there is hope again. It's been so very long since I've seen any hope."_ Terra explained. The place that he described sounded to Jack as one of torment itself. To be forever trapped, alone, in the darkness. He would not wish that on his worst enemies, not even Xehanort. But Jack knew that if anyone had the strength to persevere, it was Terra.

"Terra, I have spent all these long years in search of you. I promise, I will find you. I won't rest until the four of us are together again." he vowed. The armor, however, shook its head.

" _No, Jack. Forget about me. Take care of Aqua and Ven. Protect them, since I no longer can. I will do whatever I must to destroy Xehanort. Without me, he won't have his Thirteen. I will overcome him, even if I have to destroy myself to do it. But once I'm gone, you have to be there for them. Promise me that, Jack. Promise that you will always protect our friends."_ Terra implored him. Jack heard his friend's words, but was not going to back down. They had both always been stubborn, but rarely had Jack's resolve ever wavered to Terra's thick-headedness.

"I can't promise that, Terra. But I can promise to protect all three of you. You know me, and you know that I won't stop or even slow down. Sora can handle the worlds. My mission is you." Jack replied with crossed arms. The armor couldn't sigh, but Jack could sense Terra doing it from wherever he was.

" _Fine. Then you're going to need all you can learn about the Organization."_ Terra said.

"Give me names, locations, whatever you can give me." Jack told him. The Will looked away.

" _Xehanort keeps me on a leash, and by me I mean the vessel that he and I shared after the battle in the Graveyard. Xemnas and Ansem are working on some secret project. Isa and Braig are his foot soldiers, and Sephiroth has been out somewhere taking care of some personal matter."_ he began explaining.

"Sephiroth had Zack prisoner, in an attempt to draw Cloud to him. I freed Zack, and he's recovering now." Jack told him.

" _Finally, some good news. Young Xehanort has to keep returning to the past. Apparently if he spends too long here, it will upset the timeline beyond repair. As for the others, Xehanort has been careful to keep them hidden from me."_ Terra said. Jack rubbed his forehead. He had been hoping for some information on the other members that they didn't know about yet.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the other four, Terra? Anything to go on?" he pressed. The armor looked down for a moment, as if thinking intently.

" _I think Vanitas is one of them, but I'm not yet fully sure. Two I have never met, and Xehanort has kept them hidden from even the other members. The last, he comes from another world like Sephiroth. He never stops talking about what he's going to use Xehanort's darkness for in that world."_ he explained.

"Do you know the name of the world?" Jack asked.

" _Spira."_ Terra answered after a moment. The Wanderer nodded, having been there before.

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up. What about you?" he asked.

" _I can see the light fading. Soon, I'll have to rest."_ Terra answered sadly. Jack nodded and looked away, feeling a pang of guilt over his friend's fate. _"It is not your fault, Jack. None of this is your fault."_ his friend said knowingly. Jack laughed coldly and turned away from the armor, looking into the distance where the sun had nearly set. Night would be upon them soon.

"Is it not, Terra? Every time I try to help people, more darkness comes from my actions. I've fought darkness my entire life, and yet it still haunts my every step." he replied. All that he could see of himself was the boy who had failed the people he cared about. How could he fight to protect the worlds when he could not even protect his friends?

" _Don't let Xehanort get to you. This is what he wants. He wants you to be unsure of yourself, because he knows you are one of the strongest people out there standing against him. If you waver, then who else will stand up to him? Sora and Riku can't do it alone, you know that. They're going to need you, before this is all over."_ Terra said, walking over and placing a hand on the Wanderer's shoulder.

Jack felt the armor's cold hand on his shoulder, and sighed in his friend's presence. "Alright." he muttered. Suddenly, the hand stiffened, and he turned around. "Terra?" he asked.

" _We've just received orders. Xehanort is sending a group of us to Radiant Garden. From what it sounds like, Sora and Aqua are still there. Jack, you have to go."_ the armor informed him. Jack gathered himself for a moment, and nodded resolutely.

"Alright, I'm going. But I promise you, Terra: we will meet again." he stated with resolve. He and the armor grasped each other's forearms in a sign of brotherly farewell. Then, the Will walked back to where its Keyblade was stuck in the ground and slowly knelt behind it. In another moment, it lay in place just as when Jack had arrived.

He stared at it for a moment and allowed himself a smile. He then turned toward the edge of the plateau and summoned his rider. Pulling his hood back up over his face again, he jumped onto his seat and firmly grasped the controls. "If Terra was right, then we might need some backup…" he muttered, and rocketed into the sky. **(end Friends in my Heart)**

 **Well, there are the first five chapters. From here, they will be coming out one at a time. I hope you've enjoyed this little sneak peek of sorts, and I am all in for this remaster. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Since we mentioned the Organization members this chapter, I'll take this moment to say that in the original, Hades, Maleficent, and Pete were vessels. That is no longer the case. With Master Xehanort taking over as Main Bad Guy, Terranort has been reduced to one of the Twelve. The remaining two will be filled by other characters who are from the games, and this is meant to create the Organization we are more likely to see in the actual Kingdom Hearts 3. Alright, with that I'm finished. I'll see you next time!**


	6. Ch 6: Two Stories Intertwined

**And I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Life got in the way, and I bought Destiny 2 as well, so those are my excuses. Loved the game for the first couple weeks, but I'm quickly losing interest in it. But that's good for this story, in any case. Shout outs:**

 **Legionary Prime: Glad you liked the beginning!**

 **Celeron96: Same here. I could have shown less of Jack, but I wanted to give him some context, which is why I delved a bit deeper into his thoughts than the original. Yeah, five years. I can hardly believe it. Now, I feel old!**

 **soraroxas123: Thanks! Yeah, in the beginning it was my very first attempt of a story and I made some rookie narrative decisions that I mean to change.**

 **Alright, no further announcements.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes and the removal of Isa.

Chapter 6: Two Stories Intertwined

 **(Reviving Hollow Bastion, Kingdom Hearts II)**

It was in a flash of blinding light that Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Aqua appeared in the market of Radiant Garden. The nearby townspeople were taken aback by their sudden appearance, but relaxed their gazes upon seeing Sora. Most still remembered him from the previous battles in the city. "So do you have any idea where your powers might be, Aqua?" Sora asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been around for a long time. I'm afraid that I know very little of the world that exists today." she explained, looking around in surprise at the world. When last she had walked its streets, Radiant Garden had been a world unequaled in splendor and light. Now, it looked as if the place was crumbling and struggling to survive.

Sora and Riku started forward. "Well, we should probably go ask Leon. If anybody knows anything, it'll be him." Sora replied. The two boys walked through the market, but Aqua did not move. Instead, she continued studying the once familiar town. Standing in a world that she had known and not recognizing it, she began to feel even more like a stranger in a foreign world. Mickey stood by her and patiently looked at her, a knowing expression in his face. She realized he was waiting for her and looked down at the short king, smiling hollowly. "It's been…so long, Mickey. Nothing is the same as it once was." she whispered.

"I know, Aqua. But neither are you. You're not the same person that fell into the darkness all those years ago. This world fell to the darkness too, and only you can understand just how much this place has been through." Mickey explained calmly. Aqua listened to his words and reached out her hand, touching one of the worn stone walls.

"This place used to be so bright." she said aloud.

"And it will be again." Mickey replied. Aqua nodded and smiled at him in thanks. Without another word, they began following after the two boys.

After walking through a couple of alleys, they reached a house that looked exactly the same as Aqua remembered it. Sora casually opened the door and walked inside.

A group of people were huddled around a computer against the back wall, but they all turned around upon hearing the door again. "Hey, guys! I'm back!" Sora greeted them happily. Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa smiled at him in response while Cid stayed in his chair. Leon and Cloud were both leaning against the wall. "Hey, how'd you beat us here?!" Sora exclaimed and pointed at Cloud. The Soldier shook his head slightly and provided no answer.

"Talk about your good timin'." Cid muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"We've been cut off from the castle. A bunch of Heartless showed up in town, and we haven't been able to break through them." Yuffie explained.

"Welp, it sounds like you need our help before you can help us." Mickey said.

"You need our help? What for?" Aerith asked curiously. Mickey gestured toward Aqua.

"This is Master Aqua, a very good friend of mine. Years ago, she lost her powers here in the city. We came to try and find them." the king explained.

"Keyblade powers?" Leon questioned. Aqua nodded, causing him to narrow his eyes in thought.

"Leon, do you know something?" Sora asked him. The man was quiet for a moment, until he looked up at them with a serious expression.

"A couple of months ago, we found a secret floor in Ansem's castle, but we haven't been able to unlock the doors to get down there. I don't know anything for sure. We've questioned Even, Ienzo, and the others about it. They provided us with six passwords, but we haven't been able to get the seventh." he explained.

"And let me guess, they're still in the castle." Riku muttered. Leon nodded.

"Did they know anything else about that secret level?" Mickey asked.

"Ienzo was able to remember something that Xigbar had once told him: he called it "the Chamber of Repose." That's all I know. Ienzo might be able to tell you more." Leon answered him.

"Well, I guess we're fighting our way to the castle." Sora said confidently.

"What about Lea and Kairi? We could use the backup." Riku asked the Restoration Committee.

"Good luck finding 'em. The old loon's off with 'em in some other dimension trying to teach. He did that once he got tired of the flame-head burning stuff down." Cid said and turned back to his computer.

"I'll go with you." Leon said and walked over to them.

"Might be easier if we both go." Cloud added, without enthusiasm.

"So, do you have anyone at the castle that might help us fend off the Heartless?" Riku asked as the six of them walked out of Merlin's house and shut the door behind them.

"One guy. He showed up a couple of weeks ago. He didn't want to talk much, but once he found out we were friends of Sora, he was willing to help us. But he's all we've got up there aside from the former Nobodies." Leon explained.

They made their way to the gates of the old bailey, where armed guards stood watch. "Shut the doors behind us." Leon instructed the two. Both guards nodded respectfully and opened the doors. Once the group had passed through, the gates were immediately shut again and locked.

The group had weapons drawn in expectation of Heartless, but the place was eerily silent and dead. "Something isn't right." Cloud muttered, his sword at the ready.

"I thought you said this place was overrun by Heartless." Aqua said, looking carefully around.

"It was, I swear." Leon whispered. At that moment, two dark portals appeared ahead of them. Out of them stepped two hooded figures. **(end Reviving Hollow Bastion)**

"Finally, we have ya right where we want ya." said the thinner of the two figures. Sora immediately recognized his voice.

"Xigbar?" he questioned. In response, the man pulled back his hood and showed off his scarred face and eyepatch. However, he sneered coldly at what Sora had called him.

"As if. I'm a whole new man, thanks to you. The name's Braig, and Master Xehanort sends his warmest regards." he answered. Without a word, the second man pulled his hood back, revealing Ansem Seeker of Darkness. Riku narrowed his eyes at Ansem, who merely smiled.

"We can't let them slow us down. Riku and I can deal with them. The rest of you keep going!" Mickey informed the others. Sora and Aqua looked at him hesitantly, but the king nodded firmly. "We'll catch up when we can." he promised. With that, Sora, Aqua, Leon, and Cloud ran past the two vessels of Xehanort, who let them pass without moving to stop them.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked, raising Way to the Dawn at Ansem.

"Our superior wishes to see the progress you are making with the Seven. We are also seeking to secure the last of our Thirteen." Ansem responded indifferently.

"Well, you won't find a vessel here. Don't make me beat you again!" Riku replied scornfully. Ansem chuckled quietly while Braig answered.

"Oh, so the little frightened boy thinks he's grown strong because he doesn't fear darkness anymore. You don't know what darkness is, kiddo. Why don't we show you?" he said, laughing as his arrowguns appeared in his hands.

 **(Scherzo Di Notte, Kingdom Hearts II)**

He raised his weapons and began firing arrows, at which point Riku and Mickey scattered to avoid them. Mickey leaped at the wall and flipped off of it, nimbly landing beside Braig. He swung forward and struck the Freeshooter in the side. Braig grunted and teleported to the other end of the bailey, renewing his arrow assault.

Riku, meanwhile, had engaged Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness raised his hands and deflected Riku's incoming strike, but the boy rolled to the side and thrust his weapon forward. The attack pierced Ansem's defenses and struck him directly. In retaliation, Ansem reached out and grabbed Riku by the throat. He then slammed the boy against the wall. "I am not some manifestation of yourself, boy. I am as powerful as I have ever been." the man growled. Riku tried to wrest the man's fingers off of his throat, but found his grip too strong.

"Light!" they heard Mickey cast and they both turned to look at him. A moment later, a beam of light collided with Ansem and sent him flying off of his feet. He hit the ground on his back and groaned for a moment, but Braig teleported in front of him and continued the fight. Mickey and Riku charged together, dodging or deflecting the arrows he sent at them. Riku reared his weapon back and swung forward, but Braig teleported behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his gun.

Riku groaned and stumbled forward, right into Ansem's grasp. The other man wrapped him in an embrace of dark energy that left him unable to move. Mickey narrowed his eyes and readied his Keyblade once more. Braig fixed his gaze on the mouse king, until something thoroughly unexpected happened.

Another Keyblade soared through the air and struck Ansem with enough force to loose his grip on Riku. Something then collided with Braig. The vessel dropped his guns in surprise and was slammed against the wall. When he regained his senses, he found the new Keyblade across his throat. He smiled and looked at the newcomer. It was a hooded man who held him against the wall, and his outfit contained an armored black vest and camouflage plants. It was an outfit, and a young man that he recognized.

Upon seeing him, Braig laughed loudly. The man was silent, and only his mouth was visible beneath the hood. The man's lips were scowling confidently, and he did not relax his grip. "So, Sephiroth was right, after all. You've finally decided to show yourself, after all this time. Well, my mission's complete now. The old coot just wanted to know for sure…" he muttered. In response, the hooded man tightened his grip and moved his blade closer to Braig's throat, but the other man summoned a dark portal against the wall and backed into it.

Seeing his comrade's retreat, Ansem quickly followed suit once the newcomer turned toward him. In another moment, both vessels were gone.

Riku was staring in wonder at the unfamiliar Keyblade Wielder, but Mickey didn't allow him the time for questions. "Thanks for coming. I'm glad you made it in time. The others are heading for the castle." he explained.

The hooded man remained silent, but nodded in response to Mickey's words. He kept his face angled downward as if to keep Riku from seeing more of his face, and pointed directly at Riku. He then motioned to the castle. Riku understood the man to be saying, "lead the way." Saving his questions for later, he nodded and started running up the castle path.

Mickey and the man lingered for a moment, as they both looked at each other. The king sighed in understanding. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything if you choose not to do it yourself." he promised. The man nodded gratefully, and with that they set off after Riku.

* * *

MEANWHILE, CASTLE POSTERN….

Sora, Aqua, Leon, and Cloud ran into the postern clearing without seeing a single enemy. However, as they turned to look back down the path, they could see a great many Heartless massing seemingly out of nowhere. "That's going to be a pain to deal with." Leon muttered.

At that moment, they saw a man appear above them on a cliff. A flowing red robe covered most of his body, and he hoisted a large sword over his shoulder. The man looked over at them, showing a scarred eye and his arm in a sling. "Auron?!" Sora exclaimed in surprise. The older man smirked confidently.

"We will speak after the battle, Sora! For now, push through!" he called to them. With that, he jumped off of the cliff and landed amidst the oncoming tide of Heartless. He brandished his sword in an expert display, and the Heartless turned their attention toward him.

Cloud touched Sora's shoulder and nudged him toward the castle. "Leon can help you do what you need. I'll stay and help hold them off." he said quietly. Before Sora could say anything, the blonde dashed forward. He landed beside Auron, and the two began fighting the Heartless without a word.

"Come on. They're buying us time, so let's use it." Leon urged them and ran for the castle doors. Sora and Aqua nodded, quickly following. They reached the doors to see Dilan and Aeleus standing guard. "Have Ienzo meet us in the computer room!" Leon yelled to them. The two nodded and opened the doors. Once everyone was inside, the two set off down another hallway while Leon and the two Wielders made for the computer room.

They reached it without any further delays, and Leon quickly bent over the Keyboard. His fingers clicked away at the keys faster than Sora's eyes could keep up. Aqua stood by, but summoned her weapon when she heard running footsteps. A man she did not recognize came running into the room in a lab coat. Leon looked over at him urgently and motioned for Aqua to lower her weapon.

"Ienzo, we need to get into the secret dungeon. Have you found anything else that can help us get down there?" he asked quickly. Ienzo nodded.

"The computer requests seven passwords when we try to access the Chamber of Repose. Six of those are the names of Ansem the Wise's apprentices. But the seventh, it could be any number of things. Xehanort made the password himself." the scientist explained. Leon shook his head in frustration.

"Well, some help you are." said a new voice. Sora turned around to see Lea standing in the doorway.

"There you are!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry. Merlin thought it was too dangerous for Kairi to go into the thick of things. She's only a week into her training, after all. But I came as fast as I could. So what do you need?" Lea explained, walking closer to see what they were doing.

"We need the seventh password to unlock the Chamber of Repose." Aqua explained to him. Upon hearing that name, Lea scratched his head.

"Xemnas went down there during the attack that led to Demyx's demise. Is there any footage from the cameras?" he asked. Leon shook his head.

"No, cameras went offline after he entered the room." he explained. Sora thought for a moment, before getting an idea and jumping up in joy.

"I'll bet Tron didn't go offline!" he exclaimed and ran up to the computer. Leon moved aside for him and the boy began typing out a message for Tron, which he read aloud.

"Dear Tron….we need access to the Chamber of Repose, but we don't know the last password. Did you record what Xemnas typed in to open the Chamber? Thanks for your help, your friend Sora…." Sora muttered as he finished typing. The message hung on the computer screen for a moment, before fading away.

A few moments later, a different message took its place.

" _Sora,_

 _Good to see you again, but I know we can't catch up right now. The word that Xemnas put into the final password entry was 'Another.' My records do not show what waits in that Chamber, though. Be careful._

 _Tron."_

"I knew he wouldn't let us down!" Sora said happily. Leon took back over and started typing. As soon as he put the password in, the door on the other side of the lab opened up. At the same time, the castle shook violently from the battle raging outside.

"Things are heating up out there." Lea muttered. Leon looked at Sora.

"Ignoring the bad pun, he's right. You two get down there and hurry back. We'll go see what we can do to help." he told them. Sora nodded.

"Thank you, all of you. You're willing to help me and you don't even know me. I won't forget this." Aqua told Leon. The swordsman nodded and glanced at Lea.

"Let's go." he said. Lea nodded, and the two ran out of the room without another word. Ienzo watched them go and looked at Sora and Aqua.

"I will man the computer and ensure that the doors remain open. I suggest you hurry." he informed them. They both nodded and ran through the other door.

They followed the hallway out to a massive empty room and stopped in confusion for a moment. Without warning, the ground began glowing with light. It then disappeared, revealing a dark set of stairs leading underground. "Well, down the rabbit hole, we go." Sora said slightly uneasily. Aqua nodded and led the way down. **(end Scherzo Di Notte)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, POSTERN…

Cloud and Auron had gotten separated during the fighting, but Auron lowered his sword upon sensing a presence behind him. The Heartless around him retreated as something far more dangerous approached. "When last we met, your darkness had not manifested to such an extent. Have you forgotten your old plans in service to Xehanort?" Auron questioned as he slowly turned around. The man now facing him was from his homeworld of Spira. Indeed, the man had been responsible for Spira's downfall, and had caused the world's children to scatter to different worlds.

The man in question stared back at Auron with a creepy smirk upon his face. His hair was blue with one long in front of his face. Two long strands of hair stretched past his shoulders. He wore a blue robe that left much of his chest exposed, and there were protruding veins on his forehead. "Sir Auron, we meet again at last." he replied.

"Have your ambitions not caused enough harm, Seymour?" Auron asked him, gripping his sword firmly. **(Seymour's Theme, Final Fantasy X)**

Seymour chuckled in a cold high pitch. "You know well my plans, Sir Auron. I meant to take control of Spira's monster and use it to save our world. But our world is in darkness and that hope is gone for now. In Xehanort, I have found the means to return our world to what it once was. With the power he shall bestow on me, much shall be accomplished." he explained, though he made no sense to anyone of rational mind. Auron narrowed his good eye.

"So your plan is to save Spira just so you can destroy it yourself? What purpose does that serve?" he questioned. Seymour shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish to end the suffering of our people. When Spira fell to darkness, those people did not stop suffering. They were merely scattered. But if Spira were to return, so would our people. Only then can they be shown true peace." he explained.

"By peace, you mean death." Auron responded knowingly. Seymour merely smiled.

"I am simply here today to enlighten you of the existence of a boy who I have long sought after. He was only a child when Spira fell, and both he and his friend appeared on an island when our world was lost. I finally have the knowledge that I have yearned for: the son of Jecht still lives." Seymour said gloatingly.

"You will not harm Tidus. He is far away from these conflicts, and you will never have him." Auron said angrily, taking a step toward the other man. Seymour, however, laughed tauntingly.

"We shall see, Sir Auron." he replied. Without another word, a dark portal covered him and he disappeared. **(end Seymour's Theme)**

Auron was not the only one to meet a personal adversary from his past, either.

During the fighting, Cloud had ended up on the other end of the postern from his comrade. He slashed his sword through a group of Heartless before suddenly sensing a presence above him. He rolled away from where he had been standing a mere second before something crashed to the ground.

Cloud found his feet and raised his sword, but his eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Good to see you…Cloud." Sephiroth muttered as he stood to his feet. **(One-Winged Angel, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed. The other man smirked.

"I've found you, at last. No matter what Jack does, you will bow before me. There is no other way that this can end." Sephiroth declared. Cloud stopped short.

"What does Jack have to do with this?" he asked. Instead of answering, Sephiroth dashed forward and swung his sword. Cloud quickly blocked the strike and leaped up, front-flipping before slamming his sword on the ground. Sephiroth dashed out of the attack and slashed him across the back. Cloud groaned in pain and spun around, swinging three quick times and landing each blow. Sephiroth stumbled back from his strikes and Cloud pressed his advantage. He raised his sword toward the air and then aimed it at Sephiroth. "Stars, rain down!" he cast.

A hail of meteors fell from the sky toward Sephiroth, who covered himself in his black wing to weather the attack. When the meteors stopped, Sephiroth had been engulfed in a cloud of smoke and dust. Without warning, he dashed out of it and chuckled as his sword slashed Cloud's torso.

Cloud let out an audible groan and fell to his knees. He looked up to see Sephiroth calmly walking toward him. "Pathetic. Submit, and be spared." the fallen Soldier told him.

"You'll never have him, Sephiroth!" someone yelled defiantly. Cloud watched as an old friend ran into sight with Buster sword in hand. Without hesitation, Zack stepped between his friend and Sephiroth and slammed his sword against Sephiroth's Masamune. Sephiroth laughed in cold amusement.

"Back for more already, Zack? Angeal would be proud." he muttered. Zack smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he would be." he agreed and looked over at Cloud. "Well, are you gonna sit there or are you gonna help me beat him?" he asked. Cloud nodded and stood back to his feet. Zack pushed against Sephiroth, who gave ground and took a step back. Cloud stepped up beside his best friend, and at the prospect of battling them both, Sephiroth dismissed his sword.

"In time, our battle shall be something to behold. But that time is not today. See you soon, Cloud." Sephiroth said, glaring at them both before flying straight up into the sky and disappearing from sight. **(end One-Winged Angel)**

With a moment to breathe, the two friends shared a brief embrace. "So Jack was able to find you. I had begun to think that you were dead." Cloud muttered. Zack smiled and nodded.

"I would have been, had he not found me." he explained.

"I suppose I'll have to thank him." Cloud said as the two friends prepared to rejoin the battle. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet, you won't. He's here helping out, but he's not letting anybody know who he is. He wanted me to tell you not to reveal his identity." he explained. Cloud stopped and looked at Zack, who laughed quietly. "Yeah, I know. He's gotten a lot more complicated in the last twelve years. He hasn't even aged a day, man. He looks the same as he did all those years ago. well, almost the same…" Zack elaborated.

At that moment, another wave of Heartless surged into view. "Finish this later." Cloud said, raising his sword once more. Zack nodded and followed suit.

* * *

CHAMBER OF REPOSE…

Sora and Aqua cautiously made their way through the secret floor of the castle. To both of their surprise, the place was a creepily white color with chains decorating the walls. "This place looks like…." Aqua began.

"Castle Oblivion…Maybe the Chambers of Repose and Waking are connected, after all." Sora muttered. Aqua closed her mouth. Castle Oblivion? Chamber of Waking? Perhaps her old home had been discovered and renamed by other people. But Ven hadn't yet been found. If he had, she would have known it.

"There's only one more room ahead. This has to be it." Sora said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked at the final door ahead of them and took a deep breath.

"Here's hoping…" she muttered and approached the door. It slid open automatically, and they walked inside. In the center of the room was a large chair, and Aqua looked at the opposite wall with a pang of emotion.

She could see her old armor and Keyblade. "Is that it, Aqua?" Sora asked her. She nodded and slowly walked over to it. **(Key of Light, Birth by Sleep)**

As she approached, she could feel the items calling to her. She raised her hand toward them, and they immediately began glowing with brilliant light. The Keyblade vanished from sight, only to reappear in her outstretched hand. The armor then followed suit, reappearing on her upper arms as small pieces.

Aqua smiled and laughed out loud, before reaching up and touching the armor on her arm. In a flash of light, the armor covered her from head to toe. She held her hands up in front of her almost in disbelief. "It's been so very long…." she whispered, before dismissing the armor once more.

Sora could see how much this meant to her, and he smiled widely at seeing her happiness. She looked up at him and ran over, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Sora. This means the world to me." she told him. They then stepped back from each other, and Sora nodded graciously.

"We're just getting started, Aqua. Now let's go help the others!" he told her. She nodded in agreement, and followed after him with her old Keyblade, Stormfall, in hand. **(end the Key)**

 **Sorry again about the delay for this one. It was actually rather difficult to rewrite. Thanks for your patience, and I'll see you again soon!**


	7. Ch 7: Truth's Destiny

**Yes, I am still here! This might just have been the longest I've ever gone without putting out a new chapter. I have a lot of excuses for it, but none of them are worth sharing. So anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts and enjoy!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 7: Truth's Destiny

Lea and Leon reached the castle entrance to find the Heartless horde barely held at bay. Zack, Cloud, and Auron were each fighting fiercely to prevent the creatures from advancing any farther. "Hang on!" Leon called to them and ran forward, his Gunblade in hand. Lea summoned his Keyblade and followed suit.

However, that was when a portal of darkness appeared at the head of the Heartless army. Leon reached the other three and stopped cautiously as Xemnas marched confidently out of the murky corridor. "I had wondered who was capable of curbing our assault. I am very disappointed to see a group of lesser heroes slowing us down." Xehanort's Nobody muttered, narrowing his eyes at Leon, Cloud, Zack, and Auron.

"Lesser heroes?! Hold on a sec…." Zack began, but Leon cut him off.

"You won't make it any farther. Here is our line in the sand." he argued bravely. Xemnas chuckled in empty amusement.

"Yes, well, allow me to show you what the new Organization thinks of your pathetic resolve." he retorted and motioned the Heartless forward.

"Hang on, you guys! I'm coming!" Lea yelled from behind them. Suddenly, something crashed into him and sent him flying off of his feet with a cry of pain and surprise. He slammed into the wall of the castle and fell to the ground, a mound of debris landing atop him. He groaned as he pushed the rubble off of himself and slowly stood to his feet. However, his eyes widened once he saw what had hit him, or rather who had hit him.

"Isa…" he muttered. His former blue haired friend was facing him silently, claymore in hand.

"The time has come, Lea, for you to join us…or die." Isa remarked, his face set with cold anger. Lea nodded as he stood to his full height.

"So you're really gonna kill me if I don't go back with you?" he asked, patting some of the dust off of his cloak. Isa nodded.

"Such are my orders." he replied and extended his hand toward his former friend. Lea smiled and didn't move for a few moments. Finally, he took a step forward and went to reach for Isa's hand. Then, without warning he summoned his Keyblade back and struck the blue haired man with such force that he slid back several feet. Isa grunted and clenched his teeth, but swallowed his pain and narrowed his eyes furiously.

"I've got new orders, buddy. They're to stop Xehanort no matter the cost!" Lea replied and adopted a battle stance.

"So you have chosen to disappear…forever!" Isa growled and spun his claymore around, exposing the teeth of the blade. **(The 13** **th** **Struggle, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Out of the corner of his eye, Lea could see the other four engaging the advancing Heartless and Xemnas at the same time. Trusting them to hold the line, he focused on Isa and dashed toward him. He reared his Keyblade back and swung fiercely. Isa back-stepped to avoid his strike, but a flurry of flames following in the attack's wake. The fire licked at his cloak and face, but he repulsed his arms and dispelled the lingering flame with a bout of energy. He then leaped high into the air and raised his claymore overhead, before soaring down and crashing it into the ground in a thunderous explosion.

Lea conjured a sphere of fire to protect him from the aftershocks of Isa's attack and ran forward engulfed in flames. His blade clanged against Isa's and they began stacking blows with expert finesse. Shifting between offensive and defensive as needed, they locked eyes as their weapons repeatedly collided. Neither of them were willing to five any ground, and Lea's flames stretched out around them, trapping them in a ring of fire. In a moment of opportunity, Isa blocked Lea's Keyblade and forced it into the ground. Using the advantage, he spun around and struck his opponent with the blunt side of his weapon. Lea let out a groan and fell back, but quickly recovered. He called his Keyblade to his hand and leaped backwards into the flames, disappearing from sight. "Still up to your old tricks, Lea?" Isa yelled to the empty arena. Peering closely into the dancing flames, he could see a vague shadow moving throughout. A moment later, he heard the flames behind him part. Whirling around just in time, he blocked Lea's advance with a smirk. "Do not think that you can take me off guard with that one." he growled. Lea narrowed his eyes and jumped away to the other end of the arena. He then threw his Keyblade into the ground and raised both of his hands. The flames creating the arena moved over to Lea's position, morphing into a great ball of flaming energy.

"Swallow this then!" Lea retorted and cast it forward. Isa's eyes widened and he raised his arms in an attempt to block the oncoming attack.

The following explosion caught Zack's attention, who was busy taking on Xemnas with Leon. He gritted his teeth and ran forward, slashing horizontally at Xemnas' midsection. The Nobody blocked his Buster sword with one of his ethereal blades and quickly countered with the other, striking Zack across the face and knocking him off of his feet. As he hit the ground, Leon charged brandishing his Gunblade. He winced and touched his bloody lip. Cloud reached his side and knelt down for a moment. "Are you alright?" the blonde asked him. Zack nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but…we can't beat him! It's just a matter of time!" he replied. Cloud nodded knowingly and looked up, watching Leon take on Xemnas while Auron continued fending off the Heartless horde.

"Don't give up hope!" yelled a squeaky voice. They looked over to the road leading up their way and could see Heartless being destroyed from the back of the group. Suddenly, a small figure leaped out from the horde, land on the wall for a moment, and then jump down to their side.

"Mickey?" Cloud asked in surprise. The King nodded.

"Braig and Ansem fled, and we might just have enough help to take care of these guys too!" he replied. They looked back to see two more people cleaving their way through the horde. The first to break through was Riku, and he quickly jumped into the fight with Xemnas. He reached the fight just as Xemnas struck Leon and knocked him off of his feet. The Nobody turned his attention to Riku with a calm smile. The second man emerged from the horde, wearing a hood that covered all but his mouth and an outfit that allowed both Zack and Cloud to recognize him instantly. "Ja…" Cloud began, but Zack shushed him.

"Remember, he doesn't want to be revealed." he reminded his friend. Cloud rolled his eyes and shut his mouth.

"He always was a pain." he muttered. The hooded man turned back to face the horde and raised his hand toward the cliff wall beside them. He cast out a bolt of lightning that connected to the rock and sent it crashing down onto the path, crushing many of the Heartless. They then heard Riku cry out in pain and they turned to see Xemnas holding the boy in the air, electrocuting him with thunder energy. They all jumped to their feet, but the hooded man ran their way. He said nothing, but motioned for them to engage the Heartless.

They nodded and ran past him as he raced toward Xemnas. As he neared the Nobody, he jumped into the air and reared back his blade, held backhanded. He surged energy into his blade and swung powerfully. Such was the swiftness and strength of his stroke that Xemnas neither saw it nor could stop it. The attack struck him hard enough to lose his hold on Riku and send him crashing into the opposite wall. He grunted and slowly stood back up, eyeing the new combatant warily. "You have made a grave mistake this day, revealing yourself so boldly. We shall never stop hunting you." he growled.

The hooded man was silent. Instead of speaking, he ran forward dragging his blade along the ground. Sparks erupted in his wake, and as he neared his opponent he spun around and swung with all the strength that he could muster. Xemnas raised his hands and fended off the strike with difficulty. The two reached their stalemate and continued trying to push each other back. As they fought a contest of wills, the battle around them continued.

It was at this moment that Sora and Aqua emerged from the castle, trying to take in everything as fast as they could. Before they could do anything, Lea fell past them and crashed to the ground with a groan. They looked over to see Isa, weakened but still on his feet. Sora summoned his Keyblade with determination and ran to engage him. Aqua went to follow, until she heard her name. "Aqua!" Mickey called out. She looked over at the King, who pointed above them. She looked up, and far above she could see another hooded figure standing on top of the castle wall observing the battle.

She nodded and ran to Mickey's side. Together they began to look for a way up, until the man snapped his fingers. Immediately, the Heartless ceased their advance, stopping in place. Isa pushed back Sora and retreated through a dark portal. Likewise, Xemnas managed to back out of his struggle with the hooded man by disappearing through a portal of his own. In just a moment, the battle had ceased. **(end the 13** **th** **Struggle)**

 **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

All combatants turned to look at the hooded figure peering down at them as he began clapping. "A most entertaining display. You have given us a measure of your strength, and shown us what to expect in the coming days." he explained. Aqua narrowed her eyes.

"That voice….I recognize it…" she whispered. She had not yet noticed Jack standing on the other side of the battleground, his hood still covering his face. All of her focus was set on the man standing atop the wall. In another moment, the man pulled back his hood and revealed his face. She gasped in shock, for it was Terra's face. However, he bore Xehanort's eye and hair color and his complexion was darker than that of Terra's. "You're Terra, but you aren't him." she said. The man smiled widely, eyeing Aqua hungrily.

"That is correct. Terra is within me, though he has no control over this vessel, his own body. I am the Xehanort created at the climax of our battle in the Keyblade Graveyard. Terra and Master Xehanort in one body; I am Terra-Xehanort." he explained.

"Well that's an original name." Zack muttered, shaking his head in bemusement. Aqua's surprise was mild, as she had crossed paths with the man twice before. Likewise, Jack's muscles tensed upon seeing his lost and long-sought-for friend, but he too had seen the man before. Ignoring Zack's comment, Terranort continued to speak.

"You have engaged some of our champions today, but we are yet searching for the last Darkness to fill our ranks. As things stand, you are a few Guardians of Light short. I suggest you move quickly to gather your pieces, for many of them have already been set. Indeed, even more have so graciously revealed themselves." he added, looking knowingly over at Jack's hooded form, who remained silent with the black depths of his hood pointed up at the man speaking. "With the Wanderer revealed, the gathering must truly be nigh." Terranort concluded and turned to walk away.

"Wanderer…?" Aqua muttered. She then looked around the battlefield, eventually spotting the hooded man in an outfit that she recognized. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she was unable to say anything because Sora shouted first.

"Don't let him get away!" he urged them. Terranort conjured a dark portal and was heading toward it on the top of the wall. Many of them moved forward, but Mickey was the closest. He bounded up the wall in a series of graceful leaps and raced to the portal. By the time he neared it, Terranort was already gone. However, Mickey did not slow down.

"Mickey, don't! It's too late, he's gone!" Riku called to him. Mickey shook his head.

"I'll follow him and see where he leads me! I'll find you as soon as I can!" the King argued and leaped through just as it closed.

"Mickey!" Sora yelled, reaching out in vain as the King disappeared from sight. **(end Organization XIII)**

The remaining Heartless disappeared as well, leaving the embattled defenders alone in the ruined postern. Aqua looked back toward where she had seen her friend standing and went to say his name, only to see the hooded man right in front of her. Before she could say anything, he covered her mouth and whispered so quietly that she almost could not hear him. _"Not here. Talk alone."_ she barely heard. She looked at him in confusion for a moment, but nodded.

"Hey, who are you and what do you think you're doing?!" Sora exclaimed, turning around and seeing the man's hand on Aqua's mouth. He quickly removed his hand and turned toward Sora, his face still covered. The boy glared suspiciously at him and raised his Keyblade, but the man did not react. Instead, he went to walk past the boy. Sora raised his Keyblade, but the man reached past the blade and pushed him out of his way.

"Hey!" Riku yelled and prepared to summon his own weapon.

"Stop! It's okay, he just wants to talk to me. I'll be right back." Aqua told them, walking up next to the hooded man and motioning for the two boys to stand down.

"If you aren't back in a few minutes, we'll come running." Sora said, glaring at the back of the man's hood. She shook her head.

"You will not. I know him, and I do not want us interrupted." she replied. With that, the two walked down the trail and disappeared from sight. Cloud and Zack looked at each other, and the black haired man sighed.

"It'd be a lot easier if he would just act like a normal person." Zack muttered. Cloud grunted in agreement.

* * *

LOWER TOWN, OUTER WALLS…

 **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Finally alone, Aqua turned and embraced the man she had long regarded as a friend and brother. He was silent, but slowly returned the gesture. "It's so good to see you." she said, tears of joy running down her cheeks. She then stepped back, seeing that he still had his hood up. "Jack?" she asked curiously, causing him to look away from her as if in shame. She then slowly reached up and pulled back his hood. "Look at me, Jack." she said quietly. He did so as she revealed his face, and she immediately gasped upon seeing the scar that stretched around his right eye and down to the right corner of his mouth. Her gasp caused him to look away again, closing his eyes. "Your face? What happened?" she asked him. He swallowed before speaking.

"It's a long story." he offered pathetically. She sighed in irritation at her most stubborn friend. Even before they had all been separated by Xehanort, Jack had been the quietest of the four of them. But even so, she could sense that much had happened to him and that he had changed greatly. More importantly, twelve years had passed and she could see that he had not aged a day.

"Where have you been, Jack? It's been twelve years and you look exactly the same. I haven't aged, but I was trapped in the Dark Realm. Where were you?" she asked him. He turned around, putting his back to her as he gazed down at the city.

"Here and there." he murmured evasively. Aqua raised her eyebrows and walked forward, forcefully turning him back around to face her.

"Tell me the truth." she told him, and it was not a suggestion. He sighed, closing his eyes as if feeling some great pain, and nodded.

"After you and I faced Terranort the first time and you fell into darkness, I found myself the last one standing. I…couldn't bear it. The three of you and the master were all of the family that I had. My mother died when I was little, and my father…." he trailed off for a moment, before speaking of something else. "I have vague memories of a brother that I never even knew I had. My point is that I've never really had a family, Aqua, until I found all of you. And then you were all gone." he began explaining, and she could feel the great sense of loss and loneliness that he spoke of. She had felt the same through her endless hours in the Dark Realm.

"So where did you go, after I vanished?" she asked.

"As the last one of our master's apprentices in the Realm of Light, Yen Sid sent me after Terra and Zack. Both had vanished, and I had no luck finding either of them. During my search, I encountered an….enemy that cast me into the Realm of Darkness. By the time I found a way out, nearly twelve years had passed. I failed to save you and Ven, and I failed to find Terra and Zack. Still, despite all of that, Yen Sid named me a Master. He said that my survival and escape from the Dark Realm was all the proof needed that I had mastered the Keyblade. But in truth, I had never felt more unworthy of a master's mantle." he explained. She listened to his every word, not fully sure of what to say. Jack had always been a loner of sorts, even on his best days. Even so, she could tell how much his own journey had changed him.

"The Mark of Mastery was deserved though. You defeated Xemnas basically on your own. You've grown a lot stronger in the time that we've been gone." she complimented him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just about everyone else had already gone at him, so he was pretty weak by then." he dismissed her words. She laughed quietly. He had always found it difficult to accept compliments.

"What about Zack? You said he had gone missing, but I notice that he's back now." she asked him. He nodded.

"I tracked one of Xehanort's agents to Gaia, Zack's homeworld. I found him there, trapped and tortured almost to death. Sephiroth was in the way, but I managed to defeat him and get Zack back to Yen Sid's." he told her, dismissing his accomplishments without a second thought. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"So you rescued Zack AND beat Sephiroth? That sounds like more than a Keyblade Master to me, Jack. That sounds…" she began, but he shook his head.

"Don't say it, Aqua. Don't say it…" he said in a pleading voice almost reminiscent of the happy joking tone that he had used during their days at the Land of Departure.

"Like a hero." she laughed as she finished her statement. He hissed in irritation and gently pushed her away. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Then, as if the joke had never been told, his voice settled back into the quiet monotone that he had grown accustomed to using. "Seriously though, I'm really glad that you're here. Sora and Riku are rough around the edges, but they are good kids and they are going to need our help." she told him. To her dismay, he shook his head.

"I'm not staying, Aqua. Sora…and you…will be safer without me here. Xehanort is going to keep coming after me, and if I stay then he will find them before they are ready to face him. I have to go on my own." he told her. With that, he began to walk away without looking at her again.

"Is it better for them or better for you?" she asked him knowingly, causing him to stop walking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, trying to mask his nervous tone.

"Are you determined to leave because you think they will be safer, or because you think that you are stronger on your own? Stronger without me?" she asked him. He sighed, trying to let go of the pain that he was already fighting. The last thing that he wanted was to separate himself from his friend again. But he knew that he had to.

"Terra loves you, and you love him. You are my friend, Aqua, and the love of my best friend's life. With the Organization hunting me like bloodhounds, I am not willing to put your life in that danger. It will be dangerous enough for Sora and Riku and you, without me there. The only life I am willing to risk is my own. I found Zack, and now I'm going after Terra. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that the both of you are reunited again." he said, steeling his voice with resolve. Aqua found it difficult to argue with his point, but she couldn't let him go without one final try.

"That won't mean anything unless you and Ven are there, too. Just be careful, okay?" she pleaded with him, walking forward and embracing him one more time. He gave her a one armed hug and stepped back with a small smile.

"Am I ever not?" he asked her.

"I'm not even going to answer that." she said with worry. He then turned away.

"Don't tell the boys who I am, alright? Not yet." he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she asked him exasperatedly. He said nothing more, instead pulling his hood back up over his face and walking until he was out of her sight.

" _Because I am to blame for this path that we have been set upon. Xehanort's plans, the Organization, Terra's disappearance. It is my failure, and my burden. I have to redeem myself. Only then will I be worthy of standing with the heroes of Light."_ **(end Missing You)**

 **Yeah, I know this one took me a while, so sorry about that. But in any case, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next one out much quicker than this one!**


	8. Ch 8: The Path is Set

**I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. A year ago, last Christmas, I had just begun the last section in United We Stand. It's hard to believe it's already been so long since then! One announcement this time: this chapter marks the first large deviation from the original story. In the original, this chapter saw both Sora and Kairi gain their Mark of Mastery and Kairi immediately joined with the group on their travels. I have decided to actually give Kairi more time to receive the training she would need before such an accomplishment. As such, she won't be joining the group quite yet and will instead walk her own journey for a little while. Thus, both the title and content of this chapter are a great change from the original.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Different title, major portions rewritten completely.

Chapter 8: The Path is Set

 **(Kairi's Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kairi's time training with Merlin and Lea had been tense at best. The old wizard had not the patience for lazy or unwilling students, and Lea was both of those things. Naturally, Kairi had become Merlin's favorite between the two. When she had first arrived in Radiant Garden with Donald and Goofy, she had been unable to take her mind off of Sora and Riku. They had gone on a dangerous mission without her, and she could not help but worry for them.

After meeting Merlin, she had been taken to some kind of fake world of the wizard's making. There, they were away from the real world for the time being and could conduct their training in peace. However, in such a space their options for training were fairly limited. In the first few days, Merlin had pitted Kairi and  
Lea against one another. The pyro had already been training for a while without her and had an advantage, as well. Still, she had been doing her best to make progress while knowing that Sora and Riku would need her help once she could handle herself.

When the attack on Radiant Garden had begun, Merlin had sent Lea forth to help the defenders in the city. Kairi had wanted to help, as well, but had been ordered to remain "where it's safe." And so she, Donald, and Goofy had remained out of the fighting, hoping that the forces in the town would be enough to turn back the tide. However, they received no further news until Lea returned.

" _We had some surprise visitors, but help came in time. I've already given Yen Sid my report, and he wants us to continue with our training while Sora and the others go after the Organization."_ the older man had explained.

Lea had returned that morning, and Kairi believed it to be late in the afternoon now even though she had trouble discerning time in their safe world. "Come now, lass. Give it one more go! You've almost mastered the spell, my dear!" Merlin chimed in.

Kairi shook her head and her thoughts came screeching back to the present. She then nodded slightly, trying to take her mind off of her friends long enough to complete her drill. She looked forward to the other end of the ethereal training yard where Goofy was facing her. She readied her Keyblade and nodded to him. Without further ado, the captain charged forward and started heading her way. "Now, Kairi! Ice will stop him in his tracks!" Merlin yelled from the sidelines. As Goofy ran toward her, she raised her weapon and tried to focus on producing an ice spell.

She could feel the magical energy building within her blade, but knew that she was not channeling it fast enough. Realizing that she was not going to be able to cast the ice spell in time, she stepped back in panic and instead produced a bolt of lightning that rocketed out from the end of her blade. Goofy, who had been expecting ice, widened his eyes and let out a frightful yelp before the spell struck him. He flew backwards with a cry, his shield falling from his grasp as he landed perfectly on where Donald was trying to move out of the way.

The two groaned and lay in a crumpled heap for a few moments. "Get…off, you big palooka!" Donald finally wheezed. Goofy rubbed his throbbing forehead and didn't move.

"Sorry, Donald…" he muttered.

"NOW!" the duck roared so loudly that Goofy jumped up in fright. Merlin shook his head from where he was standing.

"Your objective, my dear, was to cast Blizzard. Did you mean to produce Thunder, or was that by accident?" he asked, half not wanting to know. She sheepishly lowered her weapon, trying to ignore Lea howling with laughter on the other side of the field.

"I couldn't cast the ice spell, so I went with the lightning. It's what I would have done if I were really under attack." she explained, before looking over at the captain and magician. "Sorry, you guys…" she said sincerely.

"Well, I certainly hope that you find yourself capable of casting a simple Blizzard spell by the time we allow you into the field. But that aside, your Thunder spells pack quite a punch, it would seem. Apparently we can skip the introduction to lightning course that I had planned for tomorrow." Merlin replied, complimenting her with the latter end of his statement. He then cast his eyes upon Lea, who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Alright, my wayward student…" he muttered and snapped his fingers. Before Lea could react, a cloud engulfed him. A moment later, he found himself encased in a block of ice from his neck down. "Your objective is to free yourself from the ice….without using any of your fire spells." the wizard declared.

Lea's eyes went wide. "And what purpose in the field will this exercise serve?" he asked irritably. Merlin turned away from him and began walking away.

"It shall teach you not to laugh at the struggles and toils of those who shall be guarding your back!" he retorted matter-of-factly. Lea then glared at Kairi and groaned.

"He compliments you when you fail and he targets me when I do nothing. I'm starting to think that he just plain hates me." he grumbled. Kairi laughed quietly.

"I know how he expects you to get out of that." she said and raised her hand. "Fire." she cast, a small but steady stream of flame issuing from her palm. In moments, she had melted the ice and freed him. "He specifically said for you not to use fire spells, not me. He wants us to learn to work together." she explained. Lea scratched the back of his head and looked at her in bewilderment.

"You got all that from what he said?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Sometimes thinking before talking comes in handy. Come on, let's call it a day." she replied. Without another word, they followed Donald and Goofy back to the barracks that Merlin had magically constructed in the fake realm. **(end Kairi's Theme)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, RADIANT GARDEN…

 **(Friends in My Heart, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Aqua had just watched Jack vanish from sight when Sora and Riku walked into the courtyard and stopped behind her. "So who was that?" Riku questioned. Aqua was silent for a moment, tears still rolling down her cheeks from her conversation with Jack.

" _You've changed so much since we last met, Jack. You've taken on a heavy burden and I don't know why. You used to accept my offers of help, but now you think that you have to do this alone. Just be careful."_ she thought to herself, wishing that he could hear her. Their conversation had shown her much about Jack's state of mind, and she was worried with what she had seen from him. He had appeared as someone who feels they have nothing to lose. If Jack felt that way, then she feared for him. However, she kept these thoughts to herself as she heard Riku's voice behind her. She cleared the lump in her throat and quickly wiped her eyes.

"A good friend of mine…" she began, but caught herself. "No, he's more than a friend. He's family." she said with a small smile, recalling the very first day that she had met the young Wanderer so many years ago.

They had been sitting upon the cliff back in the Land of Departure that became the favorite spot for the four of them. At that moment, it had only been Jack and she looking at the horizon.

" _Never seen one of these that wasn't obscured by clouds or a dark haze."_ Jack had muttered, his mind away in some dark place.

" _You've never seen a horizon?"_ she had asked in disbelief.

" _There are so many things that people take for granted. Freedom, to me, is recognizing the small things that you have and cherish. This place, it's the closest thing to a home that I've ever had."_ he had answered. They had sat together for nearly an hour, just talking. Aqua would never forget what Jack had said to her at the end of that night.

" _Maybe this is what it feels like….to have a friend."_

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, knowing that Jack had already left the world and was bound for wherever among the stars he was heading. _"Remember that feeling, Jack. You have friends that care about you, now and always."_ she silently pleaded. With that, she turned to Sora and Riku. Both were staring at her curiously.

"He was family? Well, he had a Keyblade and he was acting kind of weird." Sora pondered. Riku crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but both Braig and Xemnas fled at the sight of him. Who was he, really?" he asked her. She stopped for a long moment, wanting to tell them the truth.

" _Jack is one of the best friends I have ever had, and he was probably the best Keyblade Wielder between the four of us."_ but she couldn't tell them. As much as she hated it, she knew that it was her duty as his friend to abide by Jack's wishes.

"One day, you'll learn who he is. For now, just be content in the knowledge that he's on our side." she told them. The boys looked at each other, wanting to know more but knowing better than to push her.

"So what now? The King is gone again and we don't exactly have a plan for going forward." Riku asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"Hmm. I guess we should go back to Yen Sid then. He'll know what to do." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Aqua nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea. We should get moving if we want to reach his tower in the next couple of hours." she said and began walking away. After a few steps she stopped, seeing that they weren't following her. "Is there a problem?" she asked, turning back to them. **(end Friends in my Heart)**

"We have no way back there. We used Mickey's Star Shard to get here, and we don't have that or a Gummi ship to get back." Sora explained. She looked at him in surprise.

"Why don't you just use your Riders?" she asked them as if it were obvious.

"Riders?" Sora asked obliviously. Then, it suddenly dawned on her.

"Right, Mickey said something about you guys not knowing…." she remembered. Laughing to herself, she walked back over to them and summoned her Keyblade. "You guys are formally Masters and you don't know the technique. We were taught this early in our apprentice days." she said. She reached out with both hands, tapping their armor pieces.

Their armor suddenly appeared over their bodies, and she followed suit. "Now, throw your Keyblade into the air. With all of your mental focus, command it to bear you forth. Your weapon will respond if you focus hard enough." she explained to them. She then turned and threw her blade into the air. It flew back down toward her and she leaped up. The Keyblade transformed right as she landed upon it, morphing into a magnificent rider bearing the colors of her weapon.

Following her example, Sora and Riku both threw their Keyblades up and jumped toward them. Riku's blade circled around and transformed into a sleek but imposing rider with black and red coloring. Sora waited for his Keyblade to come back toward him, but it did not and he landed on his back on the ground with a thud. "What the heck?!" the boy yelled out, rubbing the back of his head as he stood back to his feet.

"Not everyone can do it on their first try. It took Terra weeks to summon his for the first time." Aqua explained.

"I don't have weeks!" Sora complained.

"Neither do we. We need to get back to Yen Sid's." Riku said, looking over at Aqua. She nodded.

"Agreed. Sora, you'll have to ride with Riku. Once we get to the tower, you can work on summoning your own." she instructed.

Sora grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly climbed up behind Riku. "This is so humiliating." he muttered, holding on to the handholds on either side of him. Without any further words, the three set off from the ground. Aqua appeared to know where she was going, so Riku allowed her to lead and kept a steady trail behind her.

* * *

HOURS LATER, YEN SID'S TOWER…

As they reached the mysterious tower, they could see signs of battle going on. "Who could have found this place?! Not the Organization…" Sora exclaimed in shock. Riku narrowed his eyes as they flew down toward the small front yard at the tower's base.

"No, it's someone else we know…" he muttered. Aqua landed first, only to find the tower doors completely blocked by waves of Shadow Heartless. **(Rowdy Rumble, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Master Yen Sid!" she yelled out, looking to the top of the tower. She received no response, however, and the Heartless turned around to face her. The two boys landed and flanked her on both sides, standing at the ready. However, before they could charge, they heard a familiar voice.

"Heh-heh-hee, if it ain't the brats with the Keyblades! We was wondering when you'd come back here again!" the deep and arrogant voice bellowed from out of sight. They looked around, to see Pete waddle into sight from behind a tree nearby.

"You really think this is a battle that you can win?" Sora questioned him, but the lackey just chuckled.

"Maybe not on my own, but don't you worry about that!" he retorted and pointed at the three Wielders. "Charge!" he instructed his Heartless followers. They ceased their efforts on the doors and ran toward Sora, Riku, and Aqua.

"This guy's still causing trouble?" Aqua asked in surprise as she brandished Stormfall and cut through the nearest Heartless in one blow.

"Believe me, we're all surprised." Riku replied and leaped over her to take down a Heartless in midair. Sora laughed out loud as he dashed into the midst of the oncoming tide and began a flurry of combos. Delivering a swift thrust to a Heartless coming at him from the front, he then felt a bolt of lightning fly just behind him. A moment later, he heard it connect to another Heartless and fork out into the larger group, destroying nearly a dozen with one spell. He looked over at Aqua, who lowered her Keyblade and ran to his side. They placed themselves back to back and immediately continued the fight.

Sora easily held his own, though he found himself in awe of the power of Aqua's spells. Beyond Mickey, he had never fought alongside someone with such mastery over the magical elements. He waited for the next group to charge at him and he ran in charging his Keyblade with light energy. As they all leaped up to attack him, he swung his blade up and over his shoulder, launching the group of Heartless behind him. "All yours, Aqua!" he called to her. She nodded and turned her attention to them. With a wave of her Keyblade, she conjured a ball of flame far larger than Sora ever had and threw it at the falling Heartless. The fire immediately destroyed them.

"Woah…" Sora muttered in awe. She couldn't help but smile.

"You'll get there one day!" she told him. At that moment, Riku leaped back into view. Clearing a path toward them, he reached their side without trouble and the three regrouped.

"Come on, Pete! These aren't even slowing us down!" Sora yelled out. From behind the Heartless horde, Pete was standing by with his arms crossed. Suddenly, a menacing voice echoed from above.

" _What is taking so long, you fool?! You should have breached the castle already. Are you truly that incompetent?"_ the female voice demanded angrily. Pete's ears drooped and he held up his hands in frightened surrender.

"The Keyblade brats are here!" he said as an excuse. The voice did not respond, though the three Keyblade Wielders could feel the familiar presence descending to meet them. Sora and Riku stepped forward to face her as she was materializing, and Aqua remained one step behind them.

In a mere moment, Maleficent appeared in the flesh. "Sora, Riku, yet again you stand in my way. You are fools if you think that I will allow it this time." she greeted them spitefully. Sora and Riku smirked and readied their weapons.

"You're not gonna get through us, Maleficent. That's a promise." Riku retorted. She smiled coldly and raised her staff.

"Foolish children. You cannot hope to match my magic!" she yelled and thrust her staff forth. Green lightning issued forth in a wide arc toward them. Sora and Riku prepared to deflect it, but Aqua pushed past them and cast forth a stream of blizzard energy. The two spells collided in the air, continuous streams each attempting to overpower the other. "It has truly been a long time, my dear." Maleficent muttered, narrowing her eyes upon seeing Aqua. Aqua looked at the two boys and nodded.

"I can hold her here! Go!" she instructed them. They nodded and ran forward to reach her, rearing back their Keyblades. As they neared her, she scoffed and vanished from sight. Aqua's blizzard stream flew out into the Lanes and dissipated.

The witch then reappeared behind them and Pete hurried to her side. "I admit I did not foresee the return of one who so long was lost. Trust me, I shall not underestimate you again." she told them firmly. Then, with a swish of her cloak, both she and Pete were gone. The Heartless remained, though their numbers had been reduced to a few dozen.

"This should be quick." Sora remarked, and they leaped back into action. It took them less than a minute to clear the field. **(end Rowdy Rumble)**

"You think Master Yen Sid's okay?" Riku asked, looking up at the highest window on the tower.

"The defenses held. He's probably just sitting up at his desk like he always is." Aqua replied and opened the front door. The two boys shrugged their shoulders and followed her inside. After a few minutes ascending the stairs, they reached the sorcerer's study.

To their relief, Yen Sid was indeed sitting calmly at his desk as if waiting for them. "Rather well done, I must say." he complimented them, smiling slightly. However, he then frowned and looked away from them. "However, this news does not bode well. Our hands are full enough with Xehanort and his new Organization. But now Maleficent has resurfaced, no doubt intending to interfere for her own sinister agenda. We do not at present have the numbers to fight a battle on two fronts." he elaborated.

"So what do you suggest we do, Master?" Sora asked him. Yen Sid remained deep in thought for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Nothing, for the moment. Aqua, it appears that your trip to Radiant Garden bore fruit." he replied, turning his attention to her. She nodded respectfully.

"Yes, Master. I've gotten back what I lost." she told him.

"Good. Then we may turn our attention to the task now at hand." Yen Sid said with a sigh of relief. "The Organization's appearance in Radiant Garden made it painfully evident that we are outnumbered and outmatched. The three of you are currently the best hope we have of gathering the rest of the Seven, but you cannot yet stand against the might of the Organization." he began to explain. Sora raised his hand to interrupt. **(Aqua's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"There was someone in Radiant Garden with us. He kept a hood over his face, but he had a Keyblade and the Organization seemed afraid of him." he told the master. Yen Sid nodded.

"So Jack did make it in time, then." he muttered, before looking up at Aqua. "You met him, then?" he asked her. She nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, and I've seen the burden he has placed upon himself." she replied.

"So who is this guy? Aqua seems to know him really well, but I've never even heard of him before." Sora cut in. Seeing that Aqua was either unable or unwilling to explain herself, Yen Sid sighed and began to.

"You have heard of Terra and Ventus, yes?" he asked the boys. Sora and Riku both nodded.

"Yeah, but only in passing. I still don't really know who they are." Sora admitted, scratching the back of his head. Riku crossed his arms.

"Terra gave me the power of the Keyblade when we were little." he explained. Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes, it was from Terra that you received your Keyblade, Riku. Terra is the oldest of Master Eraqus' apprentices, six months older than Aqua and a year older than Jack. He was very driven, and worked very hard in his quest to become a Keyblade Master. However, Master Xehanort was able to use the turmoil within him to manipulate him. Both he and Master Xehanort disappeared many years ago. We have only recently discovered what truly happened to him." he continued. Aqua nodded sadly.

"Xehanort merged his heart with Terra and took over his body. The two have been struggling for control ever since. It was in saving Terra that I fell into the Realm of Darkness." she admitted. Yen Sid turned his gaze to her.

"Jack was able to piece together much of what happened afterward. The Xehanort that studied under Ansem the Wise was the very same vessel shared by Terra and Xehanort, though all records indicate that he had no memory of either of the people that he was before. That Xehanort succumbed to the darkness, creating both Ansem the Seeker and Xemnas. With their destruction, Master Xehanort was able to return once more. Jack's theory is that Terra was restored as well, but Xehanort immediately took him over. The shared vessel that you witnessed in Radiant Garden is not the same that you and Jack faced at the time of your disappearance. He is Terra's restored form, corrupted once more by a piece of Xehanort's heart." the sorcerer revealed. Jack had brought this information before him only a short while ago, the Wanderer having gone straight to the tower after leaving Radiant Garden. Yen Sid had not known from whence the young man had come, for Jack had spoken only of his theories regarding Terra's whereabouts and had explained that he would be out of communication range for a while.

"Poor Terra…" Aqua muttered, turning away and closing her eyes in sorrow at the thought of the man she loved.

"Then we have to save him from that awful fate. It can't be too late…" Sora said, trying to sound optimistic. Yen Sid nodded at him.

"I agree that it is not yet too late. Terra's heart is strong, and he has persevered thus far. I believe that his heart is strong enough to come back from where he now lies." he said in agreement.

"Then who is Ven, really?" Sora asked, with the subject of Terra discussed at length.

"A boy very much like you, Sora. He was the youngest of Master Eraqus' apprentices, and he possessed a heart untouched by the darkness." Yen Sid began, recalling the young blonde boy that had once been dragged into his study by Donald and Goofy.

"His heart was stripped of its darkness, rather. Xehanort extracted the darkness from his heart and created a dark being named Vanitas." Aqua clarified.

"So, where is he?" Sora asked the question on both his and Riku's minds. It was Aqua who answered.

"Ven's heart is no longer in his body. It was weakened and went to sleep in order to recover. I placed his body in Castle Oblivion, but without his heart there's nothing we can do for him." she explained.

"Oh yeah, in the Chamber of Waking." Riku remembered from their earlier discussion. Sora thought hard for a moment.

"So we need to find Ven's heart and return it to his body, and we need to somehow extract Terra from Xehanort's control. Is that everybody?" he asked, trying to keep up with everything he had been told.

"Except for Jack." Yen Sid said.

"We've met him already, haven't we?" Riku asked with arms crossed. Aqua raised her eyebrows while Sora looked at him in confusion.

"I don't even know who Jack is, when did we…?" he began, until it dawned on him.

"The hooded Keyblade Wielder we saw in Radiant Garden." Riku answered his question. Yen Sid nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Jack is…difficult. It was his wish that Aqua and I not tell you of him quite yet." he replied.

"Why?" Sora asked, not understanding. Aqua looked down at the floor at that point.

"He wouldn't even tell me what was really going on. He always kept secrets, but I usually knew what was going on inside his head." she muttered.

"Because Jack blames himself for Xehanort's actions over the past many years. What happened to Master Eraqus and to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, he sees them as his failures. When he disappeared from the Realm of Light for a decade, Xehanort's plans went unchallenged until the two of you rose to face him. Jack harbors guilt that he should not own." Yen Sid explained, deciding that it was time the boys knew the truth.

"He didn't tell me that. Jack…" Aqua whispered under her breath, thinking of her friend out alone in the worlds.

"Well, whatever's going on, I watched him take on Braig and Xemnas. Neither one of them seemed keen on facing him." Riku added. Upon hearing this, Yen Sid narrowed his eyes.

"I had always wondered about Jack's personal connections to Xehanort, and the special enmity that they bore each other. It is possible that Jack is strong enough to give the Organization pause, but he cannot defeat Xehanort alone. Even he is aware of that." he said quietly, as if unsure of the truth himself.

"In any case, he sounds like a perfect candidate for one of the Seven." Sora said, ready to meet the man they had already fought beside.

"He is a possibility. However, much remains uncertain to the future we are heading toward. Jack is currently searching for Terra and hunting the Organization. It will likely be some time before we hear from him again. Our immediate concern is ensuring that all of you are strong enough to stand your ground against the members of the Organization. I can think of no place better to send you in order to test your strength than the Olympus Coliseum." Yen Sid brought the discussion to a close and turned their attention toward their next task. At the mention of the Coliseum, Sora threw his fist into the air eagerly.

"Alright, to the Coliseum!" he shouted gleefully.

"What's the plan after that?" Riku asked the old master.

"Until such a time comes that we find more information about Ventus and Terra, we must do our utmost to thwart the Organization's plans in the other worlds. You shall go where Xehanort leads you, gathering information and stopping his vessels from achieving their agendas. Once we have leads on either Terra or Ventus, we shall reconvene here to determine further strategies." Yen Sid told them.

With their immediate tasks set before them, the three Keyblade Masters walked out of the room and set course for a world that both Sora and Aqua knew well: the Olympus Coliseum. **(end Aqua's Theme)**

 **And that's the eighth chapter. This one was quite a bit different from the original, but I hope in a good way. The next chapter will be slightly different as well, dealing with Hades and Maleficent but I am looking forward to it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Merry Christmas to everybody as well.**


	9. Ch 9: Return to the Coliseum

**Heya again. I did say that I would try to get as much writing down over the holidays as possible, right? Actually, did I say it out loud or did I just think it? I can't remember anymore; I think my memory's going in my old age. Shout out:**

 **Lucenthia: Thanks for the input, and I'm thrilled that you liked that part of the chapter. I am reminded that the original story was written before you and I met, so it's nice to have you along this time around!**

 **Alright, no announcements at this time. Remember what I own and don't own.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes and slight changes to Maleficent and Hades who are no longer associated with Xehanort.

Chapter 9: Return to the Coliseum

 **(The Underworld, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Little had changed in the Coliseum, or the dreadful realm that lay beneath it. The Underworld was as dreary as ever, though it sat empty. Hades had not been the same ever since he had fallen into the River Styx. By the time he had clawed his way back out, he had lost something along the way. He had lost his fire.

Not the fire that he called hair, of course, but that intense driven emotion that had led him to pursue Hercules all this time. Since his return, he had done little more than sit idly on his throne. He would stare into the dark corners of his room, his thoughts on things lost and forgotten. In fact, he had only performed one noteworthy act since his return, out of mere preservation. That act was to secure a new bodyguard for himself, as he did not feel up to the task of fighting anymore. His powers of mind control were still formidable even while his spirit lacked any vitality, and he had forcefully drawn a powerful new bodyguard to his side.

The bodyguard was so imposing that Pain and Panic had fled their master, and were nowhere to be seen. Hades was so withdrawn from the present, however, that he did not even notice their absence. Though his bodyguard was nearby, he was out of sight and Hades appeared alone in the room, a broken shell of his former self.

A black and green cloud appeared in the center of the room, hovering for a few moments. "I am not in the mood for visitors." he muttered, rubbing his forehead as if trying to fend off a headache.

"My, how the mighty have fallen." Maleficent replied as she materialized in front of him.

"What do you want? I don't have anything to offer you." Hades said irritably and leaned back in his throne with an air of defeat.

"My friend, it is time for you get out of this tomb that you have made for yourself. Are you still the Lord of the Dead, or are you the keeper of an empty realm?" she asked him, looking disdainfully on his pathetic state.

Hades looked up at her with a grimace of fury and his skin turned from blue to blazing red, but only for a moment. He then put out his anger like a candle and leaned back in his throne once more. "Come to gloat?" he asked her as he slumped over and rested his chin on his hand.

"On the contrary, I have come to recruit your help in my agenda. It is one that you shall wish to partake in, if my assumption is correct." she explained, trying to pique his interest. She then reached into her cloak and pulled out a crystal ball, extending it to him. Hades slowly stood up from his chair, his joints cracking and creaking from how long they had been fixed in a sitting position. He then walked over and peered into the magical object's contents.

In the crystal ball, he could see the teens that he recognized as Sora and Riku approaching the Coliseum. "Happy days, those two are back…" he groaned, but continued watching long enough for Aqua to walk into view. "Bluebird? Where's she been all this time?" he asked in surprise, remembering her from long ago.

"Trapped within the deepest darkness, but those fools managed to rescue her." Maleficent explained. Hades nodded and turned away, heading back to his throne.

"And what do you need me for?" he asked, gently setting himself back onto his seat. Maleficent smiled, her eyes alight with schemes.

"The Keybearers are on a quest to face Xehanort, and at the heart of the opposing sides is the X-blade, a weapon so powerful that it has split entire worlds in half before. I seek the X-blade for my own, and with it I shall blanket all the worlds in a second darkness and reign supreme. In exchange for your help, I shall deliver you this world and all else that you may desire." she explained, waiting for his reaction to her plans.

Hades was silent for a moment, his eyes downcast as if he had not even heard her. Indeed, he said nothing for so long that she had begun to think him deaf. Finally, he answered. "And what help do you need from me?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"If my information is correct, then the X-blade can only be forged at the clash between the children and Xehanort. We must ensure that Sora and his friends are strong enough to forge the X-blade, and then we will take it for ourselves. They are here in the Coliseum seeking to grow stronger for just such a purpose. Test them and let us make sure that they will indeed be able to lead us to our goal." she proposed in response. Hades smiled slightly and let out a sigh.

"Even if I wanted to, I have no challengers left to throw into the Coliseum. Wonderboy's beaten them all and that's why this place is empty." he replied. Maleficent smiled knowingly.

"I sense that you have one champion remaining yet." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"One champion is not gonna cut it against those jerks." he retorted.

"I agree. Nevertheless, let us see this champion of yours." Maleficent said calmly. Glaring at her for a long moment, Hades snapped his fingers. A shadow in the rafters of the room began to move, silently descending down to the floor. It then stepped forward into the room's pale light, and one could see his indistinguishable features: flowing black hair, a golden claw on one hand, a three-barreled pistol on his right hip, and a flowing but tattered red cloak about his shoulders and back. The man stood silently, his red eyes glowing in the pale light. Dark energy oozed from his shoulders every few seconds, showing that he was under Hades' control.

"What is your name, prisoner?" Hades asked him, a newfound confidence in his eyes while displaying his new captive. The man replied with a deep and gravelly voice that also sounded empty and void of emotion.

"Vincent Valentine." he muttered. Satisfied, Hades looked over at Maleficent.

"But like I said, he won't be enough on his own for all three of those brats." he told her. Maleficent studied Vincent up and down, before nodding arrogantly.

"Do not worry, my dear. I also have a champion to bring forth in this partnership." she told him. She then looked back at the doors and thumped her staff on the ground a single time. Immediately the doors opened, and another newcomer walked in. He said nothing, though his purple draconian armor made much noise as he walked in and stopped by her side. A draconian helmet covered his upper face, and he firmly gripped a long lance in his left hand.

Maleficent reached out and placed a calm hand upon his shoulder. As she did so, darkness began seeping out of him, as well. "And what is your name, my dear?" she asked coyly, already knowing his answer. The man kept his face angled slightly downward, his mouth struggling to answer as if fighting the foreign powers affecting his mind. Finally, he succumbed to spell and answered obediently.

"Kain Highwind." he muttered in a deep but elegant voice that belied the standing of a knight of old. With that, Maleficent smiled confidently at Hades.

"I do believe that these two shall suffice for your needs, my lord Hades." she said to him. Hades reluctantly nodded, and with that the witch disappeared once again. Now alone with the two brainwashed champions, he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Go sign up for the games, I guess. Let's see the runts in action." he told them. Kain left the room first. Vincent lingered for a moment, as if questioning the wisdom of leaving his captor's side. Hades, however, motioned him on. "I'll be fine, just do what I'm telling you to." the Lord of the Dead urged him. With that, Vincent nodded and headed toward the door.

In the doorway, he paused and clutched his head with a loud groan. Noticing this, Hades hurriedly snapped his fingers once more. Even more darkness circuited into the cloaked man, and with a visible shiver Vincent walked out of sight. **(end the Underworld)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, COLISEUM COURTYARD…

 **(Olympus Coliseum, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So you know this place too, Aqua?" Sora asked as they pushed open the massive doors to the Coliseum's outer circle and kept walking toward the familiar giant golden statues. She nodded.

"Yeah. Terra, Ven, Jack, and I came here during our own journeys. I remember that we met Zack here and helped stop some guy named Hades." she explained, recalling it with a smile.

"You guys were taking names before Sora could count to ten." Riku muttered.

"Hey, we were like five already!" Sora interjected.

"Still couldn't count to ten yet." Riku joked, and he and Aqua laughed quietly.

"Sheesh, you give me no credit sometimes." Sora muttered, before changing the subject. "So do you know Hercules then?" he asked Aqua. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's a passionate kid, if I recall correctly." she replied. This time, it was Sora who laughed.

"Kid? Well, he isn't a kid anymore, that's for sure. Wait till you see him now." he told her.

As they neared the doors to the Vestibule, they saw no sign of Hercules. However, they did see a familiar short half-goat man standing on the front steps staring down at a clipboard. He had his back to them and seemed frantic about something from the way he was muttering. "Hey, Phil!" Sora greeted loudly. Phil heard the voice and turned around. Upon seeing who had called his name, his face lit up with excitement and relief.

"Hey, Sora! Look who's back! And who's that with you?! That can't be Aqua, can it?" he greeted them happily, looking past Sora to better see the blue haired woman for the first time in more than ten years. "Aw, that just ain't fair. More than ten years and you haven't even aged a day." he said, noticing that she didn't look any different.

"Yeah, it's a long story…" she laughed quietly, not wanting to tell it at the moment. She then decided to ask the question burning on her mind. "Hey, Phil. You guys haven't seen Terra again, have you? Or Jack?" he asked the satyr. Phil shook his head sadly.

"I haven't seen Terra since the one set of Games that he barreled right through. As for Jack, the last time I saw him was right after Zack disappeared. Close to ten years ago, like with the rest of you. You guys are awful at checking in to see your friends." he said, trying to remember when he had seen them. She nodded.

"Well, a lot happened and little of it was good." she told him. Phil gave her an understanding look.

"Look, you don't have to explain anything to me. So what brings you back here?" he asked, changing to a hopefully brighter subject.

"Master Yen Sid sent us here to train." Riku added, having been unable to get in a single word through the entire conversation between Phil's rambling. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we need to train with the best of the best. Is Herc around?" he said and looked around as if expecting the true hero to come striding into sight. Phil shook his head.

"Afraid not. He's up on Mount Olympus seeing his pops. Couple times a year they have some friendly fights and the mountain shakes. People are waiting for the year that Herc proves himself stronger than old Zeus. I wish he was here right now. But hey, it sounds like we both need favors. You lot need to train, and I need to pick up some more fighters for the games. So what do ya say?" the satyr explained. He then gave them a hopeful and expectant look that they could not bear to turn down.

After getting nods of approval from the other two, Sora happily threw his fist into the air. "Sign us up, Phil! Time to win the Games again!" he shouted eagerly. Phil let out a sigh of relief and quickly wrote down their information on his clipboard.

"The gods must be smiling on me today. Alright, you lot go inside and get ready. The first round starts as soon as I can close out our last two open spots." he told them. The three Keybearers nodded and following Sora, who was practically running inside like a child.

Once they disappeared, Phil rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I just need to find two more combatants. Where's Herc when I need him?" he muttered loudly. At that moment, he heard the loud clanking of armor and looked up to see someone approaching him. The man wore purple armor of draconian likeness and he carried a lance in his hand. He stopped a few feet away from Phil and peered down at him, his eyes obscured because of his helmet.

"Are you the one in charge of the Games?" he asked. Sensing something off about the man but being desperate for fighters, Phil nervously nodded.

"You wanna sign up?" he asked. The armored man nodded.

"Yes. Kain Highwind is my name. Sign me up." he replied. Phil wrote down his information and gestured toward the vestibule.

"Alright, head inside. The other combatants are about to start." he instructed. Kain nodded and headed for the doors. As he neared them, dark vapor issues from his shoulders for a moment, but disappeared before Phil could notice. Once he was gone, Phil shivered.

"Talk about creepy, but beggars can't be choosers." he muttered and continued scrawling on his clipboard. So focused was he on his writing that he did not sense another man silently walk up behind him.

"I wish to enter the Games." the newcomer quietly said.

"HOLY ZEUS!" Phil screamed and leaped into the air with fright. Scared nearly out of his skin, he landed on his back and stumbled to his feet. Breathing heavily, he backed up and frantically waved his hands. "Two words, pal: I. Know. Hercules! And he's not gonna be happy if anything happens to me!" he yelled. The man said nothing, staring emptily at the satyr while his flowing black hair and red cloak gently moved in the wind. Once Phil caught his breath, he stopped. "Wait, did you say the Games? You wanna enter?" the satyr asked. The man nodded, not saying any other words.

Feeling stupid, Phil quickly composed himself and grabbed his clipboard off of the ground. Clearing his throat, he hid his blushing face behind it. "Name?" he asked, trying to sound suave.

"Vincent Valentine." the man growled quietly.

"The names on these guys…" Phil muttered, scribbling it down. "Alright, that's everybody. Follow me inside and we'll get started." he said, walking toward the Vestibule. Vincent silently followed behind him. Once inside, everyone gathered around and Phil began to explain the rules. "As our resident champion, Sora goes straight to the top of the bracket. The rest of you will advance through the ranks with two of you in each block." he began, before pointing at Riku and Kain. "Kain and Riku here will be in the West block. Aqua and Vincent are in the East. The winners of each block will face Sora in a three-man fight. Are there any further questions?" he asked them.

"So I only have one fight?" Sora asked, raising his hand. Phil nodded.

"As reigning champion, you get to bypass the lesser rounds by default. The rest will have to climb the ranks by first defeating all of the Heartless that Hercules already captured for the Games." he answered. Nobody else asked any questions, so he proceeded. "Alright, everyone to your starting positions. And remember these two simple words: Everyone. Fights. Fair!" he told them. The instructions finished, Sora eagerly turned and led the way into the arena. Riku and Aqua followed behind, walking calmly. Behind them were Kain and Vincent. Kain twirled his lance and Vincent loaded his pistol. Without any exchange of words, they walked out to their starting positions. The Games had begun. **(end the Coliseum)**

 **This was definitely a shorter chapter, but I am striving to keep the beginnings and endings of each chapter at the same narrative point as in the original. Looking back at this chapter, I was surprised that I had made this the entire chapter since it was only two scenes. But it's all the more proof of how far I've come. I hope you enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next one! See you later, everyone!**


	10. Ch 10: Into the Games

**I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! 2017 is officially behind us, and here's hoping for 2018 to be a kind year to us all. Shout out:**

 **Lucenthia: Thanks. Yeah Kain and Vincent's introductions were actually this early on. I went on to use Kain quite heavily in the later stories, but didn't use Vincent as much. Still, they are both some of my favorite FF characters.**

 **Alright, you guys know what I own, so enjoy!**

Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations: Extended Scenes and the fate of Hades.

Chapter 10: Into the Games

 **(Go For It, Kingdom Hearts)**

Due to his status as reigning champion, Sora was unable to participate in the lower ranks of the Games. Instead, he watched his friends proceed through their own fights. Aqua flew through her own matches with ease, ably demonstrating her own combat prowess to her Heartless foes. Sora found himself once again marveling at the power of the other Master's spells. With a single wave of her Keyblade, Aqua conjured a fire spell so chaotic that it decimated every single one of her opponents. The aftereffects of the spell lingered for many moments, with ash falling from the sky and a lingering burning smell that made Sora feel like he was standing in the arena rather than up in the stands.

"Yeah, Aqua!" he cheered for her. She lowered her Keyblade and gave him a confident smile.

"I've won these Games before, Sora. You should hope that it won't be me you face in the Final." she warned him. She then walked to the other end of the arena to make room for the next challenger. Sora heard her words and actually felt a small feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach.

"No way I'm gonna lose." he then muttered and forced the feeling away.

The next match pitted one of the new fighters against a group of Neoshadow Heartless. The red-cloaked Vincent walked up to his starting place and calmly waited for the gong to sound. Once it rang, the Neoshadows did not hesitate to charge at him. Vincent, however, narrowed his eyes and remained at the ready. As the first two Heartless neared him, he reached to his hip and drew out his three-barreled pistol. He placed one shot between the eyes of the first attacker and then reached out with his golden claw. A couple of vicious swipes immediately put down the second Heartless.

Seemingly enraged, the remaining ten Heartless simultaneously leaped forward to overwhelm him. Vincent calmly swished his cloak over his body, transforming into an ethereal cloud of red haze that darted into the sky. Shots came flying down from the cloud, peppering the group of attackers mercilessly. Several Heartless fell defeated, and the cloud darted forcefully back to the ground. As it connected, Vincent reappeared and slammed his clawed fist onto the ground so hard that it knocked back his remaining attackers.

With his match over, Vincent turned and walked out of the arena without a word. Phil's voice came echoing from the booth at the top of the stands. "Our two contestants in the Semi-Finals of the East block: Aqua and Vincent!" he yelled out. The crowds went wild in applause, delighted at the display being put on before them. "Now let's see how things are going over in the West block!" Phil continued, turning their attention to the match going on at the other end of the Coliseum.

Unsurprisingly, both Riku and Kain were cleaning house. They kept eyeing each other, well aware that they would end up facing each other in the final match. As they progressed through their respective matches, they used the opportunity to study one another. Kain noted Riku's affinity for dark powers and his fighting style, seeing that Riku relied on strong but slower attacks to decimate his foes. Riku likewise noted Kain's prowess with his lance. Kain's weapon would give him an advantage in their eventual battle, as he would have longer reach when striking at Riku. The lance wielder showcased much strength, though Riku could tell he was holding back. No doubt, he was saving his true strength hidden in order to catch Riku off guard.

It seemed almost no time at all before the two of them had reached the final match. Once again, Phil's voice rang out from the top of the stands. "Alright, here we have our two finalists for the East block: Riku and Kain! And the matchup you've been waiting for, our dark hero against the dragoon!" Phil yelled, trying to pump the crowd up.

As the crowds cheered, Riku took his starting place in the arena. He looked across from him at Kain, who held his lance in a ready position. The man's purple armor was shining in the hot sunlight, and Riku supposed that the armor had to be making the other man feel the heat. Kain, however, showed no signs of weariness as they readied for their bout. **(end Go For It)**

"Good luck." Riku offered civilly. Kain was motionless, already prepared for the gong to sound.

"You are no match for me. I shall defeat you and prove my strength to he who holds my chains." the dragoon replied. Riku stopped in surprise.

"Your chains?" he asked as the gong sounded. **(FFIV Battle 1, Dissidia 012)**

Without hesitation, Kain dashed forward with his lance outstretched. Caught slightly off guard, Riku took a step back and swung forward. Timing his strike to coincide with Kain's landing, their weapons collided with tremendous force. Riku grunted, feeling the strength behind the dragoon's attack, but Kain did not let up. Immediately breaking the weapon lock, he back-flipped and kicked Riku as he did so. Knocking Riku airborne, he immediately followed and struck the boy with a flurry of horizontal slashes. Taking them as best he could, Riku raised his hands and cast a dark shield in front of him. The shield erupted in the midst of one of Kain's brutal thrusts and caused his lance to bounce backward. Taking the moment of surprise, Riku kicked off from the air and slammed into his opponent. He delivered a powerful stroke to Kain's midsection and sent him crashing back to the ground.

Riku landed facing the fallen dragoon, and Kain leaped back to his feet. Looking at Riku for a moment, Kain then twirled his lance. "Rumble!" he yelled suddenly. Riku looked down to see blue energy gathering beneath his feet. Before he could move, an ethereal blue blade made of magical energy erupted from below.

"Gah!" Riku exclaimed and fell onto his back, his chest throbbing painfully from the attack.

"Riku!" Sora yelled worriedly from the stands. Hearing his friend's voice, Riku gritted his teeth and stood once more to his feet. Glaring at Kain, he raised Way to the Dawn back to a ready position. He then threw his free hand forward and cast forth a stream of dark fire. Kain leaped high into the air at the last second. Stopping his attack, Riku looked up in surprise.

"Where….?" he began to ask, until he saw a speck in the far distance growing steadily larger. Widening his eyes in panic, he put his hands forward and conjured another dark shield. "No, no, no!" he yelled. Kain rocketed down toward him at breakneck speed and thrusted his lance out ahead of him.

"Across the Heavens!" the dragoon yelled and smashed his lance into Riku's shield. Not willing to be taken for the fool again, this time he pierced the boy's shield and sent him sliding back several feet. Riku had been hurt greatly in the attack, but somehow had managed to keep his feet.

"Thunder!" he yelled angrily and raised his Keyblade. Lightning forked out from the end of his blade, though Kain nimbly leaped over it and drew back his weapon.

"Lance of the Covenant!" he shouted and threw his lance forward with every ounce of his strength. Breathing heavily from the effects of his battle, Riku gathered what strength he had left and threw his own weapon forth. The two objects collided with enough force to stop the lance in mid-air, but Kain quickly dashed forward and caught his weapon again. Using his forward momentum, he reached the weaponless Riku and kicked him backwards. Groaning loudly, Riku tumbled backward onto his knees, only to look up and see Kain in front of him. The dragoon did not hesitate. He twirled his lance behind his back, charging it with energy. "Know my strength!" he yelled and thrusted it forward with dark energy.

The lance struck Riku hard enough to send him flying out of the arena with an echoing shout. He crashed into the stands, much of the audience barely getting out of the way in time. **(end FFIV Battle 1)**

Sora and Phil stood in shock and awe. "I can't believe what just…Riku…" Sora muttered and quickly made his way down to the bottom of the stands. He found his friend lying in the rubble where he had landed, clutching his throbbing head. "Riku, are you alright?" he asked upon reaching his friend's side. Riku groaned.

"I was holding back, Sora. I didn't want to use my dark powers in a stupid contest. But he….something's not right, Sora. He used darkness, there at the end, and it was way more powerful than anything else he hit me with. He also said that someone is holding his chains." he muttered.

"His chains?" Sora asked in surprise. Riku nodded, and Sora looked back up at the arena where Kain was still standing. The dragoon clutched his head for several moments as if feeling a great pain, before straightening back out and walking away like it never happened. "I knew something was off about those two. We need to check on Aqua." he said suspiciously. Riku nodded and accepted his friend's outstretched hand. Pulling him out of the rubble, Sora then led the way back to the other end of the Coliseum. The other match was already ongoing.

 **(JENOVA, Dissidia 012)**

Aqua had expected power from Vincent, but she had found herself surprised by just how much he had to offer. She had already thrown most of her strongest spells at him, and he had brushed them off as if they were little more than gusts of wind.

Narrowing her eyes, she readied her Keyblade as Vincent raised his pistol. He fired a quick flurry of successive shots at her. Aqua expertly deflected the first volley and then cast forward a stream of fire that melted the rest. Seeing the flames coming at him, Vincent flicked his cloak and morphed into the red cloud. He darted behind her and reappeared, lunging forward with his golden claw. Aqua managed to lean away from his strike and countered by swiping at him with Stormfall. He caught the blade in his clawed hand, staring at her confidently. However, she smirked and channeled electricity into her blade. Lightning coursed to his hand and throughout his body, causing him to cry out. Using the moment of opportunity, Aqua stepped forward and slashed his midsection. She then spun around and kicked at the side of his face. Though her kick landed, he morphed back into the cloud and took to the skies, raining bullets at her from above. Raising her hand, Aqua conjured a sphere of reflective magic around her to repel them. Seeing his projectiles would not reach her, Vincent then reared back and plunged to the ground. Intending to slam down on her just as he had the Heartless, he reappeared right above her and reared back his clawed fist.

Expecting the move, Aqua dropped her shield and leaped backward. Vincent's punch connected to the ground instead of her, and she immediately cast forth a surge of ice energy that froze him solid. Rearing back with all of her might, she then swung forward. Breaking the ice and knocking him onto his back, she laughed confidently. However, an aura of dark energy enveloped Vincent where he lay, and her smile disappeared.

When the darkness disappeared, Vincent was once again on his feet. He drew back his cloak, revealing dark wings and a demonic face. "You have left me no choice. Now face Chaos." he growled in a monstrous distorted voice and dashed forward.

Surprised by his transformation, Aqua tried to magically shield herself again. This time, however, Vincent reared back his fist and punched forward. Breaking through her defenses, he grabbed the girl by her shirt and pulled her to him. Without a word, he then turned and slammed her onto the ground. She cried out in pain, though he did not let up and stepped onto her chest with all of his weight. Having her pinned to the ground, he then raised his pistol to her face and prepared to fire. With what little momentum she could gain from her trapped position, she raised her Keyblade and placed the teeth of her blade against the barrel of the gun.

When Vincent fired it, the shot exploded between them and sent them flying in opposite directions. Aqua slid out of the arena and slammed into a wall with a crash. Vincent fell in the other direction but used his wings to right himself before he fell out of the arena boundaries. **(end JENOVA)**

"Aqua!" Sora cried out as he and Riku ran to where she had landed. She struggled to her feet, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. "What happened?" he asked her, seeing how badly she was hurt.

"The power…of darkness. Not since Terra have I seen…" she began, but trailed off. His suspicions confirmed, Sora narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Hades. It must be. He's always brainwashing people to try and come after us and Hercules." he muttered, looking over at Riku. "First Cloud, then Auron, and now these guys?" he asked, wanting Riku to confirm what he was saying.

"He did it to Zack, too, a long time ago." Aqua added. Sora nodded.

"Then I know what we need to do. I have to face them both in the Final. While I do that, you guys need to reach Hades and force him to break off the spells. Looking at the two fights, Vincent seems farther under his control than Kain does. We saw Kain struggling with himself after his match and we didn't see that from Vincent. If I can free Kain, then we might be able to last long enough against Vincent for you guys to find Hades." he told them, elaborating on his plan.

"That's a lot of ifs, Sora." Riku replied. Aqua nodded in agreement.

"You saw what they did to us with this power they have been given. Are you sure that you can hold your ground against them both?" she asked Sora. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You guys were holding back. I won't." he told them firmly and stood back to his feet. "You guys need to get going. I have a match to win." he said and started walking away.

"If Hades is controlling those two, then he has to be somewhere that he can see them from." Riku said, looking in the surrounding stands.

"Agreed, and probably somewhere where the crowd can't see him." Aqua added. She looked to the tops of the stands and finally could see a familiar figure standing on the very top of the tallest section of the Coliseum. "Up there, that has to be him." she said, pointing to where she was looking. Riku looked as well and nodded.

"Let's go." he said. Together, they leaped onto their riders and flew up toward the top of the Coliseum. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Meanwhile, Sora had taken his place in the center of the arena. Kain stood facing him on the left, and Vincent on the right. "You guys need help, and that's what I'm here to do. Let's all be nice, everyone." he told them. The gong sounded, and the two immediately charged toward him. "So much for that!" he retorted and leaped above the both of them. Front-flipping in the air, he angled his Keyblade downward and descended, stabbing his blade into the ground with a shockwave that made both of his opponents stumble.

Kain recovered first, nimbly regaining his footing and dashing forward. On his way to Sora, he twirled his lance and sent a gust of wind toward the boy. Sora rolled out of its way, only to find himself at the end of Kain's lance. Kain smacked him upward and dashed underneath him, before flying upward and spinning his lance as fast as a whirlwind. "Engrave…" the dragoon began as he caught Sora in a flurry of strikes that led them further and further up into the sky. He then reared back and thrusted his lance forward mightily. "Dragon's Fang!" he roared and sent the boy rocketing away.

Sora cried out as he fell back toward the ground. In panic, he angled his Keyblade downward and began casting a stream of fire. The spell slowed his momentum enough for him to safely reach the ground again. Before he could gather his surroundings, he felt bullets pelting him from behind. Summoning his armor before they could connect, he felt their sting but was able to prevent them from doing major damage.

He turned around to look at both of his companions and saw them each glowing with dark energy. However, Kain appeared to be visibly fighting it. "Now's my chance." Sora muttered. He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground and channeled as much light energy as he could into it. Hoping that it would work, he goaded them forward. "Come on, come at me!" he yelled to them. Both opponents charged, and Sora placed both hands on the hilt of his Keyblade. Once they drew close, he plunged his blade farther into the ground. A glyph of light erupted underneath their feet and a wave of brilliant blinding energy covered their field of vision. Sora felt the spell drain much of his remaining energy, and prayed to himself that it had at least partially worked.

When he could see again, Vincent appeared unfazed. Dark energy still encircled his shoulders and eyes, but Kain was fighting it. Physically grabbing at the darkness about his shoulders, he forcefully repulsed his arms and dispelled it completely. "I've returned to my senses!" the dragoon cried out with a tone of relief.

Smiling at seeing his plan succeed, Sora turned his attention toward Vincent. Now back in his own mind, Kain quickly turned and stood at Sora's side. "You have my thanks. Is there a further plan to aid him?" the man in purple draconian armor asked him. Sora nodded.

"My team is going after Hades. We need to keep him busy until they can break the link." he explained.

"Hades…he was not the one controlling my chains, but perhaps that will help him. Come, together we will be able to stall him. Let us pray that your friends shall be swift." Kain said, nodding to Sora in a gesture of thanks and striding forward toward the waiting Vincent with lance in hand.

"Cool…" Sora smiled, unable to help himself.

At that time, Riku and Aqua reached the roof of the Coliseum. They landed silently behind Hades, who was busy with his hands outstretched toward the arena. Dark energy covered his arms and he seemed to be influencing Vincent's actions. Nodding to one another, Riku and Aqua both charged.

Hades heard them coming just as their blades slashed across his back. "ARGH!" he screamed, breaking his concentration and turning to them.

"You'll pay for that, you little…." he growled, until Aqua hit him with a wave of ice so powerful that even Riku began to shiver. Hades was frozen in the ice for several seconds, his hands outstretched and a look of fury on his face. Eventually, he began to glow red and the block of ice began to shake. In another moment, the ice exploded and he took a step toward them. "Every time I try something, you sniveling brats show up to get in my way! I. HAVE. HAD. IT!" he screamed furiously and threw his hands forward, sending streams of fire at each of the Wielders. Aqua and Riku held it off with their weapons, but they were at a temporary stalemate.

"I'm glad to hear that, Hades! It's exactly what the gods just said about you!" an incoming voice announced. They all looked up to see Hercules landing beside them on Pegasus. He dismounted the flying horse and walked toward Hades, a pair of glowing handcuffs at the ready. Upon seeing them, Hades' eyes widened in fear.

"The shackles of Cronos?! No, you can't! The Olympians swore to never use them on one of their own!" he said frantically. Hercules looked at him almost pityingly.

"It was a unanimous vote against you, and I'm here to bring you before the Olympian Court to answer for your crimes." he replied. Hades went to snap his fingers and disappear, but Herc was able to place a cuff on his hand before he could do so. Hades then proceeded to snap his fingers several times, only to find his powers gone. Herc forcefully grabbed on to Hades' other hand and locked the cuffs together.

With that dealt with, Hercules turned his attention to the Wielders and stopped in surprise. "Aqua?" he asked in shock. She looked back at him with an equal measure of shock.

"You look different, Hercules." she complimented him, staring at his new muscly form. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"And you look exactly the same! Were you ever able to find…?" he trailed off, and she shook her head.

"No, but Jack's still looking. We'll find him." she replied. He nodded.

"Well, I need to take this guy back up to Olympus. Tell Sora that I'm sorry I missed him and you guys need to come back through again soon!" he told them. Aqua and Riku nodded as Herc began dragging Hades back toward the waiting Pegasus.

"Herc, come on man, let's talk about this. You know you've always been my favorite demigod, come on. Have some sympathy, kiddo!" Hades was blubbering pathetically. Herc just shook his head as he mounted Pegasus and flew back into the sky dragging Hades by his shackles.

"Well, one problem down. One to go." Riku muttered. Aqua nodded, and together they made their way back to the arena.

Sora and Kain had been managing their own against Vincent. With Kain having "returned to his senses," the tide had turned in their favor. Kain's speed and acrobatics had kept Vincent focused on him, giving Sora the needed opportunities to strike from behind.

However, it was not long before they sensed a change in the red-cloaked man, as if the essence controlling him was weakening.

Sora and Kain had just landed a joint blow when the other man cried out in his gravelly voice and looked to the sky. Darkness oozed from him and faded into the air, causing the man to fall weakly to his knees. After several moments, he slowly looked up at them and gazed upon his surroundings. "Where…am I?" he muttered. Kain lowered his lance and nodded. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

"A question I would like answered, as well." he said in agreement.

"You're at the Olympus Coliseum, a battleground where heroes test their strength." Sora told them. Kain and Vincent glanced at one another.

"The last thing I remember is heading toward Radiant Garden in search of a friend of mine. I was ambushed." Kain muttered, trying to recall.

"I was ambushed in my homeworld, and I remember little else." Vincent said, turning away from them.

"Hades had you under his control. Together, my friends and I managed to free the two of you." Sora explained to them. Vincent nodded and began walking away.

"I understand. Thank you for helping me, but I must return to whence I came. Perhaps our paths shall cross again." he replied, saying nothing else. With a swish of cloak, he morphed into the red hazy cloud and darted up into the sky. Kain then crossed his arms and looked over at Sora as Riku and Aqua came running over.

"It was not Hades who held my chains, but Maleficent." he revealed. The three Wielders looked at each other in surprise.

"Can you tell us anything about what she wants?" Aqua asked him. The dragoon nodded.

"She seeks to use your clash with someone called Xehanort in order to obtain a weapon powerful enough to break the Realm of Light. With that weapon, she believes that she can plunge the worlds into darkness and reign as a supreme ruler." he told them.

"Sounds like Maleficent. She was never very original with her plans." Riku muttered. Sora nodded.

"We'll have to deal with her at some point, but I don't think we can focus on her right now. We need to head back to Yen Sid and see where he wants us next." he added. The other two nodded, though Aqua turned away. Out of nowhere, she had suddenly heard a voice that she recognized but had not heard in a long time.

" _Aqua….come to me. Come to the place where we all last stood together, and where we were separated."_

If she had known any less, she would have thought that she had imagined the voice. Yet somehow, she knew that she had not. Nodding in response, she turned back to the boys. "You guys go back to Yen Sid's. I have a stop to make, first." she instructed them.

Riku looked over at Kain. "Will you return with us? Master Yen Sid might be able to help you find your friend and he needs to hear everything you can tell us about Maleficent." he asked the dragoon. After a moment, Kain nodded.

"I will, then." he agreed. Riku then looked at his fellow Wielders.

"Sora, you go with Aqua. Do what you need to do while Kain and I head back to the Tower. We'll regroup there." he explained. Sora and Aqua nodded and turned to walk away.

They heard Kain and Riku depart behind them as Aqua summoned her rider. Sora hesitantly jumped on behind her, and together they made for the Lanes Between. "So, where are we going?" Sora asked her. Aqua set her course and sighed.

"A forgotten world where much death and evil has transpired. The world where my friends and I fell apart to our own dark fates: the Keyblade Graveyard." she told him.

 **This chapter turned out mildly different than the original. The biggest difference was Hades' fate, since he will no longer have a prominent presence in the later story. Still, he's one of my favorite Disney villains and I definitely wanted to include him. I hope you enjoyed and as always thanks for reading!**


	11. Ch 11: Revelations Part 1

**Well, I think I'm on a roll with these recent updates. Here's hoping I can keep up the momentum. No major announcements at this time, so get right on to the chapter!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes.

Chapter 11: Revelations Part One

After leaving Radiant Garden and Aqua behind, Jack had gone hunting in search of another trail left by the Organization. Mickey had disappeared during the previous battle in pursuit of Terra-Xehanort, but Jack had found no trace of where they might have landed.

None of his usual suspect places had panned out, and he had spent the last couple of days scouring the lesser known worlds farther out in the Realm. He knew that his best bet of finding Terra likely meant finding Mickey again, and so he had also been keeping an eye out for signs of light nearby. The mouse King's strength of heart was the purest that he had ever seen, and would undoubtedly lead him once he got close enough to Mickey's whereabouts.

That was the theory he had been operating on, and as luck would have it, he found something near one of the last worlds he ever would have suspected.

 **(Sacred Moon, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The World That Never Was lay in ruins, and Xemnas' old castle had fallen completely into disrepair. The shadowed city was nearly all that remained of the original Organization's fortress world. Though a new Organization had formed, the world had been abandoned and remained home only to certain Heartless and Nobodies too accustomed to its shadowy corners to find anywhere else to go.

Sensing a powerful light energy from the Lanes Between, Jack had landed in the dark streets and had been steadily making his way for the past hour.

Though confident in his abilities, Jack remained cautious as he did not know how many enemies were lurking out of sight. Keeping his hood up and his Keyblade hidden, he flitted from shadow to shadow with ease. Remaining out of sight had helped him cover ground more quickly, but at the back of his mind he was worried about all of the enemies that he had already passed. Were he discovered, he would have a lot of angry Nobodies on his hands.

He had sneaked about halfway through the city when he began to hear a quiet echo of a voice. _"Jack…."_

Upon hearing it, he had stopped and looked around. He saw nobody, but could hear the voice still talking to him. _"What do you hope to accomplish, Wanderer? You will never rescue your friend, but that is only half the reason you are here. Your excuse to the girl about running away was so that you could find Terra, but that was not the whole truth. You cannot bear to stand beside them because…"_ the voice said malevolently, until Jack angrily interjected.

"I know what you are about to say. You can sense my thoughts and you think that they give you a glimpse into my motives. Get out of my head, Xehanort. You were never good at predicting what I'm gonna do next. You had Terra figured out, and Ven too. But not me. Never me." he retorted, now knowing the source of the voice. But even though he knew whose voice it was, he knew the man was not physically there. Not even Xehanort would risk showing himself in a world full of Nobodies that did not answer to him.

" _How little you remember, or have forgotten, boy."_ Xehanort replied curtly. Then, Jack heard nothing more. Shaking his head as if trying to get rid of the old man's shadowy grip, he started moving forward once more.

There was a deeper reason for his venturing alone than he would admit to Aqua. It caused him great pain to keep things from her, but he knew that he could not bear the look of pity she would give him if she knew the truth. He found it easier to struggle in solitude than for those he loved to take pity on him. For now, he would remain but a Wanderer; a blade in the dark to strike at Xehanort from the shadows. For while he walked in the darkness now, it had never and would never find a grip on his heart. Darkness would be of little help against the Organization, and Jack had sworn to his master that he would never submit to its promises.

Master Eraqus had been the father he had never known. His defeat at Xehanort's hands had been the catalyst for all of the things that followed. It was in Eraqus' name that he journeyed now, and in the names of Terra and Ven that he swore to help stop Xehanort from achieving his goals.

His thoughts came screeching back to the present at that moment, for he felt that something was amiss.

He had made a mistake somewhere. He had been too deep in his thoughts, and had not been careful enough.

His presence had been noticed. They were following him now, unsure of what and who he was. Even as he continued walking toward the heart of the city, they were behind him, out of sight. With each step he took, they were growing in numbers. By the time he reached the center skyscraper, they would have a powerful force.

However, he set aside his worries. If they wanted a fight, then he was not going to run any longer. They would feel the cold steel of his blade, and the flames of his resolve. No one was going to stand in his way now.

Finally, he walked into the large clearing where Riku and Roxas had clashed years before. He gazed up at the towering skyscraper before him and walked up to the steps. Once he reached them, he stopped and turned around. They had never made an audible sound, but a force of Nobodies stood behind him. So vast in number were they that he could no longer even see the ground. The Dusks swayed back and forth, studying him passively.

They sensed him as an intruder, but were silently questioning just who had returned to the place after so long. With a confident smirk, Jack reached up and threw back his hood. The Dusks gazed upon his short brown hair, hazel eyes, and facial scar, but even then they did not recognize him. He had not been a part of Sora's struggle with their former master. Unperturbed, Jack summoned his Keyblade. At the sight of the weapon, the Dusks immediately turned hostile and started advancing on him. **(end Sacred Moon)**

 **(Deep Anxiety, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

The first Dusk launched itself at Jack, but the Wanderer struck it with a powerful slash that defeated it in one hit. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his gaze to the rest of the advancing horde. "The light shall claim you all." he growled. He then sprinted forward with his blade held backhanded and began a furious offensive.

Falling easily into his battle mindset, he slashed and sliced through a group of Nobodies. He pushed forward so far that within moments he was at the center of the Nobody army. Remaining calm, he waited as the closest ones simultaneously attacked. He swung forward and struck down the first attacker, immediately turning around to block the next. Sensing another strike coming from the side, he yanked his blade and the Nobody he had blocked into the way of the next attack. The two Nobodies collided and exploded with the force of their impact.

More Nobodies started pouring forward, and Jack allowed himself to fall into a frenzy. The faster they came, the faster he forced himself to go at them. Before long, to any possible onlookers he would have been a blur. It had always been common knowledge that he was the most accomplished duelist between Eraqus' apprentices, even when Terra was physically stronger and Aqua a far better mage.

For several minutes the Nobodies advanced and Jack stonewalled them, neither side letting up. Finally, in a momentary lapse of reaction, a Nobody struck Jack in the leg from behind. Feeling the sharp sting of pain from the back of his thigh, Jack whirled around and let loose a barrage of lightning. Shouting angrily, Jack spun in a circle and dragged the lightning with him. It followed and forked outward, lighting up much of the remaining horde bright enough to cloud Jack's field of vision.

The Dusks hit by the lightning fell defeated, but the remaining ones came harder than ever. Jack found himself surrounded again. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he reared his Keyblade back into a ready position and prepared for another bout. "The darkness will not claim me before my task is done!" he shouted at them.

"The darkness will NEVER have you, Jack!" a familiar voice rang out. A shining orb of light energy suddenly went crashing through the front line of Nobodies closest to Jack and the Wanderer looked up for the source. That was when he saw Mickey skipping over the heads of Nobodies, striking them as he made his way across the army toward where Jack was standing alone. Three Dusks launched themselves into the air toward the oncoming mouse, but Mickey elegantly dispatched them with a single stroke apiece and flipped multiple times in the air before landing at Jack's side.

"I could have taken them alone, but thanks. I've been looking for you." Jack said to him as their enemies regrouped for their next offensive. Mickey nodded.

"But it never hurts to have backup. I've been looking for you too. Master Yen Sid said you went off on your own again when I managed to contact him. I have news about Terra!" he explained. Jack's eyes widened, until he reached past Mickey and struck down a Nobody aiming for the King's back.

"Finish this later. Let's clean up first." he said, his desire to finish the fight quickly even stronger now.

"Right!" Mickey agreed and leaped back into the horde. He cast another Pearl forward that cleared through a line before flipping through the air at a dizzying rate and expertly cleaving through them with his Keyblade.

Jack followed suit and forcefully impaled his Keyblade into the ground, sending out a shockwave of earthen energy that knocked all nearby Nobodies back. He then dashed forward and raced through the horde, affording each Dusk one stroke each. He then stopped and looked over at Mickey, who was surrounded again. Narrowing his eyes, Jack raised his Keyblade toward the sky. "Gather!" he cast.

A spiral of magnetic energy appeared in the air above the horde, drawing in most of the Dusks around Mickey. Once they were trapped in the air, Jack curled his fist and channeled fire energy into it. He then threw his fist forward, launching a Firaga ball that exploded once it reached the floating enemies. The spell was not as powerful as Aqua's, but still strong enough to demonstrate his mastery over the spell. The flames incinerated the floating Dusks and stretched down to the ground, catching many other enemies on fire as well.

Without a word, the two Keyblade Masters then got back to back. "There are few enough of them now that a powerful surge of light should finish the battle!" Mickey told him. Jack nodded and waved his hand over his Keyblade. The blade erupted in an aura of light energy.

"Ready when you are, Mickey!" he replied. Mickey waited for the Dusks to advance once again, drawing near to where they were standing.

"Now!" he yelled, waving his blade forward and casting out a sweeping burst of light energy. Jack followed suit, and within moments the light was so blinding that he could not see anything in front of him.

The sensation passed after a couple of moments, and he could see that nearly the entire horde had been defeated by the joint attack. The few dozen Dusks that remained stared at them a few seconds longer, before whirling around and fleeing into the surrounding alleyways. **(end Deep Anxiety)**

 **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The battle over, Mickey dismissed his Keyblade and turned to Jack. Seeing the man's face for the first time in years, he stopped in surprise. "Jack, your face…what happened to you?" he said in worry upon seeing the long scar that stretched across the right side of the young man's face. Jack shook his head and looked away.

"Long story. So how did you end up here? Is this where Terranort's portal left you?" he reflected the question and asked his own. Mickey noticed Jack's dodging of the question, but chose to move on.

"Yep, this is where he went. He didn't know that I followed him through, and I managed to learn a few things while he was here in the city." he explained. Jack nodded.

"And that's where you learned something about Terra?" he asked. The King nodded.

"I heard him speaking to one of the other Organization members. They have a temporary base set up in one of the outer worlds. I don't think it's their permanent base, but they are there for the time being. That's where Terra and the rest of the Organization are." Mickey explained, repeating what he had overheard.

"Do you know the name of the world they were talking about?" Jack asked urgently. This was the first news he had heard since he had retrieved Zack.

"A dying and abandoned world called Gaia, but I'm not exactly sure where the place is." Mickey admitted. Hearing the name Gaia, Jack let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"Gaia….how could I not sense it?" he muttered quietly. Mickey looked at him curiously.

"Jack?" he asked. The Wanderer sighed and looked down at him.

"Gaia is where I rescued Zack from. If their base is there….if Terra is there…I never felt a thing. I couldn't sense his light. It makes me wonder if….his light is still in there at all." he muttered, his thoughts dwelling on his best friend. Mickey reached out and caught his hand to get his attention.

"Terra is in a dark place, one he can't escape from on his own. But you and I both know how strong his heart is. Terra needs our help, but he is still hanging in there. You know that, too." he said sincerely, trying to take Jack's worries away. Heeding his words, Jack nodded with reassurance.

"But the good news is that I know where Gaia is. My next step is locating Xehanort's base." he said, moving on to the next topic. Mickey smiled.

"Great! Then let's go get Sora and the others, and head straight there!" he said happily. At the mention of Sora, Jack turned away shamefully.

"No, Mickey. I'm sorry, but I can't return to the light. Not yet. Not until….I right my wrongs." he said quietly, as if ashamed to even mutter it out loud. Mickey sighed, a look of pity on his face as he looked at the Wanderer's back.

"Jack, what happened to you and your friends….none of it was your fault." he said firmly, hoping to get through to the young man. Upon hearing his words, Jack rounded on the King with overwhelming sorrow in his eyes.

"You don't know what I know!" he yelled suddenly. Immediately realizing his tone, he sank to the ground and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." he offered sincerely. Seeing his friend's distress, Mickey walked over and sat beside him.

"Then tell me what you know, so I can help you through it." he suggested. Jack closed his eyes, and slowly nodded.

"Even my best friends don't know the truths of my past. Not the whole truths, anyway." he muttered.

* * *

 _FIVE YEARS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF BIRTH BY SLEEP…._

 _At thirteen years old, Jack was younger and scrawnier than he was at his current age of eighteen. As he walked through the streets of Twilight Town, he wore the same hooded vest that he wore in the present day, though the rest of his outfit was different. Underneath the vest, he wore a black shirt of different design to his later one, and his pants were dark gray. Indeed, there was very little color to his appearance overall._

 _His hood was up, and his reasons for being in Twilight Town are a story for another time._

 _He walked through the streets, his mind on the purpose for which he had been sent there. However, as he walked into the Sandlot he could hear crying. Stopping to look around, he noticed a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting alone on one of the nearby benches. At first, he kept walking. He had a mission to complete, after all. However, before he got very far, the boy's crying caused him to stop. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and walked over to where the boy was sitting._

" _Hello." he greeted kindly and sat down on the bench beside the boy. The boy looked up and warily stared over at Jack. His eyes were swollen and red and his cheeks were still moist from his crying._

" _Who are you?" he asked, sniffling as he tried to compose himself. Jack gently lowered his hood, revealing his youthful and scarless face._

" _I'm not from around here, but I want to help you feel better if I can. What's your name?" he replied and asked the boy. The boy didn't answer for a moment, staring at Jack as if sizing him up._

" _Ventus." he finally muttered. Jack nodded upon hearing his name and smiled._

" _Why are you out here all alone, Ventus? You don't look old enough to be out on your own." he asked kindly, hoping that they boy had a family to go home to. Ventus looked away from him and stared hard at the ground._

" _I don't have any friends. The other kids here pick on me and don't want me around them. My parents…." Ventus began before bursting into a fresh round of tears. Jack heard the boy's words and nodded slightly._

" _That's something we have in common." he said. Upon hearing that, Ventus looked back up at him._

" _I hate this place. I know there are other worlds out there, but the adults say I can't go anywhere because I'm only ten years old. They say I have to wait until I grow up. But, I don't wanna be here anymore. I want to go somewhere where I can find friends and people that like me." he explained._

 _The more the boy spoke, the more Jack's heart was stirred. The boy's words reminded Jack more and more of himself, and Jack felt pity. He knew that if he had not gotten the Keyblade, he would still be in Ventus' shoes. With that, he made up his mind and stood to his feet. Ven looked up at him, and he called his Keyblade to his hand. Ven widened his eyes upon seeing the blade. "Woah….what is that?" he asked in awe._

" _It's called a Keyblade, and it allows me to do all kinds of things. It even lets me travel to other worlds." Jack explained. Ven continued staring at the blade, until Jack gripped the blade and turned it around, extending the hilt to the boy. "Take it in your hand, Ven." he instructed. Slowly, Ven lifted his hand and gently curled his fingers around the blade's sturdy hilt. The handle was curved inward on one side to allow for easier handling of Jack's chosen backhanded style. Jack then let go of the blade and allowed Ven to hoist it up all on his own._

 _Jack smiled upon seeing a small surge of light energy travel down from the blade and into Ven's hand, before disappearing a moment later. The Keyblade then disappeared, leaving the boy speechless. Jack reached down and touched the boy's shoulder._

" _Now, when the time is right, you will find the means to leave this place. When that day comes, I hope we find each other again. You are my bond brother, and now we are forever linked to each other. When you feel sad and think that you have no friends, remember me. You have something better than a friend; you have a brother." he explained. Ven heard his words and nodded gratefully. Then, without another word Jack turned and began walking away. He pulled up his hood, only to hear the boy shout._

" _Wait! I don't even know your name!" he said with worry. Jack smiled and turned back to him._

" _Don't worry. We'll meet again, Ventus. And on that day, you'll know who I am." he promised. He then turned and continued walking until he was out of Ven's sight._

* * *

PRESENT DAY….

"So, you're the one who gave Ventus the Keyblade?" Mickey asked. It made sense, for it had always been a link without a story to explain it. But the question remained. Jack's story had been before he had ever met Eraqus, and yet he already appeared trained in the Keyblade arts. Shelving the question for now, Mickey vowed to revisit it later.

"If only I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess." Jack replied.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked him. Jack's story had been touching, but it had not explained Jack's feeling of guilt and shame.

"Six months after I gave Ven that power, he manifested his Keyblade for the first time. At that same time, Xehanort was seeking an apprentice in order test his theories on the X-blade. By giving one to Ven, I ensured that Ven was taken by Xehanort. Everything that happened after, the birth of Vanitas, our clash in the Keyblade Graveyard, Ven's heart going to sleep, that is all on me. Were it not for me, Ven never would have been targeted by Xehanort in the first place." Jack explained, laying everything out for Mickey to see. The King sighed.

"But Xehanort would have chosen anybody, Jack. It's not your fault that he's seeking the X-blade." he replied. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not, but it's my fault he chose Ven. It's my fault that he took Terra for his vessel, and it's my fault that…." he continued, before choking on his words and cutting off what he was about to say. The way he stopped made Mickey believe that there was yet more than Jack was letting on, but he believed that he had heard everything Jack was willing to say today.

"Jack, everything you have done in the last twelve years has been in defiance of Xehanort and in defense of the worlds. You have more than redeemed yourself for whatever you may have done. By helping Sora, you can leave all of that behind you. Now come on. Let's go find Sora, and together we can figure this mess out." the King replied firmly and stood to his feet. Jack looked over to see the mouse's hand extended to him. He looked past it and could see the Star Shard hanging on Mickey's belt.

He smiled and stood to his feet, as well. "Thank you, Mickey." he said sincerely. He then reached out, but did not grasp Mickey's hand. Instead, he touched the Star Shard and caused it to start up. Mickey realized what he had done and looked up with wide eyes.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed. Jack backed away to make sure he did not get caught in the spell.

"I am sorry, your Majesty, but I will only join Sora when the time is right. Right now, I have a friend to save and I have to do it alone. It's my duty, and my promise." he replied. Before Mickey could say another word, the Shard lit up and carried him into the sky. **(end Missing You)**

Now alone again, Jack turned away from the skyscraper and started back into the city. _"Now that I know where Terra is, I'm going to get him. I don't care if I have to fight through the entire Organization to do it."_ he thought firmly. He then summoned his rider and leaped upon it. In another few moments, he had reached the Lanes Between and set course for Gaia.

 **Alright, there we have it. I was actually surprised going back to the original chapter for this and seeing how well done it was the first time. It was definitely one of the better chapters in the original version, and it only needed some more depth and explanation to better it. I hope you enjoyed as always, and I'll see you next time.**


	12. Ch 12: Revelations Part 2

**No major announcements at this time, though I am doing good with these updates and I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. Insert usual disclaimer and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes, the start of Kairi's new path, and the reveal of a new Organization member.

Chapter 12: Revelations Part 2

 **(Future Masters, Birth by Sleep)**

"Alright, our first real mission! About time!" Lea exclaimed excitedly. Kairi laughed at his enthusiasm.

"At least you've seen some of the action. I've been cooped up in our pocket dimension for the last two weeks." she told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but we finally get to be on our own for a bit." he said with a relaxed sigh. Someone sitting behind him in the ship cleared their throat, and he groaned irritably. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot the old man sent our babysitters along." he grumbled.

Donald and Goofy were indeed along to help oversee the relatively simple mission. Goofy was piloting and Donald was seated behind the two Wielders-in-training. Donald had his arms crossed and had cleared his throat to remind the lazy Wielder of his presence. "We're not babysitters, we're full-fledged heroes. We also will report to Merlin on how well you do." he squawked and glared at the back of Lea's head.

"But don't worry, you guys. I know you'll do just fine!" Goofy chimed in happily, keeping his eyes on the Lanes ahead of them.

"So what's our mission, anyway? Merlin didn't give us any details." Kairi asked the two "babysitters". She and Lea had finally been granted their Keyblade Armor in preparation for the mission and were currently wearing all of it minus their helmets. Kairi's armor was a pinkish red with tracings of light blue and orange wrapped around her gauntlets and legs. Lea's meanwhile was a much darker shade of red on his torso while much of his helmet and limbs were black.

"There's been a large Heartless spotted in Traverse Town and it's been wreaking havoc in the Second District. You guys have to find and destroy it." Donald explained. Lea scoffed.

"One old Heartless? Come on! You know how many I've taken out over the years?" he complained in disappointment. Donald narrowed his eyes.

"You have to complete the mission using only magic and your Keyblade. No other weapons allowed." he retorted back and reached over to where Lea's two chakrams were laying. He clasped a magical lock upon them and trapped them to the ship. The redhead shrugged his shoulders again.

"Fine. Didn't need them anyway. I just bring em along for sentimental reasons." he said, though there was now a mild reluctance in his voice.

Kairi smiled and shook her head at the two going back and forth, and her thoughts drifted to her friends. Wondering what they were doing, she just hoped that they were okay. As if sensing her thoughts, Goofy looked over at her and smiled optimistically.

"Don't worry about Sora, Miss Kairi. They are all okay. Master Yen Sid just informed us that they are over at the Coliseum getting ready to head back to the Tower. After this mission, we plan to stop there so that you can see them." he explained kindly. Hearing this news, Kairi smiled and let out a start of excitement.

"I didn't expect to….thank you, Goofy." she replied. The captain nodded and looked back at the others.

"Traverse Town in sight! Landing in five minutes!" he yelled to them.

"We're right behind you, Goofy! Stop shouting it!" Donald yelled back.

"How did Sora survive two different journeys with you guys?" Lea muttered as they all looked out of the windshield and could see Traverse Town's docking bays in sight. **(end Future Masters)**

* * *

TRAVERSE TOWN, FIRST DISTRICT…

"This place is interesting." Kairi said, taking in the sights of the calm District. The streets were filled with dozens of people, and she could see countless shops and restaurants scattered around. "You sure there's a Heartless here?" she then asked, turning to look at Donald and Goofy. They both nodded.

"The Town's defense forces only have the resources to keep the First District clean. Those who live out in the other Districts mostly fend for themselves. The Heartless Merlin wants you to find is out in the Second District." Goofy explained. Lea began leading the pack over toward the giant doors heading to the next area and stretched loudly.

"Well, between the four of us, what's one measly Heartless?" he asked over his shoulder.

"If we have to step in and help, it means you've failed the mission." Donald irritably told him.

"So you can't help, but you're not our babysitters? Could have fooled me." Lea retorted, and Donald hissed angrily.

Together, the four of them pushed open the doors and walked past the guards standing on either side. A moment later, the doors ominously clicked shut behind them and they were met with eerie silence. In the new area, Kairi could see a hotel and a large bell tower in the distance as well as long rows of houses. However, there were no lights in any of the windows and the place appeared abandoned.

"Where…?" Kairi began to ask, but a Shadow Heartless appeared right in front of her at that moment. She took a step back and summoned her Keyblade.

"Be careful. Watch all sides and don't get surrounded!" Goofy called out to them. Kairi looked over at Lea, who already had his Keyblade drawn and ready. They nodded to one another as a dozen more Heartless appeared around them, boxing them in.

"This'll be a nice warmup." Lea muttered and lunged forward, cleaving through two of the Shadows in one hit. One of them jumped at Kairi, and she quickly slashed it down. Allowing herself a small smile, she sensed something behind her and turned around to find three advancing upon her. Centering her focus, she raised her Keyblade and cast forward a scattershot of thunder. The spell branched out wide enough to connect to all three Shadows and knocked them back against the wall, where they faded into dark vapor.

She turned back to find Lea, seeing him making short work of the Shadows surrounding him. She then ran forward and engaged the few still near her, slashing at them with Destiny's Embrace. In another few moments, all enemies had been dispatched. "Nice job. You held your own pretty well." Lea complimented her as they dismissed their weapons. Kairi smiled and walked past him.

"You're surprised?" she asked in response. Laughing quietly, Lea moved to follow her. Donald and Goofy emerged from where they had been watching and followed the two Wielders down to the center clearing of the District.

"Be ready, I can feel the big one nearby!" Donald warned them. Lea and Kairi nodded and looked around them, but could see nothing. Narrowing his eyes, Lea bent down to the ground and touched his palm to it. He channeled dark energy to his hand and was quiet for a moment. **(Destiny's Force, Kingdom Hearts)**

"I can sense its darkness…..above us!" he suddenly yelled out and looked up. The other three looked up to see a Darkside Heartless descending upon them. They sprinted in different directions to get out of the way and just barely cleared the area before the Darkside crash-landed. When the dust settled, Donald and Goofy had returned to a watchable distance. Lea and Kairi reached each other and readied their weapons against the monstrous enemy. "Ready?" Lea asked her. Kairi glanced at him and nodded.

"When you are!" she said. Without another word, the two leaped forward toward the waiting Heartless. Kairi slashed at its feet while Lea took to the air and impaled his blade into the Heartless' chest. The Heartless staggered in pain before swiping Lea with its fist and knocking him off. It then raised its foot up and attempted to crush Kairi underneath it. Seeing the danger, she gasped and rolled out of the way. The giant foot crashed beside her, and she resumed her offensive. Throwing strike after strike until her arms were aching, she sank her Keyblade into the Heartless' flesh. A shadow passed over her, and she looked up to the Heartless staring directly down at her. It lowered its hand as if to grab hold of her, and she wrenched her Keyblade back out to defend herself.

At that moment, a powerful ball of fire flew past her and connected to the Darkside's hand, exploding in every direction. The Darkside pulled its smoldering hand back and held it as if in great pain. "You can't take us both on!" Lea yelled, nodding to Kairi. Seeing the moment of opportunity, Kairi leaned back and jumped up with all the power in her legs. Reaching the height level with the Darkside's upper body, she reared back and channeled light energy into her blade. She then swung mightily forward and cleaved off the Darkside's wounded hand.

The giant hand slid away from the rest of the body and dissolved into vapor as Kairi landed at Lea's side. Sensing its defeat, the Darkside turned and started running through the District. Buildings crashed in its wake as it made for the Third District. "Follow it, quickly!" Lea yelled out. Kairi nodded and they took a few steps forward together, until they heard Donald yell to them.

"Go from two different directions! Cut off its escape and trap it between the two of you!" he advised to them. The two Wielders nodded and split off. Lea took the direct route after the Heartless and Kairi ran down to the next alleyway to beat the Darkside to the Third District.

Donald and Goofy jumped down from their ledge and moved to follow. "I thought we weren't supposed to help them, Donald." Goofy muttered. Donald waved his hands erratically.

"We didn't help. We just gave them advice." he excused as they ran after Lea.

Kairi sprinted down the following alley and screeched to a stop, for someone was already waiting for her. **(end Destiny's Force)**

The figure standing opposite her was hooded and cloaked and stood about her height. "Finally, you go where I can get you on your own, Princess. I've been waiting for you to do that since you landed in this stupid little town." he growled in a voice that she knew very well.

"Sora…?" she asked hesitantly. At this, the figure laughed loudly and maniacally. **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

He pulled back his hood to reveal a face nearly identical to Sora's, though his hair was black and his eyes yellow. "Close, but oh so far." he retorted. Seeing him, Kairi raised her Keyblade in confusion.

"I don't understand. Who are you, and why do you look and sound just like Sora?" she demanded. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"The why is a long story that I don't care to tell. But who? I'm Vanitas, Princess. I'm one of Xehanort's Thirteen, and you're coming with me. The Master wants a word with you." he explained. She took a step back, only to feel a barrier of dark energy blocking her from going back the way she came. Vanitas smiled confidently. "You'll resist, of course. But seriously, don't. I'm way out of your league, Kairi. You can come with me, conscious or unconscious." he told her calmly.

Sneering defiantly, Kairi charged forward and raised her blade. Rolling his eyes, Vanitas easily leaned out of the strike and smacked her in the back of her head with the hilt of his Keyblade. She let out a groan and fell forward onto the ground. Sighing in disappointment, he reached down and picked her up. Slinging her over his shoulder, he then raised his hand and conjured a dark portal. In another moment, they were both gone.

Meanwhile, in the Third District, Lea struggled to defeat the Darkside alone since Kairi never showed up to trap it.

The Heartless was fleeing so fearfully and erratically that Donald and Goofy eventually stepped in to help defeat it, and their attentions all turned to the missing Wielder. "Kairi?!" Donald shouted and started running back to the Second District. **(end Organization XIII)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD…

 **(Aqua's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

 _"Behold, these lifeless keys used to be full of power; united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged."_

" _I'm asking you, as a friend. Just….put an end to me."_

" _The four of us will never be torn apart, alright? I'll always find a way."_

" _How does that honor our Master's memory, Terra?"_

" _Correct, I am not Ventus. This X-blade will open a door, one that leads to all worlds. Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! Then, just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"_

" _Give Ven his heart back!"_

" _Aqua, the X-blade! Reach Ven, or we'll all be lost!"_

"Aqua?" Sora's voice floated from nearby.

As if waking from a dream, Aqua's mind returned to the present. Her thoughts ever dwelling on the clash that had left her and her three closest friends scattered and defeated, she glanced over at Sora. The young man was staring at her with a look of worry on his face, and she shook her head.

"I'm okay. Just bad memories, is all. Terra called me here. Now we just have to find out why." she replied. Looking down at the Field of Keys, she began leading the way down into the valley.

As they reached the end of the mountain path and could see the beginnings of the plains marked by dead and decaying Keyblades, Sora's curiosity began to rise. "Something….happened here, didn't it?" he asked hesitantly, sensing how much Aqua's emotions were out of balance. The older master nodded without slowing down.

"Has Master Yen Sid told you of the ancient Keyblade War?" she asked. Sora nodded slightly.

"A little. He told us that there was a big battle long ago between thousands of Keyblade Masters. I'm guessing that all of these Keyblades are from that event." he answered, gazing around him.

"Yes. We know very little about the War itself, but the old reports state that two opposing factions began the conflict. One side had been chosen by Kingdom Hearts to safeguard the X-blade, but they abused the power given to them. Another faction of Masters challenged their rights for the weapon, and the War began. In the end, each individual Master fought to gain the X-blade for themselves. In the end, there were precious few Wielders still standing and the X-blade was broken. It was the last time any Wielders clashed blades here until…." Aqua explained to him, but trailed off at the end of her statement. A lump rose in her throat as her thoughts once again drifted to the battle that had pitted Terra, Jack, Ven, and herself against Xehanort and Vanitas. Only she and Jack had emerged intact from that battle, and now she felt alone.

She had emerged from the Dark Realm for the new fight but without her old friends. She had been reunited with Jack, only for him to leave her behind again. Having no true answers for Jack's actions and motives, she returned her focus to Terra. Sora, however, had caught her reactions and reluctantly asked the obvious question. "But something happened later, didn't it?" he quietly asked.

Silent for several moments, Aqua finally nodded. "Terra, Ven, Jack, and I….we battled Xehanort and Vanitas here twelve years ago." she said softly.

"That would have been right before you disappeared, right?" he continued.

"Yes. It was that battle which left Terra in Xehanort's thrall and Ven's heart absent from his body. Jack and I did what we could, but it wasn't enough. We disappeared shortly after that, too." she explained.

Sensing enough to gather what all had happened, Sora understood the gravity of what she was now feeling. Looking forward solemnly, he put his hand gently on her shoulder as they continued walking. "I wasn't here to help then, but I promise we will help them." he told her. She glanced over at him and nodded gratefully.

"I know, Sora. If you had been there back then, I think a lot of things would be different." she replied.

They reached the center of the field and could see a towering plateau in the near distance. Looking upon it, Aqua heard the voice again. _"Aqua…."_ it quietly echoed.

"I know, Terra. We're almost there." she said aloud. Having heard no other voices, Sora looked over at her.

"Where to, Aqua?" he asked her. She pointed to the plateau and summoned her rider.

"Top of that structure, right where Jack and Terra fought Xehanort twelve years ago." she told him. Sora nodded and threw his Keyblade into the air, hoping that he would finally be able to conjure his Rider. Aqua had evidently forgotten that he could not do so, and had already begun flying toward the top of the plateau.

Sora watched as his Keyblade circled back down, centering his focus upon it. He then jumped up toward it. To his great surprise, he was momentarily engulfed in blinding light. He felt something solid appear beneath his feet, and he knew that he had managed to do it.

When he could see again, he gave a shout of excitement. "Aqua!" he yelled to her gleefully. She stopped in the air and turned around with a gasp of surprise.

Sora's rider reflected the colors of his armor, and it was in the shape of a type of surf board. "I don't believe it…" Aqua muttered.

"Don't believe what?" Sora asked her. She stared at his Rider for a long moment.

"Riku's Rider looks just like Terra's. I understood that since Terra gave him the Keyblade in the first place. But you…your Rider is identical to Ven's, just with different colors. Why are your Riders so similar when you've never met?" she asked, wondering aloud. Sora thought for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders and had no answer.

Recovering quickly, Aqua shook her head and motioned him forward. Together, they flew over to the top of the plateau and jumped off.

They walked slowly toward the center of the empty platform, only to see a cloud of dust and debris appear in the middle of the area. **(end Aqua's Theme)**

Narrowing her eyes, Aqua summoned her Keyblade. Sora followed suit, and the cloud dispersed. Now in the plateau's center was a figure covered in armor kneeling behind a Keyblade. Both Sora and Aqua's eyes widened in surprise, but for very different reasons. Sora stepped back. "I fought this guy! Hardest fight of my life!" he exclaimed, not wishing to do so again.

"Terra?" Aqua asked, ignoring what Sora had said.

"Wait….what? Terra?" the boy looked at her in surprise.

The armor was motionless. However, a moment later they could both hear a voice. _"It's me, Aqua; but merely a piece, not the whole."_ the voice said. **(Friends in My Heart, Kingdom Hearts II)**

With that, the armor rose to its feet and gazed between the two of them. Hearing his voice and seeing his armor and Keyblade, tears of joy sprang to Aqua's eyes. "Is that really you?" she asked him in disbelief. He nodded.

" _A part of me, yes. I am what remains of Terra's mind, and his thoughts are of you. Xehanort has my body and my heart, but I am still fighting him every second."_ the armor answered. Aqua's hopes fell a little bit.

"So, you're not really here…" she said, looking at the ground in disappointment. Sensing her disappointment, the armor answered.

" _No. It's really me talking to you, but this armor is only my Lingering Will. I can see you from far away, through the darkness. You're as beautiful as always."_ he said, reaching out an armored hand and touching her face. She looked up at the empty helmet and smiled slightly.

"Then you're okay?" she asked. The armor looked away.

" _That changes by the hour, but yes. When Sora defeated Ansem and Xemnas, it restored both me and Master Xehanort. Before I was even conscious again, Xehanort placed a piece of himself within me to recreate the vessel we shared after the battle in the Graveyard. Master Eraqus had taken refuge in my heart then, too, but I do not know where he is now."_ he explained. Hearing his words, Aqua nodded and wrapped her arms around the armor's cold torso. The Lingering Will returned her gesture. _"Time is running out. I called you here to help you in your efforts against Xehanort. I will answer what questions I can."_ he then told her.

Aqua looked over at Sora for a moment and nodded in understanding. "Do you know anything about Ven? I still haven't been able to locate his heart." she asked. The Will hesitated for a moment, as if thinking.

" _I can sense it nearby, but I cannot give you a specific answer. I can say that his heart is almost ready to return to where it belongs, but you still have to fully waken his heart and determine a way to return it to Ven. I cannot help you with either one."_ he told her.

"Okay. What about Jack?" Aqua then asked about their other friend.

" _Jack was here, and he reawakened me. He sought answers like you, and I provided what I could. He is going after Xehanort in an effort to find me, and I'm worried that his emotions will finally get the better of him."_ the Will explained. Hearing this, Aqua raised her eyebrows.

"When have his emotions ever gotten the better of him?" she asked rhetorically. The Will nodded.

" _My point exactly. I tried to persuade him otherwise, but Jack feels he must undertake this mission alone out of guilt."_ he elaborated.

"Guilt? About what?" Aqua asked, not understanding.

" _Jack was the one who gave Ven the Keyblade. I found out during our own journeys, and promised not to reveal it. Jack believes that his involvement in Ven's Keyblade is the reason that Xehanort targeted Ven in the first place. Thus, without Jack's actions, Ven would have been beyond Xehanort's sights and all of this could potentially have been stopped. He is ashamed and afraid, Aqua. Ashamed that he was too weak to save us and afraid that his own actions have caused everything that happened."_ The Will explained, even quoting some of what Jack had said to him.

"But….none of that is Jack's fault. Why would he even think that in the first place? He couldn't help what Xehanort planned to do. I don't understand what's going through his head." Aqua said in disbelief, turning away and shaking her head at what she had been told.

" _Jack cares about us more than even himself. The simple fact is that he is willing to sacrifice whatever he must in order to save us. He was always difficult, but now he is only defending his family in the best way he knows how."_ the Will said, trying to partially defend his best friend. Aqua rolled his eyes.

"But he's still being stupid. When I find him, I'll beat him senseless until he gives up all of these ridiculous feelings of guilt." she muttered.

" _You may not get the chance, by what I'm hearing on this end."_ Terra suddenly said. She and Sora looked at the suit of armor urgently.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked, but the suit of armor was already walking back to where its Keyblade was still stuck in the ground.

" _I am out of time. My energy is spent, and I can maintain this link no longer. Turn your attention to Jack and Ven. Save them, Aqua, both of them…"_ Terra told them. Before Aqua and Sora could ask him anything else, the armor knelt back into its original position and went silent.

Aqua stared silently at the armor for another few moments before turning away. "What's the plan, Aqua?" Sora asked her. She sighed, truly not knowing.

"Yen Sid needs to hear about this, and hopefully he can provide some answers to the new questions I got from Terra." she decided. The two of them jumped back onto their Riders and set course for Yen Sid's Tower. Aqua raised the Tower communications to let them know. "Master, we're headed back to you. We'll be there in a couple of hours." she said. Yen Sid's voice on the other end was grave.

" _Do hurry, Aqua. I have received messages both from Mickey and from Merlin. I have ill news regarding both Jack and Kairi."_ he replied. She exchanged an alarmed look with Sora and they both kicked their Riders faster. **(end Friends in My Heart)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, GAIA….

 **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Jack landed in Gaia with furious purpose in his heart. His hood was set firmly over his head, shrouding his face in darkness. Standing amidst the ruins of a city that he had once helped defend, he turned his full focus towards discovering the Organization's fortress that he knew to be nearby. He stealthily made his way through the rubble, being extra careful to hide his presence.

Within minutes, he passed by the ruined temple where Zack had been held captive but still saw no sign of a fortress for miles around. Despite seeing no signs of standing structures, he could sense a massive presence nearby humming with an energy of some kind.

He traveled inland for several more minutes and could hear the slight _hum_ of energy growing steadily louder, but still could see nothing. Finally, ahead in a clearing, he noticed something.

A great clearing had been made in the rubble, but nothing stood there. The clearing itself was easily large enough for a huge building and was so clean that not even a loose boulder lay within it. Narrowing his eyes, Jack peered out at the clearing from behind a mound of debris and picked up a pebble in his hand. Leaning out from behind cover just enough for an angle, he tossed the pebble forward at the clearing.

The pebble flew about ten feet forward and suddenly bounced back as if hitting something.

His suspicions confirmed, Jack carefully made his way forward and reached out with his hands. Though there was nothing visible to his eyes, his hands reached an immovable surface. _"Shielding rendering the entire base invisible. How did Xehanort manage that?"_ he thought to himself. He then turned away and looked over at the ruins of the city of Midgar, remembering. _"That's right…Mako energy."_ he realized.

He had found a way in. Circling back around the edge of the clearing, he found a trench on the other side of a collapsed building. The trench housed a massive pipe more than five feet in diameter. _"They rerouted some of the old Shinra pipelines to power their base with Mako energy. Gotta hand it to them."_ he silently remarked. Looking up and taking a careful glance at his surroundings, he crouched down and summoned his Keyblade.

In a swift precise motion, he sliced open the pipe. He then tapped the center of his vest. In a moment, his Keyblade Armor had covered his entire body. His Armor was predominantly black but had tracings of gold and silver flowing across his limbs and torso just like his blade. His helmet did not have horns like Terra's but instead showcased a metallic hood that looked reminiscent to his vest.

Protected from the Mako energy within, Jack dropped himself into the pipe and quickly resealed it with a swipe of his blade. He then allowed the current to carry him forward into the base itself.

The watery substance carried him so far in that he lost track of just how far he had gone. Remembering from his days fighting alongside Zack in Midgar, he knew that the pipe would eventually empty out to the main generator, where a service hatch would give him a way out. Still, he could see nothing within the pipe and was relying on his sense of direction and distance to maintain his awareness. By his timing, three minutes had passed since he had first entered the pipe. By the size of the clearing, he knew he had to be close to the main generator.

Sure enough, in another few moments, the pipe emptied out into a large tank. He caught hold of the pipe's hole before it could completely carry him forward. Using his armored fingers, he slowly worked his way around the wall of the storage tank and blindly searched for the hatch that would let him out.

He eventually found it on the ceiling above him, and with an almighty tug, he managed to pry it open. He swam up into the airlock and pulled the hatch below shut again. He could now see lights from outside the hatch and pressed the button to drain the water from the airlock.

Hoping that he was still undetected, he slowly and silently unscrewed the next hatch and opened it a couple of inches.

The main generator room was now before him, and he could see Braig looking at a computer nearby. "Braig, go check the generators. Braig, make sure the Princess is still in her cell. Braig, do all the crappy jobs…." the vessel was complaining to himself.

Cursing to himself, Jack lowered the hatch back down slightly and pondered his next move. At least, until he heard the man speak again. "Seriously?! 'Hatch door is ajar' again?! I swear we just need to replace the whole stupid thing…" Braig growled and started walking over. Jack knew he had only one option and waited.

Braig walked over and pulled the hatch open. When he did, Jack leaped out and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "You…!" Braig managed to say before his air passage was cut off. Jack maintained his grip and pulled the man over to the hatch. He then forcefully flung the man down inside, where Braig landed with a cry of pain.

"Don't you dare….!" Braig began to say until Jack slammed the hatch shut from the outside and tightened it. Allowing himself a quiet laugh as Braig started banging on the hatch, he dismissed his armor and headed silently for the door.

"Must be awful not being able to teleport out of that. Next time, tell your boss to design a base that doesn't kill your own powers." he muttered and slightly opened the door. Seeing an empty hallway, he silently made his way toward what he assumed was the center of the fortress.

As he drew closer, he could hear voices nearby and became even more careful. Finally, the hallway came to an end and led him out onto a balcony of sorts. He cautiously crept toward the edge and peered down into the circular room below. In likeness to Xemnas' Organization, Xehanort had constructed thirteen thrones in the center room. Ten of them were now filled, with three empty. "Finally, I've found you…" he muttered.

At that moment, he heard a dark portal open behind him. "Actually, we led you here." a familiar voice announced. Jack summoned his Keyblade, but a ball of dark fire hit him before he could deflect it. The attack sent him flying off of the balcony and into the room below. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet at the base of the thirteen thrones.

Vanitas appeared up on the balcony smiling gleefully. Jack locked eyes with him until an old grizzled voice spoke up. "Thank you, Vanitas. Go retrieve Braig from his laughable predicament." it instructed. Vanitas nodded respectfully and turned away, disappearing from sight.

Jack's face contorted with rage as he looked over at the source of the voice. Master Xehanort himself was seated in front of the young Keyblade Master, and the old man had a wide smile on his face. "At last you have come before me, Jack. It has been far too long, my boy." he said, eyeing the young man maliciously. Jack sneered back at him.

"You weren't dead long enough, old man. The worlds were happier without you." he retorted and readied his Keyblade. He looked around the room at all of the other faces. Braig and Vanitas' thrones were empty, of course, but Young Xehanort and Isa were present. So were Sephiroth and Seymour. With a pang, Jack's gaze fell upon Terranort, where he knew his friend's heart lay. Ansem and Xemnas were seated on either side of Master Xehanort. The remaining two members were hooded and silent as Master Xehanort spoke again.

"Lay down your weapon, Jack. Do you truly believe that you can defeat us all?" he asked. Jack smirked coldly.

"I've proven myself against most of your puppets before. I like my chances." he replied. Xehanort chuckled casually, truly enjoying the exchange.

"Ever the fighter, my boy. Truly, you should have been my chosen host. You were always my first choice. In the end, your refusal forced me to settle for your friend…." he commented, looking idly at his fingers.

"Don't say a word about Terra. You don't have the right!" Jack snarled. Xehanort sighed and looked back at the boy.

"Do not be foolish, boy. I have more than earned the right….my apprentice." he growled tauntingly and chuckled. At his words, Jack visibly shivered and raised his Keyblade at the old man.

"You are no longer my Master! I only have one, and his name is Eraqus!" he declared, throwing aside the taunt. At his words, Xehanort glanced over at one of the hooded vessels and nodded. Seeing his action, Jack turned to see the figure stand up on his throne. Without a word, the man reached up and pulled back his hood. Jack's face fell in horror.

"No…..no, it can't be…." he whispered in disbelief. He stared into the face of his old master. Eraqus stared back at him adorned in the vestments of the Organization, his eyes yellow and void of any of the man's former emotions. Jack's face turned to one of fury and he turned his attention back to Xehanort. "You have him against his will, just like you do Terra!" he shouted, pointing at Terranort. Xehanort smirked.

"But of course. I recruited the very best for my Seekers of Darkness. What better way to perfect my old friend than to turn him to the darkness? Eraqus' heart found asylum in Terra's when I disposed of him. When Sora defeated my Heartless and Nobody, I found both Terra and Eraqus reconstructed alongside myself. I used the opportunity to recruit them both for the coming War. Now I have but one seat left to fill." he explained, finishing his monologue by eyeing Jack hungrily. Jack scoffed and shook his head.

"You'll never have me. I'll let myself be destroyed before you turn me to the darkness. All those years as your apprentice, you failed to turn me then. You won't do so now." he vowed.

"Perhaps not. But with you and the Princess in my clutches, I have the bait to draw in others who shall prove more…..moldable to my cause." Xehanort said, chuckling once more. Disgusted by his former master, Jack cried out and charged forward.

The other members of the Organization swooped down upon him to stop him from reaching their Master. Fighting ferociously, Jack held his own for several moments by putting on an awesome display but eventually was overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of his attackers.

Isa and Xemnas each grabbed one of his arms and held him in place, forcing him to his knees. Jack ignored his many wounds and spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor at the foot of Xehanort's throne. Then, Young Xehanort smacked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his Keyblade and Jack slumped to the floor unconscious. "You should never have revealed yourself again, my boy. You should have stayed cowering in the shadows, hiding, as you have done for the last twelve years." Master Xehanort told him. He then motioned to Isa, who dragged the boy out of the room while Eraqus looked emptily on.

"What do you feel for the boy, Eraqus?" Xehanort asked, turning to look at him. Eraqus slowly looked over at him, his yellow eyes void of emotion.

"Nothing, my friend….nothing." he replied and looked down at the floor. **(end Organization XIII)**

 **Alright, this one definitely had some major differences to the original. As you've noticed, I have revealed one of the new members not featured in the original version: Master Eraqus. In planning this rewrite, I chose Eraqus because it would simply make sense as I said in the chapter. When Xehanort was restored, we know that Terra was as well by what Xehanort said in DDD. By that knowledge, Eraqus should have been restored too, since his heart was within Terra's. A theory of mine is that Eraqus will be one of the 13 anyway, so let's see if I'm right. Thanks for reading, everyone! Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time!**


	13. Ch 13: Reunion

**I hope everyone is well! I do have some announcements concerning my current and upcoming projects, and those are on my profile page whenever you have an interest in seeing what I have planned for the foreseeable future. Beyond that, nothing else to say beyond I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes and minor alterations to bring the chapter in line with the new canon.

Chapter 13: Reunion

 **(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

As Jack's consciousness returned, he became aware of an ache in his left shoulder and a cold hard surface against his face. Groaning in pain, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up only to realize he was in a prison cell. Remembering how he had gotten there, he cursed loudly and kicked his foot against the metal door of the cell. Instantly regretting it as pain echoed through his foot, he began rubbing it. "What was I even thinking?" he muttered, furious at his own stupidity.

Had he really been so arrogant that he believed he could fight his way through the entire Organization in order to reach Terra? He wanted to believe that that wasn't the case. His desire to save Terra had simply compromised his emotions and caused him to make an error in judgment. It was a hard lesson to learn, realizing that he still wasn't strong enough to save his best friend.

Now he was in Xehanort's clutches, and had undoubtedly performed the exact actions that the old man had wanted him to. After spending his years in exile preparing for Master Xehanort's return, Jack had believed himself capable of seeing through the old man's schemes. Instead, he had underestimated his former master and played right into his hands. "Some Master I am, getting caught like a rookie apprentice…" he murmured and put his back against the wall with a sigh.

At that moment, he heard a weak cough from nearby and turned his head toward the source of the sound. _"Another prisoner? But who?"_ he thought to himself and silently stood to his feet. He stepped over to the small outlet in the wall and peered through it. The next cell was dark within, and he could barely see anything. "Who are you?" he asked, knowing that someone was inside. It was a young woman's voice that answered him.

"I'm Kairi, a friend of Sora's." she answered, though she sounded disoriented. No doubt, she had been unconscious as well.

" _Kairi, the Princess of Heart."_ Jack realized and narrowed his eyes. "How did Xehanort manage to bring you here? You were under greater protection than anyone else in the Realm." he asked her.

"My first mission into the Realm of Light left me exposed, and Vanitas ambushed me. I don't know what they want with me or why I am here." Kairi explained. Her head was pounding from the hit she had sustained, and was sitting in the corner of her cell with her head in her hands. "What about you? You called yourself a Master. Are you a friend of Master Aqua?" she then asked, curious about her new neighbor.

Upon hearing the question, Jack backed away from the outlet. As he did so, the pale light shining toward the opening cast a shadow upon his face. "I am." he answered hesitantly. Kairi looked up curiously and slowly stood to her feet. She then stumbled over to the barred outlet and looked through. However, all she could see was Jack's lower face and the rest of him was hidden in the shadows. Seeing her, he turned completely away.

"Jack, I'm guessing?" Kairi asked. He turned halfway back toward her, as if in surprise.

"We have never met, Princess. How did you know?" he asked her quietly. She smiled slightly, knowing that she was meeting the enigmatic Master for the first time.

"Merlin told Lea and I about Master Aqua and her friends. Terra, Ventus, and Jack; each are struggling with their own fates and we need to find and rescue them so that they can help us in the struggle with Xehanort. Sora, Aqua, and Riku are about to embark on the mission to find Ven's heart. That leaves Terra, who we know to be in Xehanort's thrall, and Jack, who has been working against the Organization but has refused to show himself to anyone. It wasn't a difficult guess." she explained. Hearing her explain, Jack sighed and nodded. He grudgingly thought that he should have been more careful in his movements. Once again, his thoughts drifted to whether his capture had been from arrogance or desperation.

"Well, now you've met me. There's nothing special about me. I'm just a guy trying to rescue his friends." he replied back, slightly uncomfortable at being face to face with someone so pure of heart. But Kairi shook her head at his words.

"No. If that were true, then you would have gone to Sora already and gotten his help. There's more going on than you want to admit. But I'm not worried about that right now. We need to find a way out of here." she replied. Jack nodded in agreement and walked closer to the outlet. Indeed, he came so close to it that Kairi got a good look at his face for the first time.

"You're right, but it won't be easy. They have a magical field on this place to prevent us from casting magic or summoning our Keyblades. The doors are too strong to break down by physical means. To put it bluntly, Xehanort has thought of everything." he explained to her. She nodded, but shrugged her shoulders with no sign of worry.

"I heard Vanitas and Braig talking about you a little while ago. You found a way in, and I'll bet you can find a way out." she told him. Jack sighed and began thinking for a moment, but looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Stay quiet and on the other side of your cell." he whispered to her urgently and stepped over to the back of his cell. A moment later, his cell door swung open to reveal Terranort. The man bearing Terra's likeness but Xehanort's hair and eyes stared at him strangely. Jack could not detect Terra's old gaze in the man's eyes, but there was a lack of hostility not usually seen in Xehanort's malevolent stare.

"Jack Rikkison." Terranort greeted. Jack crossed his arms and remained on his guard.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing for Xehanort, no information to give and nothing to offer. Now leave me in peace." he declared bravely. Terranort stared at him for several moments, standing silently in the shadowed doorway.

"Your mother's name was Anna. Your middle name is Nathaniel, and the vest you wear belonged to your father." he then said without hesitation. Jack stopped in surprise, and saw something appear in the other man's eyes: A solemn gleam that he had not seen since he had fallen into the Dark Realm so long ago. **(end Keeping the Peace)**

 **(Friends in My Heart, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Terra…." he whispered, his arms falling to his sides. Catching himself, he immediately returned to his guarded stance and narrowed his eyes. "What story did Master Eraqus tell us every Christmas morning, and who did he regard in that story as a good friend of his?" he asked cautiously. Terranort smiled slightly.

"Every Christmas, he would tell us of his time in the city of Insomnia. King Regis Lucis Caelum was his close friend." he answered correctly. Hearing the answer, Jack dropped his guard and strode forward. He threw his arms around his best friend, and Terra returned the gesture. After a moment, Jack stepped back and looked closely at the other man's eyes. "How? How do you have control?" he asked.

"It is taking an unbelievable effort, and I won't be able to hold it for very long. Still, it's good to see you, Jack." he explained. Jack nodded and smiled, actually smiled, for the first time in recent memory.

"I promised that I would find you." he said. Terra sighed.

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were gonna get thrown in Xehanort's dungeon." he retorted.

"Well, maybe it was meant to be. Xehanort captured Kairi, and together we may be able to get out. Maybe it's a sign." Jack said, gesturing toward the other cell. Terra glanced over for a moment and nodded firmly.

"It is. A sign that you belong at Sora's side." he explained. Jack looked at the floor, until Terra put a hand on his shoulder. "You were trying to find me, and you have. But now you know that you can't save me. Not on your own. You need Sora, and Aqua, and Ven. Your place is with them now. You've fought bravely, and you've proven yourself as my friend. But now, I need you to let me go." he pleaded with his best friend. Jack slowly shook his head and looked up at the other man.

"That's not something I can do, Terra. You never gave up on me, and I will never give up on you. I will free you from Xehanort's control." he replied with sincerity in his voice. Terra smiled and extended his hand. Jack took it and gripped it firmly.

"I know you will, one day. But until then, stand beside Sora and shield him from Xehanort's darkness. Be the pillar of strength for him that you have always been for me. He will need you before the end, Jack. Do this for me, in my name. Gather the Seven and help lead the fight against Xehanort. Only then will you be able to free me fully from his control." Terra implored him. Such was the emotion in Terra's words that Jack was swayed. Sighing, Jack nodded resolutely.

"Alright. Kairi and I will break out of here, and then I will align my blade with Sora's. Together, we will combat the Thirteen." he promised. Terra smiled in happiness and nodded, though the gleam in his eyes was fading. The two shared another brotherly embrace, before Terra stepped backwards out of the cell.

"Just before midnight, there will be a meeting in the main chamber. There will be no one watching this chamber. That will be your only fighting chance. One other thing to remember: even the smallest memories can give you the greatest strength." he said, looking long at his best friend. Jack listened to his words and nodded gratefully. With that, Terra shut the door again and walked out of the chamber. **(end Friends in My Heart)**

"Why didn't he just let us both out while he had control?" Kairi's voice came through the outlet. Jack composed himself and looked over at her.

"You heard what he said. Our only chance to get out of here without our Keyblades is when the entire Organization is distracted. Without our weapons and magic, we'd never make it past the reach of the anti-magic field. But he did give us something…." he explained and reached into his vest pocket. He pulled out a shining gray object in the shape of a star and smiled. "What's that?" Kairi asked.

"A Wayfinder. Aqua made one for each of us the night before she and Terra took their Mastery Exam. The last night we all spent together….beneath the same stars." he told her, uttering the last part in a near whisper.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kairi asked him. Jack smiled and sat down on the bed behind him.

"I'm going to wait." he replied and laid down to rest and gather his focus.

* * *

LATER, NEARLY MIDNIGHT….

Kairi had heard nothing from Jack for hours, and was nearly asleep when she heard him stand up from his bed and start moving about in his cell. Yawning, she got up and walked over to the outlet in order to see what he was doing. "Jack?" she whispered. He looked over at her and put a finger over his mouth, signaling her to remain quiet.

He then walked over to the cell door with his Wayfinder in hand. Kneeling down next to the door's bottom hinge, he held the little magical object close to his face and closed his eyes. He placed his happiest memories at the forefront of his mind, thoughts and memories of his closest friends….no, his family. Images of Ven, Aqua, and Terra filled his mind, and he could feel his Wayfinder connecting to theirs no matter how scattered they were.

The Wayfinder glowed with brilliantly bright energy, and Jack wedged it into door hinge. Such was the presence of the light that it melted the metal hinge within seconds. Jack narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to the other two hinges, and the Wayfinder flew up and through them like a knife through butter.

He smiled as his Wayfinder floated gently back down onto his hand, and all energy faded from it. Even the faint light that had been there before was no longer present. "I guess that was all the juice it had left." he muttered and placed it back into his pocket. He then stepped forward and placed his palms against the side of the cell door where the hinges used to be. Heaving with all his strength, it slid forward enough for him to wiggle through the opening. Now on the outside, he pushed the door back into place in order to buy them some time and walked to the next cell door. Seeing Kairi through the bars, he stopped to think. "Come on, get me out of here!" she whispered urgently, but he shook his head.

"That trick isn't going to work a second time. I'm gonna have to either find the keys or disable the anti-magic field." he explained. She sighed in exasperation.

"Well, just do it fast! Their meeting won't last forever." she said. He nodded and turned away. Looking around for a few moments, he noticed what he needed and ran down the hallway.

Reaching the small square box humming with energy, he reached it and started typing on the tiny screen. "Come on, shut off, you son of a…." he muttered, until the screen prompted him to enter a security code. Rolling his eyes, he glanced back down the hallway and sighed. "Screw it." he muttered and punched it with his fist. **(Careening Into Danger, FFXV)**

The box powered down and sizzled with sparks, but Jack knew immediately that it had worked. However, he also knew that their escape had been noticed. Placing his hood over his head, he summoned his Keyblade and sprinted back toward Kairi's cell. Before he reached it, the door exploded off the hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. She then stepped out of it and met his gaze. "You gave us away, so I followed your example." she defended.

"We need to move now." Jack told her and ran to the nearest door. She followed behind him, her Keyblade in hand. They ran out into the next open hallway, with Jack making his way back toward the generator room.

By now, they could hear voices coming from all around them and could also hear the sounds of dark portals opening nearby. "They're trying to cut us off. Braig knows how I got in, but if we can beat them there…." Jack said quietly as they made their way through the white walled castle.

"Look out!" Kairi exclaimed and pointed to the side. Jack looked over in time to see Sephiroth dashing toward him. Changing his position, Jack turned and launched himself forward. The two collided in the air, their blades locked against one another. "Back for more?" Jack growled into Sephiroth's sneering face.

"You were always brave, Jack. I'll give you that much." Sephiroth replied and flexed his wing. He then launched himself forward with such force that he took Jack off his feet and slammed the young man against the opposite wall. Jack cried out in surprise and found himself pinned between the wall and Sephiroth's katana. "I promise not to underestimate you again. In a matter of moments, my comrades will reach us and you will be alone." the former Soldier taunted him. Jack gritted his teeth, struggling to hold Sephiroth's sword at bay.

"You've already made a mistake, Sephiroth. I'm not alone." he growled. Sephiroth's smirk faltered, and he looked over just as Kairi launched a volley of fireballs toward him. They exploded into him and knocked him backwards so far that he fell off of the open balcony and out of sight. Nodding gratefully to her, Jack immediately started moving again.

Luckily, they reached the generator room without running into any more enemies. Silently cracking open the door, Jack could see Braig standing inside as if blocking the way that the Wanderer had come in. He stopped and looked over at Kairi. "One more. We can take him, just follow my lead." he whispered. She nodded in determination, and with that Jack thrust the door open and charged forward.

By the time Braig realized what was happening, Jack was upon him. Even Kairi was amazed by the speed and ferocity displayed by the Keyblade Master. Jack leaped forward and struck Braig across the chest, knocking the man against the maintenance hatch with a sickening thud. Braig groaned pitifully and angrily summoned his arrowguns. "Now!" Jack yelled. Before Braig could take aim and fire a single shot, Kairi covered him in a block of ice and froze him in place. "Good one." Jack complimented her and pulled open the hatch. "Summon your armor and get in. "We're going for a swim." he instructed. She nodded and tapped her shoulder to summon it. Without hesitation, she ran to the hatch opening and climbed in.

Jack looked at Braig, who was angrily staring back while unable to move. The Wanderer then raised his Keyblade at the doorway and let loose a stream of ice. In a moment, the doorway was completely sealed and would hopefully buy them some time. He then summoned his own armor and followed Kairi into the opening. Pulling the hatch shut above him, he opened the one below and dropped into the liquid Mako energy. He heard a splash behind him and knew Kairi was following. "Grab onto my shoulder, and don't let go!" he said, his voice echoing through his helmet and the Mako. Since they couldn't see anything in the pitch black tank, Kairi fumbled around for a few seconds until she found his shoulder.

Gripping it firmly, she followed him as he swam forward and found the pipeline that had carried him into the base. Swimming inside, they were met with difficulty and had to swim against the current. Once swimming proved futile, they stood up as much as possible and placed their hands and feet against the edges of the pipe and began to try and walk.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Jack asked, feeling her grip on his shoulder loosen slightly. She nodded, slightly out of breath from the effort she was exerting.

"I'm okay, just getting tired. How much farther?" she asked over the noise of the rushing current.

"Not much. Another hundred feet or so." he answered her. They continued trudging on, though it grew gradually more difficult for Kairi. Even Jack was beginning to feel some levels of weariness, but his adrenaline was keeping him going. Xehanort was behind, and freedom was ahead. He knew for certain that he wasn't going back.

A moment later, he felt Kairi's grip slacken from his shoulder and fall completely off. Turning immediately, he reached around and grabbed her arm before she could float away. "I….can't hold on anymore." she panted. Groaning with the effort of holding both her and himself, Jack could feel his feet slipping.

"Come on! We're almost there! Another dozen steps and we're free! Get on your feet!" he urged her. When she didn't answer, he grew irritated. "Are you a Keyblade Wielder, or are you a scared girl too far from home?!" he shouted. Hearing his words, Kairi looked up angrily and managed to find her feet. Jack helped pull her forward until she reached where he was, and together they made the final push. Jack began feeling along the top of the pipe, and could eventually tell where he had broken through and resealed it.

"I have to cut through this, and I can't hold you while I'm doing it! You have to hold on!" he told her. She nodded wearily and managed to wrap one of her arms around his waist. Jack then summoned his Keyblade and thrust it upward through the pipe. Wasting no time, he dragged it down a couple of feet and withdrew his Keyblade. He then reached up with his armored hands and wrenched the metal apart far enough for them climb through.

In another couple of moments, they were out of the pipe and on solid ground. Kairi was beyond the point of exhaustion, but Jack knew they could not stop. He could still hear the Organization scrambling to find them, and knew that they needed to get out of there as fast as possible. He looked over at Kairi and pulled her to her feet. "I know you're tired, but can you fly?" he asked her. She looked at him, her visor hiding her face.

"Fly?" she asked in between breaths. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind." he said urgently and threw his Keyblade forward, transforming it into his Rider. He then leaped upon it and pulled her on behind him.

"What is this thing?" Kairi asked, staring in awe at his black and golden Rider that vaguely resembled Terra's, but had a broad guard across the front and additional guards along each side. Zack had once claimed it to look similar to things in Gaia called "mounted snowmobiles" but Jack had never actually seen them.

"Tell you later. Right now, we need to get away from here." Jack replied, and once she was secure, he kicked off from the ground and flew up into the sky. **(end Careening Into Danger)**

Mere moments after they vanished, Braig and Isa reached the castle exterior and found the break in the pipe where they had escaped. "Master Xehanort will not be pleased that we let both the boy and girl escape. The girl was meant to be bait for Sora, and the boy he wanted for personal reasons." Isa muttered. Braig crossed his arms.

"I think we've got bigger problems. The kid knew exactly when to bust out and how to get out of that reinforced cell. I think he had help….from inside the Organization." he replied. Isa looked at him and nodded.

"I agree. The Master will want to ensure absolute loyalty, but I have always doubted the stability of that vessel." he agreed.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Braig asked. Isa thought for a moment, before smiling malevolently.

"Sora does not yet know that Kairi has slipped from our grasp. If we move quickly, we may still be able to manipulate him. Inform the Master, and meet me in Twilight Town." he instructed.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Braig muttered and turned to walk back into the castle.

 **Well, we got a much more interesting escape in this version. Reading back through the original, even I found it lame how easy they got out. It probably still seemed too easy, but Terra's help was the high point of the adventure. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next time!**


	14. Ch 14: Twilight Town

**Well, my plan was two chapters a week. Thanks to work, that hasn't been happening. I'm still gonna do my best to get these chapters out faster, though. Thanks for being patient with me.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes and Roxas' removal to be replaced by his plotline later.

Chapter 14: Twilight Town

Blissfully unaware of what had been occurring elsewhere, Sora and Aqua were on their Riders making their way through the Lanes back to Yen Sid's Tower. They were chatting to pass the time, as they still had a couple of hours left before they reached their destination. "So, Aqua, what were your friends really like? I mean, Yen Sid told us their stories, but who were they to you?" Sora asked her. She didn't respond for a moment, dwelling nostalgically on her thoughts.

"Ven was like a little brother to the rest of us. He was a lot younger and we were all protective over him. We loved him, and I think we were the first real friends he had." she began, smiling at the thought of the younger boy who had always trailed behind them. Sora nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"That's kinda how I feel about myself with Riku and Kairi, except for the being younger part. They were my first real friends, and they've always been looking out for me. Even Riku, who lost his way for a little while…." he trailed off. To her credit, Aqua did not pry into Riku's past and instead continued answering his original question.

"Jack was always the quietest. To me, he always seemed overly mature for his age. I would often find him staring silently into the distance, as if seeing far off memories that he just wanted to forget. I asked him a couple of times about his past, but he never wanted to talk about it. Despite that, I always trusted in him, and he never let me down." she explained, her thoughts turning to her wayward friend. She could not help but wonder where he was and what he was doing. She silently hoped that he was not leading with his emotions and getting into trouble.

"So he had a past that he didn't want to talk about. Were you ever able to learn more about him?" Sora asked hesitantly, not sure if it was a touchy subject. After a moment, Aqua nodded.

"He never said anything, but I picked up on a few things. He's a year younger than Terra and I, but he excelled in his training. In no time at all, he had caught up to us. It was as if he had gone through training before. I never said anything, but I knew better than Terra. He thought that Jack was cheating off of him." she finished with a laugh at the memory. Sora smiled and glanced over at her.

"And Terra? I saw the way you were speaking to his….Will, or whatever, back in the Graveyard. You two were more than friends, weren't you?" he pressed. Aqua sighed, but slowly nodded.

"Yes. Time brought us together, and Jack helped too. He could see the way Terra and I were around each other and went out of his way to make sure we were alone. As much as I love Ven and Jack, Terra is the one I…." she trailed off as the lump in her throat began to choke her words. Sora looked down in sadness, knowing well what she was going through.

She was echoing his own feelings for Kairi. For all that they had been through together, he still had not told her how he truly felt. He had faced down Ansem and Xemnas and even the thought of Xehanort did not scare him, but he found himself too afraid to tell Kairi the truth.

They flew on in silence for several minutes after, until Aqua stopped her Rider dead in its tracks. Not paying attention, Sora crashed into the back of hers with a cry of surprise. She turned back and looked at him silently, and he could feel her glare penetrating through her helmet. "Sorry…" he offered, meekly holding up his hand. Shaking her head, she turned back toward the front.

"I'm picking up a trail….of dark energy. It's leading that way." she explained, before pointing to their direct left. Sora narrowed his eyes, not fully sure where they were without the Gummi ship's navigation equipment.

"What's over that way?" he asked her. She paused and looked down at her scanners for a moment.

"A world I'm not familiar with: some place called Twilight Town." she replied. Sora's eyes lit up.

"I know the place. You think the Organization's there?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible, and it might be worth checking out before we head back to the Tower." she said. Nodding in agreement, the two adjusted course and made their way speedily toward the nearby world.

* * *

TWILIGHT TOWN….

 **(Afternoon Streets, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Having landed near the train station, the two began making their way to the town's lower areas. Aqua spent the walk looking around in surprise. "This place is so peaceful. I wonder what Xehanort would want here…" she muttered. Sora nodded, looking around as they walked.

"I have some friends here. Hopefully they can tell us if anything's going on." he said and took a turn down a side alley. Aqua raised her eyebrows and followed him.

"I have a feeling that you leave friends behind in every world you visit." she said, a hint of humor in her voice. Sora laughed and glanced back at her.

"Well, you're not wrong." he said, smiling. They walked through the alley until Sora took a sharp right and walked through a shabby doorway. Aqua looked around cautiously before following him.

Once inside, the two found three teenagers spread out on old sofas and makeshift chairs. "Hey, guys!" Sora greeted them jovially. The three turned and smiled upon seeing them.

"Sora, welcome back! It's been almost a year, man! Where've you been?" the boy wearing green colored clothes said. Sora turned to Aqua.

"This is Hayner, Pence and Olette. They helped me take down Xemnas and the Organization last year." he told her, pointing them out individually. Pence laughed quietly.

"Help is a strong word. We more or less stood around while they found a way into another world." he replied. Olette stood up from the sofa and looked kindly at Aqua.

"I'm Aqua. Pleased to meet all of you. Sora and I are here to…" Aqua began to say, but Hayner cut her off.

"Join the Struggle Tournament? It starts this afternoon, Sora?" he asked, looking at Sora hintingly. At the mention of the Struggle, Sora's face lit up comically and he turned to Aqua with a smile so big that it left his mouth agape. She rolled her eyes and stared at him until he remembered why they were there. He then dropped his smile and slumped his shoulders forward.

"Oh, right. We can't. Aqua and I think someone may be in the town who wants to do it harm. We tracked them here, and we need to find them as fast as possible." he mumbled in a monotone voice. Seeing his childlike reaction, Aqua smiled slightly and looked away.

 _"Just like Ven, a child at heart forevermore."_ she mused. The three teens looked at each other for a few moments, until Pence spoke.

"People _have_ been reporting seeing cloaked figures in the other alleys, and Seifer's gang claimed to see someone enter the old mansion. We didn't go out there though. We figured they just wanted attention." he explained. Aqua looked over at Sora.

"Old mansion?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's complicated. Long story short, my memories got messed up and I slept for a year while some people put them back together. The pod I slept in was in that mansion." he explained.

"So it's a place of interest to you." she replied. He nodded. "Alright, we'll start there then. The three of you should warn everyone to stay from the mansion for a little while, just in case." she decided and addressed the teens. Hayner, Pence, and Olette nodded.

"Be careful going out there by yourselves." Olette told them. Aqua and Sora nodded, before turning around and walking back out to the alley.

"I don't like what I'm hearing." Aqua said once they were on their own.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, taking the lead and making for the tram common area.

"We suspect one of Xehanort's minions to be here, and the townspeople have seen a cloaked figure in the place in town that holds the highest personal significance to you. This is starting to feel like a trap." she explained. Sora listened to her and nodded.

"Alright. So what do you want to do? Call for backup?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Riku's still at the Tower and that's hours away. If they're laying a trap, it's because they need the element of surprise. If we take that away, then we should be fine." she replied. Sora looked back at her uneasily.

"Are you sure you want to go in there without a plan? What if something goes wrong?" he asked her. She smiled calmly as they reached the giant hole in the town wall that led to the woods.

"Trust in me, and trust in our friends. You should know better than anyone that you are never alone." she replied. They made their way through the woods and within minutes could see the mansion ahead. **(end Afternoon Streets)**

"Does it look any different?" Aqua asked. Sora looked at the mansion for a moment and shook his head.

"No, it always looked abandoned before. If there is a trap, it's inside." he replied. Aqua nodded and fearlessly started walking toward the doors. Still unsure about walking in with no plan, Sora nevertheless followed the more experienced Master.

Aqua did not hesitate as she reached the doors and pushed them open. Seeing a vast empty room, she and Sora stepped inside. Still seeing nothing, they walked out to the center of the room and stopped.

As if on cue, the doors slammed shut behind him and a magical barrier erupted upon them. Sora whirled around but saw no one by the doors. He then turned back to front with Aqua as two dark portals appeared before them. Out of them stepped both Xemnas and Ansem Seeker of Darkness. "So predictable, you light-bearers are." another voice proclaimed. They then looked up to see a cloaked figure standing on the balcony above. A moment later, the figure leaped over the railing and landed nimbly between the two hulking vessels. When he pulled back his hood, Sora's blood boiled upon seeing Young Xehanort. The younger vessel stared back at Sora with a confident smirk.

"Braig and Isa hatched this plan to gather you here, but could not be here themselves. You see, they failed in their recent mission and are receiving their punishments for doing so. We true Xehanorts have come to take you away to your true destiny, Sora. Come willingly, and we will allow Master Aqua to leave with her life." he offered, extended his hand toward Sora. The two stared silently at the three vessels for a moment, before simultaneously summoning their Keyblades.

"I don't think so." Aqua declared, narrowing her eyes. Young Xehanort laughed, unfazed by the move. He then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then. It looks like I get to have some fun, after all. Take them." he replied and motioned to the other two. Ansem and Xemnas immediately advanced. **(The 13th Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Aqua and Sora shared a quick glance before they both charged. Sora leaped in for a Keyblade strike and could see Ansem preparing to block him. However, a burst of ice energy surged in from the side and struck the vessel, knocking him off balance. Mouthing a quick thanks to Aqua, Sora reached Ansem and struck him with a mighty slash.

Aqua returned her attention to Xemnas, who studied her silently. She tried to ignore how much the vessel looked like Terra and ducked low as he struck at her with an Ethereal Blade. Standing back up, she faced his offensive and blocked every strike he sent her way. He growled angrily as he went at her again, swinging his blades wildly. Aqua waited until the last moment and cartwheeled behind him. She then plunged her Keyblade into his back and cast out Firaga. The spell exploded immediately and sent Xemnas flying onto his face. Smiling for the moment, Aqua looked over to check on Sora.

As she did so, Xemnas teleported behind her and threw a wall of electricity up. She was caught in the blast and fell off of her feet with a groan. Hurriedly standing back to her feet, she raised her Keyblade and cast forth a burst of lightning. Xemnas nimbly dodged it, but the lightning struck the mansion's back wall and exploded. The ensuing debris struck him from behind and caused him to stumble forward. She took the opportunity and swung her leg around, kicking him across the face and following it up with a Keyblade strike. He managed to catch her blade in his hand and gave her a malevolent stare. He then turned and threw her into the nearest wall. She crashed through it with a cry and disappeared into the next room. Without hesitation, he gave chase.

Sora saw her fly out of sight but could not take his attention off of Ansem. He lunged forward and swung his Keyblade, only for Ansem to dodge it and punch him in the face with lightning energy. Sora groaned and stumbled back a few steps, buzzing from the energy. He quickly shook it away and readied his Keyblade again. Ansem crossed his arms and smirked confidently. In another moment, the dark Seeker dashed forward in a blur and Sora barely managed to roll out of the way. Ansem came at him again, and this time Sora cast a dome of reflective magic around him.

Ansem crashed into the barrier and fell back with a groan, and Sora immediately took the opportunity. He ran forward and leaped overhead, slashing Ansem as he front-flipped over him and sending the vessel crashing into one of the staircases. Sora allowed himself a laugh, until something struck him painfully in the back. He groaned as more strikes followed and launched him into the air. He whirled around as he descended, seeing that Young Xehanort had joined the fray.

He landed and slammed his Keyblade against his new opponent's own Keyblade, staring at him through the blade lock. "This would be so much easier if you would come willingly. We do not wish your friends dead, Sora. They will be needed for the clash that is to come." the vessel said calmly. Sora shook his head.

"Xehanort won't have his X-blade, and he won't have me!" he declared. Young Xehanort merely smiled, and Sora saw Ansem dash forward out of the corner of his eye. Before he could react, Ansem's attack struck him and sent him flying off of his feet. He landed on his back with a crash and groaned in pain. He slowly stumbled to his feet and could see the both of them walking toward him. They were done playing around. They intended to subdue and take him. Aqua was still nowhere to be found, and Sora knew that he could not defeat them both alone. **(end The 13th Dilemma)**

 **(Battle Theme 2, FFXV Episode Ignis)**

He then heard a rumble behind him, as if something had slammed into the front doors covered in the magical barrier. In another moment, the doors exploded with such force that they were blasted off of their hinges and a cloud of dust and smoke filled the doorway. Both Sora and his opponents turned back to the doorway. At that moment, a Keyblade emerged from the smoke and flew through the air with such speed that it struck Ansem and sent him off of his feet once more. At the same time, a burst of lightning emerged and struck Young Xehanort before he could deflect it and likewise knocked him back.

Sora looked into the smoke and could see a hooded figure walking toward him. As the figure came into view, Sora could see the same camo pants and hooded vest of the man who had helped fend off the attack in Radiant Garden. Without a word, the hooded man walked up and placed himself at Sora's back, protecting his flank. The man called his Keyblade back to his hand and adopted a battle stance. Standing back-to-back with him, Sora knew who he was. "Jack, right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

The man reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing his face to Sora for the first time. Sora could see his brown hair and the side of his face that bore the scar, and Jack wore a calm look of composure. He did not look at Sora. Instead, his gaze was upon Ansem who had taken up a position facing him. Young Xehanort likewise stepped forward facing Sora, and the two Keyblade Wielders found themselves pinned between the two vessels.

Sora readied himself for another bout, and heard Jack's quiet but firm and deep voice speak from behind him.

"I am at your side. Stand ready." he stated.

"Ah, so you have finally chosen to emerge into the light, Wanderer?" Ansem asked. Jack narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his Keyblade, holding it backhanded in a ready position.

"Despite all, yes. I stand with Sora and the denizens of this Realm. Xehanort will be more than just defeated; I will see him destroyed." he growled. Sora glanced back at him, and could see the older man slightly nod. With that, the two leaped forward in different directions.

Trusting Jack to cover his back, Sora focused all of his attention upon Young Xehanort. Their Keyblades clanged together with such force that his arms began to ache, and he managed to spin aside. Young Xehanort's strike hit the empty air and caused him to stumble forward. Laughing out loud, Sora cast a Firaga into his back. The vessel dashed forward and charged his Keyblade with dark energy. Sora waited for his impending strike and tried to deflect, but the dark energy shattered his defenses and struck him directly. He slid backward and fell to his knees with a groan of pain. He struggled back to his feet as Young Xehanort charged again.

As the vessel's Keyblade began to fall, Sora felt strong fingers grab hold of his shoulder. A moment later, he was yanked out of the way and Jack stepped in front of him, blocking the strike and pushing forward in a furious offensive assault that kept Young Xehanort back-stepping. Sora found himself marveling at the strength in the older Keyblade Master, knowing that Jack had been fighting far longer than he had.

Seeing him in action for truly the first time gave Sora hope in their quest. Perhaps they would have the means to defeat the Organization after all. However, at that moment, Sora saw Young Xehanort look over at Ansem. The other vessel was rapidly approaching to help his comrade, all thought of Sora forgotten. Jack's attention was on the enemy in front of him, and such was his skill that Young Xehanort could not penetrate his defenses as their weapons mercilessly clashed again and again.

Acting with haste, Sora dashed to Jack's side and covered them both in a reflective barrier. Ansem's attack struck it and Sora groaned in an effort to maintain it. Jack turned and placed his hand upon the barrier, empowering it enough to blast Ansem back into the air. However, it cost him as Young Xehanort used the distraction to slash him in the upper leg. Jack grunted quietly and clutched his wound for a moment, until Sora ran forward and engaged the vessel again.

He looked up to see Ansem descending toward him again. "You should have stayed in the shadows, forgotten and alone. You do not belong with these heroes of light." the vessel growled. Jack leaped up and met his attack in the air, his eyes narrowed in contempt.

"I agree, but it will not stop me from helping them destroy your master. At least I have finally broken his chains over me." he replied and spun in the air, sending Ansem plunging to the ground with a crash.

Jack landed standing atop him with the tip of his blade at Ansem's throat. The vessel laughed calmly with his hands raised in surrender. "So you think…" he muttered as a dark portal opened in the floor. Jack immediately stepped out of it and watched the vessel sink into it and disappear in defeat. He looked over to see Sora holding his own against Young Xehanort and nodded in approval at the boy's fortitude.

Sora locked his blade with Young Xehanort's for a moment, as Jack came leaping overhead with his Keyblade reared back. Young Xehanort quickly dashed out of the way and Jack's attack struck the ground. Seeing his defeat, the vessel smiled nonchalantly and snapped his fingers. To his surprise, Xemnas did not answer his call.

"He isn't coming. He wasn't prepared for what the two of us could do." Aqua explained as she emerged from the hole she had made in the wall.

"Two of you?" Sora asked in surprise. Aqua nodded as Kairi emerged behind her, battle worn and out of breath, but unscathed. "Kairi!" he called and went to run to her, but Jack grabbed hold of his shoulder, his gaze still upon Young Xehanort. **(end Battle Theme 2)**

Sora nodded and looked back at the remaining vessel as the two girls reached his side. "Congratulations on this small victory, warriors. It has given us a sample of what is to come, and we have tasted the strength of light's guardians." Young Xehanort told them. Before Sora could reply, however, they felt another presence: one much darker and more powerful. **(Strange Whispers, Birth by Sleep)**

They heard an old grizzled voice chuckling with laughter as Young Xehanort backed into a dark portal and vanished. The four turned their attention to the balcony, where yet another figure had appeared. However, this one they knew well. "Such an entertaining show you put on. However, I am disappointed with what Sora showed here today. Would you still have triumphed, had this exile not shown up to win the battle in your stead?" Master Xehanort announced, directing his words directly at Sora and casually glancing at Jack.

"We won this battle together. If you doubt my strength, then come down here and face us now!" Sora dared him. Xehanort chuckled again and placed his hands behind his back.

"A tempting offer, to be sure. However, the time has not come. You must finish gathering the Seven and I yet require the last of the Thirteen. But rest assured, I shall have what I need soon enough. It will not be long before your light is consumed by my darkness." he replied, throwing the notion away easily.

"Brave worlds from your balcony far away from our blades." Jack growled venomously. Xehanort smiled and turned his gaze upon the Wanderer. However, he offered Jack no words and continued addressing Sora.

"I see you are assembling a team. I would be careful of the company you keep, my boy. You never know who a person truly is, even while they guard your back. Every person has their secrets, and all secrets eventually come to light." the old man replied, smirking knowingly at Jack as the young man said nothing further. With a slight grunt of disappointment from Jack's lack of response, Xehanort turned away from them. "Until next we meet, my boy." he muttered and disappeared through a portal of his own. **(end Strange Whispers)**

With Xehanort gone, Sora turned and hugged Kairi. "Master Yen Sid said you had been taken." he said as he held her close. She sighed.

"I was, but luckily there was another prisoner and he helped me escape." she explained, looking up at Jack and smiling. The Wanderer crossed his arms as he and Aqua watched the two for a minute and then faced each other.

"What did you do?" she asked him, and he immediately avoided her gaze.

"I found Terra." he said evasively. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and?" she pushed him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I broke into Xehanort's stronghold to try and get him out. I got captured, but Kairi and I managed to escape." he explained. She listened to his words with a mixture of surprise and irritation.

"You found Xehanort's stronghold? Why would you go in alone? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" she asked, hitting him on the shoulder. He stepped back from her and hissed in pain, having forgotten about the wound on his leg. Realizing he was hurt, Aqua bent down and examined his leg. As she did so, she heard him quietly speak, not wanting the others to overhear.

"I was prepared to die to try and bring Terra back. My death would make up for all of the harm I've caused." he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"None of this is your fault, Jack. Stop thinking that it is." she told him firmly. He offered no counter-argument. Instead, he looked away with defiance in his eyes. "Jack, I mean it. It's not your fault." she said knowingly. He shook his head.

"You don't know…" he began, and she cast a fire spell onto his wound to cauterize it. He stopped speaking and winced in pain. "That stung more than usual…" he mumbled. She nodded knowingly and cast a cure spell upon it to soothe the pain.

"Good. Jack, stop hiding behind this guilty conscience or whatever it is you're doing. You miss Terra and Ven, as do I. You blame Xehanort, as do I. So stop blaming yourself and do something about it. You've seen that you can't do this on your own. We need the others, and they need you." she said, standing up and forcefully looking into his eyes. She could see the flicker of uncertainty in his hazel eyes, but it was growing dimmer. Aqua sighed and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We will get them back, I promise." she assured him. Jack nodded and looked away once more, though she knew he had been convinced.

"There is so much I need to tell you, things I never said. But not now. Right now we need to be gone from this place." he told her. She nodded as Sora and Kairi walked over. Despite having chosen his side, Jack still felt an overwhelming urge to hide his face beneath his hood again. **(Something to Believe In, Epic Score)**

Sora looked at the other man fully for the first time and extended his hand. "It's really an honor, Jack. I've heard so much about you, and seeing you in action really makes me hope I can be as strong as you one day." he greeted. Jack stared back at him silently for a moment before taking his offered hand.

"You are strong, Sora, but you are uncertain. Your own skills are formidable, but you are not as confident in them. You lack confidence, and I lack surety in our victory. There is much that we each can work on bettering." he greeted the younger man. Sora nodded.

"You really saved me there, though. Thank you." he replied. Jack nodded.

"I had only hoped to get here in time. As soon as Kairi and I escaped from Xehanort's dungeons, I heard tell of a scheme being hatched to draw you in. The trap here was an obvious one, and I can draw only one conclusion for why you fell for it." he explained.

"What conclusion?" Sora asked. Jack looked knowingly over at Aqua.

"You sprang the trap in hopes of luring me to your rescue." he said directly to her. Aqua met his gaze without concern.

"Despite how wayward you have been lately, I knew you wouldn't leave me to fend for myself. My plan was to bait you out here and convince you to stay with us." she explained. Sora's eyes widened.

"Are you going to?" he asked hopefully. Hearing the longing in his voice, Jack couldn't help but smile slightly. In spite of that, he nodded.

"I promised Terra I would stand with you in the coming days." he confirmed. Sora laughed out loud at the prospect of Jack joining the party, but Aqua's thoughts were of other things.

"His Will said you had spoken to him. If you made that promise in the Graveyard, why did you not come back after that?" she asked him. Jack looked at her and crossed his arms.

"I did not promise his Will. I promised Terra himself. He came to me in the dungeons of the fortress. He gained control, for a time, and we spoke. He…convinced me to stop standing alone and instead aid those standing against Xehanort." he explained. Upon hearing that, Aqua closed her eyes and could feel her emotions welling up inside of her.

"Then he's still in there." she whispered.

"Yes. But there is something else you should know." Jack continued. She opened her eyes again and looked at him, knowing by his expression that it was troubling news. "It is not just Terra that Xehanort has under his thrall. Aqua, he has the Master as well." he revealed.

Her eyes widened in horror at the thought and shook her head. "How is that possible?!" she exclaimed. Jack sighed.

"Terra's Will told me that the Master's heart took refuge in Terra's after his demise. It follows that when Terra and Master Xehanort were reconstructed following the defeat of Ansem and Xemnas, Master Eraqus was reconstructed as well. Terra told me that upon reconstruction, Xehanort took him and made him into a vessel before he even awoke. The same likely happened to the Master." he explained. She did not know what to say. Not only was Terra among the Seekers of Darkness, but so was Master Eraqus. She could not bear the thought of facing both her lover and father figure in battle. Knowing how troubling it was, Jack pulled her into an embrace and held her.

"I am sorry. They are not here, but I am. And I will stand by you as we work to bring them back. That much, I promise." he told her quietly. She nodded, comforted by her friend's presence and stepped out of the embrace a moment later. With that, they turned back to Sora and Kairi. Sora, still slightly in awe of Jack's presence, was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So, uh….where to next?" he asked. He and Kairi looked to Aqua and Jack, who glanced at each other with amusement.

"Yen Sid's Tower. There is much we need to discuss." Jack said. Aqua nodded in agreement, and with that the four prepared to leave Twilight Town behind.

 **Alright, that's that. This was actually one of the highlights of the original story, and writing this again made me realize for the first time how important this scene was. The first time that Jack and Sora truly meet, the beginning of a friendship that spanned the entire series. I wanted to take extra care with that and I hope it turned out well. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you can and I'll see you next time!**


	15. Ch 15: Diverging Paths

**Geez, well work has definitely been keeping me away from here, so I apologize about the later update, again. Shout out:**

 **soraroxas123: I understand, feeling some of that too. I'm glad you're enjoying it though, and thanks so much.**

 **Alright, no announcements at this time.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** An entirely new plotline detailing Kairi and Lea's Mark of Mastery Exam, as well as additional and extended scenes.

Chapter 15: Diverging Paths

 **(Magical Mystery, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Many hours after their skirmish in Twilight Town, Sora, Aqua, Kairi, and Jack landed in front of Master Yen Sid's tower. Kairi, who was yet unable to call forth a Rider of her own, had flown on the back of Aqua's. As they dismounted, she gave Sora a rather forlorn look as they readied to go inside. Sora, however, was oblivious and he was staring up at the highest window.

Aqua walked up beside Jack and nudged him gently in the ribs. "It's nice standing side by side again." she said with a smile. Jack shook his head slowly, his eyes on the doors ahead.

"Feels weird." he muttered quietly. Out of habit, he reached back for his hood. However, she slapped his hand away before he could pull it over his face. He glanced over at her in surprise, but quickly composed himself. "Didn't even realize I was doing it. Sorry…" he murmured apologetically. They then looked back at the younger pair.

"Well, are you guys ready to go inside?" Aqua asked them. Sora grinned widely and nodded, running past them and leading the way. Seeing him push open the doors and sprint inside, Kairi and Aqua chuckled.

"Never does anything slow, does he?" Kairi said affectionately.

"Much like Ven, in that regard." Jack said distantly, as if his thoughts were of something far away. Then, without another word he followed in Sora's wake.

In minutes they had reached the door leading to the study, only to find that Sora had not waited for them and was already inside. They heard many voices already inside the study and Jack felt slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of so many people. However, with Aqua walking firmly behind him as if afraid he would try and flee, he had no choice but to keep moving forward.

The three of them piled into the already almost full study, and Kairi shut the door behind her. They now were able to see who all the voices belonged to. Master Yen Sid sat calmly behind as desk as always, and Merlin the wizard was standing just to his right. Mickey had apparently been in the middle of talking, for he was standing directly in front of Yen Sid's desk and had just turned around to face them. Donald and Goofy were standing at attention to the right of the door and Lea was leaning against the left side wall. "By golly, she's safe! I dared not believe it until I saw you, my dear!" Merlin exclaimed in relief, staring at Kairi and letting out a gigantic sigh. Yen Sid nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. It would seem that events were meant to play out this way." he began. He smiled at Kairi for a moment, before turning his attention to Jack. The Wanderer had quickly placed himself against the wall right next to the door and was standing with his arms crossed. Though visibly uncomfortable, he met Yen Sid's gaze with a resolute stare and did not look away. "Mickey informed me of your actions, and I feared the situation dire when we intercepted a message stating that you had been captured. However, the two of you were able to escape together. Perhaps luck may yet be on our side." he said. Mickey glanced back at Jack, who stared at him for a moment and nodded slightly.

"Excuse me for not knowing, but who are you?" Donald squawked suspiciously, eyeing Jack from across the room. Yen Sid smiled slightly and waited for Jack to answer. The Wanderer casually summoned his Keyblade and chucked it across the room, where it sunk into the floor between Donald's feet. The court magician leaped up in fright and sidestepped the weapon.

"Jack Rikkison. Fourth apprentice to Master Eraqus, and a Keyblade Master in my own right. For the last year, I've been hunting the Organization in secret under the alias of the Wanderer. I'm on your side, have no doubt of that. My hatred of Xehanort burns brighter than anyone else in this room." he declared quietly. His voice rose barely above a whisper, and yet they caught his every word. He did not shift from his position against the wall, and nor did he look up at Donald as he spoke. Instead, he kept his gaze upon the floor as if bored by the proceedings.

"Thank you, Jack. That will suffice." Yen Sid said, and waved a hand at Donald to quiet down.

"Hope what they've said about you is true. We need it to be." Lea muttered. Jack glanced at him, no trace of emotion on his face.

"I can hold my own, don't worry about that." he replied. Yen Sid cleared his throat, evidently wishing to avoid further distractions.

"The report you sent ahead mentioned that you have new information regarding the Organization." he said, turning everyone's attention back to the reason they had come. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we do. Jack knows where their base is, and we've learned the identities of eleven of the twelve." he explained. Yen Sid raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack.

"You have learned of another identity?" he asked. Hesitating for a moment, Jack slowly nodded. Very slowly, as if it caused him great pain to do so, he looked up and met Yen Sid's eyes.

"Master Eraqus." he said. Yen Sid looked down and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed as if in deep thought, and his voice wavered slightly when he spoke.

"I had feared…..and it seems I was correct." he muttered under his breath. Kairi, looking around to see if anyone else was going to talk, stepped forward nervously.

"Master? When Vanitas took me prisoner, I heard him talking to one of the others. They were saying that they are…..'close to finding the Thirteenth." she told him, a measure of worry evident in her voice. Yen Sid heard her words and nodded.

"Then time is now even more of the essence. We must move with haste and divide our numbers." he replied. They all looked to him curiously, not understanding what he meant. He cleared his throat and began stroking his beard. "I had hoped to give Kairi and Lea more time, but we no longer have it to spare. Aqua and Mickey, as our senior practicing Keyblade Masters, I must ask you to oversee their Mark of Mastery. They must prove themselves ready, for we shall need all of the Masters we can get." he explained, looking between Mickey and Aqua. The two nodded almost immediately.

"Of course, Yen Sid. Would you have us return to the old ways? I won't dare send them into the Realm of Sleep." Mickey asked him. Yen Sid nodded.

"Take them to the lowest level of the tower. From there, you shall have access to a place free from interruptions. I must ask that you not return until they have shown the Mark." he said. The two nodded and he shifted his gaze to Lea and Kairi. "I apologize for springing this upon you, but the time has come. Merlin has trained you well, and while you lack the experience of the other Masters here, I believe that you are ready. Go now, and prevail." he told them with an encouraging smile.

Without another word, Mickey gestured to the two and moved to the door. Aqua passed Jack and touched him on the shoulder. "See you later." she told him. He nodded.

"Have fun. It'll be just like you trying to teach Terra and Ven to obey the Master's orders way back when." he said, a shadow of a joke behind his words. She laughed at the memory.

"Better not be. I almost strangled those two, and you when you got into things with them." she muttered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied.

"Uh-huh, of course not." she said, shaking her head and disappearing through the doorway.

Kairi walked over to Sora and Riku. "So, I guess we're splitting up again. You guys be careful, okay?" she told them. The two boys nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him." Riku promised, nudging Sora with his elbow.

"Who needs looking after?!" he retorted, but straightened up and looked back at Kairi. "Don't be nervous, Kairi. I know you can do it." he told her seriously. She smiled and nodded, before turning to walk away. At that moment, Sora felt something shift in his stomach and he couldn't stop himself. "Kairi…" he began, wanting to say something.

He didn't have a good feeling about what they were getting into, and he wanted desperately to tell her the truth of how he really felt. She turned back and looked at him expectantly. "Yes, Sora?" she asked, meeting his eyes for several moments. As Sora stared at her, his heart began pounding and his resolve floundered. Unable to form the words he wanted to, he scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"I'll, uh…I'll see you later then." he finished lamely. She smiled slightly, but she looked away with a flicker of disappointment in her eyes.

"Yeah, you too." she muttered and followed Aqua down the stairs. Sora was so furious that he could have punched himself. Lea walked past, staring at him with a knowing glance. After another moment, the pyro pulled the door shut behind him.

Sora, Riku, Jack, Merlin, Donald, and Goofy all looked to Yen Sid, wondering what he had planned for the rest of them. After several moments of silence, the old sorcerer spoke. "Merlin, you have my thanks for getting Lea and Kairi as far as they have come. However, it is now up to the Keyblade Masters to carry them across that final threshold. I ask that you return to Radiant Garden and gather any news that you can about Xehanort's movements. No doubt he has agents in the city that will need rooting out." Yen Sid explained. Hearing his words, Merlin nodded graciously.

"Of course, old friend. I shall inform you of any progress I make." he replied and went to raise his wand. However, Yen Sid raised a hand to stop him. He then looked at Donald and Goofy.

"I need the two of you to take the Gummi ship to Traverse Town and Twilight Town. Work with the citizens and establish a communication channel so that we may immediately hear of any sightings of the Organization. Once you have done that, return to me and I shall have your further instructions." he told them. Donald and Goofy both nodded, but let out sighs of disappointment and looked at Sora.

"Master Yen Sid, we had hoped to go with Sora this time." Goofy said. Yen Sid smiled in understanding.

"As I said, we all must play our part. Sora shall be embarking on his own path, but yours now diverges from Sora. You shall see each other again, I have no doubt. But if we are to be ready for Xehanort, then we must act quickly." he told them. Donald and Goofy nodded, and Yen Sid looked to Merlin. "Can you drop them at the Gummi Ship on your way back?" he asked. Merlin nodded immediately and waved his wand. In a poof of magical energy, he, Donald, and Goofy were gone.

This left, Sora, Riku, and Jack alone with Yen Sid. "I assume you're sending us off, as well?" Riku asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"There are more allies we must recruit. Two in particular, I am sending you after. First, we must restore one who has faced powerful darkness before, and even held Riku at bay for a time." he explained. Sora thought for a moment about who Yen Sid was speaking of, but Riku answered.

"Roxas." he said. Sora's eyes dawned in comprehension as Yen Sid nodded.

"But, Roxas…..he merged back with me. He's….gone, isn't he? I haven't even heard him talk or anything." Sora asked.

"Roxas yet resides within you, Sora. He merely entered a slumber when you were nearly taken by Xehanort. It is nearly impossible to completely restore a Nobody while keeping the original person intact, but I have put a plan together. However, Roxas is not the only one who manifested during your tenure in the Sleeping Worlds, was he?" Yen Sid further explained, before asking another question. Sora shook his head.

"No, he wasn't. I saw Aqua, and somebody else….Terra, I guess. They called me…Ven. But I've never even met Ven." he explained. It was not Yen Sid who spoke next, but Jack.

"Riku told Yen Sid about his experience diving into your heart after Xehanort nearly possessed you. A suit of armor had covered you in order to protect you, but you had never had Keyblade Armor before. What did it look like?" the Wanderer asked. Sora thought for a moment, struggling to remember. When he said nothing, Yen Sid waved his hand. In a cloud of magic, an image appeared in the air before them. Upon seeing it, Jack's suspicions were confirmed. "That's Ven's armor." he stated.

"Ven's…armor?" Sora asked, staring at it and not understanding what was really going on.

"That thing put up a fight too." Riku said, wincing at the memory. Yen Sid nodded, now looking directly at Jack.

"I believe we have found the missing link." the old sorcerer said. Jack nodded in agreement. Sora, however, looked between them obliviously.

"What…?" he began, but Jack cut him off.

"You and Ven share a connection. Until recently, I thought it mere coincidence. Ven's armor manifested to protect you in a time of great need. That could only happen if…." he trailed off. Yen Sid finished his statement.

"Ven's heart rests within your own." he said with a triumphant smile. At last, they had finished putting the pieces together. Aqua knew where Ven's body was, and at last they had found the boy's missing heart.

"Ven's heart….is in mine? I don't understand…." Sora muttered in surprise. Jack cleared his throat.

"After our battle with Xehanort, Ven sealed his own heart away in order to destroy the X-blade and Vanitas. Consequently, it left his body and searched for a safe place to sleep. It needed time to reawaken, and we didn't know where or when it would reappear. It must have found solace in the warmth of your heart, Sora. Now we just have to return it, and we'll have Ven back." he explained. Sora listened to him and tried his best to understand. Riku, meanwhile remained silent and continued to listen.

Yen Sid was stroking his beard again, in deep thought. "That must be why Roxas does not bear Sora's image. He instead looks like Ventus. Of course, how could I have missed it before….?" he wondered aloud. Finally, Riku sighed and spoke.

"So we have these answers, but what do we do with them? How do we get Ven's heart from Sora back to his body without wrecking Sora in the process?" he asked. Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"There is an old legend, buried deep within Keyblade lore, that a very special key exists. It is called…." he began.

"The Key to Return Hearts." Jack cut him off, now stepping away from the wall and striding up to the front of his desk. "The Key is a myth. There is no evidence in the ancient texts that confirm its existence, only vague references and contradicting predictions. We can't even confirm that it exists." he said quietly, as if trying to keep Sora and Riku out of the conversation. Yen Sid looked at him, a mild twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"So you have read the old scripts in their entirety, have you? You have full knowledge of everything they hold?" he asked, knowing the answer. Jack's eyes flickered with irritation for a mere second before it was gone.

"I knew enough to pass Master Eraqus' tests on Keyblade history. Even he didn't believe the Key existed." he retorted. Once again, Yen Sid smiled.

"Until recently, we believed the X-blade to be myth as well." he replied. Jack rolled his eyes, tired of arguing.

"Fine. Where do we start?" he asked.

"My library here contains no answers regarding its whereabouts. I suggest you begin by visiting Ansem's library in Radiant Garden. There, with luck and in hope, you shall find a lead on the Key's whereabouts." Yen Sid told him. Jack nodded, not enthusiastic in the slightest about chasing down an old legend.

"Am I going alone, or am I taking the kids with me?" he asked, glancing over at Sora and Riku.

Sora tried to maintain his feelings of eager hope. _"Please send us with Jack!"_ he thought excitedly. Having fought beside him properly now, Sora was ecstatic at the prospect of completing an entire mission in Jack's company. Jack seemed to sense his excitement and rolled his eyes again.

"You shall need their help when you learn the Key's whereabouts. I suspect it will be well hidden and well-guarded." Yen Sid replied. Hearing this, Sora literally threw his fist happily into the air. Riku looked at him and shook his head, and Sora looked over to see Jack staring at him. The Wanderer's face was set as stone for several moments, until a ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he walked past.

"Gather what you need, kiddo. We leave in an hour." he said, disappearing down the stairs. **(end Magical Mystery)**

* * *

LATER, TOWER ENTRANCE….

 **(Love Lost, Final Fantasy XV)**

The doors to the tower were afar, and Jack was seated on the grass at the very edge of the tower yard. His feet were dangling in open space, and the horizon was bathed in the dying light of the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight, but Jack was not taking it in. His attention was on something else, as were his thoughts.

He was staring down into something in his hands: a silver locket that always hung around his neck beneath his clothes. Apart from his Wayfinder, it was the sole possession he always carried on his person.

The locket itself bore a Keyblade's mark, and it was older than even he knew. It was open in his hand, and he was staring longingly at the picture inside it. The picture was of a young woman, beautiful in her looks with flowing raven colored hair and prominent green eyes that shone brightly.

Who she was, not even his closest friends knew. Only Terra had ever met her, but it no longer mattered. Looking at her picture, Jack forcibly reminded himself that Xehanort was not his only enemy, and that others lurked just out of sight. He then looked up at the stars as if searching for signs.

It was not often that he let his guard down or let his mind wander. Reminiscing about memories was not a good thing to do when in hostile territory or in battle, and it had been so very long since he had been beyond either of those things. When he had returned, Aqua had asked what happened to him during his time away.

" _Too much."_ he had wanted to say. Most days he could put on a façade of stoic expressions, for he did not want others knowing what was going through his mind or what he was really feeling. In fact, sitting there now and looking at her picture was the first time he had felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach since….

His desperation to find and rescue Terra had come from this hollow emptiness that he felt most of the time now. That had contributed to why he had been unable to remain in Aqua's presence when first they had reunited. Seeing her again had reawakened emotions in him that he had grown unaccustomed to having. Only in the presence of his closest friends now did he feel any semblance of who he was before his disappearance into the darkness. Xehanort had taken so much away from him, but even Xehanort was not responsible for everything that had befallen him….

"She's beautiful. Who is she?" Sora's voice echoed into his ear as if from far away.

To his great horror, he had retreated so far into his thoughts and feelings that he had not heard Sora walking up to him. The younger boy was already seated beside him without a care in the world, seeing Jack at his most vulnerable. The Wanderer swallowed his surprise, returning his face to a stoic expression and hastily closing the locket. He tucked it back under his shirt and stared out at the horizon. The sun had now almost entirely disappeared. "She someone close to you?" Sora pressed, unaware of just how deep he was delving into Jack's privacy.

Jack was silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer the question. Knowing he could not simply ignore it, he nodded slightly. "Yes." he muttered quietly. Sora sighed and leaned back, lying flat on his back.

"Well, you're lucky. At least she knows how much you care." he said and looked up at the starry sky. Rolling his eyes, Jack looked away. He really did not want to have this conversation. Not wanting to speak about himself, he used Sora's comment to steer the discussion away from him.

"Kairi feels the way you do. Tell her how you feel. Your pining is obvious to everyone in the vicinity." he replied. Immediately, Sora sat up and looked at him.

"That bad, huh?" he asked. Jack nodded. "I don't know, it's just difficult…..we grew up together, you know? Besides, I'm not good at…this stuff. What's the secret?" he asked. Upon hearing this question, Jack nearly snorted in exasperation.

"Do I look like the keeper of that knowledge?" he asked, stunned that the boy had even thought to ask him that. Sora smiled slightly.

"Nah, I suppose not. You're too mopey." he joked. However, his smile faded when Jack fixed him with a stony glare.

"Want my advice? Tell her how you feel, because you never know what's gonna happen tomorrow. That's all the wisdom I have for you." the Wanderer replied and stood to his feet. Sora followed suit and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I was only…" he began, but Jack waved his hand.

"Don't be. You'll never know what I've been through, just as I will never know what you've been through. I imagine that I seem distant compared to some of the other people we know. But don't doubt why I am here. I will help you stop Xehanort no matter the cost." he replied. Hearing his words, Sora nodded solemnly.

"I know. I trust you, Jack." he said. Jack narrowed his eyes in surprise.

"You trust me? Already?" he asked. Sora shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You saved me, and you helped Kairi. Aqua thinks the world of you, and I'm glad you're here. I just hope that we can be friends as well as comrades." he explained. Jack stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. He finally looked away and nodded.

In truth, he felt a small degree of shame. The boy was only curious, after all, and meant nothing by any of these questions or statements. With a sobering thought, he reminded himself that he had spent a long time in the darkness. Yes, that experience had changed him, but it shouldn't define who he was now. He was standing in the light now, with the next generation of Wielders. Had Terra been standing beside him, he would be much more open and happier now. But even so, he didn't need to be short and distant with the new kids.

"I apologize. It's just been a very long time since I've made any friends. It's difficult to be used to being alone and then shift to this." he offered quietly, extending his hand to Sora. Sora smiled and nodded as he took the offered hand. "It's good to meet you, Sora, and I hope to forge a bond of friendship with you as well." Jack finished. They then released one another's hands and turned to see Riku walking up to them.

"Sorry I took so long, I looked in on the others. Aqua wanted me to remind you, Jack, not to go diving into trouble alone and warned you not to make her leave her post to come rescue you." he explained. Jack laughed quietly, hearing her words as if she had been standing there saying them in person.

"Noted. Well, as I'm the senior Master, I guess I'll lead the way unless there are any objections." he said to them. Riku shook his head and Sora vigorously nodded, eager to learn a few things from the Wanderer. "Right, well stick close to me. We can make it to Radiant Garden by morning if we travel at my speed. We need to make good time in order to find this myth of Yen Sid's." he explained.

"Do you think the Key to Return Hearts really exists?" Sora took the opportunity to ask him. Jack sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Evidently, Yen Sid does, and he knows a lot more than I do concerning Keyblade lore. So if he thinks there's something there, then there is something to be found. Whether it's the Key or just some other important Keyblade artifact, we'll find out. Let's just hope the others have luck in their own endeavors while we go chasing old legends." he replied. With that, he summoned his rider and swung his leg around it, mounting it in one smooth action. Sora and Riku followed suit, and in moments the trio were disappearing into the skies. **(end Love Lost)**

 **Right, so this chapter marks the beginning of a large deviation from the original. Obviously the Key to Return Hearts was not present in the original version, and Roxas did not have his own plotline pertaining to his miraculous return. Likewise Lea and Kairi were basically handed their Marks of Mastery and did not spend a large amount of time working for it. To introduce these new plotlines, I will be foregoing the Narnia world present in the original, with the promise of new Disney worlds to be introduced farther along in the story. Well, with that said, I'm signing off. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want to make my day a great one, and I'll see you again soon!**


	16. Ch 16: Lessons from a Wanderer

**Hey, everyone. I hope all is well. No major announcements, other than to remind everyone that in the original, this chapter introduced the Narnia world. In striving for the more story driven plot and introducing the Key to Return Hearts, I'm removing the Narnia world in order to replace it with a story arc that will tie more closely to the overall story. I hope you can understand the plot change and still enjoy!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite, sacrificing the Narnia world to include entirely new scenes between Jack, Sora, and Riku as well as Lea and Kairi's Mark of Mastery Exam.

Chapter 16: Lessons from a Wanderer

 **(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

Sora tossed and turned, trying to find a position in which he could lay comfortably. He had been attempting to sleep for a few hours now, but had found no such luck. In previous travels, he had grown used to his soft bed in the back of the old Gummi ship. Now, however, he had no bed. Donald and Goofy had taken the Gummi ship to fulfill their own orders, and he, Sora, had gone with Jack and Riku in search of a Keyblade lost in the pages of legendry.

From where he lay, he could hear the fire crackling behind him and felt its warmth against his back. He then rolled flat onto his back and, with a frustrated sigh, sat up. "Is the ground too firm, or your mind too active to sleep?" a quiet voice asked from across the campfire. Sora scratched his eyes and dragged himself closer to the fire, looking across it at Jack. The Wanderer had his hood over his face again, and Sora did not know whether it was from the cold or simply because the other man felt more secure that way.

They had set out for Radiant Garden from Yen Sid's tower, which was usually an eight hour trip by Gummi ship. However, Jack had led them on a detour, and they had found a secluded forest clearing on a passing world to make camp in. Riku was lying on his mat to Sora's left, and by his heavy breathing he was fast asleep.

Jack had instructed them to try and rest and had volunteered to keep watch. Even now, hours later, Jack showed no signs of weariness. Every time a twig snapped in the woods or an unusual sound echoed through the campsite, the Wanderer would stand to his feet, as alert and ready as always.

"Both, probably." Sora muttered in answer to Jack's question. He huddled in front of the fire and rubbed his arms in an attempt to drive the shiver out of his body. Jack smiled slightly and nodded, the flames casting shadows on what little of his face could be seen.

"I spent so long sleeping in places like this that it was a long time before I could sleep in the bed Master Eraqus provided me." he replied, and once again Sora found himself curious by the other man's enigmatic air. He could tell that there was still so much about Jack that he didn't know, and he had many questions that he dared not ask.

"Do you think the others are alright?" he asked instead. Jack avoided his gaze, throwing a few more logs into the fire. Almost immediately, Sora felt a resurgence of heat against his body and was grateful for it.

"In the moments I met her, I saw Kairi's strength. She'll be fine, especially in Mickey and Aqua's hands. Lea, on the other hand…" Jack replied, and Sora smiled at his remark. Kairi had barely left his mind since they had separated.

"Yeah, she's…..the toughest person I know." he muttered and rested his chin on his suspended arms. Jack caught the deeper feelings in his voice and sighed.

"An outsider looking in can often see the truths missed by those who see each other every day." he said cryptically. Sora glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You care for each other, with feelings that go deeper than mere friendship. It takes someone who has felt those very same emotions to see them without a need for words." the Wanderer explained. Sora's eyes widened at this and he sat up.

"You think she feels the same?" he asked in surprise. **(end Keeping the Peace)**

Before Jack could answer, they heard a loud _snap_. Jack immediately rose to his feet and peered into the surrounding darkness. Sensing something, he threw back his hood and narrowed his eyes. **(Tension, Dissidia 012)**

Though they could see nothing in the thick darkness of the trees, both he and Sora felt a massive shape move just beyond their sight. Something was watching them, something big. Searching for another few moments, Sora suddenly saw Jack tense his body and fix his gaze upon a particular spot. Without tearing his eyes away from whatever he was seeing, the Wanderer spoke out in a clear but calm voice.

"Riku, on your feet!"

Stirring for a moment out of his sleep, Riku looked to see them both standing and hurried to his feet. He shook his head rapidly as if shaking the sleepiness out of his eyes and quickly faced the direction in which Jack was staring. Sora stared hard at where he thought Jack was looking, and finally saw what the Wanderer had noticed first.

A pair of glowing blue eyes was peering back at them through the darkness, bearing catlike slits for pupils. "A Heartless?" Riku asked, drawing his Keyblade. Jack shook his head and reached a hand out, lowering Riku's blade.

"If it was a Heartless, it would have attacked by now. It's studying us, trying to discern who we are and what we want." he replied. Sora stared into the blue eyes, slightly unnerved as they shifted ever so slightly and rested upon him. Instantly, he could feel the weight of whatever the creature was focusing entirely on him. However, he did not detect a sense of malice from it. Rather, he felt a sense of urgency, curiosity, and even fear.

"I think it's guarding something." he said quietly. Jack spared him a glance and nodded approvingly.

"I wondered which of you would determine it first. Notice how it has not advanced into our little campsite? We have not advanced far enough for it to find us threatening. I would hazard a guess, however, that it would be less docile if we entered the tree-line." he told them calmly. Riku narrowed his eyes and looked over at the older man.

"Why does this suddenly feel like a lesson?" he asked suspiciously. Jack was silent, smiling slightly as he stared at the eyes of the hidden creature. It shifted its focus to Jack, and Sora was relieved to feel it forget him for the moment. He then thought about Riku's words. He realized that although Jack had risen to face the creature, he had made no moves for his Keyblade and he had expressed no signs of surprise or fear.

It was almost as if he had known the creature would come….as if he had been simply waiting for it.

"We aren't here by coincidence, are we?" he asked, looking over at Jack.

"No, we are not. Yen Sid suggested that we search Ansem's library for information on the Key, but there is another place that may offer some answers. I believe that this creature is the place's guardian." he explained.

"Why not share that with us from the beginning?" Riku asked impatiently. He was nervous, worried that their standoff with the creature would end any moment.

"I may be here to help you, but that doesn't mean you should rely on me for everything. I figured this would be a good time to teach you a few things, such as knowing when something is watching you and always being aware of your surroundings." Jack replied.

"I sensed it on my own." Sora muttered, and Jack glanced at him.

"Only once it was obvious. It had been silently observing us for nearly an hour when you detected it. I was waiting, aware of its presence. However, when we both heard it move, I believe it took a step toward us. Once the three of us stood our ground, however, it halted." he explained, and Sora wondered why Jack was putting them through this.

"So….you think we're gonna have to fight it?" Riku asked the question also on Sora's mind. Before responding, Jack took a step toward the darkness where the eyes were still glowing and peering at them.

"Undoubtedly. Tonight, however, I think not." he replied. "Follow suit." he then instructed without looking back. He summoned his Keyblade and readied it. Sora and Riku followed suit and walked forward as Jack advanced toward the shadows. The creature growled fiercely. However, the eyes cowered in fear at the sight of their Keyblades, and in another moment they vanished.

For a few moments, they could hear a large shape dragging itself back through the forest, and then silence filled the campsite once more. **(end Tension)**

"How about next time, you don't screw around with our lives?" Riku asked Jack irritably. The Wanderer looked his way, stone faced.

"You'll remember tonight every time you set camp. You will know to stay aware of your surroundings, and you now know how to detect subtleties when it comes to unknown creatures. At dawn, we'll look at the tracks and I'll show you how to follow an unseen trail." he explained. Riku stared at him for a moment, before relenting and looking longingly back at his bed mat.

"Is the lesson over? Can I trust you to keep watch while I go back to sleep?" he asked. Jack nodded, and Riku walked away without another word. The Wanderer then looked to Sora.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we'll find out just what we're dealing with here." he said. Too tired to argue, Sora nodded in agreement.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING MORNING….

 **(Wanderlust, Final Fantasy XV)**

Sora wasn't sure how long it took him to fall asleep, but it felt like mere minutes. He hardly remembered falling asleep when he was awoken by the sounds of movement in the camp. He groaned sleepily and opened his eyes a sliver to see Jack stamping out the ashes from the campfire. Riku was awake as well, having already rolled up his bed mat and stretching. In another moment, Jack moved closer to rouse him, but Sora waved his hand to show that he was awake.

"We need to move soon if we want fresh tracks to follow." he told him. Sora nodded and slowly sat up with an enormous yawn.

"When we get to Radiant Garden, we're using the hotel so I can have a soft bed and a hot shower." he mumbled as he staggered to his feet. Jack smiled, his eyes alight with humor.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we'll be there." he replied. Sora nodded and took a large swig from his water bottle to hydrate his dry mouth. His stomach grumbled and he dug through his pockets, pulling out a single energy bar and staring at it mournfully. Jack walked past at that moment and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"We have anything else for breakfast?" he asked. Riku laughed and reached into his pack, pulling out a sandwich and tossing it to him.

"You should be better prepared next time." his best friend said. Sora caught the sandwich and nodded in thanks as he tore into it with an enormous bite. Riku pulled out a second sandwich and took a bite as Jack reemerged crunching on an apple. He tossed one each to the two boys and then nodded toward the woods.

"Eat and walk, we're losing daylight." he told them. Exchanging a glance, Sora and Riku slung their packs onto their backs and trudged into the brush after the senior Master. They found him a couple dozen yards in, crouched low over the ground and studying it. As they reached his side, Sora nearly choked on his mouthful of bread and meat.

Two massive prints had sunk the ground by several inches, and they were clawed feet by the looks of them. "What'd you think it was?" Sora tried to ask. However, his mouth was so full that it came out as a strangled garble of noises. Jack winced as specks of half-chewed bread flew just past his face. He looked at Sora silently, waiting until he had swallowed what was in his mouth. "Sorry…" Sora muttered sheepishly. On Jack's other side, Riku was shaking his head in disgust.

"If the legends are true, then this can't be what we're looking for. The tracks are too small." Jack said as if nothing had happened.

"Too _small_?!" Sora spluttered, stepping into one of the prints as a measure of their size. However, Jack nodded calmly.

"Yes, too small. There's no way an Astral…." he began, but Riku cut him off.

"Astral? I thought they were all extinct." he asked, but Jack shook his head.

"Many worlds have their own Astrals. The one whose temple lies nearby, for example, has a counterpart in many nearby worlds; Spira, and Gaia, to be specific." he explained.

"Where and where?" Sora asked, not familiar with either name.

"Auron's homeworld, and Cloud's homeworld." Jack answered. Without another word, he stood up and walked around the massive footprints, looking around in every direction. After a few minutes, he nodded and looked at the two of them. "Well, where to?" he asked them expectantly. Sora looked back at him in surprise.

"Isn't that what you were just finding out?" he asked. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Another lesson, I'm guessing? You want to make sure that we can follow tracks?" he asked. Jack nodded casually, and Riku sighed. He pointed just behind the tracks, where a bunch of undergrowth had been trampled and the nearby branches had been ripped off of the trees. "It fled that way, by the direction that the broken limbs fell." he began. Jack nodded approvingly and looked at Sora, who quickly looked around to try and spot something that Riku had missed.

However, there were no other footprints that he could see, and the clearing beyond the trampled undergrowth appeared untouched. He walked through to the clearing and looked around. No tracks led deeper into the forest, and he didn't understand where the creature could have gone. At that moment, a warm ray of light shined down on him and he looked up at the glowing sun. Then, his eyes widened in realization.

The treetops had been partially destroyed above him, as if violently forced apart and leaving a great opening where the sun was now shining. Unable to contain his glee, he raised his hand like a schoolboy and whirled around to Jack. "It flew away! It left the ground and burst through the trees to fly away!" he exclaimed excitedly. Jack smiled with his arms crossed and gave Sora a tiny nod. However, he then walked over and gently pushed Sora back a step. He then reached down and picked up something that had just been under the boy's shoe.

He held it up, and Sora saw that it was a small piece of the grubby greenery adorning the tree tops. He had missed it, not noticing it along with the grass and undergrowth already in the clearing. "Details are everything." Jack explained as Riku stepped up next to them. "Whatever that was, when it broke through the trees, it would have snagged some of this on its body. Depending on how fast it was flying…" he trailed off, allowing Sora to finish.

"There'll be a trail of it leading to the creature even though there are no footprints!" he said. He was enjoying this, learning how to find tracks even when they weren't obvious. His appreciation and respect for Jack increased a little bit as they turned to leave the woods and locate the new trail.

"Alright, now time really is of the essence. You'll forgive me if I lead by example now and have you follow?" the Wanderer asked over his shoulder as they broke through the tree-line and entered a rocky mountainous area. Sora and Riku nodded, allowing him to do his work.

Jack led them forward several feet, and stopped. He knelt down and examined a seemingly unremarkable spot on the rocky ground. However, he then ran his fingers across the ground and rubbed them together. Sensing something, he glanced around and began moving to the left. Reaching the nearest boulder, he put his hand under the round edge and ripped out another chunk of green shrubbery. "The wind blew it over here, but it landed over there." he explained, pointing back at the place he had knelt down. He then looked to the sky and determined a direction. "Alright, this way." he then urged them and made his way toward a pair of mountainous peaks in the distance.

An hour and a half dozen specks of greenery later, the three came within sight of an old abandoned stone ruin that appeared to have once been a temple of some sort. "Believe it or not, tracking skills often come in handy. That's why I wanted to show you a few basics." Jack explained as they stopped for a moment to examine the ruin from a distance. Riku grunted.

"I know how to track Heartless. The scent of their darkness is easy enough to follow." he muttered. Jack nodded.

"Yes, but when it comes to things that are not of the darkness? Sense of smell is a powerful tool for a tracker, but far from the only one. You can't always rely on it." he replied.

They then moved forward, cautious and aware of their surroundings as they did so. **(end Wanderlust)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, YEN SID'S TOWER….

 **(Future Masters, Birth by Sleep)**

To say that Aqua and Mickey had their work cut out for them would have been a vast understatement. Kairi was trying her very best to follow their instructions, but Lea was a different story. He had called their instructions many things, boring and unnecessary among them. Every time Aqua tried to tell them what to do, Lea had devised another easier way to go about doing it. Nearly a day they had been at it, trying to simply establish the basics of a Mastery Exam.

More than once, Aqua had found herself wishing for Eraqus' stern but calm patience. Somehow she doubted that Lea would have been slacking so badly if Eraqus had been the one overseeing the Exam. Mickey was so far keeping a level head, but his patience had been struggling as well.

"Alright, for this exercise, you need to destroy all of the orbs of light using only your martial skills. No magic!" Aqua instructed and waved her Keyblade. Twenty large orbs of light appeared, surrounding Lea and Kairi.

"Why can't I just…?" Lea began.

"Because I told you not to, Lea! Ignore the instructions and you fail the Exam during its first challenge!" she retorted angrily. For a day they had been simply going over what would come in the test, and she was not going to let Lea ruin it now that they had started.

At her comment, Lea rolled her eyes but readied his Keyblade. Kairi readied hers as well, her focus set on the nearest orb. "Begin!" Aqua yelled and waved her Keyblade once more. Immediately, the orbs began moving around and lashing toward the apprentices with threatening beams of light.

Kairi nimbly dodged the incoming beams and quickly dispatched the nearest two orbs. She then sensed something behind her and quickly rolled out of the way. She felt a beam fly over her as she did so, and upon finding her feet she leaped up and cleaved the offending orb in two. Despite now nervous she was, she knew that she was off to a great start.

Nearby, Lea had already grown bored with the proceedings and was taking down orbs with one hit apiece. "What's the point of this?" he asked irritably. He lazily struck at the nearest orb, destroying it, only to feel something strike his back and zap him with electricity.

"To be aware of your surroundings at all times!" Mickey said from the sidelines. Cursing under his breath, Lea whirled around and slashed the orb so fiercely that it exploded in his face.

Ten minutes later, all orbs had been dispatched. Despite Lea's laziness, they both felt sure that they had passed. Mickey cleared his throat and addressed them. "Raise your Keyblades, please." he told them. The two looked at each other in surprise, but slowly obeyed. "If you have demonstrated sufficient mastery in this first test, then your Keyblades shall tell us such." the tiny king explained.

A moment later, both Lea and Kairi's Keyblades glowed brightly. Kairi felt a rush of warm energy in her hand, until it disappeared. "Good, both of you pass the first test. Although, Lea, I would recommend more focus in those still to come." Aqua told them. Grumbling under his breath once more, Lea lowered his Keyblade as they readied for the next task.

"Now, Lea, Kairi, face each other please." Mickey instructed. Once they had done so, he continued. "The two of you will test each other in combat. You are not seeking to triumph over the other. Instead you are trying to prove your mastery over martial and magical skill. All of your abilities are allowed." he told them.

Hearing this, Kairi felt a nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach. Of course, she had come a long way in her training, but Lea still had so much more experience than she did. It would be a difficult fight, to be sure.

"Begin!" Mickey yelled as she was still in her thoughts. Looking up with terror, she saw Lea charging toward her. She tightened her grip on her Keyblade and ran to meet him.

The first time their blades clashed, her arms shook. Lea was not expecting much resistance from her, and she noticed that his footing was not sound. Smiling to herself, she launched forward in a furious assault. Determined to set him off balance and take advantage of his poor footwork, she continued throwing strikes his way. He was caught off guard by her ferocity, and as he continued to stave her off, she rolled to his side. As she found her footing, she spun around and kicked her leg wide.

Her kick connected to his closest leg and made him stumble. Wasting no time, she jumped up and struck at him with all of the strength she could muster. With a cry, he fell onto his back. As he landed, she saw with satisfaction that his face was nearly as red as his hair. In the next moment, he threw his free hand forward and let loose a stream of fire. Not expecting it, she panicked for a moment and raised a barrier in front of her. Lea then emerged through the flames and slammed his blade against her barrier hard enough to send her backward.

She lowered the barrier and saw Lea preparing to send out another gust of fire. However, this time she was prepared. She pointed her Keyblade at him and cast out a stream of ice energy. It connected to his fire spell in mid-air and the two streams tried to overcome one another. For the next several moments, they were in a perfect stalemate.

Then, both of their Keyblades began glowing again. This time, the glow was blindingly bright, and they both raised their free hands in front of their eyes. This stopped the opposing spells, as well as the fight.

When the light disappeared, they could hear both Mickey and Aqua clapping. They lowered their Keyblades with sighs of relief and looked at one another. "That was a good combo there, Kairi." Lea complimented her. She smiled.

"So what's next?" she asked, turning to look at Mickey and Aqua. In response, Mickey summoned his Keyblade and turned away, pointing it at the wall behind him. In a flash of brilliant light, a glowing door made of magical energy appeared.

"For the last test, the two of you must go inside and work together to retrieve something very powerful: the Records of the Keyblade Order. Master Yen Sid believes we will find some clues in there to help Sora, Jack, and Riku with what they are looking for." the King explained. Lea sniggered.

"Go in there and find some old book? Easy enough." he retorted.

"Be very careful in there. You will have to work together to make it through." Aqua warned him. Kairi nodded and walked over to the door. She saw no doorknob and slowly reached toward the swirling magical surface of the door. As if sensing her hand near its surface, the door swung open of its own accord.

Lea stepped up beside her, and they shared a nod of determination. Then, without another look back, the two stepped through and the door shut ominously behind them. **(end Future Masters)**

 **Alright, as you can tell this will be a two chapter arc for each of the groups. Next chapter will see Jack, Sora, and Riku seek answers from a recognizable Summon from the FF series while Lea and Kairi work together in the last part of the Mastery Exam. Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the next one!**


	17. Ch 17: Astral Trials and Mastery Exams

**Heya again. We have a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, and it's going to be a long one. No further announcements, so on you go!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite, showcasing a new Astral battle, as well as additional scenes between Jack and Sora and the climax of Lea and Kairi's Mastery Exam.

Chapter 17: Astral Trials and Mastery Exams

As Jack, Sora, and Riku stumbled through the rocks toward the collapsing stone temple, they kept their weapons at the ready. Jack was in the lead, and Sora silently felt much more secure in the Wanderer's presence. Jack appeared much more confident than Sora himself did, though he supposed that was from Jack being an active Wielder for so much longer than him.

"There's something up ahead, watching us from the shadows." Riku muttered to his right.

"I see it too." Jack replied in agreement. Sora squinted toward the temple entrance to try and find what they were talking about, but as they stepped closer he need not have.

As they came within twenty feet of the temple's worn steps, something large emerged from the shadowy entrance. Sora knew immediately that it was the creature from the previous night. It walked on four legs, spiky stones covered its body, large wings furled against its back, and its monstrous blue eyes peered down at them with an air of challenge. Jack stopped approaching and Sora and Riku stopped behind him, their weapons clutched firmly in their hands. "We seek answers from the Astral who calls this temple home!" Jack declared in his slightly deep and calm voice.

The creature was silent and unmoving, as if studying them. Three times its eyes shifted to Sora, lingering longer upon him than on the others. Finally, it spoke in a low voice akin to a growl. _"He awaits you. However, he shall be loath to provide answers until you first prove yourselves worthy."_ it said. Its mouth did not move as it spoke, and Sora silently wondered if it spoke mentally rather than physically.

"And how do we prove ourselves? Do we have to fight you?" Riku questioned, but the creature shook its head.

" _He shall judge your worthiness, not I. I am merely the temple's guardian and retainer."_ it explained. Jack sneered slightly.

"What a wonderful job you have done maintaining this place." he replied snarkily. Not wanting to anger the creature, Sora nudged him in the back and spoke nervously.

"Jack….let's not annoy the huge creature….." he muttered, moving his lips as little as possible. However, the creature merely ignored Jack's remark and turned away. Within moments, it had disappeared back into the shadows of the temple interior.

"So what now, we just walk into the unknown?" Riku asked, crossing his arms skeptically.

"Like it said, the Astral awaits us. We go inside and get the answers we came here for." Jack muttered and started walking toward the doorway.

"But we don't even know what's in there!" Sora exclaimed. Jack stopped and half turned to him, looking at him with the eye on the scarred side of his face.

"Scared? Master it. You're going to face much fouler things than the unknown in the coming days, Sora. I won't always be there to hold your hand. However, the choice is yours now. Follow or remain behind. Whatever you decide, I am going further in." he said solemnly, and under his gaze Sora felt a small sense of shame. However, he steeled himself and nodded. Seeing his resolve, Jack offered him a tiny smile and resumed his walk toward the temple entrance. With a reluctant sigh, Sora followed.

"Am I the only one here who's relying on common sense? You don't just go charging blindly into an Astral's lair! Some of them are not very friendly!" Riku exclaimed.

"And how would you know? How many Astrals have you encountered in your travels, Master Riku?" Jack asked without turning around or stopping his forward march. Riku groaned under his breath.

"I know enough about them to be cautious!" he replied. The Wanderer slightly shook his head as he began ascending the stone steps.

"Even should the Astral turn hostile, our combined strength will be enough to match it. Or do you doubt the strength of your comrades, Riku? I assure you that I have no lack of faith in your abilities. Trust in mine, and in Sora's." the older man said calmly.

Sora looked back and gave Riku a confident smile. Seeing his best friend's goofy grin, Riku couldn't help but laugh and walked forward to join them.

They ran to catch up with Jack, who had paused in the shadows of the massive empty doorway. "Be very careful with what you say. Astrals are often temperamental at the best of times. However, their knowledge of the Realm is greater than any living man. If we find no answers about the Key to Return Hearts here, then we can be sure that there is nothing to find in Ansem's library, either." Jack told them. They nodded in response, and without another word, Jack strode forward and the shadows engulfed him. Sora and Riku exchanged a meaningful look and followed.

The darkness was heavy in the air and so thick that they could barely see one another. Indeed, Sora could see little more than the movement of Jack's shoulders as the man led the way ahead. "How can you see where you're going?" he whispered harshly.

"There is a path guiding us forward, and it will not let us stray. Try reaching out with your left hand." the Wanderer replied. Sora stretched his left arm out to its fullest extent and hit an invisible barrier. He pushed against it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"Got it." he muttered. Already, he felt a sense of unease. Beside him, Riku groaned again.

"This feels like when I spent all that time in the darkness, on my own. Darkness in every direction, so thick that I feel it every time I breathe. Enough of this." he muttered and raised his palm. "Fire." a ball of flame appeared in his hand and he held it aloft, letting the light of the flame illuminate their surroundings. Immediately, Jack whirled around with a look of alarm.

"Riku!" he exclaimed. However, before he could say another word, blue flames appeared on the walls in every direction and the floor vanished beneath their feet. Without warning, the three plummeted into the depths of the temple.

Sora did not know how long they fell, but it seemed like an eternity before he could see the ground approaching. "Graviga!" Jack cast from just below him. A field of anti-gravity appeared below them, and as they passed through, it slowed their descent enough for them to land peacefully on the ground.

"Now what?" Sora muttered, looking around them. They were in a large area in the shape of a perfect circle. Blue torches hung on the walls every couple of feet and there were runes of unknown origin etched all over the floor.

"I guess we just fly back up, or…." Riku began, but Jack cut him off.

"Quiet, both of you!" he urged. They turned to see him staring at the other end of the room, which remained covered in shadow. However, Sora saw movement amidst the darkness.

" _Ye have failed to prove yourselves worthy."_ a voice growled, and by the sound, it belonged to something much larger than the creature they had met at the entrance.

"We come only for answers about the Key to Return Hearts!" Jack replied boldly. The shape amongst the shadows seemed to stretch, and Sora caught a brief glimpse of what he thought were wings. Suddenly, another larger pair of shining blue eyes appeared in the darkness, and they were many meters above Jack's head. The creature was very tall.

" _You demand answers from me. Few have proven so bold as you, Jack Rikkison. You are among the last of your broken line, and carry your voice as confidently as your blade. Neither, however, shall give you what you desire. I have nothing for you. It is not you who shall save the Realm from Xehanort. That destiny falls to another."_ the voice replied with a low growl.

"Please, we need your help! We aren't asking for ourselves, but for the people who need our help!" Sora said, stepping forward. The eyes shifted their focus to him, but he stood his ground. The eyes narrowed and the voice grunted thoughtfully.

" _You….Sora, I sense the purity of your heart. Your claim is genuine, and your heart less scarred than those who travel with you. Perhaps you may yet prove yourself worthy…"_ it muttered, a tone of interest evident in its growl.

In the next moment, the presence stretched again and the shadows were dispelled. Sora and Riku's eyes widened in surprise and fear as the Astral revealed itself.

Massive wings adorned its backs, bearing many different colors. It stood on two feet, talons from each foot digging into the ground. Scales covered every inch of its body, its arms were drawn up at the ready, and its blue eyes and fanged mouth were peering down at them from its great height. "A dragon. A big, black….dragon." Riku muttered, thinking back to his horrible experiences under Maleficent.

"The King of the skies…Bahamut." Jack muttered. Bahamut repulsed its arms and wings and let out a monstrous roar as bright energy filled the walls of the room and lit the place up brighter than daylight. **(Trial of Bahamut, Dissidia Final Fantasy NT)**

There was another flash of blinding light, and when it cleared they were standing in a new wide area of the Astral's own making. There was little of note in the area beyond the fact that it appeared designed for battle and testing of one's mettle.

Before them, the great dragon flew down and back flipped before landing with a crash. _"Display the extent of your might and the depth of your courage."_ it growled.

Jack adopted a ready stance and rallied them to do the same. Sora nodded and reared back his Keyblade. "Together, we will overcome everything in our path!" he declared. Riku nodded in agreement and drew back Way to the Dawn.

"It's your might that will be found wanting!" he told the Astral. Jack smiled, twirling Wanderer's Call and placing it behind him.

"You will crumble beneath our resolve!" he yelled to Bahamut.

Without further hesitation, the dragon reared up with its wings and barreled forward. The three scattered to avoid its attack and raced toward him with weapons raised.

Sora reached the dragon's feet and struck them with his Kingdom Key. Feeling the attack, Bahamut picked up one of his feet and stomped the ground. The resulting shockwave knocked Sora backward, and Riku dashed past him to attack the dragon's torso. He slashed at the dragon's broad scaly chest a couple of times and quickly dashed backward to avoid one of its clawed fists.

Using the advantage, Jack leaped up from behind with his Keyblade covered in fire energy. With an almighty yell, he swung downward and cleaved at the dragon's wings. Growling in pain, Bahamut repulsed his arms and sent out a wave of energy powerful enough to knock them all to the other side of the arena. Jack, Sora, and Riku slammed into the arena's walls and fell to the floor. They lay there in a crumpled heap for a moment, until Jack dazedly looked up to see Bahamut's mouth open and charging with energy. Eyes widening urgently, he leaped to his feet and jumped in front of his fallen comrades. As he did so, the dragon let loose a deadly stream of energy that raced across the arena in a blur.

Jack had barely enough time to erect a barrier in front of him before the Mega Flare connected. His Reflega held for a few moments, though he was already sliding backward from the force of the attack. "On your feet! I can't hold it!" he yelled to the other two. Riku and Sora heard his words and quickly jumped up. They looked at him uncertainly for a moment.

"Jack…" Sora said, taking a step toward him, but the Wanderer vigorously shook his head.

"No, just get clear! It's gonna…." he yelled. A moment later, Sora and Riku had barely enough time to roll out of the way as the Mega Flare pierced through Jack's barrier and hit him directly. With an echoing cry of pain, Jack was thrown back through the air. He crashed back into the wall again as the stream of energy continued to burn at his body.

Sora and Riku quickly looked at each other and nodded. "We have to make Bahamut break the spell!" Riku yelled. They then hurried across the arena toward Bahamut. Riku jumped up and, with a war cry, cast forth a burst of dark fire. The spell connected to Bahamut's face and made him buckle a bit, but he did not let up the Mega Flare. Sora reached the dragon's side and aimed his Keyblade at the other side of the dragon's face. Gathering light energy into his blade, he let it loose and the spell was strong enough to make the dragon cease his attack. At the same time, he was stumbling off- balance. Working together without even needing words, Sora and Riku hurried to each of the dragon's legs.

Together, they swung at Bahamut's heels with all of their strength. With a deafening roar, the dragon fell onto its back. "Keep up the attack!" Riku yelled, motioning Sora onward. Sora nodded and went to jump on the dragon's torso. However, at that moment the dragon sat up and snatched him with a clawed fist. "Sora!" Riku yelled and took a step toward them. However, Bahamut flexed his wings and took off from the ground. Gritting his teeth, Sora reversed the grip on his Keyblade and stabbed it into the dragon's claw. In response, Bahamut shook the fist holding Sora so quickly that the Wielder grew immediately dizzy.

Out of nowhere, Jack flew in at breakneck speeds on his Rider. The Wanderer leaped off at the last moment and allowed his Rider to crash into the dragon's chest. Calling his Keyblade to his hand as he descended, Jack plunged it deep into Bahamut's chest. The pain from the attack made Bahamut fall to the ground with a crash. Sora felt the grip holding him slacken, and he quickly forced the claws apart and regrouped on the ground with his friends. "He's nearly beaten, but now he is more dangerous than ever." Jack warned them as the dragon slowly got to his feet again. Bahamut repulsed his arms and let out a roar so loud that the Wielders covered their ears.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to glow. Riku looked up and gave a start of surprise. "Move!" he yelled. Hearing him, Jack and Sora dove out of the way a moment before a great ball of energy crashed into the ground where they had been standing.

In the surprise of the moment, they had not been paying attention to Bahamut. As they looked back at him, the dragon was once again the air. His mouth was charging with energy again, though it was much more chaotic than before. "Great." Jack muttered. This time, not one stream came forth. Instead, three powerful bursts of energy rocketed at them. They scattered in response, and Sora ran as fast as he could with one beam so close to his heels that he could feel its heat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Riku barely outrunning his own stream.

Jack, however, ran away from them and charged up a wall. The stream followed him, but he nimbly back-flipped out of its range and dashed through the air toward Bahamut with his Keyblade raised. However, he did not anticipate the dragon's next move. Bahamut turned all three streams to move directly at him, and before Jack could react, the bursts of energy all connected to him with a massive explosion.

Sora and Riku heard him cry out and watched him plummet to the ground, smoke trailing from his body. With a sickening crash, he hit the ground and didn't move. "Jack!" Sora yelled and raced to his side. The Wanderer tried to push himself up, but couldn't manage it and waved Sora away.

"Finish it, now!" he yelled. Hearing his words, Sora nodded and he and Riku made a final charge toward the dragon. Bahamut waited for them, his wings flapping loudly behind him. Together, the best friends sprinted toward their foe. When the dragon swung his fists down at them, they each jumped up onto his wrists and ran up his arms in unison. Sora charged his Keyblade with light energy just as Riku filled his with darkness. In perfect synchronization, they reached the dragon's head, reared back their blades, and slammed them upon it with all of their remaining strength.

They felt Bahamut buckle beneath them, and quickly leaped off as he fell to the ground. The dragon fell to one knee and breathed heavily. _"Ye…..are worthy."_ he panted. **(end Trial of Bahamut)**

 **(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

Sora ran to Jack's side, and found the Wanderer on his knees. Sora took one of Jack's arms and put it over his shoulder, hoisting him onto his feet. Jack suppressed a groan of pain, but nodded gratefully to Sora. He then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a potion. In a swift motion, he uncorked the small bottle and drained its contents in one gulp. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh of relief, he stood on his own and walked over with them to the kneeling dragon.

" _Sora….Riku….Jack Rikkison…ye have proven yourselves worthy. My knowledge is yours. What answers do ye seek?"_ Bahamut asked, looking at them with tired but glowing blue eyes.

"The Key to Return Hearts, and how to properly use it." Sora told him. The dragon bowed his head.

" _Long has it been since the Key has been sought. Why do ye seek it now?"_ he asked.

"A friend of mine needs it in order for his heart to return to his body." Jack replied. Sora nodded.

"And my Nobody….we plan to restore him with a body of his own." he explained.

" _What ye seek to accomplish is no small feat. To restore a Nobody with a body of its own, and to return a lost heart….even with the Key, if done wrong the consequences may be beyond comprehension."_ Bahamut warned them. Riku nodded.

"We don't have a choice. We'll do what we have to." he said resolutely. Seeing the nods of agreement from Sora and Jack, Bahamut bowed respectfully.

" _Very well. The process of returning a heart will require a dive into one's Station of Awakening, but must only be attempted when in the presence of the body the lost heart belongs to. Otherwise, no connection shall be made. As for forging a new body for a Nobody, an existing Nobody's body may be used as a template. However, bear in mind that the new body shall be comparably strong to the Nobody that you use. The stronger the body, the more mighty your Nobody shall be when he is reborn."_ the dragon explained. Sora heard these words and glanced at Jack, who nodded to confirm that he understood what was being said.

"And the Key itself?" Jack questioned. Sora looked back at the dragon for this piece of important news.

" _It lies hidden in a place where I sense two of you have been before. It rests beneath a blanket of stone and is protected by a powerful beacon of light that deters all dark forces from the world it calls home."_ Bahamut explained. Sora thought for a moment, until his eyes went wide with realization.

"The Cornerstone of Light! The Key to Return Hearts lies underneath the Cornerstone!" he exclaimed. Bahamut nodded.

" _And there it has lain hidden since before even the castle was built. Long before Mickey's family settled that place, the Cornerstone stood vigilant. Never has anyone suspected what might lay buried beneath it. But now, it seems the time has come that the Key return to the hands of the living. Be warned, the Key's power is not to be taken lightly. Once its task is done, I suggest you place it where it can never be found again. In the wrong hands, the damage caused would be beyond description."_ the Astral explained.

Hearing his words, the three nodded in thanks and turned to leave. **(end Keeping the Peace)**

* * *

LATER….

It was night by the time they reached their campsite. Despite wanting to inform Yen Sid of the news, Jack felt that they were too tired to travel. Sora and Riku were too exhausted to argue, and so the plan was set that they would head back to the tower at dawn.

Sora unfurled his bed mat and set his pack down with a tired sigh. Jack was kneeling by the cold ashes of the campfire, digging through them with a stick and making a clean bed on which to start a fresh fire. "I'll get the firewood. Gonna be soup and sandwiches for dinner tonight." Riku volunteered. Jack nodded.

"We'll restock when we get back to Yen Sid's." he replied. Without another word, Riku yawned and disappeared into the forest to find firewood. **(Something to Believe In, Epic Score)**

Sora found himself alone with Jack, and an awkward silence stretched between them for several minutes. Hating the silence, Sora opened his mouth several times to speak and break it, but couldn't find anything to say. Instead, it was Jack who finally broke the silence. "I noticed your hesitance going into the temple today. What were you afraid of?" the Wanderer asked him.

Sora looked away shamefully. In truth, he had not even been wanting to admit it to himself. But now it seemed unavoidable. "I guess I was afraid….of the darkness inside the temple…and inside me." he muttered. Jack stared silently at him, as if waiting for a further explanation. "During my first Mastery Exam, Xehanort tried to convert me into one of his vessels. He failed, but I felt…different after that happened. I was trapped in the darkness of my heart, and Riku had to fight it off to save me. It was the first time that I….really felt the darkness there….in my own heart. Stepping into that temple today, it reminded me…." Sora struggled to explain. Jack finished his statement for him.

"It reminded you of how close you came to being lost." he said. Sora nodded and looked away. However, he returned his gaze to Jack when the Wanderer stood up and stared up at the stars, his back to Sora.

"Sora, don't be afraid of the darkness." he said quietly. Curious, Sora sat up and looked more fully at the other man's back. Jack half turned, the scarred side of his face toward Sora. "To fear something is to give it power over you. Hold no fear of the darkness in your heart, and it will never be able to stand against you. You've already taken a big step forward in realizing that you, like the rest of us, have darkness inside you. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. We all have light and darkness within us, and it's a daily struggle that determines which of those sides prevails." Jack told him, and once again Sora couldn't help but wonder what experiences Jack was pulling this wisdom from.

"But what if….what if I can't stop the darkness? What if it takes me over?" he asked, an edge of worry in his voice. To his surprise, Jack smiled slightly.

"Would you ever make a conscious decision to turn yourself over to the darkness?" he asked. Almost immediately, Sora shook his head. "Then you've nothing to fear. It's not our struggles that define who we are. It is the decisions we make that determine our paths forward." Jack said firmly, and Sora felt such comfort in his words that he nodded gratefully.

At that moment, they heard approaching footsteps. They turned to see Riku walking into view, a bundle of firewood in his arms. **(end Something to Believe In)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Kairi's Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

When Kairi stepped through the door and heard it click behind her, she found herself in a place she had not expected.

Waves washed peacefully on the edge of the sandy shore, and the sun was falling in the distant sky. She was home, back in Destiny Islands. "Lea, what do you think…?" she began, looking to her side. However, there was no one there. Lea was gone, and she was alone. She took an uncertain step forward, and slowly made her way down the pier toward the water's edge.

As she approached the sand, she couldn't help but smile. At the seamless point where the sand and water met, there was a young man in black clothes dozing peacefully on his back. She quietly made her way up to him and crossed her arms. As if sensing her presence, the boy began to stir. In another moment, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Why am I still finding you out here sleeping?" she asked, laughing. Sora rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Come on, Kairi. You know how hard Riku and I have been working on the new ship. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can go see all of the worlds like you want!" he defended himself. She stopped in surprise.

"But what about Xehanort?" she asked. Sora raised an eyebrow, a perplexed look on his face.

"Xehanort, Kairi? You been out in the sun too long or something?" he asked her. She stopped for a moment and looked away. What was going on? Even as she thought, she found that she could not remember why she had come here. She remembered Xehanort, but nothing else.

She felt something touch her hand, and her mind jerked back to the present. She realized that Sora was holding her hand, a worried look on his face. Feeling his touch, Kairi's cheeks began to burn and her heart rate spiked. "Come on, Kairi. Let's get in the shade and sit for a while, just me and you." he told her, squeezing her hand gently. Surprised by Sora's affectionate actions but pleased by them, she nodded and followed him to a spot underneath a patch of palm trees.

"So, where's Riku?" she asked as they sat together, hand in hand.

"Oh, he's around somewhere. You know how he is whenever we want some time alone. He goes and finds something to do." Sora said casually. Kairi looked at him for a long moment. This was all she had ever wanted, for her feelings for Sora to be open and returned. A time and place where they could be together, undisturbed by the goings-on of the larger world. Then, as she sat there, another thought entered her mind.

" _But it can happen. It is happening, right here. Nothing else matters."_

Starting in surprise, she tried to remember why she was here. However, she found that she could not. Perhaps if she looked around the Island more, she would remember. "Sora, let's go find Riku." she said abruptly. Sora looked at her in surprise.

"You don't want to be alone with me?" he asked her, slightly offended. She shook her head.

"It's not that. I just want to ask him something." she defended, slightly unsure now. Sora would never be upset about going to see Riku. A shadow passed over Sora's face, but he slowly stood to his feet.

"Fine." he said grumpily. Trying to ignore his unsettling behavior, she began to walk around the Island. As she did so, a thought flashed urgently through her head.

" _Kairi, where are you?!"_ she stopped in surprise and looked around. The voice had been so clear that it seemed to come from nearby. However, a quick scan of the beach showed her that there was no one besides her and Sora. Thinking that she imagined it, she took another step forward.

" _Kairi, remember why we came here!"_ the voice yelled urgently.

Why WE came here? Had she come here with someone else? Then she remembered. She remembered walking through a doorway with someone else beside her, someone that had not appeared on the Island with her. But who? And where were they?

" _Kinda need your help here, got it memorized?!"_

She gasped in realization. "LEA?!" she exclaimed. **(end Kairi's Theme)**

 **(The 13** **th** **Struggle, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The world seemed to melt before her eyes. In mere moments, half of the Island was gone. In its place seemed to be the central courtyard of Radiant Garden. The two worlds had bizarrely merged with an odd seam of sand and stone floor. In the courtyard, she could see Lea battling Roxas. "What is going on?" she asked aloud, and heard a Keyblade hiss into existence behind her. She turned to see Sora facing her, Kingdom Key in hand. His face was contorted in rage.

"Was what I offered not enough?! Were you not satisfied?!" he roared and charged forward. Reacting quickly, she summoned Destiny's Embrace and slammed it against Sora's blade, holding him at bay.

"You're not Sora!" she exclaimed. Sora sneered coldly.

"Took you long enough, Princess." he retorted and reared back, slashing at her with such force that she fell back through the air into the Radiant Garden courtyard.

She staggered to her feet and found Lea standing beside her. "What happened to you?" she asked him. He narrowed his eyes.

"They put me in my homeworld and this fake Roxas tried to get me to forget why we came here. Saw through it eventually and he attacked me. I hoped if I screamed loudly enough you would hear me." he explained. She nodded as they got back to back, Sora and Roxas facing them on either side.

"So, we have to fight them or something?" she asked. Lea shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice." he muttered. Kairi readied her blade, but then realized just what was going on. She slowly lowered her Keyblade and walked toward Sora.

"You want to see what we are willing to give up in order to keep fighting Xehanort. You saw what I want most in my heart and you tempted me with it. I understand now, and I won't abandon this fight even for Sora's sake!" she said in determination. Sora stared at her for a long moment, before lowering his Keyblade and smiling. He nodded once and dismissed his Kingdom Key.

Lea saw the exchange and looked at the fake Roxas. "What she said." he muttered. Sensing his sincerity, Roxas twirled his dual Keyblades and dismissed them. Then, Sora and Roxas spoke in unison.

" _You have proven your resolve and determination. You have shown the mettle of a Keyblade Master, and the mark of one."_ they said. **(end the 13** **th** **Struggle)**

In a flash of blinding light, they vanished and a door covered in swirling magical energy appeared to their left. She and Lea looked at each other, exchanged a smile, and pulled open the door.

* * *

YEN SID'S TOWER….

They found both Mickey and Aqua waiting for them, clapping vigorously. "You did it! I knew ya had it in ya!" Mickey congratulated them.

"Thanks, though I don't really feel any different." Kairi said with a quiet laugh.

"It takes time, but you will." Aqua told her.

"So what now?" Lea asked. Aqua motioned them toward the door leading back up to the tower stairs.

"You guys have a sense of timing. Jack and the boys just got back with some important news about their mission. Yen Sid wants us all up in the study." she explained.

A few minutes later, they had finished climbing all of the stairs and were stepping into Yen Sid's study.

"Kairi, congratulations!" Sora exclaimed as soon as they walked in. He hurried over and embraced her tightly. She smiled and enjoyed it, though Sora noticed that he was holding her too long and quickly let go. Riku gave him a knowing glance and gave her a brief one-armed hug.

"Well done." he told her warmly.

"What am I, a bag of flaming rocks?" Lea muttered. Yen Sid waved his hands to quiet them down and looked at Jack, who was standing to the side of the desk with his arms crossed.

"Continue, Jack." the old sorcerer requested. Jack nodded, sparing everyone else a glance.

"According to Bahamut, the Key is a lot closer than we thought. It lies beneath Disney Castle, protected by the Cornerstone of Light." he explained.

"What?" Mickey asked in disbelief, walking closer to the desk. Aqua, Lea, and Kairi looked surprised, as well. Yen Sid, however, smiled and stroked his beard.

"Finally, some good news. Disney Castle is well protected, which means that we should be able to obtain the Key without Xehanort interfering." he said thoughtfully.

"But what about the Cornerstone? We can't risk damaging it!" Mickey replied, his usual confidence replaced by alarm and worry.

"Yeah, and what if Xehanort sees us heading there? He'll know what we're up to." Lea added. Yen Sid ceased stroking his beard and narrowed his eyes.

"We shall send a decoy team to another location in hopes of luring Xehanort's forces away from the castle. Master Riku, might I count on you to provide a good enough distraction?" he decided, looking over at Riku. Slightly taken aback, Riku nonetheless nodded.

"Of course, Master. But I don't know if I'll be enough to warrant their attention." he replied. Yen Sid smiled.

"Indeed not. That is why Lea and Kairi shall accompany you. Kairi's status as a Princess shall be a beacon, as well as Lea's aptitude for destruction. Together, you make a fearsome trio!" he told them with a quiet bout of laughter. Lea crossed his arms with a sigh.

"So I'm on distraction detail? Easy enough, I guess." he muttered. Jack spoke next.

"It is a crucial assignment. If we can secure the Key, then we have the means of restoring both Roxas and Ven. I assume that's what you want." he said, speaking directly to Lea. Hearing this, Lea raised his eyebrows and his gaze grew much more sincere.

"I do. Do whatever you gotta do, we'll come through on our end." he promised. Kairi reached over and touched Sora's hand. He looked over at her, surprised.

"Be careful, okay?" she told him. He smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be in good hands." he said, gesturing to Mickey, Aqua, and Jack. She nodded and couldn't help but hug him one more time. She felt his shoulders stiffen, but he returned the embrace.

"Is Kain still here? We could use some extra help." Riku asked Yen Sid. However, the sorcerer shook his head.

"No, he is not. The young dragoon requested how he might be of help, so I sent him to gather information of Maleficent's whereabouts. While we focus our efforts on Xehanort, he shall keep us informed of her movements." Yen Sid explained.

With nothing further, everyone knew what they needed to do. Riku, Lea, and Kairi set out first with the plan of heading to Twilight Town, taking extra care to make sure that their movements were obvious.

After giving them a few hours' head start, Mickey, Aqua, Sora, and Jack set out for Disney Castle and the Key to Return Hearts.

 **Alright. Next time we will be back to following relatively the same plot as the original, with some minor differences. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!**


	18. Ch 18: Disney Castle

**No, this isn't a mistake. I'm back again already, haha. I guess being sick has some perks to it, like being unable to do anything except write. Well, that's a good thing though. I'm still sticking to my original hope of having this story wrapped up by summer. If I can stick with it enough, I can make it happen. No major announcements, so on you go!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Minor plot variations pertaining to the Key to Return Hearts as well as new motivations for the Organization and extended scenes.

Chapter 18: Disney Castle

Normally, a trip from Yen Sid's tower to Disney Castle would have taken half a day to cover the distance by Gummi ship or Keyblade Rider. However, Mickey's Star Shard had allowed them to cover the distance in a matter of minutes.

Sora had seen Yen Sid's study vanish before his eyes, to be replaced by the soft grass of Mickey's castle gardens. A moment later, Jack, Aqua, and Mickey landed beside him. He looked around hopefully, checking to see if Donald and Goofy were waiting to greet him. However, the garden was empty. Mickey gave him a sympathetic look as he walked past the boy. "They're still out in Twilight Town on their assignment from Yen Sid. Sorry, Sora." he said, touching Sora's hand as he passed him. Sora's head drooped in disappointment, until someone else thumped him on the shoulder. He looked up in surprise at Jack.

"Remember why we're here, kiddo. Eyes forward." he said, not unkindly. Sora nodded at the gentle reprimand and quickly hurried after Mickey and Aqua. Before the four of them could reach the doors leading inside, the Star Shard started glowing again. Mickey held it up, and they could see a blurry image of Riku's face looking back at them out of it.

" _Is this thing working?"_ they heard him ask through some mild static. Mickey nodded.

"We hear ya, Riku. Go ahead." he replied. On Riku's end, it appeared that they were in Twilight Town and in a hard run.

" _We made it to Twilight Town and ensured that we left tracks. We have at least two members of the Organization following us. Neither of them are ones that I recognize, though. There's a kid who looks like Sora, but with black hair. The other is an older guy with dark hair and a couple of minor scars and a goatee."_ Riku replied. He was slightly out of breath from their run. Jack and Aqua looked at each other upon hearing the information.

"Vanitas and Master Eraqus." she muttered, and Jack nodded in confirmation. At that moment, they heard Kairi's voice cut through.

" _Sora, don't worry about us! Just do what you set out to do. We can take care of it!"_ she said firmly. Sora heard the edge of worry in her voice and found it difficult to follow her instructions. Before he could say anything, Lea cut in.

" _They're catching up to us, guys! Quit talking and get ready to make a stand!"_ he urged. Riku nodded and looked directly at them once more.

" _Get the Key. We'll meet up later."_ he said, and with that he was gone.

The four looked at each other for a moment, and then Mickey pushed open the doors leading inside.

Sora followed the King through the familiar castle, his thoughts dwelling on his best friends. Riku and Kairi were both in harm's way, and he was too far away to help either of them. He didn't like feeling like he couldn't help if he was needed. "The Cornerstone is what keeps the darkness out of this world, right?" Jack asked as they made their way toward the throne room. Mickey nodded.

"Yep, and my only worry is what might happen when we mess with the Cornerstone in order to get the Key." he replied.

"You don't think that the Organization will be able to get through, do you?" Aqua asked. Mickey shrugged his shoulders apprehensively, but had no answer for her.

"Mickey?" a quiet voice spoke from the other end of the long hallway. The group stopped at the throne room doors and looked down to see Minnie emerging from the door to the library. Upon seeing her, Mickey quickly turned and ran down to his wife. "I heard you say something about the Cornerstone of Light. What is going on?" she asked him, her eyes wide with fright. Mickey gave her a small smile and gently touched her hand.

"Master Yen Sid has sent us to find something, and it's below the castle. We may have to dampen the Cornerstone's power in order to retrieve it." he explained to her. His explanation only increased her look of worry, but she nodded.

"Then I will have Chip and Dale evacuate everyone in the castle to the safe-rooms. Do what you must, but protect our people too." she told him. He nodded in assurance. With that, she turned away and clapped her hands. "Chip! Dale!" she called. Within moments, the two chipmunks came scurrying into sight and sprang to attention.

"Your Majesty!" Chip squeaked respectfully.

"The King is undertaking a dangerous but crucial mission involving the Cornerstone of Light. I am counting on the two of you to get all of the castle's residents to the secondary safe-rooms." she explained to them. The two nodded immediately and scampered off in two different directions. The Queen then gave Mickey a nod of support and walked back into the library. Mickey ran back over to where Jack, Aqua, and Sora were waiting and led the way into the throne room.

The last time Sora had been in here, it had been infested with so many Heartless that he could not even see the walls. Now, however, he took a moment to appreciate just how massive the place was. At the far end of the room were the two thrones placed side by side atop the platform that hid the entrance to the Cornerstone's chamber. As they walked across the long red carpet, Aqua cleared her throat nervously and spoke.

"Mickey, are you sure you want to go through with this? Messing with the Cornerstone could leave your world vulnerable to attack. If the Organization…." she began, but the King cut across her with a determined voice.

"If the Organization arrives, then I trust in my friends to help me repel them. Nothing Xehanort sends at us can defeat the four of us together." he replied. Sora smiled at Mickey's words and felt honored by the King's trust. He then glanced over at Jack and Aqua, truly appreciating how formidable a team the four of them would be.

"Riku is keeping their attention, hopefully. If anyone comes our way, it'll be the ones that Xehanort will think can unsettle us." Jack said quietly as Mickey approached the throne.

"Like Terra?" Aqua asked quietly. Mickey placed his royal ring underneath the arm of the throne, and the platform underneath them shook violently. Aqua stumbled, waved her arms wildly and managed to catch herself. Sora, however, had not been paying attention and had fallen flat on his back. Jack chuckled under his breath and held a hand out to the boy. His face flushed with mild embarrassment, Sora took it and Jack pulled him back to his feet.

"Don't forget that one member of the Organization remains unknown. We have no idea who they could be." Mickey reminded them as he walked over and jumped down the hole to the bottom of the stairs. Jack, Sora, and Aqua followed suit, and in moments they had come within sight of the Cornerstone.

The massive and extensive basement of the castle housed the large, brilliant, spherical crystal known as the Cornerstone of Light. One of the oldest known relics in the Realm, its extraordinary levels of light had repelled beings of darkness for as long as history had been recorded. The very castle had been built around it, and only once had it ever been moved from where it had originally been found. Despite Pete's meddling, the Cornerstone had been replaced and now sat before them as bright and warm as ever.

Sora gazed at the opposite wall, recalling the portal where he had had his first encounter with what he now knew was Terra's Lingering Will. Before he could say anything to Jack and Aqua about it, he realized that they had all moved over to the Cornerstone and quickly ran over to them. "According to Bahamut, the Key should be somewhere nearby. Maybe underneath?" Jack mused. Aqua shook her head.

"I still can't believe you guys fought an Astral, like an actual Astral." she muttered. Jack smiled as he gazed into the Cornerstone's swirling center.

"Oh, I've met plenty of Astrals before. They have different names in different worlds, you know. During my time in Spira, they were called Aeons. In Gaia, they're simply called Summons." he replied.

"When did you go to Spira?" Aqua asked curiously. Jack was silent for a moment. When he answered, his voice was so quiet that she could barely hear him.

"After you fell, and I was alone." he said. While they were speaking, Sora had inched closer to the Cornerstone and had noticed something at the base of it. There was a seam between the pedestal and the floor, a gap.

"Guys, look at this." he said to the other three and crouched down, pointing it out. Jack narrowed his eyes and looked back up at the Cornerstone.

"Here, Sora. Help me with this." he said, and placed his hands against the giant crystal. Sora got next to him and did the same. With tremendous effort, they began to push it, bit by bit. Very slowly, it slid away from where it had been. Once they had pushed it about three feet, they knew they had gone far enough.

Taking a step back, the four of them saw a shining Keyhole in the ground. There was no stone floor around the Keyhole, for the castle had been built around the Cornerstone without moving it. "This wasn't here when I was running around in the past." Sora said, staring at the grassy ground and Keyhole in surprise.

"If the legends about the Key are true, and the defenses surrounding it, my guess is that it will only reveal itself in the presence of a proven Keyblade Master. You weren't such during your second journey." Jack said, staring down at the Keyhole.

"One Keyblade isn't going to unlock this Keyhole. It's a good thing we brought a team." Mickey said, looking more closely at it.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked. The King spared him a glance.

"It bears the mark of many Keyblades. It took several to seal it, and it will take several to unlock it once more." he explained.

"We should hurry. I think the Keyhole and the Cornerstone are connected." Jack said suddenly, and they looked over at the Cornerstone. Now separated from the Keyhole, its shine had begun to dim considerably. Mickey nodded urgently.

"Right, let's do it together!" he said and called his Star Seeker Keyblade to his hand. In a simultaneous motion, Jack, Aqua, and Sora called their Keyblades and together aimed them at the Keyhole. "On Three! One….Two….Three!" Mickey instructed. Four beams of light arched out and hit the Keyhole together.

For a moment, nothing occurred. But then, Sora heard a large _click_. Blinding light appeared for a second, and when it vanished they could see a Keyblade lying on the ground before them. From the base of the hilt to the teeth of the blade, it was a bright and shining silver. Two lines of black stretched vertically from end to end, giving a small bit of color to the thin and rather plain looking blade. Indeed, Sora saw that it bore some resemblance to his Kingdom Key, only that the guard was one-sided and the teeth were in the shape of jagged hearts.

Sora reached out slowly and, with a moment of hesitation, curled his fingers around the new Keyblade's handle. Then, everything went dark and they could see nothing.

"What happened?" Aqua's voice muttered.

"Crap…" Jack's voice echoed from somewhere nearby.

"What?!" Sora asked him urgently. It was Mickey who answered.

"The Cornerstone! It's gone completely out!" he said urgently. In another moment, a ball of flame appeared seemingly in mid-air and illuminated their immediate surroundings. As Sora moved closer, he saw that Aqua had conjured it and was holding it in her open palm.

"We have to reseal that Keyhole, quickly! It should reset Cornerstone again!" Jack instructed. They all nodded and gathered once more around the spot where the Keyhole had been. Repeating the same move that opened it, they breathed a sigh of relief when the Keyhole reappeared on the ground with an echoing _click_.

In another moment, the Cornerstone's light roared back to life and bathed the room. Sora wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead.

"Phew! Do you think we did it in time?" he asked. However, an unfamiliar voice answered.

"I am afraid not, Sora." the voice was smooth and deep, and Sora vaguely recognized it from somewhere, but could not place it. Jack whirled behind them and adopted a battle stance. Sora, Aqua, and Mickey followed Jack's gaze to a hooded figure wearing one of Xehanort's cloaks. **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"The mysterious Number Twelve, I assume?" Aqua asked. The figure nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Indeed. I am Master Xehanort's most recent convert to his cause, though I will not be the last. You will not remember me, dear Sora, but rest assured that I remember you all too well." he replied. He then reached up and pulled back his hood. Pink hair fell down past his shoulders, and he fixed Sora with the very same malevolent stare he had always worn. Sora, however, did not remember him.

"Who…?" he began, but Mickey cut him off.

"Marluxia, one of Xemnas' Organization members. You defeated him in Castle Oblivion, Sora." the King explained. Sora, however, continued to look at the pink haired man in confusion.

"You still lack the memories of your time in my care. I am not surprised, for I doubt that you will ever fully regain them. Suffice it to say that you halted my plans and led to my destruction. Beyond that, your King is correct on all but one count." the man elaborated. He then narrowed his eyes and looked at each of the four heroes in turn. "Marluxia was a Nobody destroyed long ago. However, unlike Braig and Isa, I no longer remember my true name. In the end, you did me a favor, Sora. You restored me to my original self, and Xehanort gave me all of the power I need." Marluxia explained, a fire dancing in his eyes as he spoke.

"What do you want? You will not have this world. We won't let you take it." Jack declared in defiance. Aqua, Sora, and Mickey nodded in agreement and raised their Keyblades. Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear. You mean to stop us? How very….predictable." he replied. At that moment, they heard movement behind them and quickly turned around to see both Sephiroth and the blue-haired Seymour flanking them. Sephiroth chuckled quietly.

"Hello, Jack. How is the puppy? Back to full strength, I hope? Not that he ever had much…" he taunted. Seymour smiled.

"Now, now, my friend. Remember our instructions." he said, clutching his red mage's staff firmly in his hand and casually running his free hand across one of his cheeks. Marluxia spoke again, and they returned their attention to him.

"The choice is yours. We are here for Sora. If he comes willingly, then we need not devour this world or waste your lives. After all, you will all be needed in the clash to come." he proposed, extending an open hand to Sora.

"And why do you want Sora?!" Aqua demanded, her eyes narrowed angrily. They turned around again when Sephiroth answered.

"Why else, but to become the Thirteenth of our vessels? We cannot finish what has been started without the last of our comrades." he replied.

"You guys are crazy! I'll never give in to the darkness!" Sora yelled. Seymour chuckled in his annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Would you not, in order to save these friends of yours? This little King you adore so much, this young woman whose choices led to Xehanort's rise, or even this Wanderer whose heart is scarred beyond repair? If it were their lives for your service, what would you decide?" the mage explained. Hearing their words, Sora faltered for a moment and pondered what had been said. At that moment, Jack angrily pushed him out of the way and stepped in front of him with his Keyblade outstretched.

"Those aren't the only options on the table. Option three: we send you running back to your master with a whimper." he growled fearlessly. Sora looked up and couldn't help but smile at Jack's bravado. Aqua and Mickey each turned to face Sephiroth and Seymour in silent agreement. In response, Seymour raised his staff and Sephiroth unfurled his overlong katana. **(end Organization XIII)**

Sora readied his Keyblade and took his place at Jack's side, glaring defiantly at Marluxia. **(The 13** **th** **Reflection, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Almost casually, the pink haired man reached up and curled his fingers around empty air. Then with a violent swish, he pulled a massive pink scythe into existence and held it at his side. "Come then, and see what powers you face, Sora!" he declared.

Jack dashed forward first, not waiting for their opponent to move. In a flash he had covered their distance and slammed his Keyblade against the blade of Marluxia's scythe. Marluxia held the blade-lock for a moment, staring at Jack as if idly stunning him. Jack sneered and spun expertly around, stepping behind Marluxia and slashing at his back. However, as his blade connected, the other man's body vanished and left behind a broken cherry blossom.

"Sora, look out!" The Wanderer yelled urgently. Sora gasped and turned around barely in time to block the scythe. Marluxia immediately pulled back and let loose a flurry of spinning strikes, the blade of his scythe dancing within inches of Sora. Reacting in a panic, Sora cast forward a burst of ice energy and rolled out of the way. The ice slowed Marluxia for a moment, but he quickly sliced it with his scythe and dashed at them again.

Meanwhile, Aqua had engaged Seymour in a contest of magic. Gritting her teeth as the mage cast forth a stream of fire taller than she was, she raised her Keyblade. "Blizzaga!" she cast and a line of massive icicles erupted from the end of Stormfall. They reached the fire about halfway between her and Seymour and the two spells clashed chaotically. Seymour smirked and chuckled calmly, raising his free hand. Aqua looked up to see a bolt of lightning corking down on her location. She quickly released her blizzard spell, sidestepped the incoming fire, and erected a magical barrier around herself. The lightning struck it and her defenses barely held. Panting for a moment, she saw Seymour preparing another spell. Shaking her head angrily, she ran forward.

Seymour saw her coming and sent an array of smaller spells her way to try and stop her from reaching him. However, she expertly dodged, blocked, and leaped over them all before reaching his position. She reared back her Keyblade and slashed it forward with a yell. Seymour raised his staff and blocked her attack, pushing her back and aiming a strike at her head. She deftly ducked underneath it and managed to land a blow against his torso. She heard him groan momentarily and allowed herself a smile. In the next moment, he swiped upward at her with his free hand. She easily dodged it, only to realize too late that he had cast another spell. The ground beneath her exploded and knocked her off of her feet.

Mickey watched her fall from where he was battling Sephiroth. He took a step in her direction, only to barely avoid the deadly katana. He glared back at Sephiroth, who had a calm smile on his face as he threw forward a dozen slashes in the blink of an eye. The King blocked the first two and nimbly leaped over the rest, flipping repeatedly in the air until he landed behind the former Soldier. He raised his Keyblade and cast a Pearl spell into Sephiroth's back. The one-winged angel sidestepped it and swung his katana once more. Mickey placed both hands on the hilt of his Keyblade and blocked it with an echoing _clang_. "Oh, the little King has some strength behind his small size." Sephiroth taunted. Mickey said nothing as he leaped up into the air and swung at Sephiroth from above.

The two exchanged speedy strikes, their blades moving faster than any onlooker could keep up with. Such were Sephiroth's defenses that Mickey could not find an opening, but such was Mickey's skill that Sephiroth could not land a blow against him. They were caught in a stalemate, with Mickey constantly flipping and leaping around his larger opponent to avoid the strikes he could not deflect.

The three simultaneous battles continued on, however it soon became apparent to the defenders that their opponents were not fighting to win. They had another, more nefarious goal.

As Jack and Sora continued to stand against Marluxia, the pink haired man tried more and more to separate them. He no longer focused any attention to Jack, merely content to deflect his attacks and push him away for as long as possible while he advanced on Sora. Jack knew what was going on and was fighting his hardest to stay close to Sora's side. However, in his desperation Marluxia managed to land a single well placed blow.

In a surprise about-face, Marluxia managed to strike the Wanderer directly in the chest with the end of his scythe. With a groan of surprise, Jack fell through the air and landed on his back. His vest had blunted the attack, but the breath had been knocked out of him. Now alone against Marluxia, Sora steeled himself and charged. Glancing angrily at Jack's fallen position, he let out a war cry and slashed forward as hard as he could. To his surprise, Marluxia did not try and deflect it.

For a moment, he tasted victory as his Keyblade connected to the man's torso. However, in another instant Marluxia vanished, leaving behind another broken cherry blossom. Letting out a panicked gasp, Sora turned around to find his opponent. However, Marluxia had been waiting for him and immediately placed his palm on Sora's forehead.

Darkness issued forth over Sora's face, and the boy went limp. With a satisfied smile, Marluxia let go and the boy fell flat onto his back, lying there without moving as the dark energy circuited through his face. Marluxia forgot his surroundings, staring with satisfaction as the boy feebly tried to struggle against the foreign forces fighting to invade his mind. "It is time you became one of us, Sora." he said.

"No!" roared a voice. Marluxia looked up in surprise just as Jack collided with him. All thoughts of weapons were forgotten as Jack punched him in the face and sent him flying backward. Marluxia grunted and had barely landed before Jack was upon him again, barraging him with punches and kicks without relent. Between blows, he caught a glance at the Wanderer's furious face and could only feel more satisfaction. With a roar, Jack called his Keyblade back to his hand and struck him with enough force to slam him against the far wall.

Aqua and Mickey turned to see why Jack was fighting so viciously, and then saw Sora on the ground covered in dark energy. As it dawned upon them, they turned and renewed their own fights with vigor. Marluxia slid to the ground and fell to his knees. He had not been expecting such fierce resistance, and was mildly impressed. As he looked up, Jack was already dashing his way. The Wanderer leaped up into the air and reared his blade back once more. With a sigh, Marluxia closed his eyes and looked away.

"You win."

Jack descended and swung forward, but Marluxia had vanished before he could reach him. He turned to look around and saw the pink haired man standing on the other side of the room, a smug look on his face. Beside him was a dark portal, and Seymour and Sephiroth were already disappearing through it. "The outcome of this battle matters not. The seed has been laid. Sora will be ours." Marluxia declared. Then, without another word he followed his comrades into the portal and disappeared.

Jack raced forward, but the portal vanished just as he reached it. **(end the 13** **th** **Reflection)**

 **(Keeping the Peace, Dissidia)**

His thoughts then immediately returned to Sora, and he raced over to where Aqua and Mickey were kneeling over the fallen boy. He reached their side and dropped to his knees, his Keyblade falling beside him with a loud clang. Much of the boy's face had been obscured by dark energy. His eyes were half shut, and his mouth kept making noises like he was suffocating. "Sit him up." he said urgently. Aqua quickly knelt behind Sora and picked his head up, and Jack helped pull him into a sitting position. Sora's head drooped limply onto his chest, and he continued to make choking noises.

"Sora, can you hear us?" Mickey asked worriedly. Sora did not respond, so Jack grabbed onto the boy's spiky hair and picked his head back up.

"Sora, listen to me! You can fight this! Remember what I said! Darkness can be overcome, if you believe in yourself!" he said loudly, searching the boy's darkened face for some sign of a response. Very slowly and weakly, Sora raised his right hand toward the Wanderer. Jack immediately caught it in his own and could feel Sora's hand shaking fearfully. "Remember, Sora. Don't be afraid of the darkness. It's just another thing that you have to overcome. Don't let Xehanort win. Don't let him have you." Jack told him. Sora continued to make the choking noises, but they became more normal paced and less erratic. Suddenly, he buckled and began lurching as if he was going to be sick.

Aqua barely had time to turn Sora onto his side when the boy began to retch. As he did so, dark energy spilled from his mouth onto the floor. Three times Sora did so, until there was a rather large puddle of darkness on the ground beside them. Once he had finished the third time, his face was no longer obscured by dark energy. "Guys…." he muttered feebly. Jack, Aqua, and Mickey smiled reassuringly down at him, until Jack noticed something.

The puddle of darkness had begun to move. It was slowly snaking along the ground toward Aqua's back, and it was forming a large mass in the center almost akin to a hand….

Before it could reach her, Jack jumped to his feet and stretched out his hand. A ball of fire connected to the dark mass and they immediately heard a shrill shriek like a boar in pain. When the flames died down, nothing remained. Mickey and Aqua looked at Jack in alarm, and the Wanderer nodded. "I know. That thing almost was stuck inside Sora." he muttered.

"You guys…have a potion, or a sandwich or something…?" Sora muttered, his eyes now fully open. They let out sighs of relief and quiet laughs. Only Sora could think about his stomach at a time like this.

"I'll find you something in the kitchens, Sora." Mickey promised, and started walking away. Sora sat up on his own, and Aqua stood up and placed herself next to Jack.

"You know what this means, right?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah. It means Xehanort has marked Sora as his Thirteenth vessel. So he hasn't given up on the idea, after all." he muttered.

* * *

LATER, YEN SID'S TOWER….

The Key to Return Hearts lay across Yen Sid's desk, but no one was paying it any attention. The study was nearly full again, with Riku, Kairi, and Aqua all doting over Sora since they had returned. Lea was leaning casually against the nearby wall and Jack was sitting in the corner, his eyes on the floor and his mind deep in thought. Mickey had chosen to remain his castle for the time being, to make sure that the Cornerstone was back to full strength and that there would be no more intrusions from the Organization.

The full story had been told to Yen Sid, Riku, Kairi, and Lea upon their return. Naturally, Riku and Kairi had reacted with shock and horror, though Aqua had assured them Sora was perfectly fine and they had been very lucky.

"No doubt, Marluxia did not expect our young hero to prove so adamant in refusing the darkness. I have known others with far more experience to give in to much less temptation." Yen Sid said calmly, though his face still held a grim look. Jack nodded, thinking for a moment of Terra, but found no solace in those thoughts either. Riku stood up and turned his attention to the sorcerer and Wanderer on the other side of the room.

"They're gonna try again, you know that. Sora isn't safe. The Organization is going to keep looking for ways to take him by surprise. We can't let that happen." he said. Yen Sid nodded in agreement.

"You are correct, Riku. However, Sora will be facing no shortage of danger." he replied and gestured to the Key now sitting upon his desk. "His next task shall be finding the strength to restore Ventus and Roxas, and Sora alone can accomplish this. It is not an option to leave him tucked safely away in a remote corner and wish for the best. All that we can do is protect him along the way." he explained. Riku opened his mouth to argue, but Sora cleared his throat and diverted all attention to himself.

"I'm not going to stay hidden away, guys. Ventus, Roxas, and the others, they need me. I can't just sit back and let you guys handle it. I won't." he said firmly. He then met Kairi's worried eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jack." Aqua spoke up. He looked up at her from his seat in the corner of the room with raised eyebrows. "Can I talk to you…in private?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Jack nodded and stood up, following her out of the study. They walked in silence until they reached the floor below and shut the door behind them. Aqua turned on the light in the near empty storage room and looked at Jack, who had his arms crossed and was wearing a solemn expression.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"You know full well that the Organization is going to try again at getting Sora, and they're ready to send him right back out there again. With this line of thought, we might as well be handing him over to Xehanort." she said quietly, as if not trusting the closed door to keep their conversation private.

"I agree." Jack said simply, not mounting an argument. Aqua was slightly taken aback for a moment by this, but took it in stride.

"Sora has to be protected, it's obvious that he's going to be at the heart of all of this and we can't risk losing him. That's why I think he should be protected by the best." she elaborated. At this, Jack laughed quietly.

"You mean me, somehow implying that I'm the best we have, which is far from true." he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Jack, now isn't the time for your insecurities. Xehanort fears you, Jack, and so do most of his vessels. What's more is that you can protect Sora without him even knowing that you're there. If he knows that we have someone constantly watching him, then he might be scared or nervous. We can't afford for him to be either of those things when he's trying to find the strength to bring back Ven." she explained, and even before she had finished speaking, she could see the agreement in Jack's eyes. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on him, without him knowing. He'll be under my protection at all times, and I will shield him from harm no matter the cost." he said firmly. She smiled and nodded, but stopped him when he went to leave.

"Just…don't put yourself in needless harm, either. I don't want to lose either of you." she told him. Jack did not smile or nod. He simply stared at her for a long moment, a stubborn gleam in his eyes.

"No matter the cost, Aqua. If I have to fall into the depths of darkness to keep Sora from doing so, then that is the price I will pay. Sora will be protected….no matter the cost." he said quietly. Then, without another word, he pushed open the door and left her standing alone. **(end Keeping the Peace)**

 **Well, this one was different from the original, but certainly closer to its source than the last couple. I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned as we near the halfway point of the story! See ya later!**


	19. Ch 19: Sora's Shield

**Well, I took a small break for the holidays, but I'm back now. I hope you all are well! Shout out:**

 **soraroxas123: I know you're busy, so thanks for catching up! Always good to hear from you and I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **No major announcements, so straight on to the chapter!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes, as well as an all new scene and boss fight.

Chapter 19: Sora's Shield

 **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Organization had gathered in full, sitting together in the center of their fortress in Gaia. In the center room, twelve of the thirteen thrones were filled with the last remaining yet empty. They were sitting in silence, waiting for their leader to speak.

Master Xehanort was leaning back in his throne, legs crossed and one hand propped underneath his chin. He was glaring at the empty throne, his dark yellow eyes furious beyond description. After a seeming lifetime of silence, he grunted and spoke in his old grizzled voice. "I….had thought you capable. Clearly, I was mistaken." he said in a quiet tone, though they all heard his words.

Marluxia cringed and looked up, knowing that he was one being referred to. "I simply followed instructions. You told me that Sora would not be able to fight off the darkness once he was infected by it, but that did not prove true." he replied, determined not to take the full blame for their failure in Disney Castle to procure their final member. Xehanort turned and fixed him with a cold stare.

"I told you that the infection would spread if you kept him isolated from his friends, that their presences would help spur him to reject it. You did not do that. You fled shortly after injecting Sora." he growled. Marluxia sighed and slightly shook his head.

"I would have done, but we were outmatched." he said persistently, sparing glances to Sephiroth and Seymour.

"No. You simply underestimated Jack Rikkison. Your comrades were successful in holding Aqua and the little King at bay. Only you failed to separate Sora from his defender. Jack is a capable fighter, I oversaw much of his training myself. However, his time with me helped immunize him from dark influences. The very spells we are attempting on Sora shall never work on Jack. He has spent many years perfecting his inner defenses. Jack would be a suitable candidate for our final throne, but he is not an option. He will not give in." Xehanort replied at length. His thoughts had centered on his former apprentice much of late, for he lamented making the boy so strong, strong enough to repel even dark influences.

There had been a time that Jack would have been his chosen…..

No, that option was now gone, and their best way forward was Sora.

No doubt Jack would be by Sora's side, now that their intentions were revealed. But how to let the Wanderer's guard down long enough to retrieve the boy? With a gleeful realization, he smiled and calmly looked over to his left.

Terranort and Eraqus were both seated side by side, staring at him. After Terra's emergence and aid in helping Jack and Kairi escape, much torture had occurred to lock Terra away again, and no sign of him could be found in Terranort's cold eyes. Likewise Eraqus bore the yellow eyes of Xehanort, as well. His expression was empty, almost blank. However, as if sensing his thoughts, Eraqus cleared his throat and spoke.

"Do you wish Terra and myself to make an attempt, old friend?" he asked wearily, as if greatly exhausted. Slowly, Xehanort nodded.

"Yes, put on a façade of your former self and appear before your old apprentice. Distract him long enough for Terra to take what belongs to us." he instructed. Eraqus nodded respectfully.

"We go at once." he promised. Without another word, both he and Terranort vanished in a wisp of dark energy.

Thinking hopefully of the new mission, Xehanort turned calmly to the rest of his vessels. "You are dismissed. Go forth to your individual assignments." he told them and disappeared in a flash of energy, as well. Xemnas, Ansem, and Young Xehanort silently followed suit. Braig and Isa leaped off of their thrones and started walking away, muttering quietly. Vanitas yawned greatly and closed his eyes, taking a nap on his throne. Marluxia, angry at being blamed for the last mission's failure, stalked off down another hallway. This left Seymour and Sephiroth alone, who sat in silence for a few moments.

Am I correct in assuming that your assignment is the search for this world's Keyhole? This is your homeworld after all, is it not?" Seymour finally broke the silence. Sephiroth slightly cringed, annoyed by the blue haired man's annoyingly high pitched voice, but sighed and nodded.

"Yes, the Remnants of Cloud's little band are attempting to conceal it from me. However, it will not take me much longer to locate it within Midgar. Have you made any progress in your own search?" he explained, idly continuing the conversation. Seymour smiled confidently and looked over at the snoring Vanitas.

"Oh, yes. Spira's Keyhole rests somewhere in the ruins of Zanarkand, yet I have not found it. The Summoner yet refuses to divulge its whereabouts, and I am beginning to wonder if the son of Jecht is the key to locating it." he replied. Sephiroth laughed in cold amusement.

"Well, I suggest you make some progress. The old man grows impatient, and sooner or later the Keyblade brats will come knocking." he said and stood up, unfurling his single black wing. Seymour chuckled quietly.

"I give you the same advice." he muttered and waved one of his hands. In another moment, they simultaneously vanished. **(end Organization XIII)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, TWILIGHT TOWN…

 **(The Afternoon Streets, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora's ears would not stop buzzing as he casually strolled through Twilight Town's vast marketplace. No doubt the others were panicking about his absence, but he couldn't bring himself to care. For two whole days, they had kept him shut in Yen Sid's tower, unable to go anywhere or do anything. He had grown too bored to stay cooped up, and had managed to pry open a window.

A couple of hours in the Lanes Between and he had arrived, unnoticed and not followed by his overbearing friends, in Twilight Town.

If he was being honest, the battle in Disney Castle had scared him a little bit. To know that Master Xehanort hadn't given up on obtaining him for the Thirteenth Darkness was unsettling. _"But I'm not going to hide in a corner, cowering in fear."_ he thought with determination. Their goal was, after all, to fight the Organization, right? He was not about to let his friends go out and fight while he cowered safely behind the walls of Yen Sid's tower. Besides, there was no way the Organization could know he was here. When he had left the tower, he hadn't even known where he was going. How could they know where he was going if he didn't even know?

The smell of fresh food filled the marketplace, and Sora felt his stomach growl. Wincing slightly, he dug around in his pockets for what leftover munny he had and walked up to the nearest stall. Happily taking a sandwich, he tossed the vendor his munny and continued walking. He always enjoyed visiting the town. It reminded him of the Islands in some ways. It was peaceful and the people were very friendly. People that did not know him in the slightest would smile and greet him as he walked past. Sora found it nice. People in Radiant Garden would often walk right past without acknowledging those around them, but Sora's over-friendliness seemed to fit in better here.

He perched himself on a ledge overlooking the market to finish off his sandwich and took a moment to bask in the midday sun. He could hear train whistles in the distance, and as he stuffed the last bite into his mouth, he heard cheers begin erupting from the direction of the Sandlot. "Is the Struggle on?! Talk about perfect timing!" he exclaimed gleefully and leaped down from his perch. He landed easily and took a few running steps forward, but stopped when he heard a panicked voice.

"Excuse me! Please, I need some help!" a woman's voice said from behind him. He stopped in his tracks, the distant cheers from the Sandlot muffling as he turned to find her. The voice belonged to a girl younger than him by several years. She was out of breath, and once she reached him, she bent down and rested her hands on her knees.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sora asked her, gently touching her shoulder. She stood up and steadied herself, looking up at him with worried blue eyes.

"My…my cat! He's stuck up in a tree in the forest beyond the wall! I can't climb up to him. I tried to find people to help, but everyone must be in the Sandlot by now. Do you think you could….?" she explained, and trailed off hopefully. Sora smiled kindly and nodded.

"Lead the way." he told her. She smiled widely and nodded thankfully. She then turned and starting running back through the Tram Common area. As they went, Sora could see that they were heading for the large hole in the city's wall, and various memories of what lay beyond began to swim before his eyes.

In minutes, they had left the town behind and were in the forest searching from tree to tree. As they neared the path to the old mansion, Sora thought he could hear a distant _meow_. He looked up into the tree limbs and could some shaking leaves on a tree several yards ahead. Together, he and the girl ran to the base of the tree and looked up. "Buster!" the girl yelled. At once, a cat poked its scruffy face out of the leaves and peered down at them.

" _MEOW!"_ it screamed frantically. It shook its shoulders, and several leaves fell of the tree, revealing the rest of his body coiled desperately around the branch. The girl looked imploringly at Sora, who nodded and leaped up, wrapping himself around the trunk. Slowly, he inched his way upward and eventually he reached the branch where the cat was. He stuck his hand out toward the cat, who surveyed him for a moment and recoiled, as if finding him an unsuitable rescuer.

"Oh, come on! Do you want to get down, or do you want to stay stuck up here?!" Sora asked it irritably. In response, the cat turned away from him in an attempt to ignore him. Mumbling unkind things under his breath, Sora summoned his Keyblade and sliced the branch off in a single fluid motion. The cat screeched frantically as it began to fall, but Sora aimed at it and cast an anti-gravity spell. A magical sphere appeared the cat to slow its fall, gently lowering until it reached the ground. It landed, ruffling its fur and glaring up at Sora. With a quiet laugh, Sora leaped down and wiped the dust off of his hands.

However, he looked up and froze at what he saw. **(end the Afternoon Streets)**

A cloaked and hooded figure was standing there, hand on the girl's shoulder and a black blade by her throat. **(The Threat, Dissidia 012)**

"No lines you guys won't cross, is there!?" Sora exclaimed and brandished his Keyblade. However, the hooded man tightened his blade to the girl's neck.

"Dismiss the weapon if you want her to see another sunrise." he spoke, and his voice was deep and vaguely familiar. Reluctantly, Sora lowered his Keyblade and dismissed it from his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. The man extended his free hand toward Sora.

"For you to come with us. No more games, no more defiance." he declared. Sora narrowed his eyes but said nothing, not seeing a way out of this. At that moment, he heard a _whoosh_ of energy behind him and turned to see a second hooded figure blocking his path of retreat. How? How did they find him so quickly? He sighed and locked eyes with the frightened girl.

"It's going to be alright." he promised her. At that moment, the scruffy cat leaped up with a snarl and dug its claws into the first man's arm. He groaned in surprise and slackened his grip on her. "Duck!" Sora told her. She wrenched herself out of the man's grasp and flung herself low. Without hesitation, Sora threw his palm forth and let loose a blast of fire energy. The cat leaped away in time, and the fire energy connected directly the man and sent him crashing through the nearest tree. "Run!" he told the girl. She nodded and immediately started running through the trees, her cat following loyally behind.

Sora felt movement behind him and called his Keyblade to his hand. He then whirled around in time to block the second man's Keyblade. The man launched into an offensive flurry, raining blows constantly. Sora narrowed his eyes and met his opponent, blocking what came his way. But then, strong fingers gripped him by the back of his neck and lifted him into the air. He groaned in surprise and tried to free himself. "You WILL come with us, Number Thirteen!" the first man growled as he held the boy aloft. Sora grit his teeth and reached back, grabbing onto the hand holding his neck. He then cast a surge of lightning out that hit them both, but caused the man to drop him. As he landed, he turned and sprinted down the path toward the old mansion. He could sense movement behind him, so he threw more spells over his shoulder but didn't dare to look back or slow down.

He reached the edge of the tree line and saw the gates to the mansion before him. However, a spell struck him squarely in the back and sent him flying off of his feet. He landed hard on his stomach with a loud groan. He turned over to see both hooded man walking toward him. In unison, they reached up and pulled back their hoods. Sora recognized the first one as Terranort, but the second he did not know. He was an older man with facial scars and neat goatee. His face was stern, and he bore Xehanort's yellow eyes. Remembering Jack and Aqua's words, he assumed that the man was their old master, Eraqus.

"If you will not come willingly, then I shall cast you into a dark slumber." Terranort growled and raised his Keyblade. Sora stood back to his feet, unsure if he could hold off both of them on his own. But no one knew where he was. No one had been keeping an eye on him when he had sneaked off. **(end the Threat)**

 **(Invidia, Final Fantasy XV)**

"Sora!" a familiar voice yelled out. Sora's spirits rose and he looked to the sky. Something was descending rapidly from the skies, and in another moment Jack landed with a crash that sent Eraqus and Terranort stumbling back. Sora hurried to the Wanderer's side and together they readied their Keyblades. "How…?" Sora began, but Jack shook his head.

"Explain later. Suffice to say, you aren't as sneaky as you think you are." he replied. Sora smiled and returned his attention to their opponents.

"Jack…" Eraqus muttered. He traced the ground in front of him with his Keyblade and gathered dark energy. Terranort slammed his weapon upon the ground and let out an echoing cry as darkness erupted from his shoulders. Jack afforded his old master a lamenting stare before dashing forward into battle.

He reached Eraqus and they slammed their weapons together. Jack let out a groan and managed to push the older man off balance. As Eraqus stumbled, Jack pressed the advantage and leaped up, raining blows as he front-flipped over his former master. Eraqus nimbly deflected the younger man's strikes and adjusted his footing to keep Jack directly in front of him. "You dare challenge your master?!" he growled. Jack solemnly nodded, a stony sincerity etched on his face.

"Yes, and I know that deep inside, you are thanking me for it." he replied.

At the same time, Sora facing off against Terranort. Sora quickly realized that he was much faster than his opponent, but Terranort was much stronger. Sora dodged and evaded most of his opponent's strikes, well knowing that a single strike could possibly incapacitate him if he were not careful. Sensing danger, Sora rolled backwards. A moment later, Terranort's Keyblade slammed into where he had just been standing. Without hesitation, Sora aimed his Keyblade and cast a burst of blizzard energy into his opponent's face. Terranort growled angrily and wiped at his face with his free hand. Sora used this opportunity to charge.

However, Terranort saw him and thrusted his blade forward. Sora swung to the side and managed to divert the trust, causing Terranort to stumble almost directly into him. From up close, Sora reared back and swung with all of his strength. His attack connected to Terranort and sent him flying back through the trees with an echoing groan. Sora took a moment to breathe and looked over to his left. He watched Eraqus successfully feint Jack and bash him in the face with his hilt. Jack stumbled for a moment, and Eraqus gracefully kicked him off his feet. Sora moved to go and help, but Terranort emerged with a roar and dashed toward him.

Jack landed on his back and found Eraqus' blade at his throat. "If you had ever truly been my apprentice, then I would be sorely disappointed. Pathetic." Eraqus muttered. Jack narrowed his eyes and watched as the older man reared back for a finishing blow. However, as the strike came down Jack reached up and blocked it with his blade. He rose to his feet as he and his old master pushed each other from both sides of the blade-lock. Inches from one another, Jack gazed into Eraqus' face, but found no sign of the old master in the man's yellow eyes.

"So Xehanort has taken you, as well. I had hoped to see some small part of you still in there, but I guess I was mistaken." he said calmly. Grimacing furiously, Eraqus pushed forward with all of his might. Seeing it coming, Jack quickly spun out of the way, causing his opponent to stagger forward in surprise. Jack then moved without hesitating. He ran forward, waving his hand over his blade and covering it in light energy. He then reared back and, with an almighty, swing slashed across Eraqus' back. Eraqus screamed and fell to his knees, panting and grimacing in pain. He looked back and spared Jack a furious glance, before covering himself in a dark portal and vanishing.

Jack stared at the spot where his old master had disappeared and shook his head mournfully. "Forgive me." he muttered.

Sora nimbly continued to dodge Terranort's powerful strikes, ducking and rolling to stay out of the way. However, Sora rolled to the right in order to avoid another slam, but Terranort expected it. The vessel reared his leg back and kicked Sora hard in the face. Sora buckled and could see stars. However, he also saw Terranort rear back and send an overhead strike his way. In desperation, Sora held his Keyblade over his head to block it. Their weapons met, and the force of Terranort's strike sent Sora crashing to his knees. Now immobile and pinned beneath Terranort's enormous strength, Sora groaned and struggled to hold the other man's blade off of his head. Terranort smirked and continued to push down, knowing that Sora's strength was fading.

However, in that moment, Sora felt a powerful light surge from within him. It was not light that he recognized, and nor was it a power that he had ever felt before. As he knelt there, trapped under Terranort's attack, Sora opened his mouth against his will and another voice spoke. _"Terra!"_ it yelled. Terranort stopped in surprise upon hearing the voice, his eyes wide. Sora felt someone else taking over his actions, and he repulsed his arms. A blast of light energy emerged so powerful that it sent Terranort stumbling away from him, covering his eyes as if blinded. At that moment, Jack appeared and shoulder bashed the vessel away. Terranort fell through the air and rolled backward as he landed, stabbing his blade into the ground to regain his balance. Jack then held out his hand to Sora, who took it and let Jack pull him to his feet. "Thanks." he muttered, still glowing with light energy.

Jack nodded, his gaze fixed upon their kneeling opponent.

"He's readying for a final bout." Jack said. Sora turned and looked as Terranort stood once more to his feet and charged with an echoing war cry. "Together." Jack said calmly and raised his Keyblade. Sora nodded and followed suit. Two simultaneous beams issued forth and struck the charging vessel in the face. Terranort's face lit up in surprise as he fell back off of his feet once more, landing with a crash on his back. He groaned and closed his eyes. A moment later, a dark portal erupted beneath him and he sank into it. **(end Invidia)**

 **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Jack." a voice came from behind them. Jack and Sora both turned to see Eraqus standing before them once more. Jack quickly stepped in front of Sora, shielding him from any surprise attacks. Eraqus smiled calmly. "You have grown strong, in your exile. I am proud of the man you have become." he said, emotion in his face that was not there before. Jack, however, did not change his battle ready stance.

"You can put on the façade all you want, but I know it isn't truly you. My master is still in there somewhere, but you won't use him to get to me." he declared with narrowed eyes. Eraqus stopped and recoiled as if Jack had slapped him.

"I see. Then you will not be swayed? You would strike down even your master to protect this boy that you barely know?" he asked tauntingly. Jack's gaze shifted ever so slightly as the weakened Terranort reappeared at Eraqus' side, clutching his wounded side. The Wanderer then shook his head.

"Flee, and tell your master this: Sora is under MY protection. As long as I stand here, no one shall take him." he declared. He then glanced at Terranort firmly. "Not even you, Terra." he growled. Terranort sneered.

"So the Wanderer has become a babysitter, then?" he asked coldly. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"No, I am Sora's shield. While I stand between him and the Organization, he will never become one of you. I won't let you infect him, and I won't let him try to sacrifice himself for us, either. Now go." he replied firmly. Eraqus and Terranort lingered for another moment until Jack raised his Keyblade and started walking toward them. When he did so, they quickly vanished and left the two Keybearers alone.

Sora had been silent through the exchange and was about to speak when the newfound light energy faded and the second voice in his head ceased to speak. Jack returned his attention to his comrade. "Thanks, really." Sora muttered again. Jack nodded, and he couldn't help but ask. "How did you know where I was?" Sora asked. Jack smiled slightly.

"I promised Aqua that I would watch out for you. She was worried that the Organization would try to get you alone and seize you. Like so many times before, she was right. You haven't left my sight since we returned from Disney Castle. I followed when you left the tower." he explained. Sora rubbed the back of his neck, silently grateful that someone had been looking out for him.

"Jack, that light….and the voice….what does it mean?" he asked slowly. He saw something shift in Jack's eyes. Was it hope, or happiness maybe? It took the Wanderer a moment to answer.

"It means that Ven is ready to awaken." he replied. Upon hearing this, Sora's eyes went wide and he smiled. So something positive had come from this adventure, after all. "Come on, we should tell the others what happened." Jack urged, turning to walk away.

"Jack, wait." Sora stopped, and the Wanderer turned back to him questioningly. "What you said….about being my shield and all…thanks. It makes me feel….secure." he said quietly. At this, Jack gave him a genuine smile and sighed.

"Sora, you are stronger than you think. You are more than capable of standing on your own, and you are not someone to let others fight your battles for you. But…no one can win this fight alone. As you've seen, the Organization is going to do whatever it takes to get you on your own. As strong as we are….even I couldn't have beaten Eraqus and Terranort on my own. As long as we have friends that we can trust in, then we have the advantage over Xehanort. He has lackeys who follow his instructions until one day they will decide not to. We have something far stronger. However strong you are, there is no shame in needing help. I am sure that by the end of this conflict, you will have the chance to save my life for a change." Jack said, and his words inspired Sora. He knew that he was strong enough to stand on his own, but still…knowing that Jack was looking out for him made him feel even stronger.

One day, he would have Jack's experience. One day, they would be equals. Until then, he would learn everything he could from the Wanderer, and they would fight side by side until they saw Xehanort defeated.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He came screeching back to reality as he looked into Jack's face, and he nodded reassuringly. "Hey, before we head back….do you wanna spar?" Sora asked him with a smile. **(end Missing You)**

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Spar? Fresh after a battle?" he asked, intrigued. Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"What better time to learn?" he asked. Jack chuckled and nodded. **(Bros on the Road, Final Fantasy XV)**

They walked in opposite directions until they were several feet apart. They then summoned their Keyblades and adopted battle stances. "Any advice for me?" Sora asked the more experienced fighter.

"Your footwork needs some bettering. I could have you on your back in about three seconds." Jack explained. Sora laughed loudly.

"No way!" he retorted. Jack raised his eyebrows once more and readied himself.

"Ready? Go." he declared.

Seconds later, Sora landed on his back with a crash. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked up to see Jack's hand stretched toward him. He smiled and took it. "Try again?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Here, let me show you how to improve your footwork…" he offered.

For the next half hour, Sora followed Jack's instructions and could feel himself improving quickly. By the time they tried another mock battle, he felt himself ready.

He launched himself forward and clanged his Keyblade against Jack's. The Wanderer stared at him and aimed a kick at Sora's ankles. However, Sora quickly pulled his feet back and watched Jack's kick fall short. Smirking, he front-flipped out of the blade lock and aimed a strike at the Wanderer's back. In response, Jack dropped to the ground and swung his leg around. This time, he caught Sora's feet and sent him stumbling. Sora staggered, trying to regain his balance. As Jack came at him, he cast forward a bolt of lightning. Jack dashed to the side and came in again. Sora managed to regain his footing and waited for his opponent. Jack reared his Keyblade back and swung high. However, Sora rolled to the side and kicked at the back of Jack's legs, making them buckle. He then shoved the Wanderer in the back and smirked as the man fell to the ground. However, before he could react, Jack aimed at the ground beneath Sora's feet and sent a boulder crashing upward. Sora groaned in surprise and fell onto his back. Before he could do anything, Jack's Keyblade was angled at his face. However, Jack then pulled it back and once more extended his hand.

"Alright, that's enough. We really need to head back." he said. Sora laughed and fell into step beside him as they made their way back to the town. Then, slightly crestfallen, he thought about the scolding no doubt waiting for him once they got back. As if sensing his thoughts, Jack quietly laughed. "My report is going to be that on our reconnaissance mission, you and I ran into the Organization and Ven emerged during the conflict. No need for you to alter certain details about the circumstances of our departure." he explained.

Sora laughed. He had known Jack for so short a time, but already he felt that he had gained a great friend. No, more than a friend. A mentor, a brother in arms, and a great protector as well. With Jack guarding his back, he was confident that they had the strength to defeat the Organization. Now, with the prospects of Ven coming back, he knew that all of their hopes and spirits would soar once more.

 **(end Bros on the Road)**

 **So this one actually bore some stark differences to the original. The deeper into the story I get, the more I realize how obscure things were before. In the original around this time, the gang just kinda decides it's time to go and get Ven. But this time, I wanted something to actually show that it's time, if that makes sense. Also in the original, this was a very short filler chapter, but it's now actually pretty important. Ven's ready to wake, and we got a lot of bonding moments between Sora and Jack. Some might think that Sora appears too weak with Jack around, but the strength between them allows Sora to grow. Sora might kinda be hiding behind Jack for now, but any who read the original knows what will inevitably come. So in short, I know exactly what I'm doing and it's going to turn out great(hopefully). Thanks for reading, as always, and any reviews are appreciated and encouraging. See ya later!**


	20. Ch 20: Legends of the Fantasy

**And I'm back again. Well, this chapter marks the halfway point. I can definitely say that this has been a much longer journey than with the original story. Not only is the story already so much longer, but I feel that I'm creating not necessarily a better story experience, but a different and definitely more thorough one. Well, I'll give this particular chapter a min author's note beforehand. Anyone who has read any of the stories in my series before knows well enough that I have always favored the Final Fantasy side of Kingdom Hearts over the Disney worlds and characters. This is not because I dislike any of the Disney stuff. It is because I have always striven for a darker narrative and I have found that difficult to maintain while dealing with most of the Disney stuff. That said, this chapter is a complete rewrite from its original counterpart, with a gratuitous team-up and new subplot introduced. It has turned out to be one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written and I hope you enjoy it as well. The new title should give you a little glimpse of what's to come. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original, introducing a new subplot regarding Maleficent and an already famous trio of characters.

Chapter 20: Legends of the Fantasy

 **(Sorrow Without Solace, Final Fantasy XV)**

"I can't believe you just took off like that! How irresponsible, you weren't even thinking about how worried we would be! Absolutely reckless and stupid….." Kairi was ranting. Her finger was furiously wagging so close to Sora's face that he was cross-eyed while staring at it, and she had been going on for several minutes now. Sora was leaning back with the guilty expression of a child being scolded for bad behavior. In desperation, he looked at Riku and Aqua. However, both were furious with him and offered no support. Finally, someone took pity and rescued him.

Jack loudly cleared his throat and placed his hand over Kairi's, gently but forcefully lowering it away from Sora's face. He had sensed an impending slap coming the boy's way and figured it had come time to step in. "Sora _and I_ went together to do some needed reconnaissance. He was well protected the entire time." he interrupted. They had not even had the chance to explain about Ven's brief appearance, so quickly had the yelling begun. However, as he said this, Aqua's fury turned on him.

"Jack, you saw what the Organization tried to do in Disney Castle just as I did! How could you take him back out into the worlds?! You know better than that!" she exclaimed at once. Jack sighed, recalling the many lectures and scoldings that he, Terra, and Ven had received from Aqua over the years. He did not have the patience for it now, in light of the information they needed to discuss.

"Aqua, if you would listen for one minute…" he began, but sighed again as he was cut off.

"What if the Organization had been successful?! What if they had gotten to Sora?! Would you still be defending your actions?" Aqua persisted. Annoyed at being talked over, Jack's face flushed angrily and he spoke loudly enough to quiet the room.

"I swore to keep him safe, Aqua! Do you of all people think that I would be standing here if Sora had been taken!? You know full well that they would have had to step over my dead body to take him in the first place!" he yelled, breathing heavily. He stopped himself and looked away in shame. At once, his anger receded and he became painfully aware of the still and silent air in the room. In front of him, he heard Aqua clear her throat.

"I'm sorry. You're right…." she said quietly. He looked up at her and could see the remorse in her eyes. So rarely had they ever argued, they who had always played protectors to the more reckless Terra and Ven. He nodded in acknowledgment and crossed his arms. "We just have to remember what's at stake. We all know what Xehanort is capable of, and who he's capable of turning…" she muttered. Jack nodded as images of Eraqus and Terra swam to the forefront of his mind.

Riku, Lea, and Yen Sid had stayed out of the way during the arguing and all looked at one another with uncertainty, as if silently questioning if it was okay to speak. Jack looked over and met Sora's gaze. The younger man silently conveyed an expression of thanks for stepping in. Jack inwardly smiled, knowing that they had dodged a bullet by cutting off Kairi and Aqua before their rants could pick up steam. "Something else happened while we were out, as well." the Wanderer spoke up. Immediately, everyone else's attention turned to him and Sora. Yen Sid narrowed his eyes intently and fixed his gaze upon Sora. The boy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed quietly.

"During the fight, I felt a power wake up inside me. It gave me the strength to throw Terranort off, and a voice spoke as well. It said, 'Terra.' Jack thinks that…." he began to explain.

"Ven." Aqua interrupted, her expression solemn and her attention fully on him. She looked at Jack, who nodded in confirmation.

"I heard the voice. It was him, Aqua." he agreed. Yen Sid grunted thoughtfully.

"Then he is finally ready. The time has come to restore Ventus to his former strength, and Roxas as well, if we can manage it." he said. The group nodded in united agreement. With that, Yen Sid looked to Riku. "Riku, you know the hallways of Twilight better than any others here. Can we entrust the task to you?" he asked. Riku nodded immediately and started walking toward the door.

"I'll go at once." he replied. He stopped at the door and looked to Sora as he passed him. "Good luck on your end. Don't mess yourself up with that thing." he said, pointing at the Keychain of the Key to Return Hearts sitting on Yen Sid's desk. Sora grinned and rubbed the bottom of his nose.

"See ya later." he told his best friend. Riku nodded and pushed open the door. A moment later, he disappeared down the staircase and the door closed behind him.

"So how exactly are we gonna do this?" Lea asked from his corner of the room. Sora, Aqua, Jack, and Kairi gathered around and waited for someone to speak. Finally, Aqua did.

"It's safe to assume that we'll meet resistance when we get there. Sora obviously has to be in Ven's presence, and the Returning process will leave him unable to defend himself. I'm the only one with access to the Chamber of Waking, so I'll have to go with him. However, the process is going to take two people. While Sora uses the Key to separate Ven's heart from his own, I'll have to help maintain the connection he establishes with Ven. Neither one of us will be able to do very much while we are in the midst of it." she explained, thinking of the path ahead. Jack nodded resolutely.

"I'll back you up." he declared. He then looked at Sora. "I swore an oath to protect you, and I'll give my life to keep you safe. Let me uphold it, and guard your back while you can't defend yourself. I'll be your last line of defense." he said with such sincerity that even Sora was taken aback.

However, he nodded vigorously. "I trust you, and Aqua, with my life." he replied. Kairi sighed.

"So that leaves the rest of us to defend the lower floors and keep the bulk of any attackers away." she agreed hesitantly. She would have preferred to remain by Sora's side to watch over him, but she knew that Jack stood a better chance against any of Xehanort's minions. _"If I wasn't still a newbie, I could actually mount a counter-argument."_ she thought sullenly. Lea raised his hand at that moment.

"I know we all trust each other and everything, but leaving Kairi and I to hold the front doors by ourselves is a tall order, ya know? We're gonna be outnumbered, for sure." he added. Yen Sid chuckled.

"Your transportation has just arrived and is waiting outside. Additional friends are waiting to accompany you, and Riku shall return once he has completed his own mission. All that you must do….is buy time." he explained.

As if on cue, they heard a loud horn blare from outside the tower. Sora and Kairi ran to the window and looked down excitedly. "Goofy, I told you stay off of the horn!" Donald's voice echoed angrily.

"Gawrsh, Sorry Donald! I thought you said to lay on the horn!" Goofy replied.

The Gummi ship was parked at the base of the tower, and they could see Donald and Goofy as well as Mickey waiting inside.

"Come on, guys! We've got a friend to rescue!" he urged them, waving them down. Sora fist pumped the air and ran down the stairs with a shout of joy. Kairi and Aqua laughed at his childlike antics and followed. Once Lea had left the room, Yen Sid cleared his throat and stopped Jack from following. The Wanderer's hand was on the door and he had been preparing to pull it shut behind him.

"Jack, you swore the oath to protect Sora, and I know you do not make such vows lightly. However, I must advise you that in light of Xehanort's persistence to obtain the boy, you might well be called upon to fulfill it. I sense a growing darkness in our future, and I fear that Xehanort's defeat shall be costly. No matter the cost, Xehanort must NOT get Sora. The consequences would be too grave to imagine." the old master said quietly. Jack nodded.

"I agree, and under no circumstances will Xehanort take Sora while I am alive. That much, I swear." he vowed. Without another word, he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. **(end Sorrow Without Solace)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Suspicion, Final Fantasy IV)**

Kain had thus far been unsuccessful in his quest to find Maleficent's whereabouts. The witch was too adept with concealing her location and throwing off unwanted pursuers. However, he _had_ been successful in locating Pete. The former boat captain was not nearly as adapt at keeping his tracks hidden, and Kain had found him with relative ease.

The Dragoon silently moved from tree to tree, the nighttime sky overhead casting shadows upon the dark forest. Up ahead of him, he could see Pete's large figure moving through the trees. It was Kain's hope that Pete was inadvertently leading him to a meeting of sorts, and had been following him for nearly a day.

As far as he could tell, Pete was still blissfully unaware of his presence. As Pete kept lumbering through the undergrowth ahead, Kain silently dashed to his left and took cover behind a large tree trunk. He chanced a quick glance around and could see Pete walking out into a large clearing ahead. The Dragoon narrowed his eyes and crouched down to stay out of sight.

He was doing this to help Sora and the others, yes, but he was also doing this for himself. Maleficent had captured him during his search for his friend, and had brainwashed him into serving her. To that end, he was determined to introduce her to his lance.

Pete was standing in the center of the clearing, as if waiting for someone else to appear. Kain narrowed his eyes in interest, and in another moment heard the clanking of armor growing steadily louder.

He peered closer at the opposite end of the clearing and could definitely see a large shape emerging from the shadows. As the figure emerged, Kain's eyes widened in disbelief.

The newcomer strode forward and stopped when he was ten feet opposite of Pete. He was covered in dark armor from head to toe and a black and blue cape furled gently behind him in the quiet wind. His helmet bore horns and a single slit where the eyes should have been. He was broad and well-muscled, and he crossed his arms in mild interest as he waited for Pete to speak. The former boat captain coughed nervously into his hand and looked around as if checking for eavesdroppers. Kain slunk even lower to the ground.

"Golbez…..what are you doing here, and what could you want from Maleficent?" he whispered under his breath.

Golbez too peered into the trees around them, and his helmet glossed over the very area where Kain was now crouched. However, he evidently did not see anybody and returned his attention to Pete. "So, uh…..you got Mistress Maleficent's message, I take it?" Pete began nervously. Golbez was silent and he kept his arms crossed. Though his face was hidden by his helmet, an air of annoyance exuded from his presence.

"If I had not have, do you think I would be standing here listening to you babble?" he asked in a deep elegant voice. Kain smirked slightly, hearing the man's voice and now knowing for certain that it was truly Golbez.

"Uh…..I…..I guess not…" Pete stammered in embarrassment and let out a nervous exhale. "So, uh….anyway….she wants to meet with you and discuss the alliance mentioned in her message. In exchange for your help obtaining the…uh….X-blade, right? In exchange for your help with that, she'd be willing to give you what you need to take things over back in your home world." he tried desperately to finish his statements. He was obviously out of his element, and Golbez undoubtedly put him on edge. In response to his statement, Golbez offered only silence for several moments. Indeed, he said nothing for so long that Pete opened his mouth to ask again. Only then did he answer.

"Tell your mistress she has nothing that I need, and nor will I grant her any more of my time. Her part in this tale shall not be an enduring one, and what she desires shall not be hers." he said simply, with the affronted air of having had his time wasted. Pete shook his head in surprise and reached out to stop the man from leaving.

"But….but whaddya mean?! Whaddya mean she ain't gonna get what she wants?!" he asked obliviously. Golbez chuckled quietly.

"This conflict has been set aside for the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. She may attempt to insert herself into Keyblade affairs, but she will not like what awaits down that path. In any case, this conversation is over." he replied. Pete opened his mouth to argue, but a lance covered in energy emerged from the shadows and struck him directly. Pete let out a loud and comical _"Oof!"_ and flew backwards until he slammed onto the ground on his back. He groaned and then went limp with unconsciousness, his limbs spread-eagled. Golbez stared at him without concern and turned to watch Kain emerge from the tree line.

"Did you hear all that you came to hear, Kain?" he asked politely. Kain retrieved his lance and kept it firmly in hand as he stopped and faced Golbez.

"Put on a real show, didn't you? You never intended to align with Maleficent, so why bother showing up here in the first place?" he asked.

"I sought answers just as you did. I believed that Maleficent had knowledge of what I needed, but when I saw this dolt waiting for me instead….I knew that she had nothing to offer me." Golbez explained, glancing at Pete once more and shaking his head in disappointment. Kain grunted in reply, staying on his guard and not trusting the other man.

"Well, I still need to find Maleficent. Is there anything that you can tell me regarding her whereabouts?" he asked. Golbez crossed his arms again.

"Even if I did, what purpose would be served by telling you? I have no assistance to offer you. Your efforts would be better spent….elsewhere." he replied. Before Kain could stop him, Golbez disappeared with one swish of his cloak. Cursing under his breath, Kain started pacing and pondered his next step.

" _Elsewhere…."_ he thought again and glanced over at the still unconscious Pete. Narrowing his eyes, he spun his lance around and prodded the slumbering oaf with the blunt end. Immediately, Pete woke with a start and an irritated groan. However, he stopped short upon seeing the spearhead of the lance inches from his face. His eyes widened and he held up his hands in peaceful surrender.

"I'd say to take whatever you want, but I don't got nothin'…." he mumbled with a tentative smile.

"Stand." Kain said firmly, placing the end of his lance under Pete's chin and raising it slowly. Pete following the motion placidly and stood to his feet, keeping his arms raised in surrender. "You have information that I require. Lie, and you shall rue the very day you came here. Give me what I seek and I shall leave you to dally about in peace." the Dragoon told him. Pete nodded vigorously.

"You got it, pal! Anything!" he agreed. Kain smirked, seeing the fear in Pete's eyes as the former boat captain took in his draconic armor, even up to the helmet that covered Kain's eyes from view.

"I need Maleficent's location, and how to get there." he explained. Immediately, a more powerful fear filled Pete's eyes.

"Erm…..sorry, Kid. I can't give that up. You don't know what she'll do to me if I do!" he said, his voice high and quiet from fear. Kain sneered coldly.

"I know well enough what she will do. If you will not speak for me, then I shall call the Keyblade Wielders. I am sure that they can coax the information out of you. But if you tell me now, you get to leave before anyone realizes where you are." he offered. Pete stared at him for a long moment, weighing his options.

A few minutes later, Kain watched the running Pete disappear into the woods. He smiled and stretched back his arm before throwing his lance high into the sky. A light emitted from it bright enough to stretch to neighboring worlds and he had to wait only a moment for an answer.

In a cloudy _poof_ of magic, an ethereal floating sphere appeared in the air in front of him. He stepped closer and peered into it to see Yen Sid seated at his desk within. "Maleficent resides in Agrabah, in the lowest levels of the Cave of Wonders. I would go now, but I thought it best to request backup." he explained. Yen Sid stroked his beard for a moment and nodded.

" _Hmm. This is good news, Kain. However, Sora and the others have just departed on their urgent mission. That being said, I have capable warriors in front of me now. They both arrived a few moments ago to deliver reports from other worlds, but they are willing to go and aid you. I shall send them along in just a moment. Do be careful. The witch is not to be underestimated."_ he explained. Kain sighed upon hearing that he would have no Keyblade wielding help, but silently hoped that Yen Sid's other warriors would suffice. With that, the sphere disappeared and he was once more alone in the forest clearing. **(end Suspicion)**

That only lasted for a moment, however. Kain suddenly heard a _whoosh_ of magical energy and heard something land in the bushes nearby. He raised his eyebrows and turned toward whoever was fighting to emerge from the shrubbery. "Yo!" came a jovial voice.

 **(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

When the man finally walked into sight, Kain vaguely recognized him. Before he had set out, he had seen this black haired Soldier arrive at Yen Sid's to deliver a report and ask about someone named Jack. However, they had not made proper introductions. "You're Kain, right?" the man asked as he walked up. His long spiky black hair was slicked backward with one long bang hanging down the side of his face, and an "X" shaped scar adorned his left cheek. On his back was a sword of colossal size, though he did not seem weighed down by it. The man smiled widely as he extended a gloved hand. Kain tentatively shook it and nodded to the man's question.

The Soldier clapped his hands and vigorously rubbed them together. "Great! I'm Zack, pleasure to meet ya! Soldier First Class, and I hear we have a lot of mutual friends. Those Key-guys, they know everybody, don't they?!" he spoke with a barely contained energy that Kain would expect from young children. He grunted quietly and crossed his arms.

"Indeed, they do…" he began, but Zack was already distracted. He was walking around Kain examining his armor.

"Sweet armor, Kain! Is that dragonskin?!" he asked in awe. Kain chuckled and nodded in a dignified way.

"Forged myself, yes. I am a Dragoon, the last one that Baron has. I assume that First Class Soldiers are also such a rarity in your homeworld?" he answered and asked. If this energetic man was going to fight beside him, then they might as well get to know one another. Zack exhaled on the armor covering Kain's shoulder and wiped it to make it shiny, before examining his distorted reflection in it with a toothy grin. He then looked up in response to Kain's question.

"Yep, not many people get into Soldier, and hardly any of them reach First Class! I only did because of my mentor, Ang…" he started to answer, but his face clouded over suddenly and a lump caught in his throat. "Angeal…" he finished in a mutter. Kain noticed the sore topic and decided to discuss something else.

"Did Yen Sid not say that there were _two_ of you?" he asked. Zack looked up at him, quickly returning to his usual upbeat self.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the other guy will be here in a sec. He was asking Yen Sid something….yep, that's probably him now!" he answered and pointed behind. Kain turned to see another _whoosh_ of magical energy appear in the shadows of the trees. Slowly, he could see another figure making their way to the moonlit clearing. **(end Under the Apple Tree)**

 **(Auron's Theme, Final Fantasy X)**

As he emerged, the first thing that Kain noticed was the blood red robe covering the man's shoulders to ankles. One arm was gloved and covered in the robe's sleeve, but the other was tucked in and the hand was resting in the open torso just over the belt. This gave him the appearance of having a broken arm. Black pants covered the man's legs underneath the robe, and silver shoes were on his feet. A tall collar partially obscured his lower face, and a scar covered one of his eyes, which was permanently shut. His hair was black and though rather young, streaks of gray could be seen in it. In the hand not tucked into the robe, he held a large sword similar to Zack's, but not quite as large. The blunt side rested on his shoulder as he walked, and he managed its large size and weight with one hand.

Zack and Kain watched silently as the man walked toward them, and by his mere presence they could tell that he was someone of great wisdom and dignity. Finally, he reached their side and stopped a few feet away, studying them with his good eye. "Heya. Zack." Zack greeted him, slightly taken aback by the man's dignified bearing. The man stared at Zack for a moment and slowly nodded. He then turned his gaze to Kain.

"Kain." the Dragoon offered. Once more, he slowly nodded.

"Auron. Yen Sid mentioned that someone needed protecting. I assume that is you?" he greeted and looked intently at Kain. Kain scoffed and crossed his arms once more.

"There remains a difference between desiring backup and needing a protector." he said defiantly. Auron smiled slightly.

"In my world, protectors are afforded great honors. Those who protect Summoners are called Guardians, and I have been called the best among them." he replied calmly. To break the tension, Zack stepped between them and eagerly wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Aw, we're bonding already! A Dragoon, a Soldier, and a Guardian; what a traveling party, eh?!" he said excitedly. Kain groaned and removed the other man's hand from his shoulder. Not caring, Zack jumped happily into the air and pointed to their right. "Alright, loyal companions! To Agrabah!" he yelled and urged them onward. He had taken about ten steps when he glanced back to see that the other two had not moved. "Guys?" he asked them. Kain pointed in the opposite direction.

"Agrabah lies that way." the Dragoon explained. Zack nodded in understanding and ran in the correct direction. As he dashed by Auron and Kain, the Guardian reached out and grabbed ahold of Kain's arm.

"I was told that Maleficent held you under her sway once. Hades did the same to me, and it was very difficult to break. Are you sure that you wish to go before her once more?" he asked solemnly. Kain stared intently at the older man's good eye and nodded.

"I am certain. Place no extra worries upon me." he replied. However, Auron did not relax his grip.

"And if she takes over your mind again and turns you against us?" he pressed. Kain sighed and looked at him fleetingly.

"If that should happen, kill me without a second thought." he muttered. Auron grunted and let go of his arm.

"Hmph. Every story must have an ending, but eternity is long enough that you need not rush to meet it. Go in reckless, and you endanger us all. We will accomplish more if we allow cooler heads to prevail." he replied and walked past him. By now, Zack was far in the distance and calling after them to catch up. Kain shook his head and followed them, in the strangest company he had ever found himself in. **(end Auron's Theme)**

* * *

LATER, AGRABAH OUTSKIRTS….

"Ya know, for a Cave of Wonders, it looks more creepy than wondrous…" Zack muttered as they approached the giant tiger head that served as the cave entrance.

"I've seen bigger." Auron muttered without concern and walked toward it.

"Aw, hey wait…" Zack said, but the Guardian paid him no heed. Zack sighed and looked to Kain, who was studying the tiger's head. "What do you think, Kain?" Zack asked.

"I think Maleficent is inside, and so I am going in." the Dragoon muttered. With a sigh, he followed after Auron. Zack took one more apprehensive look at the tiger head and followed after them. Auron had reached the mouth and barely hesitated before stepping inside. Kain, however, stopped and looked back at him with one foot on the tiger's tongue. "I suggest you stay ready for battle, my friend." he said. Zack smiled.

"So I can cut loose, right?" he joked. Kain offered him a small smile before turning and stepping inside. Figuring that there was no turning back, Zack jumped in after his comrades.

He spent the next few minutes trailing after them down a seemingly endless flight of stairs. After what seemed like hours, the tight hallway opened up to a vast chasm filled with more riches and treasures than he had ever seen. "Woah…" he muttered.

"Do not touch anything. It is likely cursed to ward off intruders." Auron warned from the front. Zack, who had been inches from picking up a large emerald, quickly pulled his hand back and sprinted up to the front, strategically placing himself in the middle of Auron and Kain.

"Probably wise." Kain mused from the rear of the group. After traversing the vast room, they found a door leading farther in and passed to the next room. However, once Kain stepped through, the door slammed shut of its own accord. Deathly silence filled the room, and no one made a sound….except Zack. Auron and Kain had stiffened and had their weapons at the ready, but Zack had accidentally bumped a golden vase behind where he was standing. He frantically turned and tried to grab it as it toppled over, but was too late.

It burst into a thousand pieces, and instantly a massive presence descended from the shadowy ceiling. As it fell toward them, one massive hand appeared and swung an enormous curved sword their way. Without hesitating, Auron leaped up and slammed his own sword against it. He held it at bay as the creature leaned close to look at him and revealed itself. **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Large glowing yellow eyes were upon its head and it bore a humanoid body. As the Heartless pulled back from Auron and landed, it brandished a second sword in its other arm and began flailing them erratically around. It was much bigger than the three comrades and appeared to be a much-oversized version of the Heartless that Sora had once fought in Agrabah's city. "Maleficent's doorman!" Zack yelled, brandishing his Buster Sword. Kain narrowed his eyes and twirled his lance. Auron reached up with his arm in the sling and freed it for movement. The left side of his robe's torso fell onto his back, revealing part of a black sleeveless shirt as he placed both hands upon the hilt of his sword.

"You will hurt no one!" he challenged the creature and jumped up. The Heartless roared and once again swung a sword to block him. Auron's sword collided with that of the Heartless and the Guardian thrust all of his might upon his blade. Such was the force of his charge that he pushed the Heartless' giant sword back and made the creature stumble.

Zack took the opportunity and ran in, cleaving at the monster's feet with his sword. "Come and get it!" he yelled and jumped up, slicing the Heartless up the middle as he went. It roared and managed to kick him away as it fell onto its back. As Zack fell backward from the hit, Kain dashed in and thrust his lance into the creature's side. In retaliation, the creature swiped at him with its other sword. However, he back-flipped out of its range and drew back his lance.

"Lance of the Covenant!" he roared and hurled his weapon forth. It connected to the Heartless' second hand and knocked away its spare sword. As Auron continued swiping at its other arm, Zack ran past Kain toward the fallen sword. He began to glow with blue energy and he leaped up with his Buster sword overhead. With a loud groan of effort, he slammed down on it and shattered the Heartless' sword.

Infuriated, the Heartless repulsed with energy and knocked both Auron and Kain off of it. The three regrouped together as their enemy placed its remaining sword over its head, spinning it so rapidly that it began to fly. In another moment, it began zooming around the room, trying to throw them off guard. Unfazed, Kain readied his lance. "You're not the only one who can ride the wind!" he taunted the creature. He prepared to jump, but Auron put an arm out in front of him.

"Allow me to weaken him." the Guardian said and placed both hands back on the hilt of his sword as he stepped in front of them. The Heartless began to fly toward him, but Auron spun in three swift circles. When he completed the third spin, he swung his sword and let loose a tornado of dust and wind that rocketed toward their opponent. Before the Heartless could react, it was drawn in and vanished amidst the tornado. Auron then turned to Zack. "Teach him to fear magic!" he instructed. Zack nodded and gathered magical energy into his free arm. He then aimed at the tornado and let loose a fire spell.

The fire struck the tornado and caused it to instantly explode into a swirling firestorm. Seeing that, Auron looked urgently at Kain and motioned him on. The Guardian then raised his sword and narrowed his eye at the mass of flames where the creature was hiding. "Now your pain shall be twofold!" he yelled. Seeing his chance, Kain charged his body with energy and leaped high into the air, out of the sight of his comrades.

The firestorm erupted partially, and Auron and Zack could now see the creature fighting to free itself from the molten flames. It glared at them and let out a monstrous roar, but overhead a glint of light appeared above it.

"Keep it distracted now!" Auron yelled, and Zack groaned in irritation by all the orders.

"Dammit, you're not the only hero!" he yelled back, but nevertheless leaped up into the air and twirled his sword. He flicked it toward the Heartless and a volley of meteors descended upon its head. The Heartless groaned and tried to swipe them away. As it did so, Auron leaped up and angled his sword downward.

"Farewell." he muttered as he landed and stabbed his blade into the ground. An explosion of energy erupted from beneath the Heartless and made it lurch back, providing Kain with the perfect opening.

The Dragoon neared his target, his lance stretched out perfectly before him as he aimed for the monster's exposed chest. "Turn to dust on this battlefield!" he roared as he dashed down and pierced the creature's flesh. He went right the Heartless' body and landed beneath where it had been standing. For a moment, the Heartless seemed frozen in place by its mortal wounds. However, with one final echoing roar, it dissolved into dark vapor and disappeared. **(end the Encounter)**

 **(Gate to the Rift, Dissidia 012)**

Laughter began echoing around them as the three comrades regrouped and positioned themselves back to back. Kain immediately recognized the cold laughter and narrowed his eyes. "Show yourself, witch!" he ordered angrily.

"My, my….such hostility from you, my young Dragoon." Maleficent mused as she appeared directly in front of him. Zack and Auron immediately moved to face her and the three simultaneously held their weapons out toward her. She glanced at their weapons and rolled her eyes. "Do not play at theatrics, imbeciles. Kain here has come to speak with me, so let us speak." she said with an impatient air. Kain very slowly began to lower his lance, and as he did so the others followed suit.

"I have come to determine whether you truly believe that you can defeat Xehanort and take this special Keyblade for your own. If you do believe such things, then you are unbearably naïve." he said spitefully, having not forgotten his time spent in her thrall. Maleficent smiled and placed both hands upon her staff, looking intently upon him.

"Do not take your enslavement personally, my dear. We needed each other, after all. You needed me to find your missing friend, and I needed a servant. It was a two-sided arrangement." she said, smiling maliciously at him. He scoffed and raised his lance once more.

"And yet you never found where Cecil was, did you?! You merely took me for your own and disregarded your end of the bargain! Now answer my question!" he angrily replied, fury etched across his face. Despite his helmet hiding his eyes, Maleficent appeared to see him with no trouble.

"I do intend to overthrow Xehanort. Once this X-blade is forged, then the old man shall be cast aside. I have simply to wait for the opportune moment." she explained, seemingly delighted by the fury emanating from Kain. Zack could immediately tell what a scheming monster she was, and was finding it difficult to hold back his sword. Only Auron appeared unfazed by her taunts, for he was silent and stone-faced.

"You underestimate him, then! Xehanort has spent his life learning the secrets of Keyblade lore, and you think you're gonna walk right up and outsmart him? Get real, lady." Zack said sarcastically. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, gazing at him with disgust, as if he were a revolting insect.

"I assure you, boy, that I am most capable of…." she began, but Kain cut her off.

"Xehanort went to Baron, you know. He sought answers from the ancient beings of my world, and when they refused to tell him what he desired, he massacred them. With a wave of his hands, a greater power answered and obliterated entire races of people for denying him. You of all people should know that Xehanort is a threat that must be stopped. Our greatest chance of that is to ally with the Keyblade Wielders and place our trust and hope in Sora." Kain informed her, furiously recounting the firsthand devastation he had seen before Cecil had vanished.

Maleficent listened to his words and paused as if considering this new information. "A greater power, you say? One capable of such wanton destruction? I have heard only rumors of it before…if the rumors are true, then…." she trailed off quietly, in deep thought.

"Then none stand a chance on their own. Sora does not ask that you become friends. He only asks that we ally together in the face of a much greater threat. If nothing else than the sake of your own survival, you should consider it. Or do you desire the worlds destroyed?" Auron spoke calmly. There was no anger or annoyance in his voice. Indeed, he was very composed despite the rather tense circumstances. Maleficent looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes for the first time.

"The only worlds that matter to me are they which I might rule over. However, you are correct in assuming that I will not risk my own survival. It is possible that my plans carry much greater risk than I have foreseen. I shall conduct further investigations, but rest assured. I shall not lay all of my ambitions and my own future at the whim of a boy. I aided Sora once before, despite our differences, and he barely proved capable. I shall have to see much more from him before I would offer him anything." she replied, firmness in her voice that was not reflected in her eyes.

Kain opened his mouth to make an angry retort, but Auron interrupted with a calm response.

"Then it is time for us to leave. Our message has been delivered, and now we are needed elsewhere. We await your decision." he said politely. Maleficent smiled coldly, and Zack and Kain turned to leave when the Guardian spoke again. "One thing to remember: when Xehanort comes for you, we shall answer your call for aid. When he breaks down your walls and has you at his mercy, we shall hurry. After all, we will only be six or seven worlds and a day's travel away." he told her. With a calm smile, he saw an icy chill glaze over her face, and he turned to follow his comrades. **(end Gate to the Rift)**

 **(Heroes, Dissidia 012)**

As the three emerged from the Cave entrance, Zack jumped up and fist-pumped the air. "Mission accomplished!" he yelled happily. Kain chuckled and shook his head as they walked out toward the flowing desert ahead.

"Indeed, though it was shorter and easier than I expected." he admitted. Auron was leading the way, and spoke without looking back.

"You expected to hear no reason from her, but even the most inflexible people are willing to listen when their life is at stake. You did well recounting the story of loss that occurred in your home. We made her realize how dangerous Xehanort truly is. If nothing else but to save her own life, I suspect that she will aid us when the need is greatest." he explained. Kain heard his words and idly watched as Zack sprinted past both of them.

"You appear wise beyond your years, and you speak of loss like one who knows it well." he observed. Auron stopped and looked at him, his one good eye staring intently at the younger man.

"I do. My two best friends, Jecht and Braska…suffice it to say that I could not protect them from their fates. Jecht, Braska, and I….together we saved my world more than ten years ago, only for it to fall into darkness thereafter. Where they are now, I do not know. Seymour caused the collapse of my homeworld, and only now are the people finding their way back." he explained. Kain listened to his story and nodded.

"Many have suffered, and few have been left unscathed. But if one thing is certain, it is that we are not alone in these trials. As the days come and go, we meet new allies who shall help us in the coming days. In return for my help, I hope that Sora can help me find Cecil and restore our home to its former glory. I wish the same for you." he replied. Auron nodded and turned to look ahead of them again. With a quiet chuckle, he started walking.

"He is nearly out of sight now. We should go and make sure he does not find himself lost in these treacherous sands." he said. Kain looked far into the distance and could see the tiny speck that was Zack struggling to climb up a tall sand dune.

Zack finally reached the top and turned to look back at them happily. "Guys, did you stop for lunch and not tell me?!" he called to them and waved his hands high over his head. As he did so, the sand underfoot slid out and sent him tumbling back down the hill he had spent ten minutes climbing.

He hit the bottom and found himself embedded up to his chest in sand and unable to move. He struggled and struggled to try and pull himself free, but couldn't. He sighed, only to look up and see two hands stretched out to him. He looked up at Auron and Kain's humorous expressions and grasped each of their hands. With a united effort, the two managed to pull him free and together, they continued their journey back.

If any Agrabah residents had seen them, they would have been most surprised. In no other corner of the Realm of Light could one find a Soldier, Dragoon, and Guardian in close company. The strange circumstances that had brought them together had also forged an alliance that would surely prove essential in the battles to come. **(end Heroes)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, XEHANORT'S FORTRESS, GAIA OUTSKIRTS….

 **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Master Xehanort was sitting upon his throne, fuming at all of their recent failures. All but one of the vessels were seated around him, waiting silently and patiently for something.

In moments, a dark portal appeared upon one of the two empty thrones and Young Xehanort appeared sitting in it. "Eraqus and Terranort were correct. Ventus is ready to be awakened. As we speak, they are heading to Castle Oblivion to perform the Returning ritual. During the ritual, Sora will be helpless and at his most vulnerable. There will be no better time to retrieve him." he explained. Xehanort smiled malevolently and chuckled.

"Yes, but we must be sure to allow Sora to finish the process. Ventus shall be needed for the clash between Seven and Thirteen. Once Ventus has returned, we must take Sora." he agreed. Young Xehanort nodded.

"Then you approve of the eleven of us meeting them at the castle and bringing Sora to you amidst the chaos?" he asked. However, Master Xehanort shook his head.

"No. Nine of you will go. Sephiroth and Seymour, you have yet to complete your assignments. Go, and do not return until they are both completed." he replied, looking at the two vessels with a warning expression. Both men gave him a look of compliant agreement that perfectly showed they did not fear him and disappeared in flickers of darkness.

"Come on, you don't wanna come with us and see the big show?" Braig asked with a taunting smile. Master Xehanort did not look at him.

"If the correct moment presents itself, then I shall appear before the heroes of light. However, I am still brittle in this form until we obtain the X-blade. For that reason, I must be careful engaging in battles with the likes of Sora, Jack, and the others. Thus, I leave it to you. Go forth, and secure our final member! Do not fail me again!" he explained. He then waved his hand to signal them to depart, and they all left without another word. **(end Organization XIII)**

 **Well like I said, this turned out one of my favorite chapters. The original didn't really accomplish much, mostly just showing the gang arriving at the castle and starting the fights. Instead, I'm going to save all of that for next chapter and I used this to establish other subplots that definitely needed some spotlight. So what did you think of our "legends" trio? I've never hid the fact that Auron, Zack, and Kain are my three favorite Final Fantasy characters. While Zack and Kain remained prominent throughout the series, Auron didn't and that made it impossible for me to a team up between them all until now. I certainly enjoyed writing it and I love the way it turned out. I hope you do, as well. Let me know what you think and I'll see ya next time!**


	21. Ch 21: Reawakening

**I guess it's a good thing when two weeks feels a long time without an update. Sorry it took me longer on this one, just haven't had a break in the time between.**

 **I received a couple of guest reviews during my absence as well. I want to say thank you to Anon for the aforementioned reviews. They were for earlier chapters but since this is the current place of the story, I'm acknowledging you here. I'm glad to see that you have some theories on what I have planned and I hope you stay tuned and let me know what you think as the story unfolds.**

 **No further announcements, so on you go!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes and additional scenes featuring Roxas.

Chapter 21: Reawakening

"I never thought it would take me so long to find my way back here…" Aqua muttered. **(Aqua's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

They were walking the final stretch to Castle Oblivion, and could see the white fortress in the near distance. She and Jack were walking side by side, slightly behind the rest of the group. She took her eyes off of the castle for a moment and listened to Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughing together as if they had no cares in the world. It reminded her so much of….

She looked to her side and noticed that Jack had his hood up. Raising an eyebrow with interest, she cleared her throat. He glanced her way upon hearing the noise and waited expectantly. "Yes? It's been a while since I've heard the cough of judgment from you." he replied with a slight edge of humor.

"The hood?" she pressed. He shook his head and looked back toward the path in front of them.

"Prying eyes fill this world. Just because you cannot sense them does not mean that they are not there." he muttered. She opened her mouth to argue the topic further, but he sighed and pulled it back. He then turned his now fully visible face to her with a weary stare. "I don't want to argue with you, Aqua. The task at hand is too important for you to worry about my mental health." he said quietly, not wanting the others to overhear. She shook her head slightly. As if she would ever stop worrying about him, or Ven and Terra.

"My worrying has kept you alive, despite the odds against us. We don't need you drifting back into your mopey self-reflections. Sora needs you at your best, as do the rest of us. You can't go in there with your mind halfway on the mission." she said firmly. He grunted in amusement at the proverbial finger-wagging she was giving him.

"I promised you that I would protect Sora no matter the cost, didn't I? My word is not something freely given. You should know that by now." he replied. Before she could say anything else, he sped up his pace and walked ahead of her.

She sighed sadly. It had not been her intention to hurt his feelings or to imply anything regarding his trustworthiness. Jack was one of the most loyal people she knew, and he had always been there for her, Terra, and Ven. She knew better than anyone just how far Jack would go to keep his promises. Her greatest fear was losing him, too. Through their years spent together, she had always seen that Jack's greatest enemy…was himself.

She stopped as they neared the castle and stared up at the highest turrets. Somewhere inside, Ven was waiting for her. _"I'm sorry, Ven. I said that Jack, Terra, and I would be back to wake you up. I couldn't bring Terra, but at least Jack and I will be there to welcome you back."_ she thought and pulled out her Wayfinder. Staring at it for a long moment, it suddenly gave off a bright flash of light. The light promptly flew up into the air and soared toward the castle, disappearing through the outermost wall. She couldn't help but laugh with relief at the sight and took it as a hopeful sign.

"Aqua!" Sora called to her. Only then did she realize how long she had been standing there. Looking over, she saw Sora, Kairi, Lea, Jack, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy already standing by the castle doors waiting for her. She quickly ran to catch up with them.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts…" she apologized as she reached their side. **(end Aqua's Theme)**

"So, we wanna run through the plan one more time?" Lea asked.

"Good idea. I'll bet the Organization knows what's going on." Mickey agreed. Jack nodded.

"They do. They've been watching us since we arrived." he replied. Naturally, everyone looked around as if expecting to see Xehanort waving at them in the distance.

"You're full of crap, you know that?" Lea told the Wanderer in disbelief. Jack crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Really? You can't see them, so you immediately assume that no one else can?" he asked in a low voice that almost resembled a growl. Lea was left momentarily speechless by this and stuttered as he searched for a reply.

"I….but….but how can you know that they're already here?" he finally asked with an incredulous tone.

"I have spent the past decade searching for and tracking Xehanort while you were playing in the darkness. Do you really think that by now I can't distinguish his presence?" Jack seethed. Before anyone could say anything, the Wanderer turned back to look at the castle doors. Mickey spoke up in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Donald, Goofy, and I will be the first line of defense. We will man the entrance hall and hold back what we can. That will leave the five of you to ascend to the higher levels." he explained. Kairi nodded.

"Lea and I will move with Sora until more resistance is met, then we will stay to buy him and Aqua time." she recounted her part of the plan. Finally, Jack cleared his throat and kept his back to them.

"And should anything break through, it falls to me to protect Sora and Aqua as the last line of defense." he said.

"I trust you guys, but I don't like the idea of all of you fighting to protect me. I don't want anyone dying for me." Sora said uncomfortably. Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Would you die for any of us?" she asked him.

"In a heartbeat." he said truthfully. Jack grunted in approval.

"Then rely on us to return that fervor. You would give yourself for any of us, so allow us to do the same. However, you needn't worry. I have no intention of dying here." he said in an attempt to comfort the boy. With that, the Wanderer led the way forward and pushed open the castle doors.

"No one ever intends to die, but they are often proven not to have a say in the matter." Aqua muttered nervously and walked in after him. The rest of the group followed in solemn silence, trying to prepare themselves for the inevitable fight looming ahead.

They all stepped inside and Donald and Goofy pushed the doors shut behind them. They were meet with eerie silence in the near blinding white entrance hall and they stopped, poised and prepared for any ambushes. However, after several moments and nothing happening, they relaxed and began to cross to the door leading to the next level.

However, as they neared it, a dark portal appeared on the landing and blocked their way forward. Ansem Seeker of Darkness strode out of it with a triumphant smirk. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion. However, it was a mistake for you to come here. Surely you knew that we would be waiting?" he greeted them.

Sora smiled pleasantly at him as they all summoned their weapons. "Yeah, we figured you'd be here. The thing is, though….you don't really scare us. We've come to wake Ven up and you're not gonna stop us." he replied. Ansem laughed confidently.

"Are we not, boy? You are outnumbered. Surrender yourself to us, and your friends need not come to any harm. We will leave them intact for the great battle that is to come, but only if you cooperate now." he explained and calmly held his hand out to Sora. Immediately, Jack and Aqua stepped in front of the boy as if to shield him.

"Get it through your heads already! You will NEVER have Sora while we are here to defend him!" Jack yelled fiercely, brandishing his Keyblade in an expert flourish. Another voice answered him.

"Oh dear, you seem to believe that that makes it a done deal. As if. Here's the thing, Wanderer: all we have to do…is move you out of the way." Braig announced as he appeared behind them, blocking the front doors. They were now trapped in between the two. Jack turned to him with a cold sneer.

"Why don't you come and try then?" he growled. Braig smirked back, but showed no signs of doing so. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suddenly, Ansem's hands began glowing with dark energy. Following his lead, Braig pulled his Arrowguns out of thin air. Wasting no time, Mickey leaped forward toward Ansem and struck at him with a speedy combo. At the same time, Braig let loose a barrage of arrows and Goofy ran toward him, deflecting them all with his shield. Donald ran after the captain and called down a storm of lightning upon the Organization member. Braig groaned and teleported away with the two in pursuit.

Mickey slammed Ansem against the wall with his Keyblade and glanced back to the rest of the group. "No time to waste, get goin'!" he urged them. Aqua nodded and ran to the door, pushing it open. Without a word, Jack, Sora, Lea, and Kairi followed.

"They're nothing if not predictable, at least!" Kairi exclaimed as they sprinted up the flight of stairs to the next level. Sora laughed as Lea voiced his concerns.

"Xemnas spent months in here searching for the Chamber of Waking but we never found it. What's gonna change now?" he asked. Aqua smiled from the front of the pack as they emerged onto the second floor and hurried for the next flight of stairs.

"Because I am the castle's keeper. This place was once our home, but I used my master's Keyblade to transform it when Ven needed a safe place. I'm the only one who knows its secrets. It will guide me to the Chamber." she explained.

Jack said nothing as she referenced their old home. He had assumed as much, knowing that the Land of Departure had once rested in the area where the new castle had risen.

The third and fourth floors flew past them without hindrances, but someone caught up with them on the fifth floor.

They were halfway to the next set of stairs when Lea felt an impending danger and launched himself behind the party, deflecting the barrage of dark energy with a wall of flame. When they died down, they could see Isa emerging from the stairway behind them with his Claymore in hand. "Once again you throw yourself in front of these heroes, Lea. You want so desperately to be one of them, but you never will be." he said and swung his Claymore, extending all of the spikes on it. Lea narrowed his eyes and stepped away from the group, toward his former friend.

Something flashed overhead and zoomed downward toward him, but Kairi leaped over him and cast a barrier of magical energy. A pink scythe stopped against the barrier and its owner flipped away, landing next to Isa. Marluxia smirked maliciously as Kairi took her place next to Lea and readied to fight. She glanced over her shoulder at Jack with a reluctant stare. "You had better protect him with everything that you have." she told him. The Wanderer nodded.

"With my life." he said sincerely. Kairi nodded and turned her attention back to the fight at hand.

"Ready?" Lea asked her. She nodded, and together the two charged.

Sora stepped toward them to help Kairi, but felt a firm grip on his arm and looked over at Jack, who motioned his head toward the next stairway. "She's doing her job so that we can do ours. Trust in her, and get moving." he instructed. Sora took one more longing look at Kairi, who nimbly front-flipped over Marluxia's dancing scythe, before nodding at Jack and hurrying after Aqua up the stairs.

As Sora, Aqua, and Jack emerged onto the next floor they could hear echoes from the battles below. Sora closed his eyes and kept running forward against his will. It was not in his nature to flee while others were risking their lives for him. But he knew that he had no choice. His thoughts centered around Kairi, and how devastated he would be if she got injured while defending him. As if sensing his thoughts, Jack's voice spoke from behind him.

"Thoughts on the task ahead now, Sora. You can't afford to have your focus divided when we begin the Ritual." he said firmly but calmly. Sora nodded, doing his best to center his thoughts on what was at hand.

To their luck, they ran into no further resistance on the upper floors. Finally, they sprinted onto the thirteenth floor but found a dead end before them. There were no further doors to follow anywhere else, and Sora stopped in surprise.

"Aqua?" he asked. She nodded and walked toward the center of the room, trying to remember where the entrance to the Chamber of Waking was. Jack watched them for a moment and hurried back toward the stairs, looking down them for any signs of pursuers.

"We need to hurry." he warned them. He heard nothing but could sense dark presences converging on their position. Aqua nodded and pulled out her Wayfinder again. It was glowing brightly, and as she looked up she could almost see an echoing light on the wall to her right. She walked over to it and placed her palm against the wall.

"I have returned to this castle. Now grant me access to the Chamber of Waking." she said loudly. As if recognizing her presence, the wall glowed brightly for a moment and vanished. In its place was an ornate door leading to a hidden area. She and Sora pulled the doors open, and together the three stepped inside. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

 **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"He hasn't aged a day." Aqua muttered. Tears sprang immediately to her eyes as she slowly walked toward the single throne in the center of the room. Jack swallowed hard as he followed suit.

Sitting on the throne was a boy with spiky blonde hair who appeared to be about Sora's height. His clothes were a mixture of black, white, and gray and an armor piece rested on his shoulder. Sora had never met the boy, but immediately felt like he knew him as an old friend of sorts.

"Ven." he whispered. Ven was sitting nearly upright on the throne. His mouth was agape and his eyes were slightly open, allowing a sliver of his bright blue eyes to show.

"He is ready." Jack said quietly. Allowing himself a smile, he reached over and tenderly touched the boy's shoulder. "Ven, it's time to come back to us." he said. In response, Ven let out a very small groan but otherwise did not move or speak. Aqua smiled and touched the boy's cheek with the palm of her hand. She then looked up at Jack.

"Time to get our little brother back." she said. He nodded in agreement. Sora, still conscious of their limited time, reached into his pocket and pulled out a Keychain. In another moment, it manifested into the Key to Return Hearts.

"What do I need to do?" he asked them. Before Jack or Aqua could answer, the room began to tremble. Narrowing his eyes, Jack strode to the door and called his Keyblade to his hand.

"I'll buy you as much time as I can. Aqua, seal the door behind me." he instructed.

"Be careful, Jack." Aqua replied. The Wanderer looked back at her once more with slight hesitance.

"If I don't make it, tell Ven…..tell Ven that I was always proud of him." he said. She smiled and nodded. Then, Jack pushed open the doors and walked out, closing them behind him. With a solemn stare, Aqua raised her Keyblade to the doors. A line of ice energy issued forth, covering the doors in mere moments and freezing them solid.

"Do you think everyone will be okay?" Sora asked her. She nodded.

"As long as we hurry, yes. Now, here's what you need to do." she replied and began explaining the process.

Sora tried to follow her instructions as best as possible, but as they were preparing, darkness descended from the ceiling and began to cover Ven. They both started in surprise and Aqua hurried to the boy's side. "Vanitas…" she muttered. She then looked to Sora with a worried look. "No more time to waste, Sora. We have to move now!" she said urgently.

Sora nodded and sprinted to Ven's side. He clasped his free hand in one of Ven's and held the Key aloft, before stabbing into his own chest. Immediately, a surge of memories and emotions that were not his own began to flash through his mind.

" _I'm asking you, as a friend. Just…..put an end to me._

 _I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine!_

 _I've been waiting for this, to see the two of you become Masters!"_

With an overwhelming flood of emotions and a mighty tug, Sora removed the Key from his chest and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Sora!" Aqua exclaimed and rushed to his side, helping him stand. Sora nodded gratefully and looked down at the Key, seeing something bright and glowing at the tip of it. "Alright, you know what to do now." Aqua said. He nodded, and she stepped back. She raised her Keyblade over them and began to cast some sort of ancient spell that he didn't recognize. Whatever she was doing, Ven's body began to glow even through the dark energy circuiting around it. At the same time, he could feel a powerful light manifesting within himself, granting him the strength to complete his task.

He steeled himself, letting go of Ven's hand and standing firmly in front of the boy. With a nervous exhale, he reared back and thrust the Key forward into Ven's chest, the glowing heart at the end disappearing into the boy's body. Ven gave a violent jolt, and Sora felt his mind instantly pulled into Ven's. **(end Ven's Theme)**

* * *

ELSEWHERE….

 **(Black Powder, Birth by Sleep)**

Mickey nimbly leaped out of Ansem's reach and ducked low as a burst of darkness flew by and narrowly missed him. He narrowed his eyes as Ansem groaned with effort and his shadow guardian emerged from his back. At that moment, Mickey heard a scream and glanced over in time to see Donald fly through the air and slam into a wall. The magician groaned weakly and fell to the floor with a thud, his staff falling from his grasp. "Donald!" he exclaimed and tried to move to his side. However, he had to dash out of the way of the shadow guardian's giant fists. It growled and pushed toward him, trying to trap him. Mickey kept out of its reach but was well aware of Ansem trying to come at him from behind.

As the two moved to pincer him, he leaped straight up and spun around in the air. He aimed his Keyblade at them both. "Pearl!" he cast, and a ball of light energy emerged from the tip of his blade. It soared downward and struck the guardian first, dazing it before it ricocheted off and collided with Braig, who had Goofy trapped in a corner pelting his shield with arrows. The spell knocked Braig off of his feet and gave Goofy the time to check on Donald.

Mickey expertly spun once more, narrowly dodging a barrage of dark fire from Ansem. He then reared his Keyblade back as he descended and cleaved it straight down the shadow guardian's back. It roared with pain and vanished in an aura of dark vapor. Mickey quickly turned to block Ansem, who was wearing a look of utmost rage and moving in for a killing blow. However, a large bout of ice energy struck him in the back and sent him flying face first into the opposite wall. Mickey looked over at Donald gratefully, who was panting with exhaustion but once again on his feet. With Ansem temporarily down, the three turned their attention to Braig. The man narrowed his good eye and cocked both arrowguns, unleashing a hail of arrows as they charged toward him.

On the Fifth floor, Lea and Kairi were battling fiercely against Isa and Marluxia but were unable to do more than stalemate them. Lea threw a burst of flames forward at Isa, who held his Claymore in front of him and blocked them. Without hesitation, Lea leaped over him and slashed downward. However, before his strike could connect, Marluxia struck him with his scythe and sent the pyro back with a groan. He chuckled and twirled his scythe around as Kairi charged for him. Without warning, he began spinning the scythe along the ground in a torrent of strikes that sent debris flying toward the oncoming Princess of Heart. Kairi narrowed her eyes in determination, batting away the chunks of debris and swinging at him as she came within rage. Marluxia stopped spinning his weapon and reached up, blocking her Keyblade with it. He then sneered and launched himself forward in a frenzied display of flips and weapon strikes. Kairi avoided the first few swings, but got caught by the last one and launched backward.

Thankful that her armor had blunted his attack, she stood back to her feet and watched Isa bash Lea in the face with the hilt of his weapon. Lea stumbled back and groaned, holding his bleeding nose. He and Kairi met eyes, and she nodded. In a fluid motion, she leaped over Marluxia's incoming strike, crossing the distance to the other two in a brief moment. With a yell of effort, she slashed her Keyblade across Isa's back and caused him to cry out in both surprise and pain.

A blur of red dashed past her and she heard a clash that meant Lea had engaged Marluxia. Furious at her surprise attack, Isa whirled around swinging his Claymore toward her head. She quickly ducked underneath it and punched his stomach with her armored hand. He groaned and quickly snatched her wrist, launching her over himself and sending her crashing onto the floor. She cried out, but had no time to process the pain and rolled out of the way just before his spiked weapon slammed where her head had been. She got to her knees only to see him swinging again, and she rolled just out of his reach and regained her feet. With a yell, she ran forward and brandished her Keyblade.

* * *

THIRTEENTH FLOOR….

As the door became encased in ice behind him, Jack placed his back to it and stood ready as two Organization members emerged from the stairway. The Wanderer narrowed his eyes and readied his blade as they stopped facing him.

Terranort and Eraqus eyed him angrily, no trace of their true selves in their eyes. Steeling himself, Jack raised his Keyblade and they did the same. Without warning, he leaped overhead and struck at them from the air. They both moved to deflect him, fending him off until he landed behind them and charged forward. Terranort slammed his blade downward and Jack sidestepped it, punching his best friend in the face. Terranort stumbled momentarily as Eraqus slammed his Keyblade against Jack's and master and pupil began to duel. Jack fended off his mentor's assault, and Eraqus stepped back and swung vertically. A line of dark energy flew forth from his Keyblade, and Jack rolled past it. The energy connected to the wall behind him and exploded as Jack ran forward once more. He threw his Keyblade at Eraqus and leaped forward at Terranort, bypassing his weapon entirely and tackling him to the ground.

He immediately rolled off of the downed vessel and launched himself at Eraqus, carefully avoiding the older man's weapon as he threw kicks and punches his master's way. Eraqus furiously reared his weapon back and swung forward, but Jack managed to catch his wrists and hold the weapon in place. They struggled for a moment, each trying to overpower the other. Jack grimaced with effort as Eraqus smirked with an evil glare unlike anything the master would normally wear. Sensing movement behind him, Jack turned to the side and threw Eraqus' hands forward, using the man's weapon to block Terranort's. The two vessels growled and together slammed their weapons onto the ground. Caught by surprise, the mound of debris launched Jack off his feet with a cry. He landed on his back for a moment, but he quickly pushed himself back to his feet and recalled his Keyblade as they charged him once more. **(end Black Powder)**

* * *

VEN'S STATION OF AWAKENING…

Sora was slowly falling, and all around him was darkness. The only light that he could see was directly below him and growing steadily larger. He already knew what it was even before he got there.

Eventually, he was gently lowered onto the shining glass platform that represented Ven's heart. He looked down at the picture of Ven adorning it, and could see smaller portraits of Aqua, Terra, Jack, and Eraqus upon it.

Sora looked out to the center of the platform and gasped in worry. Ventus himself was kneeling there covered in dark chains. "Sora…" he groaned weakly. Sora hurried to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Ven, what do I need to do?" he asked. Ven grimaced in pain and looked up, but his eyes looked past Sora at something else.

"Him….you need….to stop him…" he muttered. Sora slowly stood to his feet and turned around. A boy nearly identical to himself was standing facing him. The only differences were the boy's yellow eyes, black hair, and the Organization robe he was wearing.

"Vanitas." Sora said, somehow knowing him and glaring furiously upon seeing him. Vanitas laughed loudly, his yellow eyes alight with amusement.

"I'm here for Ventus, but now Sora's ready to place himself before me. Two birds, one stone…." he said happily. Sora scoffed and summoned his Keyblade.

"Too bad you won't get either of us." he replied. At this, Vanitas frowned and his eyes flashed dangerously. **(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)**

"You'd do well not to underestimate me, Sora. After all, Ventus and I are your predecessors." he growled. Sora, unfazed, aimed his Keyblade and cast forward a beam of light. A dark Keyblade appeared in Vanitas' hand and he easily matched the attack with darkness, dispelling them both. Sora glanced over at Ven.

"Don't worry. You will be freed, I promise. Jack and Aqua won't rest until we've finished our mission and neither will I." he said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Vanitas spat and dashed forward. Sora charged forward to meet him. Their blades clanged together and Sora immediately felt the aura of darkness surrounding the boy. Smirking, Vanitas repulsed with dark energy and sent Sora stumbling back. Taking the advantage, Vanitas leaped forward and kicked Sora across the face, making the boy stumble and immediately following it with a strike to his midsection. Sora groaned even as Vanitas pressed on, determined to end the fight quickly. Ignoring the pain from his torso, Sora rolled out of the way and Vanitas flew past him. Sora dashed forward and slashed him across the back. Grunting furiously, Vanitas whirled around and thrust his blade forward. Sora struck it from the side and made it veer off course. As Vanitas stumbled, Sora cast forward a bolt of lightning that struck him directly in the face and sent him flying across the platform.

Vanitas landed with a groan, leaping to his feet and throwing his arms forward. A powerful surge of darkness erupted in Sora's direction, who placed a magical barrier around himself just before it connected. The darkness immediately ate away at his defenses and he could feel his barrier weakening. He groaned, trying to maintain the barrier as Vanitas kept up his attack with a loud bout of laughter.

From where he was kneeling, Ven could see everything. Seeing Sora's strength waning, Ven closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

A surge of light filled Sora, who felt his strength returning. He locked eyes with Vanitas and gave an almighty push. His barrier shattered, the pieces flying forward until they struck the dark boy and knocked him off of his feet. "Your darkness has no control here! This is the heart of one of the Seven!" Sora yelled firmly. Vanitas stood to his feet and wiped his bleeding lip. Narrowing his eyes, he brandished his Keyblade once more.

"And you shall become the last of the Thirteen!" he declared and charged once more. However, Sora had noticed their surroundings changing. The darkness around them was fleeing and the light was returning. Ven's heart was waking, at long last.

Vanitas stopped in mid-charge as a blinding light appeared to his right. When the light receded, he saw Ven standing, no longer covered in dark chains. His Keyblade was in hand and his gaze was one of determination. "So….Little Ventus is awake after all." Vanitas muttered.

Without even needing words, Sora and Ven charged at him from opposite directions. Pinned between them, Vanitas quickly found himself losing ground and could already imagine Xehanort's fury at his failure. Their hope had been to secure Sora while he was at his most vulnerable, and now it would no longer happen.

In another moment, Sora and Ven had him at the edge of the Station, his back to the abyss. "Your choice. Leave, or be pushed." Ven told him, holding his Keyblade at the ready. Vanitas glared furiously at the both of them, but bowed.

"You win." he said through clenched teeth. He then turned and walked into the open air, suspended over nothing until he vanished in a glimmer of dark vapor. **(end Enter the Darkness)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Black Powder, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack had been trying to hold his own, but they were gradually pushing him back. He was panting for breath, his back to the ice-encased doors. Terranort and Eraqus each sported their share of injuries, for the Wanderer was not going quietly. Even outnumbered, Jack had been keeping them back. However, he had his limits. Trying to catch his breath and ignore the pain from the wound on his side, he cracked his neck. "What's the matter? Worried about a little pain?" he asked them bravely, holding his Keyblade toward them. Eraqus and Terranort were silent as two more people emerged from the stairs.

Xemnas and Young Xehanort stepped up beside their comrades, now outnumbering Jack four against one. His remaining spirits fell, knowing he stood little chance of holding them all off. But even so, he had sworn to protect Sora. While he drew breath, they were not going to get to him. "He is weakened. Their last line of defense has proven brittle. Cast it aside." Young Xehanort instructed. Together, all four of them aimed their palms toward him. Gritting his teeth, Jack cast a barrier over himself as four beams of darkness simultaneously soared at him.

His defenses held for a few moments, though it took nearly all of his remaining strength. In his distress, the Wanderer locked eyes with Young Xehanort, who chuckled calmly. In another moment, Jack's barrier shattered and the four attacks all struck him simultaneously.

With an echoing cry, Jack went crashing backward through the ice-encased doors, shattering them and landing on his back at Aqua's feet, who was still trying to maintain the link between Ven and Sora.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. The Wanderer groaned weakly and propped himself up on his elbows as the four vessels strode confidently into the room. Aqua looked at the unconscious Sora and Ven, sighing sadly. "Sora, you'll have to finish this alone." she said. She then wrenched her Keyblade free, removing her link to the boys and walking to Jack's side. "Curaga." she waved her hand over Jack, and a green aura appeared over him for a moment. His minor wounds sealed, and he shakily stood to his feet. The spell had helped, but he was still weak. He looked at Aqua and nodded gratefully. The two then looked to their enemies and readied their weapons together.

Xemnas, Terranort, Young Xehanort, and Eraqus stared back at them, victorious smiles etched on their faces. "Remove yourselves and you may yet survive this. Sora shall be leaving with us. Remain in our way, and the only thing that you will ensure is your own demise." Xemnas told them. Aqua scoffed.

"Right, and just cast aside everything we've sacrificed to come this far? I don't think so." she replied. Jack nodded in agreement, and without another word, they charged. Aqua cast forward a burst of lightning, making their enemies scatter. Jack leaped high and descended, crashing onto Xemnas and knocking him to the ground. In response, Xemnas struck him in the face with a beam of dark energy and sent the Wanderer stumbling back. Jack wiped the vapor off of his face and whirled around in time to meet Terranort's strike with his own. They locked their weapons together in a brief stalemate, but Terra had always been the physically stronger of the two. He smirked as he pushed through Jack's defenses and swung forward. Jack, however, dropped to the ground and spun his leg around, kicking Terranort's feet out from under him.

As Terranort fell with a crash, Young Xehanort charged in to engage the Wanderer. Jack threw his palm forward and let loose a ball of flame. Young Xehanort dodged it and the spell flew through the room, whizzing between Aqua and Eraqus as they clashed. "Master, please hear me!" she pleaded with him. Eraqus ignored her words and dashed forward, trying to thrust his Keyblade at her. She spun around it and slashed his back, causing him to cry out. She swallowed her reluctance to fight him, knowing the Sora and Ven were counting on her. She readied her blade once more as she stared at Eraqus, but something hit her from behind and began to electrocute her. She screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through her body and Xemnas began to hold her aloft. She managed to glare down at him, unable to move and powerless to fight back.

Terranort and Young Xehanort continued to batter Jack back and forth between the two of them, the Wanderer's injuries taking their toll on his performance. Terranort avoided his tired strike and punched him in the face. Jack groaned and fell onto his stomach. Seeing him down, Young Xehanort turned and began to walk toward the defenseless Sora, but something made him stumble. He looked down to see Jack's hand wrapped around his ankle, and a moment later the Wanderer yanked it out from under him. Young Xehanort fell and Jack summoned the strength to leap on top of him, angling his blade down at the boy's face. The vessel blocked with his own weapon and struggled to hold Jack at bay, but Jack looked up to see Terranort lumbering toward Sora now.

He glanced back down long enough to punch Young Xehanort and he staggered to his feet. Terranort was almost to Sora and had his hand outstretched toward the unconscious boy. Furiously, Jack raised his hand and cast forth a bolt of lightning. Terranort's fingers were within inches of Sora when the lightning struck him and sent him flying across the room. Jack stumbled for a moment, weak to the point of exhaustion. His wounds had reopening during the fighting. He saw Xemnas holding Aqua aloft and Eraqus facing Sora, dark energy circling his hands. Widening his eyes, Jack summoned what remained of his strength and dashed forward.

Eraqus let loose the dark energy toward Sora, and Jack just barely got there in time to block it. He deflected the stream of darkness with his Keyblade redirected it at Xemnas, who stumbled long enough for Aqua to break free and continue fighting. Young Xehanort and Terranort were coming at Jack once more, who had spent his strength. However, he mustered one last charge and ran at them both. His attack bounced off of Young Xehanort's Keyblade and the vessel spun behind him, kicking the Wanderer and making him stumble forward. A moment later, Terranort reared back and slashed the Wanderer across the leg hard enough to send him flying forward.

Jack cried out and slid to the corner, lying on his back and his free hand clutching his bleeding leg. Young Xehanort and Terranort were now walking to Sora, and he could no longer shield the boy. "Finish me off, you cowards!" he yelled desperately. The two turned in surprise and looked at him.

"You would call us cowards, we who have defeated the great Wanderer?" Young Xehanort questioned. Jack winced in pain, but smirked.

"Anyone can be beaten if you bring enough backup. It took four of you to finally take me out. What does that say about your worthiness among the Thirteen?" he asked, trying to stall for time. _"Come on, Sora! Hurry!"_ he pleaded. Young Xehanort was so angered by his words that he twirled his Keyblade and began to walk back toward the defenseless man. _"Good. Better me than Sora…."_ Jack thought as he watched the vessel advance on him.

"Jack!" Aqua exclaimed from the other side of the room. However, Eraqus and Xemnas had her trapped between the fighting and she could not break through to him.

Young Xehanort stopped in front of Jack and pointed his Keyblade at the Wanderer's chest. "Since you want your death so, I'll oblige. You wish to die rather than see us take Sora. As a worthy adversary, I shall spare you from having to watch it." he said.

At that moment, a blinding light filled the room and a surge of energy could be felt by all combatants. Before Young Xehanort could move, something struck him from behind and made him stagger. A moment later, Sora pulled him away from Jack and shot a beam of light into his torso. As Young Xehanort flew across the room, Sora knelt down to Jack with a warm smile. "Something funny?" Jack groaned as he struggled and stood to his feet. Sora shook his head.

"No, not funny. It just feels good to save _your_ life for a change." he said and slung Jack's arm over his shoulder.

"Don't get used to it. If there hadn't have been four of them…." Jack replied. He then stopped speaking.

Young Xehanort had been taken care of by Sora, and was already fleeing. Terranort, who had been greatly weakened by Jack, was now being fended off by none other than Ven. The boy's fresh legs were turning the tide, and between him and Aqua the Organization was very quickly being pushed back. Young Xehanort reached the outer room and called to them. "It is over. Retreat!" he yelled. Eraqus was the first to break from the combat and run, followed by Terranort. Young Xehanort summoned a dark portal and disappeared through it followed by Eraqus and Terranort. As Xemnas neared the portal, Ven ran after him and threw his Keyblade forward. It struck the vessel in the back of the head and made him stumble forward into the portal. **(end Black Powder)**

He recalled his Keyblade, but stopped and looked back as the other three made their way to him. Jack removed his arm from Sora's shoulder and stepped toward the boy. "Ven." he said with a warm smile. Aqua once again had tears in her eyes.

"Ven." she echoed Jack. Without even forming words, Ven ran for them both and the three shared a tender embrace.

"Aqua….Jack." the boy said, his eyes closed as he held his arms around each of them. Jack and Aqua held the embrace, Ven basking once more in the comfort of his friends' presence. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"I'm sorry it took me so long…" he muttered. They broke apart and Aqua leaned down to be eye level with him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ven. We're just glad to have you back." she said. Ven smiled and looked at Jack, who nodded in agreement.

"But you should know…Terra, and the Master…" Jack began, but Ven nodded.

"I saw them. I know…" he said and looked down sadly. Jack sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Once more, Ven looked up into the Wanderer's sincere eyes.

"We will get them back, both of them." Jack told him. Ven nodded, glad that they were on the same page. Jack then looked over at Sora.

"Wasn't Riku supposed to be here by now?" he asked. As if on cue, they heard footsteps running up the nearby stairs.

"Sorry, I stopped to help the fighting downstairs. I'm here!" Riku panted, out of breath as he emerged onto the landing. He stopped at the sight of Ven, but quickly took it in stride. "Introductions later. Here…." he said, passing a small box to Sora. "Borrowed it from Merlin. You can shrink things and put them inside it to carry them around. Inside is the biggest and strongest Nobody I could find." he explained.

Sora nodded and walked over to where the Key to Return Hearts had fallen, picking it up once more. He looked over at Aqua. "Can you help me, one more time?" he asked. She nodded and readied her Keyblade. With that, Sora took the lid off of the box and let loose the Nobody inside. The others had a fleeting glimpse of something large and gray, before Aqua cast a trap spell to seal it inside. With that, Sora once more turned the Key around and stabbed it into his own chest. Immediately, his mind was pulled into his own Station of Awakening. **(end Ven's Theme)**

* * *

SORA'S STATION OF AWAKENING….

Sora looked around, not seeing anyone for a moment. However, he smiled when a voice spoke from behind him. **(Roxas' Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sora, what are you doing?" Roxas asked. Sora turned around to face him, finding his Nobody standing across from him with a worried expression on his face.

"You know what I'm doing, Roxas. You deserve, more than anyone I know, to be your own person." he replied. Roxas crossed his arms.

"You don't know what you're risking. You could be doing irreparable damage to your heart, Sora. You were made whole when we merged, remember? Now you're trying to unmake the whole again. It could damage your heart forever." the Nobody replied. Sora stopped in surprise.

"But…Roxas, don't you want to be your own person again?" he asked in confusion.

"Not if it forever damages your heart to do it, no. Which is very possible. When Two become One, they don't easily become Two again." Roxas explained. Sora, however, just smiled.

"I think it's worth the risk, Roxas. You're not just my Nobody, after all. You're my friend, and I want to help you." he replied. Roxas shook his head slightly and sighed. He rubbed his forehead for a moment and then looked back at Sora uncertainly.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Once begun, there will be no going back." he asked. Sora nodded without hesitation.

"I am sure. Let's do it." he confirmed and held out his hand. Roxas, face still filled with worry and apprehension, slowly crossed the distance between them and joined his hand with Sora's.

They both began to glow with light, and Sora felt as if his very heart was breaking in two. The pain became nigh unbearable and he let out an echoing scream. He was so wracked with pain that he did not notice that he and Roxas were now floating in the air above the Station and were gliding upwards faster than either could comprehend. Just as Roxas had said: Two became One, and now One was becoming Two again.

* * *

CASTLE OBLIVION…..

Sora's consciousness returned, and Aqua was ready. With a scream of pain, Sora pulled the Key from his chest. An orb of light was stuck to the tip and the blade was so hot that it looked molten red. Now!" he yelled. Aqua released the trap on the Nobody and Sora quickly stabbed the Key into the obscured spell. There was an explosion of blinding light that followed and knocked Sora, Aqua, Ven, Riku, and Jack off of their feet.

It took several moments for the light to recede, but once it finally did, they could see a new figure standing in the midst of the light. They stood back to their feet as the figure slowly walked toward them, and when the light finally disappeared, they could see him well.

Roxas had been reborn.

Ven and Roxas slowly walked toward each other, seeing one another for the first time. They both wore confused expressions and pointed their fingers at each other. "Hey….." they both said at the same time. "You look just like me!" they finished in unison.

 **Phew, long chapter! Normally, I would have split this one in two, but since I'm trying to follow the template of the original story, I couldn't afford to use two chapters for all of this. Ven and Roxas have returned, finally! Hopefully you are all excited for that and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter as well. Any readers of the original will hopefully remember what is coming up next. Some Final Fantasy worlds are on the horizon. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! Beyond that, I'll see you next time.**


	22. Ch 22: Friends Returned

**Hey, hey! I hope everyone is doing well. Shout out:**

 **soraroxas123: Ha, well I'm glad you liked it. I was trying to give everybody a chance to shine, so I'm glad it turned out well!**

 **No announcements at this time, so straight on to the chapter!**

Chapter 22: Friends Returned

Once the battle had turned in their favor, Xehanort's forces had fled in defeat. Though a few of Sora's group had been injured in the fighting, thankfully no one had been killed. It seemed a miracle to him. Their risky mission had actually succeeded with no casualties. When he, Riku, Jack, Aqua, Ven, and Roxas had returned to the lower floors and regrouped with their comrades, there had been many emotions. However, Aqua, Ven, and Jack's nervousness about the Castle had caused them all to get back to the Gummi ship before proper greetings could be given.

 **(Roxas' Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

In the crew's cabin, Roxas and Lea were sitting across from one another at a table. They both had their legs casually propped up on the table and were both looking at one another in mild disbelief. "Still can't believe the kiddo did it. I'd lost hope that you were ever coming back." Lea said, a happy twinkle in his eyes. Roxas smiled at his words and nodded.

"I had resolved not to try. I didn't want to risk damaging Sora's heart in such a way. But if this proves anything, it proves the strength of his heart. Very few people could have done what he did, Lea. To separate yourself again while maintaining your original self, it's almost an impossible task. But Sora managed it." he explained.

"Yeah, he's certainly something special." Lea murmured in agreement and stretched loudly. Roxas laughed and crossed his arms.

"He'd have to be if you're here by his side." he replied. The pyro raised his eyebrows as if affronted.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Maybe I'm just helping them all out from the good of my heart." Lea retorted, a thick layer of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I know why you're doing what you're doing. I'm proud of you, Lea." Roxas said, dropping the humorous tone and getting serious. Lea looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well…..don't get used to it. Anyway, I'll bet you're hungry!" he jumped up, changing the subject. Though he noticed it, Roxas didn't object because he was indeed hungry.

"Yeah, actually. What do we have on hand?" he asked. Lea walked over to the wall of the cabin that served as the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"Mickey keeps this thing stocked! Name whatever you feel like, and I'm sure we have it in here." the redhead replied, laughing quietly. He started pulling out loaves of bread, bundles of eggs, and other things.

"How about Sea-Salt ice-cream?" Roxas asked. Lea froze for a moment, but quickly composed himself. Hurriedly putting everything back, he pulled open the freezer and peered inside.

"Ha, Mickey, you rock!" he exclaimed and reached in, pulling out two bluish green popsicles. Roxas smiled widely as Lea sat back down and passed him one of them.

As they each bit into the sweet and salty ice-cream, their thoughts began to drift back to different times. Roxas found it weird to once again be sitting beside his best friend under such different circumstances. Weird, but good. **(end Roxas' Theme)**

* * *

CARGO BAY….

 **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack was leaning against a stack of crates, his arms crossed as he listened to Aqua and Ven go back and forth about his time in slumber. "For a long time, I didn't feel anything. I can't…..remember anything from that time. But eventually, I could hear you calling to me. I think that was when….you and Sora met each other again." Ven was explaining. Aqua was still teary-eyed and overwhelmed about finally having him back, and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him for the tenth time. The boy laughed quietly but accepted it, basking in the presence of two of his closest friends. When Aqua let go of him and sat down on a crate of cargo, he looked at Jack. "So what happened afterward? The last thing that I know happened was my beating Vanitas." he asked. Jack nodded slightly, equally as happy to see him but withholding his emotions.

"While the two of you were facing off against Braig, Terra and I stood against Vanitas and Xehanort. Then, Vanitas went for the both of you, leaving Terra and I against Xehanort. I…..I was unable to stop what happened after." the Wanderer began explaining. Ven listened intently, having no idea what had occurred in the other half of the battle. Aqua, seeing how much Jack was choking on his words, continued the story.

"Xehanort baited Terra by threatening our lives, and Terra gave in to the darkness to try and save us. But when he did, Xehanort unlocked his heart and placed it inside Terra, taking over his body. Xehanort wanted a younger vessel in which he could live forever, and he chose Terra." she explained, but Jack shook his head and interrupted her.

"No, he didn't." he began, and his voice was shaking with emotion. He swallowed with great difficulty and looked at Aqua with anguish in his eyes. "Terra…was his second choice." he continued.

"Second choice? Then who…..?" Aqua asked him, genuinely confused. Jack sighed and stood off of the stack of crates, looking away from them.

"Jack?" Ven asked, he and Aqua looking at their friend with concern. Still refusing to look at them, Jack reluctantly held up his hand and curled it into a fist. As he did so, dark energy appeared from his fingertips and circuited through his arm. Aqua's eyes went wide and she took a step back in surprise.

"The Master never taught you how to do that…." she muttered. Jack finally looked at her, something in her eyes that she had rarely ever seen from him: fear.

"Eraqus was not my only master." he said quietly, his voice barely beyond a whisper. She sighed and clasped her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as if in pain. Ven, however, looked between them.

"I don't understand." he said. Jack smiled sadly and walked forward.

"Your Keyblade, Ven." he said. Ven, slightly surprised by Jack's request, summoned it and held it out to him. Jack knelt down in front of it and calmly placed his hand upon the hilt, his hand covering Ven's. "Not all of your memories have yet returned. Think back to the day, so many years ago." he whispered. Ven could feel something long dormant waking in his heart, and a warm feeling emerged from his heart. As it did, a forgotten memory swam before his mind as if he had never forgotten it.

" _You are my bond brother, and now we are forever linked to each other. When you feel sad and think that you have no friends, remember me. You have something better than a friend; you have a brother._

" _We'll meet again, Ventus. And on that day, you'll know who I am."_

Ven looked up at Jack with an entirely different expression: a look of awestruck comprehension. "Then, you…." he began, and Jack nodded.

"Yes. I'm the one who gave you your Keyblade. I was also….Xehanort's first apprentice." he explained. Aqua gasped and turned away from them, but Ven looked into Jack's eyes as someone who has found the truth behind a great secret.

Even as they stood there together, more of his memories began to appear. As if a film were playing itself right before his eyes, he began to see images and thoughts of his time spent as Xehanort's apprentice. But now, he could see the blurry shape of someone else in some of those memories. He looked up at Jack, realizing it was true. The shame on the Wanderer's face was great, and Jack found himself unable to meet Ven's gaze. He hung his head low and braced himself, as if waiting for a painful confrontation.

"Why…did you never tell us?" Ven asked quietly. Aqua looked back at them, waiting for the answer. Jack sighed sadly and put his hands in his pockets, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"What answer could I give that would be good enough? I spent three years under Xehanort's control and he tried to warp me and distort me into a puppet at every turn. Those memories are the worst of my life, and when I arrived on Eraqus' doorstep, I was fleeing from him. I have always been ashamed of my past, and….afraid." he explained, muttering the last word in a whisper so low that they could barely hear it. Aqua raised her eyebrows and walked over to him until she was standing right beside him.

"Afraid of what, Jack?" she asked him, already knowing the answer. Very slowly, as if against his will, Jack looked up and met her eyes with his own. When he didn't answer, she crossed her arms. "Well, out with it." she pressed him. He sighed again, feeling no longer as if he was an adult and instead feeling once more like the timid child they had met so many years ago.

"I've always been afraid that…things would change once you knew the truth. It's my fault what happened to Terra. Xehanort had been grooming me to fill that position, but I escaped and hardened my heart to make it impossible for him to take me over. To spite me, he took my best friend. Terra, Ven's slumber, your exile, even the master's death…..it was all my fault. Why in the world would you want a friend like that?" he muttered. He closed his eyes for a long moment, finding great pain in divulging his most closely held secret.

However, at that moment Aqua punched his arm and he looked up at her, ignoring the throbbing pain. "Jack, sometimes you're just as thickheaded as Terra." she sighed. She rolled her eyes and then gently put her hand on his shoulder. "You should know by now that no secret past or guilty conscience is going to tear us apart. Your past shaped you into who you are, but Xehanort does not define you. You chose us over him, and that's what matters. If you really thought that we would abandon you over that now, then I'm gonna hit you again." she told him firmly. Jack couldn't help but smile slightly at her words, but he remained mildly unconvinced. He looked over at Ven to hear what the boy had to say, but Ven simply shrugged his shoulders.

"The only thing that's changed for me is that I now know you were the very first friend I ever had. It makes me that much happier to see you again." he replied.

"See?" Aqua said with a smile, squeezing Jack's shoulder tenderly. Still hesitating for a moment, Jack nodded.

"I'm sor…." he began, but Aqua cut him off.

"No more apologies, and no more of this guilt. Alright?" she pressed him. He looked for a moment as if he was going to try and argue, but instead nodded in agreement.

"But even so, I bear much responsibility in this fight against Xehanort. That is why it falls to me to ensure that we get Terra back." he added. Aqua nodded and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Jack sighed again and leaned his head down, resting his chin on her shoulder for a moment. In his mind, this was one more example that he didn't deserve his friends.

"Sora needs you too, and us. Promise me that we'll do this together. If the three of us are together, then Xehanort's hold on Terra will break." she said quietly. Jack nodded in agreement and looked up at Ven, who was smiling happily. He and Aqua then stepped back from one another, the Wanderer nervously rubbing his neck as she fixed him with a stare that he knew well.

"I know what you're going to say…." he began, suppressing a groan. She ignored him and said it anyway.

"The others need to know. No more secrets." she told him. This time, he groaned loudly to express his disagreement.

"What does it matter to them? You are my family, and I should have told Ven the truth a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I have to tell everyone." he argued. She put her hands on her hips.

"Jack…it will not take anything away from you to tell them the truth. No one is going to think any less of you. You just won't get to walk around and be mopey all of the time anymore. Sora thinks a lot of you. Telling him the truth will show him how much you've been through to get here. They need to know." she urged him, quickly growing irritated that he was avoiding her gaze again. He remained silent for so long that she cleared her throat forcefully. Jack groaned and turned to walk away from them.

"I get it, alright? You can drop the parental figure act already. It's been a long time since it worked on me." he said and disappeared through the doorway to the rest of the ship. Aqua turned to Ven in surprise.

"Did he just say 'parental figure act?" she asked him. Ven laughed and jumped down off of the crate he was sitting on.

"Yeah, we always joked about you telling us what to do over the years. It was kinda like you were trying to be our mom or something." he explained. She rolled her eyes.

"I was the only responsible one out of the four of us! Trying to teach you guys to be responsible as well wasn't me trying to be your…." she tried to defend herself, but then thought back to all of their shared memories from the Land of Departure. She had spent much of their time telling the boys off for various things, making sure that Ven ate his vegetables, trying to get Jack to open up about himself, and just worrying about all of them. Seeing some truth in Ven's words, she gave him a fake glare that caused him to burst out laughing. **(end Ven's Theme)**

* * *

LATER, YEN SID'S TOWER….

The entire group had piled into Yen Sid's study, and were now scattered throughout the room as the old master welcomed back the two boys.

"You all did well with your mission, and it relieves me greatly to see Roxas and Ventus once more among us. Allow me to welcome the both of you back. Too long were you absent from the events that have been unfolding." he greeted them. Ven and Roxas both bowed respectfully. Not having much time, Yen Sid decided to move on to other matters. He looked around the room, finally settling his gaze upon Jack. The Wanderer had withdrawn himself to the most secluded corner in the room, as if hoping to be left alone. "Jack, Aqua sent word ahead that you had something to discuss when you returned." Yen Sid said to him. Jack narrowed his eyes at Aqua, who ignored his scathing look and motioned him toward the center of the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he grumbled and reluctantly walked to the center of the room. He felt everyone's eyes on him and he steeled himself for what he was about to say. "So, um…..my history with Xehanort is a bit more…complicated than I've let on." he began. He glanced to his left and looked right at Sora, who was listening to him with a peaceful stare. Taking some solace in that, Jack continued. "Before I met Aqua, Ven, and Terra, I spent time as Xehanort's apprentice. I was his first student, and he subjected me to the darkness in ways that I dare not repeat now." he explained and braced himself for the judgmental looks. He did hear quite a few gasps of surprise, but kept his gaze on Sora. The boy gave him a surprised look, but did not grow angry or suspicious. Taking solace in that, Jack continued. "When I was strong enough, I escaped from his clutches. But….his legacy still lingers over me. I was meant to be his vessel, but he chose Terra when he couldn't have me." he continued.

"So you were…..Xehanort's apprentice?" Lea asked, trying to wrap his mind around it. Jack tore his gaze away from Sora and looked at the floor in shame.

"…yeah." he muttered. He then turned and walked straight for the door. He brushed past Aqua on the way. "Thanks so much for that. You weren't overstepping at all." he said irritably and pushed open the door, loudly shutting it behind him.

She looked over at Ven, who gave her a nervous smile. She sighed, wondering if she had been wrong in pushing Jack to divulge the truth. She looked around the room, trying to gauge everyone's reactions. Most of them seemed surprised, but nobody truly appeared suspicious or anything. Sora was looking to the door where Jack had disappeared, wearing a worried look. It was as she had thought. No one had turned on Jack because of the truth. They were simply worried about his behavior. However, Yen Sid cleared his throat and tried to move on.

"I trust that all of you know how difficult that was for Jack to say. He has been running from his past for many years. But I assure you that his resolve in this fight is as strong as ever. He desires Xehanort defeated as much if not more than we do. Perhaps when you return from your next missions, you may offer him some words of encouragement." he said to the room at large.

"What missions, Master?" Sora asked him. Yen Sid nodded and looked over at Riku and Kairi.

"Might you be willing to undertake a mission of your own?" he asked them. The two glanced at one another before nodding.

"Of course, Master. What do you need us to do?" Riku asked him.

"Kain has just returned from his mission to Agrabah. There, he found Maleficent and spoke to her about lending her aid against Xehanort. According to his report, she seemed indecisive. It is my hope that the two of you may convince her where he could not." Yen Sid explained. Riku nodded, not thrilled about coming face to face with Maleficent again but understanding the necessity.

"Where do we need to go, Master?" Kairi asked fearlessly. Sora looked at her in surprise, but she seemed wholly ready to take on another mission. He found himself swelling with pride at how far she had come in so short a time.

"To Agrabah. Kain shall meet you there. I wish you both success." Yen Sid told them. Riku and Kairi nodded and both turned to leave the room. As she walked past, Sora gently grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at him.

"Be careful, okay?" he told her. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. He stopped short in surprise at the gesture, and she let go of his hand.

"I'm usually the one who worries about you." she laughed and followed Riku out of the room.

Sora briefly touched his cheek and then returned his attention to Yen Sid. Roxas, Lea, Ven, and Aqua had gathered closer around now.

"Cloud and Zack have requested our assistance in an urgent matter. They are preparing to return to their homeworld for the first time since Jack rescued Zack from Sephiroth. According to Cloud's report, Sephiroth and some of Xehanort's Seekers are searching for the world's Keyhole. They aim to keep the world bathed in darkness and to stop the efforts of Cloud's team to restore light to Gaia." Yen Sid explained.

"We're going to Cloud's homeworld?" Sora said in wonder. Yen Sid nodded.

"Zack had personally requested Jack's presence. You see, Jack has been there before many times. However, I do not know if Jack is currently up to it." he elaborated. Aqua tentatively raised her hand.

"Master? Might Ven and I stay behind, for now? We'll go talk to Jack and see what we can do to help him." she asked. Yen Sid heard her and looked over at Sora, who nodded.

"The three of us can handle it." he said, looking over at Lea and Roxas confidently. Yen Sid nodded.

"Very well. The three of you shall depart immediately. Perhaps Ventus, Aqua, and Jack shall be able to accompany you shortly." he decided.

Sora shared a quick glance with Lea and Roxas, before leading the way down the stairs. This would be his first time going to Cloud's homeworld and he was kind of excited.

Aqua and Ven bowed respectfully to Yen Sid before leaving the study to try and find Jack. Aqua couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Perhaps she had pushed him too hard, but she had only been trying to help. As if sensing her thoughts, Ven squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

"Come on, let's go find him. I'll bet he's hiding somewhere. Think of it as playing hide and seek!" he said with the boyish attitude that he still had even after all these years. Aqua couldn't help but smile, still trying to believe that she truly had Ven back. Now, once Jack got his misgivings sorted out, they could focus their attention on getting Terra back.

 **This was actually a difficult chapter. I meant to have this out last week, but I was having issues with it and time just kept getting away from me. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we'll be in Gaia meeting up with Cloud and some other members of the FF7 crew who have yet to show in a Kingdom Hearts game, so I hope you're excited for that!**


	23. Ch 23: The Ruins of Midgar

**Hey, everyone. Summer is starting and work is picking up for me, and I'm struggling to squeeze in time for other things but I am still doing my best. Shout out:**

 **soraroxas123: Thanks, I definitely was trying not to drag it out too long. Well, I think you'll enjoy it even still since Roxas will be involved, right?**

 **Alright. Remember what I do and don't own and read on. See you at the end!**

Chapter 23: The Ruins of Midgar

 **(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

As Sora, Roxas, and Lea had departed for their mission, Cloud and Zack had been waiting for them at the Gummi ship. Now, they were in the Lanes Between and countless stars were streaming by in brief flashes of light. Their destination: Gaia, the Soldiers' homeworld that had fallen to darkness long ago and was now largely abandoned.

Sora was in the pilot's chair, lazily lounging with one hand on the steering wheel. He yawned loudly and looked over at Cloud, who was seated beside him and navigating. "So, are you glad to be returning home after so long?" he asked the older man. Cloud was silent for a moment, not removing his eyes from the windshield.

"Glad's not the word I would use. It's been….a long time." he replied quietly. Sora smiled slightly and suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Come on, Spiky! Cheer up!" Zack said jovially and slapped his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Cloud grunted with a start and looked up at Zack, who smiled. "It's been a long time coming. Sephiroth's festered in Midgar for too long. Now, we kick him out and take it back." he declared confidently.

Lea and Roxas were seated toward the back of the room and were listening to the exchange. "Didn't you say that Sephiroth held you prisoner there for years?" Lea asked him. Zack looked back at him and nodded, a sudden flash in his eyes of the horrible memories.

"Yeah….but Jack found me. He was able to drive Sephiroth away, for a time. He's a good one, Jack is. I wish he was with us now. I'd feel a lot better having him here." he replied, lamenting the Wanderer's absence. Roxas crossed his arms.

"Yeah…he, Aqua, and Ven….had something to take care of first. Yen Sid said that they will head our way as soon as they're finished with that." he explained. Zack nodded, a mild look of worry in his eyes as he turned back around and faced toward the front.

"I can't reach them, Zack." Cloud suddenly said, typing feverishly on the keyboard in front of him. Zack leaned in closer to peer at whatever was on Cloud's monitor.

"You don't think….?" he trailed off. Cloud looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Who can't you reach?" Roxas asked as he and Lea stood up and walked over. Cloud sighed and looked back at them for a moment.

"Our friends on the ground. A few of our old allies are still in the Midgar city ruins, and they've been keeping Sephiroth away from the Keyhole. They're supposed to check in every hour, but it's been nearly two since I've heard from them." he explained.

"Can you pull up a current image of the city?" Zack asked him. Cloud nodded and typed quickly for a few moments. Then, a picture lit up across his monitor. They all(except for Sora, who was still focused on flying) leaned in closer with fearful expressions.

There were many buildings on fire, and it appeared as if a destructive battle had just occurred. Standing on top of one of the flaming structures was Sephiroth, but he was not alone. Beside him was a tall man with long blue hair styled into odd horns, and the veins on his forehead were very apparent. Glancing over at the picture, Sora shook his head angrily. "Seymour. So they're both waiting for us." he muttered. Cloud nodded gravely.

"And if they managed to wipe out the team, then nothing is standing between them and the Keyhole." he said quietly. Gritting his teeth for a moment, he then looked over at Sora. "No time to waste. Go right, through that asteroid belt. There's a shortcut." he said, pointing it out through the windshield. Sora nodded and shifted the ship's trajectory to follow the blonde's instructions. **(end Under the Apple Tree)**

* * *

A SHORT WHILE LATER…

 **(Successor, Crisis Core)**

As Sora gently set the ship down on Gaia's surface, he could already feel a sense of unease. It was as if they were unwanted intruders. He sighed and unbuckled himself from his seat, before standing up and stretching loudly. Turning around, he could see the others already getting ready for the mission at hand. Lea and Roxas were standing by the doors in quiet conversation. Zack held up his giant Buster sword, placing his forehead gently against the blade for a moment. Then, he slung it onto his back as if it had no weight. Cloud already had his own large sword on his back and was securing the buckles on his glove. The two Soldiers then looked up at him and nodded.

As the ship's ramp lowered, the party of five walked out and set foot onto Gaia's cold surface. They had landed on the outskirts of what had once been the world's most important city: Midgar, former headquarters of the Shinra Company and the birthplace of the Soldier program that had given Zack and later Cloud their enhanced strength. "The Keyhole is in the city. Can you seal it, and stop the Organization from reopening it?" Cloud asked Sora. He nodded in response and glanced back at Lea and Roxas.

"If the three of us seal it together, it should do the trick." he said, giving the two of them a questioning look. Lea gave him an unhelpful shrug of his shoulders, but Roxas nodded calmly. Giving his Nobody a smile, Sora then faced forward to see the two Soldiers already walking ahead. He quickly jogged to catch up to them.

"Been a while since you were here?" Sora asked Cloud. The blonde nodded.

"Jack and Zack were involved in the events when Sephiroth first lost his mind. Together, the three of us….we beat him. But then, when Zack and Jack both disappeared, I was on my own when Sephiroth reemerged. I had to put together a team to stop him. Many of them, you've met. Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid…." he counted off. Sora raised his eyebrows upon hearing this.

"But I thought Radiant Garden was their home." he replied. Cloud shook his head.

"Our world's collapse was too difficult for some of them. Instead they chose to forget rather than relive the loss." he said.

For a while, they walked on in silence. Or rather, not total silence. Zack was happily humming a tune as he walked, but no one spoke. The weather of the world appeared stagnant. Hours passed by, and the clouds overhead did not shift at all. They remained exactly where they had been before, directly over the ruin of the largest building in the distance.

Sora was just about to comment on the weather when Zack stopped dead in his tracks just ahead. He followed suit, but Cloud, Lea and Roxas had not noticed and continued to walk. "Guys…" he called to them. They stopped and looked around.

Zack was staring at a collapsed temple to their right, frozen as if reliving a horrible memory. He suddenly flinched as if bracing for an incoming blow. "Zack?" Cloud asked him quietly. Zack shook his head vigorously, his thoughts returning to the present. He sighed and pointed at the temple.

"That….was where I was kept. That's where Jack found me. It was…horrible." he muttered. He stared at the ruin for another moment, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Cloud, who nodded patiently.

"It's alright." the blonde said gently. Zack smiled bracingly and clapped his hand on top of Cloud's and nodded.

"Yeah. Gotta focus on the task at hand." he agreed, and they resumed their forward march.

After another few minutes, they came within sight of the city limits. Broken walls were ahead, decaying and crumbling. Beyond them were the ruined streets, homes, shops, and skyscrapers that had once been the city of Midgar. "Look what they've done to the place, eh?" Zack mused.

"The Organization doesn't housekeep very well, do they?" Lea muttered in agreement. **(end Successor)**

"I quite agree!" announced a new voice. Taken by surprise, all five of them drew their weapons and formed a circle, placing their backs to one another.

"Who…?" Roxas began, but the voice spoke again.

"Oh, there is no need for such hostility! I merely mean to bid you welcome to this crumbling ruin of a city." the man's voice was calm, polite, but bore an uncertain allure behind it. There was movement to their left, and they all looked up to see a man sitting idly on top of a portion of wall that had not yet collapsed. He wore on add array of clothes, colored predominantly black and gray. Atop his head was a black fedora and his flowing hair underneath was of a red-violet color.

"And who are you?" Cloud asked the man with narrowed eyes. Brushing some dust off of his pants, the man stood up and bowed elegantly, briefly removing his hat to do so.

"A man of no consequence in the grander scheme of things, suffice it to say. Still, the goings-on of this world have intrigued me. I sense that no great harm shall come from my introduction. Simply call me Ardyn." he introduced himself. **(Ardyn, Final Fantasy XV)**

"What do you want from this world? Are you in league with Xehanort?" Sora asked him, still keeping his Keyblade ready. Ardyn waved his hand as if dismissing an irritating gnat.

"Nay, it appears that I was passed over for such things. I would have declined had the offer presented itself, of course. I am merely here as an observer. The two that you seek, the Soldier and the Mage, they await you. Their time came before me, and in some ways, they might be my predecessors. What useful knowledge I can glean from your heroic battle shall be due merit for my time spent here. My time has not yet come, I am afraid." he explained, leaping down from the wall and pacing back and forth. He eyed Sora, a suspicious gleam in his gaze that disappeared a moment later.

"There was a team in the city fighting back against Sephiroth. Do you know anything about their whereabouts?" Cloud asked, hoping to get something useful out of the rambling newcomer. Ardyn cocked his head patiently to the side and fixed Cloud with his studying gaze.

"Indeed. Mere hours ago I could hear growls and gunfire in Sector Four. Though I doubt that they stood a chance against their pursuers. If you wish to find them, then I suggest you hurry. Your enemies are not ones to patiently wait for their plans to unravel. Rather they seem to rush headlong into their own undoings. Such a pitiable waste. More dangerous is he who can make his enemy do exactly what he wants than he who finds himself caught off guard by the strength of unforeseen rivals." he elaborated on.

"Sector Four….we need to hurry." Zack muttered, and the others nodded in agreement. Ardyn smiled and bowed once more.

"Then here we part ways. I bid you good day, for we shall not meet again!" he told them politely. Without waiting for anything, Cloud immediately strode forward and stepped over a mound of rubble where the wall once stood. Zack, Lea, and Roxas followed suit with Sora bringing up the rear. Once Sora crossed the city's threshold, he looked back only to see that Ardyn was already gone. **(end Ardyn)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, YEN SID'S TOWER…

 **(Love Lost, Final Fantasy XV)**

Jack had retreated to one of the extra rooms on the floor below the study. He knelt in silence surrounded by dusty furniture and old mirrors covered in blankets. Already he felt guilty for lashing out at Aqua as he did, but she did not understand how difficult it was for him to speak of his past. He had spent many years running away from it, trying to outgrow it. Once upon a time, he had been under Xehanort's thrall. But that was not who he was anymore. He had become someone else entirely. What did his past matter in the present? Regardless of his history with Xehanort, he would not rest until the old man was defeated. It made no difference to Sora and the others as long as Jack continued on the path that he had set himself on. It was a path that only ended with one outcome: Xehanort's destruction.

He turned his gaze away from the dark room and reached beneath his shirt, pulling out the silver locket that he always kept there. A sad expression appeared on his face as he flipped it open and gazed upon the picture of the young woman inside. He idly stroked the small picture with his thumb, a lump catching in his throat as he stared at her long black hair and shining green eyes.

"I've let you down. I'm not as strong as you thought I was. I don't…..I can't…" he began, his voice wavering as he struggled to give voice to his thoughts. Against his will, he could feel the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. He angrily shook his head as if trying to force them away. "I made so many promises: to get Terra back, to be Sora's shield, to protect you…" he muttered, a renewed pang of guilt surging through him at that moment.

He closed his eyes, trying to find solace in the silent and lonely room. "I know what you would say. That I'm being too hard on myself. But if I'm not, then who else will be?" he muttered. A thought then flashed through his mind like a lightning bolt through a starry sky.

" _How can you be Sora's shield if you aren't by his side? How can you save Terra when you're hiding in a tower all alone?"_

Having no argument for these thoughts, he slowly nodded. "I know. You're right. You always could see the bigger picture." he whispered. **(end Love Lost)**

 **(Friends in My Heart, Kingdom Hearts II)**

At that moment, he heard the doorknob rattling behind him. He hastily closed the locket and put it back in its place beneath his shirt just as the door opened. He stood up and turned around just as Ven and Aqua walked into the room. "There you are. Are you okay?" Aqua greeted him, approaching hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he would react after their previous discussion. Jack stared stonily at her for several moments, before nodding and giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just needed some time….to think. Sorry for storming out like that." he replied, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. Ven laughed loudly.

"You made everyone worry a little bit. You don't ever have to be alone, Jack. You've got friends, remember?" he told the Wanderer. Hearing his words, Jack shook his head and walked over. He placed his hand on Ven's shoulder and looked down into the boy's eyes.

"No. I have family." he said simply. Ven nodded in agreement and the two looked at Aqua.

"Yen Sid sent Sora, Lea, and Roxas to Gaia with Zack and Cloud. Whenever you're ready, we'll head out and meet up with them." she explained. Jack nodded.

"We should hurry then. Sora has no idea how close he is to Xehanort's fortress. The Organization is definitely going to try and take him while we are there. He's gonna need us." he replied. Aqua's eyes went wide.

"Xehanort's fortress is in Gaia? Why didn't you tell us that?!" she exclaimed. He sighed in exasperation.

"Am I supposed to explain everything? I'm not the only person who knew. Kairi and I broke out of there together, remember?" he said.

"Don't test me, Jack." Aqua said, raising her eyebrows. Ven quickly threw his arms around each of them and pulled them close.

"Alright, well it sounds like we need to move then! Let's go, guys!" he reminded them. The two glanced at him and nodded. With that, together they made their way to the tower entrance. It would take them several hours to reach Gaia. Hopefully, Sora's team would stay out of trouble until then. **(end Friends in My Heart)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, GAIA, MIDGAR RUINS….

Cloud led the group through the rubble-filled streets, staying alert as if expecting danger to jump out at every corner. Many of the buildings had collapsed, their debris spilling onto the road and making it difficult to move forward. "Over there, Cloud. Fresh debris." Zack muttered. The team looked to where he had pointed and could see a number of scorch marks adorning the lowest level of a nearby building.

"A recent battle happened here, but there's still no sign of Barret and the others." Cloud muttered.

"Barret?" Sora asked. Cloud glanced at him for a moment before resuming his pace forward.

"One of our team that stood against Sephiroth the first time. He's been working in the city to keep the Keyhole hidden from the Organization." he explained.

"Movement ahead, guys." Roxas cut in, turning their attention to the front. A large Heartless was standing on top of a nearly collapsed house, and was studying them intently.

"What's a Neoshadow doing here?" Lea asked under his breath.

"There's five of us and one of him. Just stay at the ready." Zack said calmly.

In another moment, the Neoshadow leaped high and descended their way at a rapid speed. However, they heard a loud gunshot and watched as a projectile struck the Neoshadow. The Heartless screeched and crashed to the ground, sliding to a stop less than a meter from where Cloud was standing. The group looked in the direction of the gunshot and Sora saw a familiar sight.

Atop a broken pillar to their right was a tall man with flowing black hair and clothes. His left hand was covered in a golden claw and his right clutched a three-barreled pistol. His tattered red cloak furled behind him in the gentle wind. "Vincent!" Cloud called out to him.

Vincent lightly leaped off of his pillar, descending silently to the ground. He then strode over to them, his dark red eyes moving quickly between the five of them. "Good to see you again!" Sora greeted him, waving his hand. Vincent nodded curtly to him and turned his gaze back to Cloud and Zack.

"The others?" Zack asked.

"Sephiroth ambushed us four hours ago. We made a stand, but other members of the Organization arrived. I bought them time to flee, but we were separated afterward. I have not been able to locate them yet." Vincent explained, his deep gravelly voice barely above a whisper.

"Have you checked the secondary headquarters?" Cloud asked him. The other man shook his head.

"I was on my way there when I found you." he replied. The blonde Soldier nodded and looked at Sora, Lea, and Roxas.

"We need to find the rest of my team. They're probably in the next sector. There's a church down there where they're likely hiding." he explained. Sora nodded.

"We'll follow you, Cloud. Lead the way." he said. Cloud nodded and the group, now joined by Vincent, began making their way in a new direction.

After several minutes of walking, they took a turn going downhill. As they did so, Sora caught sight of a sign with faded and peeling letters: Sector Five.

"Sector Five?" Sora asked. Cloud and Zack stopped, briefly looking at one another. **(Flower Blooming in the Slums, Crisis Core)**

"This is where I first met Aerith." Zack muttered. Cloud nodded slightly.

"I'll bet you didn't think she would wait for you all these years, did you?" he asked. Zack smiled and puffed his chest out confidently.

"Well, I AM worth the wait." he said, laughing loudly. Sora listened with interest.

"Wait, so you and Aerith….?" he asked. Zack turned to him and nodded. Lea and Roxas pushed past the two of them and they realized that Cloud and Vincent were once more moving forward.

"Yep, she's my special person. Met her just after I got back from the Coliseum for training. I was on a mission for SOLDIER and I fell right down into her church. She's…one of a kind." he explained. Sora laughed.

"Is that around the time you met Jack?" he asked. Zack nodded.

"I met him while I was at the Coliseum, and then met her when I came home. Not long after, Jack showed up here to help me with my assignment. That's when we met Cloud and Sephiroth went insane…" he explained, trailing off at the painful memory of Sephiroth's betrayal. He then shook his head. "I digress. The church we're heading to now was her favorite spot. It should be safe enough for a little while." he then finished.

The two jogged to catch up to the others, who were hastily making their way through what appeared to be a junkyard littered with household debris and the pieces of statues and buildings. However, as they neared the area where the church was said to be, they began to hear the sounds of battle. **(end Flower Blooming the Slums)**

"No…." Cloud muttered and sprinted forward. Wasting no time, the others followed him around the nearest corner and came within sight of the church.

 **(Timely Ambush, Crisis Core)**

Barricades had been set up in front of the church's entrance, and they could see two figures trying to defend them. Standing behind the cover of a fallen pillar was a large dark-skinned man with a gun for an arm, and he was yelling loudly as he peppered their attackers with gunfire.

The waves of oncoming Heartless were not deterred by his yelling or bullets and continued to approach. Dozens of Shadow Heartless led the way and a handful of Neoshadows brought up the rear. As the first group of Shadows neared the gun-armed man, Sora saw a flash of red leap out from the barricade with a feral roar. It was a four legged beast with red fur. Its body was akin to that of a wolf, though it had a flaming tail. With another roar, the wolf slashed at one Shadow and sank its fangs into another.

"Red, out the way!" the man yelled. Without hesitation, the wolf leaped back behind cover and the man charged his gun-arm with green energy. In another moment, a chaotic projectile erupted from it and exploded into the oncoming tide of Heartless. However, for every Heartless destroyed, more appeared to replace them.

"Dammit! Where'd Vincent go?! He should be here!" the man yelled angrily.

At that moment, Cloud appeared ahead of the rest of the team and cleaved through three of the Neoshadows in one swipe. "Barret!" he yelled, looking across the clearing at the dark-skinned man.

"Spiky! The hell you been?!" Barret yelled back and quickly resumed his firing. Cloud quickly busied himself with the nearest Heartless, and by that time the rest of the group had caught up. Vincent dashed through the group, felling Shadows in one shot apiece. Zack ran up a mound of debris and leaped off, rearing his Buster sword over his head and slamming it upon the ground as he landed. The resulting shockwave knocked many of the Heartless airborne, at which point Sora, Lea, and Roxas jumped up and finished them off.

Cloud swiped at a Neoshadow in front of him, but could sense another Heartless coming at him from behind. With a roar, the red wolf dashed behind him and took down the attacker in a flurry of fangs and claws. "Red, is the Keyhole still secure?" Cloud asked him as he and the wolf got back to back.

"For now. But Sephiroth comes to extract its location from us!" Red replied, growling fiercely at the next Heartless to approach. Even as the wolf spoke, Cloud could feel a very familiar presence descending upon them. In another moment, he saw a flash of dark energy fly toward his comrade and quickly turned, stepping between Red and the attack. A powerful blow struck against his large sword and blocked it. When he lowered his blade, he could see Sephiroth calmly approaching, an arrogant smirk etched upon his face.

"We meet once again, Cloud." the other man greeted with narrowed eyes. Steeling himself, Cloud placed his sword in a ready position and waited for his opponent to strike.

Across the battlefield, Sora and Zack were side by side guarding each other's backs. "Sephiroth?!" Zack suddenly exclaimed, and Sora looked to where Zack was staring and could see Cloud and Sephiroth staring each other down.

"We have to help!" he exclaimed. Zack nodded in agreement and they each took one step toward Cloud. As they did, a very powerful fire spell struck the ground beneath them and exploded, knocking them both off of their feet with cries of pain.

Sora coughed and struggled back to his feet, and Zack did the same. They could now see another figure standing between them and Cloud. His blue robe was open at the chest, and his equally blue hair was styled into long horns on each side of his head. Seymour smiled malevolently, his red staff ready in his hand. "My sincerest apologies. I cannot let you interfere in their battle. You, my dear Sora, have a long overdue appointment with Xehanort." he said in his annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"That's never gonna happen!" Zack argued firmly and brandished his Buster sword. Without hesitation, he charged forward. Seymour lazily swung his staff and a bolt of lightning erupted from it, striking Zack before he could block and sending him crashing through a wall of debris. He disappeared amidst the rubble and it collapsed on top of him. Now alone, Sora readied his Keyblade.

"Lea, Roxas, help Cloud!" he yelled to his comrades. However, Seymour chuckled and Sora looked over to see yet another vessel descending from the roof of the church.

Marluxia twirled his staff around his body and crash landed between Lea and Roxas, staggering them both. In another moment, the three had begun a savage two-against-one assault.

Sora scowled at Seymour and aimed his Keyblade forward, letting loose a blast of ice energy. The mage waved his staff and immediately countered with a surge of fire that melted the oncoming spell. "What hope do you have without your Wanderer here to protect you?" he taunted. Sora shook his head.

"I don't need Jack's help to beat you!" he argued. Seymour idly pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and fixed the boy with a dangerous glare.

"You persuade no one with your bravado. We both know that you would have been Xehanort's long ago without your brave protector standing between us. You are not his equal. Even now, you hide behind his strength because you do not have any of your own." he continued to feed the boy's anger.

Sora could feel the fury rising inside of him, and he fought to keep it under control. "One day, I'll be Jack's equal. But I beat Ansem and Xemnas without him! I do have strength, and more than enough of it to defeat you!" he declared and charged forward.

Seymour immediately cast forward another bolt of lightning, but Sora leaped over it and slashed him across the chest as he landed. Seymour grunted and swiped at him with his staff. Sora leaned out of the attack and countered with a forward thrust. However, Seymour placed his staff in between them and forced the incoming Keyblade to the side. Sora stumbled forward right into the mage's grasp and Seymour's overlong fingers immediately closed around his throat. Seymour lifted him into the air with a triumphant chuckle and Sora began to struggle for air.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sephiroth and Cloud dashing around, feverishly fending off each other's blows. He could also see Roxas and Lea holding their own against Marluxia, as well as Barret and Red still battling the Heartless. None of them could help him.

In that moment, he heard a gunshot and Seymour repulsed with a cry of surprise. His grip on Sora slackened, and the boy immediately pried the fingers off of his throat and slashed Seymour across the chest as he regained his footing. Seymour stumbled and glanced behind him at Vincent, who had fired the shot. Sora gave him a grateful nod and the two prepared for another bout.

Sora saw the mound of debris behind him shake, and explode a moment later as Zack returned to the fight. However, before the three of them could move in on Seymour, he vanished through a dark portal.

As Lea and Roxas prepared to strike another blow at Marluxia, he did the same.

In mere moments, Seymour, Marluxia, and Sephiroth had regrouped at the other end of the clearing, facing the church entrance with angry stares. By now, all of the Heartless had been defeated and Cloud, Zack, Sora, Lea, Roxas, Vincent, Barret, and Red looked out at the three vessels, ready to fend them off again.

"An admirable display. But I will not suffer another defeat." Sephiroth growled. He readied his katana and Seymour and Marluxia readied their own weapons. Seymour took a step forward and swung his staff two times. A large burst of fire energy flew forward first at Cloud's companions. Cloud, Zack, Lea, and Roxas quickly moved to intercept it. However, a second fire spell instantly followed and went right for Sora. Sora prepared to block it, but didn't need to.

Something dashed in between them at the last second and took the brunt of the spell. The three vessels stopped in surprise, waiting for the smoke to dissipate.

Once it did so, they could see Jack standing firmly between them and Sora, his hood up and Keyblade drawn. With the spell deflected, he threw back his hood and fixed them with a resolute gaze. "Are you alright?" the Wanderer asked without looking back. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Good timing." he replied with a smile. Jack nodded.

"We came as fast as we could." he explained.

"We?" Sora asked.

At that moment, Ven and Aqua charged for the three vessels from behind. Seymour and Marluxia vanished into dark portals while Sephiroth simply leaped out of their way.

Together, the Keyblade Wielders and Cloud's team looked up at the one-winged angel, who gave them an emotionless look and held up a glowing orb in his free hand. "If I cannot defeat you myself, then my pet shall take care of it while I find the Keyhole myself." he growled. The orb flashed with a brilliant display of energy and a portal appeared in the clearing facing the group of defenders. "Kill them all save for Cloud and Sora. Cloud is mine and Sora is Xehanort's." Sephiroth calmly instructed. As a massive being began to appear in the shadow of the portal, Sephiroth stretched his wing and flew up, out of their sight.

"It comes!" Vincent warned them, and a moment later a monstrous creature leaped out. The portal instantly closed behind them and they took in the monster's features. It stood on two feet, brandishing massive claws and flexing its muscled arms. Large fangs protruded from its mouth and curled horns adorned its head. It let out an echoing roar and roaring flames sprang up all around them, trapping them all in a ring of fire.

"Another Astral? Like Bahamut?" Sora asked. Jack nodded, narrowing his eyes.

"Ifrit." he muttered in confirmation. As Ifrit fixed his gaze upon them, the defenders all readied their weapons and prepared for a battle of an entirely different kind. **(end Timely Ambush)**

 **Sorry to end it here, but this is a better halfway point than anywhere else. I hope you enjoyed the first half of the Gaia visit, as well as Ardyn's cameo. I've been really wanting to use him but never found a space for him in the series. So his appearance might have been brief but I hope it was still interesting. Next chapter, we'll finish up the Gaia visit and see what's going on with Riku and Kairi. Please leave a review if you can, it's always encouraging, and I'll see you next time!**


	24. Ch 24: Gaia's Keyhole

**Yes, I am still alive. It has been a seriously long time since I've been on here. I don't even have an excuse for not being here. It's really just been a combination of my long hours at work and constantly pushing this chapter off. I sincerely apologize about the long wait, but I'm here now. Shout outs:**

 **Legionary Prime: Thank you, it really means a lot. I hope to see you kept up and I'll take a look at yours the first chance I get!**

 **soraroxas123: Well, thank you! Hopefully you can play the remake when it finally comes out. I really wanted to squeeze him in there so I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Alright, last time we did the first half of the Gaia storyline, and now we finish it up. We begin right off with a boss fight!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original, with the inclusion of an all new boss fight.

Chapter 24: Gaia's Keyhole

 **(Trial of Ifrit, Dissidia Final Fantasy NT)**

" _Are ye poised to embrace the fury of my flames?"_ Ifrit growled at his group of opponents.

As the flaming Astral prepared its first attack, the Keybearers and Gaia natives launched into attacks of their own. Lea smirked widely, surrounded by Ifrit's walls of flame and feeling right at home. He leaped up, planting his feet on the flames and running across them toward the creature.

On the ground, Sora led the charge with Cloud and Jack at his heels. Barret and Vincent remained behind cover and let loose bullets from their weapons in an attempt to cover their comrades. Ven threw his Keyblade ahead of him, watching it strike Ifrit's fanged face and bounce off. Aqua aimed her own blade forward and cast forth a stream of ice energy.

The spell crashed into Ifrit and briefly doused the flames on his body. With that, Jack and Sora both dashed forward. They simultaneously swung their Keyblades, cleaving through the beast's tough hide. The Astral ignored their attacks and focused its attention on the group still oncoming. Cloud, Zack, Red, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven raced forward at that moment to engage him. At the same moment, Lea leaped off of the wall of flame and rapidly descended toward the Astral. Anticipating their moves, Ifrit repulsed his arms and sent out a flaming shockwave that sent most of the group tumbling back. Only Cloud and Roxas maintained their footing and managed to reach the creature. Glowing with blue energy, Cloud leaped up and slammed his enormous sword upon Ifrit's head. There was a sickening _crack_ and he cleaved off one of the Astral's horns. Ifrit roared furiously as Roxas began slicing at its ankles, dancing around the monster's crashing feet.

Enraged, Ifrit raised his fists and crashed them onto the ground. Unable to get clear in time, Roxas took a direct hit and fell back through the air with a groan. Seeing him flying toward the group, Zack reached out his arms and caught the former Nobody before he could violently crash. The black haired Soldier set Roxas on the ground, patting his clothes to put out the lingering flames.

Roxas clutched his head and groaned, and Zack looked back up at the battle.

Lea had angrily made a stand after seeing Roxas get injured and was now streaming flames from both of his palms. Ifrit had matched him and the two were in a stalemate. Meanwhile, Sora, Jack, Cloud, Red, Aqua, and Ven had surrounded the beast and were attacking it from all directions in a storm of sword slices and(in Red's case) claws. With a cry, Ven leaped onto the creature's back and impaled his blade into the searing flesh. Ignoring the burns he was getting, Ven held his grip and pushed his Keyblade further in. Ifrit roared and reached back, grabbing ahold of the blonde and violently swinging him around.

The Astral swung Ven like a club and smacked Red, sending the wolf flying with a yelp. At that moment, Cloud slammed his sword onto the ground and sent a beam of chaotic energy flying toward the creature. That beam, coupled with Lea's continuing flames, managed to stumble the creature. Before they could capitalize on their opportunity, Ifrit gathered his strength and dashed forward in a wreath of flames. He pinned both Cloud and Lea on his shoulder and kept charging.

Zack was standing by the dazed Roxas, Red, and Ven, and looked up with wide eyes at the charging creature. He dove out of the way just in time as Ifrit collided with everyone else and flung them away, knocking Cloud, Roxas, Ven, Red, and Lea through the flaming wall and out of the fight.

Their numbers now split in half, Zack hurried over to Sora, Jack, and Aqua. Barret and Vincent unleashed a new hail of bullets from their cover to distract the creature, but Ifrit swung his fist and threw a great ball of flame in their direction. Vincent leaped out of the way, but they heard Barret scream as the barricade exploded and collapsed on top of him. Swiftly reloading his pistol, Vincent swished his cloak and morphed into his cloudy form, flying over to Ifrit and landing nimbly on his shoulders. Without hesitation, he started shooting directly into the Astral's head before leaping off and avoiding the monster's grasping hands.

"He's weakening, but the flames are growing hotter." Jack commented. Sora had felt the same, pouring sweat from the heat of their environment.

"Hey, Aqua. Think you can curb this heat just a little bit?" Zack asked as Ifrit turned once more toward them.

"Maybe, but I won't be able to do it long. You'll have to hurry." Aqua replied and raised her Keyblade toward the sky. A massive orb of ice appeared in the air overhead, releasing icy vapors throughout the arena. The ice doused the surrounding flames a small bit, but not entirely. However, it gave the others the strength that they needed.

"Plan?" Sora asked, looking hopefully at Jack. The Wanderer shrugged his shoulders apprehensively.

"Zack, give him a boost. I'm going to try something." he said simply. Jack then started sprinting across the arena. Ifrit focused his attention on the Wanderer and started raining fireballs in an attempt to stop him.

"Alright, get ready for his signal." Zack told Sora and readied his Buster sword. Sora nodded, his face set in determination.

Jack dashed past the oncoming fireballs and slid between the Astral's legs. He dragged his Keyblade along Ifrit's legs while casting out an ice spell. The Astral, already weakened, could not put out the ice and quickly found his legs frozen solid. Not hesitating, Jack back-flipped into the air. Landing on Ifrit's arm, he ran up the creature's shoulders, dragging his blade in the creature as he went and continuing his ice spell. As the Wanderer ran down the other arm and leaped off, Ifrit roared as his upper body became encased in ice and he could no longer move.

"Now, Sora!" Jack yelled. Sora nodded and leaped up, landing on Zack's outstretched sword. With a grunt of effort, Zack swung forward with all of his might and sent the boy flying at breakneck speed toward the defenseless Ifrit. Sora charged his blade with light energy and reared back, before swinging with an echoing yell. He dashed past Ifrit, feeling his Keyblade cut right through the monster's body. He landed as the Astral's icy body crumbled into icy ashes.

In another few moments, the flaming walls died away with their master now slain. **(end Trial of Ifrit)**

The rest of the group hurried over, and together they all ran to the mound of debris where Barret was trapped. It did not take them long to uncover his angry and scowling face. "I was wondering how long you were gonna leave me under here!" he exclaimed as they pulled him from the rubble and onto his feet.

"Some battle." Zack remarked, looking over at the pile of ashes that were Ifrit's remains.

"It's not over. We still have to find Sephiroth and Seymour. The Keyhole isn't safe." Roxas reminded them. However, Red shook his head. They looked curiously at the wolf and waited for him to speak.

"They do not yet know where the Keyhole lies. That is why they attacked. They hoped to discover from us where it is. If we go to the Keyhole now, they will simply follow us and find it." he explained. The group stopped and silently looked at each other for several moments.

"Then….what should we do?" Ven asked tentatively. Sora shrugged his shoulders, but caught Jack sharing a knowing glance with Zack about something. Zack nodded to the Wanderer in confirmation for some unsaid thing, and neither of them offered any solutions to the rest of the group.

"We should at least send a scout over there to make sure that the Keyhole is untouched; somebody that can move unseen and remain undetected by Sephiroth." Cloud proposed, finally breaking the silence. Without a word, Vincent turned away from the others, his cloak swishing silently behind him as he began walking away.

"Well, I guess we have our volunteer." Sora said with a slight smile. Barret grunted, still scowling as he looked over at Cloud.

"So what about the rest of us? Red and I had been fighting for hours by the time you got here. I for one could use some sleep." he asked in grumpy fashion. Cloud looked over at Jack and Sora, who nodded in agreement.

"Night's almost on us anyway. The church is a safe enough location. We'll make camp inside for the night. If we don't hear from Vincent by morning, then we make for the Keyhole." the blonde swordsman stated. Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement, too tired from the battle to argue.

Most of the group started making their way toward the church, but Sora noticed that Jack and Zack were not following. He turned back to see the two of them speaking in hushed tones, as if not wanting anyone else to hear what was being said. He stared at them for a moment, both men turned slightly away from him. Suddenly, Jack tensed up and stopped talking. He then looked in Sora's direction and saw the younger man watching them. Without another word, Jack placed a hand on Zack's shoulder and gave him a nod of thanks. The Wanderer then made his way over to Sora, calmly walking past him.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a personal matter." he said, though Sora could feel that there was more to it than that. He was about to ask a question when Jack stopped walking and turned back to look at him. "Interested in another training session?" he asked, a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Now?" Sora asked, thinking longingly of sleep. Jack chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Tomorrow morning, early. I'll help you with your atrocious footwork." Jack replied. Sora laughed and crossed his arms.

"My footwork's just fine!" he argued. Jack raised his eyebrows, and turned to walk away.

"I guess we'll see in the morning then." he said and followed the group into the church. Sora ran to catch up to Zack, who had passed him while Jack had been talking.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AGRABAH….

 **(Riku's Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You're sure this is the place, Kain?" Riku asked as he, Kairi, and the Dragoon neared the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. Kain nodded in confirmation as they stared at the tiger's head that served as the 'front door'.

"Zack, Auron, and I encountered her here, yes. She appeared open to a temporary alliance against Xehanort. Her help could be invaluable." he explained. Riku nodded reluctantly.

"And Yen Sid is hoping that my experience with her will leave her more open-minded. Here's hoping this isn't a waste of time…" he replied.

"Guys, something's wrong." Kairi suddenly said, pointing at the entrance. Kain and Riku looked closer and could see what she meant.

The mouth of the tiger head was covered in scorch marks and great chunks of the stone was missing. It quickly became evident that there had been a great battle. "Xehanort, you think?" Riku asked as the three rushed to the entrance.

"He will not suffer any rivals. He wants everyone out of the way before the clash between the Seven and Thirteen." Kain said in agreement.

"She might still be down there. We should hurry." Kairi said, brandishing her Keyblade. Kain readied his lance and stepped into the cave first, having already found her lair inside once before.

Down the almost endless flight of stairs they went, all senses on alert for signs of danger. When they finally emerged in the treasure rooms below, their suspicions were confirmed. The treasure hoards were no longer in glittering piles. They were scattered all around, with much of the gold having been melted by various spells. Apparently, Maleficent had fought back. "Maleficent!" Riku called out. However, the only answer he received was the echo of his own voice.

"Do you think she's still here?" Kairi asked. Kain grunted quietly and ran into the next room. Before they could follow, he reemerged.

"We are alone in this cave. Neither Xehanort nor Maleficent remain." he confirmed.

"Who do you think won the fight?" Riku asked. Kain shrugged his shoulders.

"There are no bodies, which means that neither side succeeded. It is likely that Maleficent was overpowered and fled rather than be defeated. We shall hear from her again, I am sure." the Dragoon explained. Riku cursed under his breath and angrily kicked a golden urn across the room.

"Xehanort wanted to keep us from forging an alliance, and he did. He won this round." he said angrily. Kairi put her hand on Riku's shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile.

"C'mon. If she's not here anymore, then we need to go. We can still be of help somewhere else." she told him. Riku looked around the room with disappointment, but eventually nodded.

"You're right. We need to report back to Yen Sid. Let's hope the others are having better luck in Gaia." he replied. **(end Riku's Theme)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, GAIA, SECTOR FIVE CHURCH…..

 **(Wanderlust, Final Fantasy XV)**

Sora felt as if he had just shut his eyes when a gentle nudge shook him awake. Feeling the hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Jack with dreary eyes. "Time for training." the Wanderer said in a hushed voice. Evidently, everyone else was still asleep. Sora groaned under his breath, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Sensing this desire, Jack chuckled quietly and shook him more vigorously. "Come on, no better time for training than at the peak of exhaustion." he said and stood up.

Irritably throwing away his blanket and sitting up, Sora scratched his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the sleepiness still stuck in them. "I wholly disagree. Now's the perfect time to rest…" he mumbled. He yawned widely and found Jack's hand outstretched toward him. He took it with a sigh and allowed the other man to pull him to his feet. "So, where are we going?" he asked. Jack nodded his head toward the church entrance and started walking that way.

"I would say for a walk, but it might be more of a hike through all the rubble." he replied. Following reluctantly in his wake, Sora glanced around the rest of the room. He felt rather jealous of them all still peacefully asleep, but a small part of him was looking forward to whatever Jack was going to teach him today.

The two Masters walked out into the ruined courtyard where Ifrit had been slain, Jack leading and Sora following silently behind for a little while. Indeed, they walked so far that the church soon left Sora's mind. Despite the looming danger of Sephiroth and Seymour, Jack led him to the upper city. There was still no sign of Vincent, and the city was deathly quiet.

As they silently made their way through half-crumbled alleys and abandoned buildings, Sora felt a sense of sorrow for the state of that world. At one time, the city of Midgar must have been a bustling metropolis, but now it was in ruins and void of all signs of life. Still, for all the twists and turns that they made, he sensed Jack moving with purpose. They were not just randomly poking around the city. Jack was leading him somewhere.

"Do you know your way around the city?" Sora asked quietly, finally breaking the silence after nearly an hour. Jack nodded without turning around, instead peering around the next corner cautiously.

"I spent some time here in my apprenticeship days. While Terra, Ven, and Aqua were living it up in Disney Town, I was here helping Zack save this city and others from several different threats." he explained. Sora nodded, thinking back to the previous night.

"Are you going to tell me now what you and Zack were talking about last night?" he asked hopefully. Jack finally looked over at him, staring as if studying him for a long moment. Sora shuddered under the other man's heavy gaze, but tried not to show it. Finally, the Wanderer spoke.

"We were talking about Xehanort, and his search for his Thirteenth Vessel." he said. Sora raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask further, but the Wanderer started walking again at that moment. Jogging to catch up to him, Sora spoke in a harsh whisper in case someone was listening nearby.

"That includes me, right? Hasn't Xehanort marked me as his choice for that role?" he asked. Jack was silent for a moment, obviously trying to decide what exactly to tell him.

"For the moment, it would seem." he finally replied, though Sora knew there was something else that the Wanderer was not telling him. He was also certain that he was not going to get any more information on the subject and let the matter drop.

"So where are we going?" he asked. Jack quickly vaulted up and over a chain fence, landing silently on the other side. Sora followed him over and hurried after him, the Wanderer now moving much more quickly.

"The Keyhole. I wanted to go check it out while everyone was asleep, but then I decided it would be better to bring you along." Jack explained, taking a sharp turn at the end of the alley and leaping over a mound of rubble. Sora jumped after him, planting one foot on the adjacent wall and front-flipping over the rubble onto the ground.

"You wanted me to watch your back, right?" he said with a smile. At this point they had reached a large clearing at the base of a skyscraper. Hearing his words, Jack looked at him once more. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Something like that. Come on." he said, an edge of humor in his voice. Sora couldn't help but let out a laugh, happy by Jack's show of confidence in him. He then looked up at the massive building they were about to enter, seeing an odd logo faded on the upper levels. "The old Shinra headquarters, where they turned people like Zack into the powerful warriors known as Soldiers." Jack explained to him.

"And the Keyhole is in there somewhere?" Sora asked. Jack nodded.

"The arrogant bastards built right over it." he replied. With no sign of hesitation, Jack walked up and slid through the narrow opening between the broken doors. Sora quickly followed him, but brought up another topic.

"Jack? You used to be Xehanort's apprentice, right?" he asked. Hearing the question, he saw the Wanderer freeze, his shoulders tense. Slowly, Jack looked back at him. His face was partially obscured by the shadows, but he briefly nodded.

"Yes, I was. Why do you ask?" he said quietly, his own voice barely above a whisper. Seeing the other man's discomfort, Sora slightly regretted asking the question but wanted to know.

"Does that mean you know how to channel darkness?" he asked. Jack looked at him for a long moment, a rift of silence hanging over the two friends like fog. Finally, Jack raised his fist. Dark energy appeared, circuiting through it like flames. In another brief moment, it was gone.

"Yes, I was trained to harness the powers of darkness. However, I only allowed myself to do so one time, and it brought misery upon an entire kingdom. That poor princess, forced into slumber because of my deeds, my pact with Maleficent." Jack muttered, shuddering as if recalling some horrible nightmare. Sora could feel the Wanderer's pain, reluctantly asking his next question.

"So, if Xehanort trained you for a time, and you can channel darkness….then why doesn't he want you as his last Vessel?" he asked. It was a question that had been weighing heavily on him for the last several days. Jack crossed his arms and sighed, his shoulders slumping forward.

"He did. Xehanort had many plans for me. Originally, he was going to choose me as his host. But when he lost control over me, he took Terra as a replacement. After taking Terra, he began to gather his Thirteen and always intended for me to be in those ranks. However, I became….unavailable to him." he explained, trailing off suddenly at the end.

"What do you mean?" Sora pushed, hoping the Wanderer would finish explaining.

"I knew what he had planned, and I developed a resistance to his influence. My heart is closed to Xehanort now, and he could not make me into his Vessel unless I allowed it." Jack elaborated. Sora raised his eyebrows. If Jack had a way out, then maybe he could learn it too.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. At that moment, Jack turned away from him and began searching for a path into the underground levels.

"Exposure to darkness. I am immune to Xehanort for much the same reason that Riku is. Like any disease, prolonged exposure helped adapt my body to fighting it. Now, the only way for Xehanort to take me is for me to reopen those wounds with darkness from a very specific source. I told you before that having no fear of darkness will prevent it from being used against you. There remains only one darkness in the world that I fear. Using that darkness will once again make me vulnerable to Xehanort, but that darkness is beyond his control." Jack elaborated. Some of what the Wanderer was saying didn't make a lot of sense, but Sora thought that he got the gist of it.

"So, you're immune to all darkness except for one, and that one darkness could make you vulnerable. Could I do the same thing to stop Xehanort from targeting me?" he asked. Jack shook his head.

"Such immunities require either possession by a dark being, or substantial training with darkness. Riku and I are both immune. I suspect that if we manage to free Terra, he will show similar resistances." he replied, but suddenly stopped.

Sora saw him grow tense and stopped talking. They could hear voices nearby, back the way they had come. **(end Wanderlust)**

"You know where it is. Sooner or later, you will be forced to tell us." came Sephiroth's arrogant voice.

Jack silently motioned for Sora to take cover by the entrance to the building, and the two cautiously peered back out into the clearing. Sephiroth and Seymour had arrived. They had barely beaten the two Vessels to the Keyhole's location. Currently, Sephiroth and Seymour had their backs to the building and were instead facing another. Seymour had his staff raised into the air, and Sora saw with horror that Vincent was trapped to the surface of the opposing building. He was unable to move, his limbs spread wide and held in place by rubble being magically controlled by Seymour.

"Indeed, you were scouting this area. That means the Keyhole is nearby. You may be more durable than most, but even you have your weaknesses…." Seymour agreed, placing both hands upon his staff. Electricity circuited out, striking Vincent's chest. The cloaked man began crying out in pain.

Sora saw Jack steady his footing, as if preparing to rush in. "They're targeting the Materia in Vincent's chest that keeps him alive. If we don't do something, he's not going to last long." he explained. Sora nodded, readying himself as well.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. Jack narrowed his eyes, studying the terrain.

"We need to separate the two. I'll lure Sephiroth away. You take Seymour. If you can sever the spell trapping Vincent there, then he will be able to help you." he explained. Sora nodded.

"Are you sure that you can handle Sephiroth alone?" he asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I have before. But help should be on the way. Zack knew we were leaving and was supposed to bring everyone here if neither we nor Vincent returned within the hour. With luck, backup will arrive soon. We just have to buy time." he explained. Sora nodded in agreement. "Wait for me to strike first, then descend from above. If you place yourself between Seymour and Vincent, your Keyblade should break the trap." Jack told him. Sora readied himself as the Wanderer moved from their cover a moment later.

Sephiroth could sense something approaching and turned to look behind him just as Jack reached him, Keyblade in hand. With a yell and a might swing, Jack cleaved Sephiroth in the torso and launched the vessel crashing through the nearest building. He immediately launched through the cloud of dust and debris after Sephiroth, leaving the alarmed Seymour alone. Following the plan, Sora had already scaled a few stories up and leaped down.

Summoning his Keyblade as he descended, Sora fell directly into the circuit between Seymour and Vincent and cast Reflega. The magical barrier erupted around him, rebounded the spell back at Seymour and knocking back across the clearing. Sora landed and Vincent fell to the ground with a groan. "You alright?" Sora asked him. The other man nodded, facing the ground and putting a hand on his knee.

"Give me a moment…" he muttered. Sora nodded, turning his attention back to Seymour. The mage wore an angry look and was channeling a powerful spell already. Bracing himself, Sora launched himself at his opponent.

 **(The World's Enemy, Crisis Core)**

Jack leaped into the building and immediately slammed his Keyblade against Sephiroth's Masamune. "Our paths continue to cross…" Sephiroth said, smirking as he stared at Jack through the blade-lock.

"All the worse for you." Jack replied, pushing their blades to the side and front-flipping over his opponent. In mid-air he swung down in a flurry of strikes but Sephiroth blocked them and whirled around to meet the Wanderer as he landed. He launched his katana into a series of lightning-fast thrusts and slices. Jack adapted to the other man's speed and their blades clanged together so fast they became blurs of steel and silver.

Sephiroth waited patiently for an opening as Jack continued to deflect his assault. Eventually, Jack side-stepped a strike and leaped onto the wall, pushing off with great momentum and launching himself at Sephiroth. Already anticipating this move, Sephiroth unfurled his wing and dashed to the side. Jack let out a yell as he landed where the vessel had just been, immediately feeling a slash across his back. Jack stumbled forward, managing to turn in time to deflect Sephiroth's next assault. "My power continues to grow. You remain stagnant over your refusal to draw upon the dark." Sephiroth said arrogantly. Jack narrowed his eyes, batting away Sephiroth's next strike and throwing his fist into the other man's face. Sephiroth leaned back, Jack's knuckles passing within inches of his nose. However, Jack smirked and let loose a bolt of lightning from his fist.

The spell hit Sephiroth squarely in the face and launched him backward through another wall. He quickly pursued him back into the clearing where Sora and Seymour were battling.

As Jack and Sephiroth began dancing across the surfaces of the buildings, climbing higher and higher as their blades clashed all the while, Sora closed the distance between him and Seymour. He leaned backward to block a strike from the Vessel's staff, following it up with a quick combo to Seymour's torso.

Seymour grunted in pain, quickly kicking Sora in the face and pushing him away. He immediately launched forward a stream of fire, forcing Sora raise another barrier to block it. The blue haired man smiled, continuing the spell while raising his free hand. In another moment, a powerful bout of lightning rocketed from the sky and crashed onto the top of Sora's barrier. Unable to contain the power from both spells, Sora's defenses shattered and he fell onto his back with a cry.

"You are no match for my magics." Seymour taunted. Sora gritted his teeth as he stood back to his feet. Twirling his Keyblade, he charged once more. Seymour threw a massive icicle at him, but he leaped upon it and continued running toward his opponent. Reaching the end of it, Sora leaped high and slammed his sword down toward Seymour. Though the mage blocked with his staff, he fell to his knees and struggled under the power of Sora's physical attack.

"And you're no match for non-magical strength." Sora replied, ripping his Keyblade back and swinging swiftly. He struck a decisive blow to Seymour's torso and sent the man crumbling to the ground.

Beaten, Seymour glared up at Sora for a moment. Without another word, a dark portal erupted around him and he was gone a moment later.

Sora suddenly heard a cry of pain and looked up to see Jack crash down, creating a crater by his landing. He readied to battle the descending Sephiroth, but saw something else out of the corner of his eye: a pink scythe. Remembering Marluxia, Sora jumped back and narrowly avoided the incoming attack. Marluxia smirked as he strode into sight. Sora stared at him for a moment, before easily leaping over him and reaching Jack's side. The Wanderer stood to his feet, brushed the dirt from his shoulders, and resumed his battle stance.

"Hanging in there?" Sora asked him. The Wanderer nodded. Though he had taken a few hits, he was neither bleeding nor out of breath. Sephiroth landed facing Jack as Marluxia calmly advanced. The two Keyblade Masters got back to back, preparing for another bout. However, Sephiroth suddenly looked over at the Shinra building with a smirk. Cocking his head, he suddenly dashed forward and swung his katana through the debris.

In a fluid motion, he cleared away all of the rubble. With the ground floor now clear, a new indention filled itself with energy and began glowing brightly. The Keyhole had been revealed. "At last." Sephiroth said, gloating with triumph. Channeling dark energy into his hand, he prepared to claim the Keyhole for his dark master. However, a blur of blonde hair collided with him, knocking him away with a massive sword. Backup had arrived.

Cloud twirled his Fusion sword and remained at the ready, standing firmly in front of the Keyhole. Sephiroth readied his katana and prepared to charge until Zack, Aqua, and Roxas reached Cloud's side.

Likewise, Marluxia's smirk faltered when Ven, Lea, Barret, and Red arrived to back up Jack and Sora. Unsure what to do, Marluxia looked to Sephiroth. The one-winged angel gave his fellow vessel a swift turn of the head, at which point both vessels vanished through dark portals. **(end The World's Enemy)**

"Did we just manage that?" Sora asked, slightly out of breath. He lowered his Keyblade and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jack genuinely smiling at him.

"You did good, kid. I'm proud of you." the Wanderer said. Sora smiled back and nodded in thanks, at which point Jack walked away to go speak to the others. **(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

Hearing Jack say those words meant a great deal to him, much more than he would have thought. And then it really hit Sora. In many ways, Jack was kind of the Master that he had never had. Sora and Riku both had taught themselves how to wield their Keyblades, rather than having Masters of their own to learn from. Although Yen Sid had filled in for certain instances, Sora had never actually had a mentor to learn from. Standing there now, he realized that he viewed Jack not just as a friend, but also as a mentor. He couldn't wait for the day that Jack had nothing more to teach him.

He watched Jack begin talking to Cloud and Zack about something, and he was grateful to have the Wanderer on their side. At the beginning of all this, Sora would have felt he didn't need any more training. Jack had helped to show him that he really did still have a lot to learn. Wherever the future conflicts would take them, he was grateful to have Jack guarding his back, and fighting by his side.

He did not realize how long he had been standing there engulfed by his thoughts, but he was called back to reality by Aqua's voice. "Sora, why don't you do the honors?" she asked. He looked around and could see everyone standing by the Keyhole waiting for him. Hurrying over to them, he readied his Keyblade and looked down at the shining Keyhole.

As Sora and most of the others busied themselves with sealing the Keyhole, Jack and Zack walked out of earshot to speak in hushed voices. "I need you to keep an eye on Xehanort's operations from here. We know he has established his base in this world but we don't have the strength to take it by force." Jack explained. Zack nodded reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we've got this handled. You can trust me." the Soldier said jovially. Jack smiled, placing his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"I always have, my friend. But on the matter we discussed last night….if it happens, just know that I was left with no other choice. If it does, then they will need you more than ever. Promise me." he said, turning his tone solemn and serious. Zack frowned, obviously disagreeing with whatever the Wanderer was referring to, but nodded.

"I hope it won't come to that, but you have my promise." he replied. Nodding gratefully, Jack briefly embraced his old friend before the two turned back to watch Sora seal the Keyhole. Gaia had been secured…for now. **(end Under the Apple Tree)**

* * *

LATER, YEN SID'S TOWER….

"I want to offer all of you congratulations on your success. We have dealt Xehanort a great blow in his operations." Yen Sid spoke to the room at large. Once again, the study was nearly packed. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, and Jack were all gathered around. "However, Riku and Kairi's mission did not go as well as we had hoped. With the tidings they brought back, we must move quickly to counter Xehanort's next objectives." the old master elaborated.

"Where are we going, Master?" Ven asked. Yen Sid looked at the young man with a grave expression.

"I am afraid we must divide our forces. I need Jack, Aqua, Lea, Roxas, and yourself to travel to Radiant Garden. A great Heartless incursion has begun, and we have been told that no less than four of Xehanort's Vessels are leading the invasion. Though that Keyhole has been sealed, we must not allow the city to fall. You must leave at once." he explained.

Everyone he had referred to by name nodded and left the room, except for Jack. "I thought we had agreed that I would remain by Sora's side for the time being." the Wanderer said with his arms crossed. Yen Sid nodded.

"That was indeed the plan, Jack. But Sora is needed elsewhere, and I assumed that you would want to be in Radiant Garden for this mission. We have confirmed that one of the Vessels currently in the city is Terra." the old master explained. Hearing this information, Jack stopped in surprise. He then looked away from them, torn. He had sworn an oath to remain by Sora's side, and prevent the Organization from touching the boy.

But at the same time, this would be his first chance to reach Terra since he had escaped from Xehanort's fortress without having to worry about Sora's safety. He then looked over at Sora. The boy had greatly impressed him during the mission to Gaia, and Jack knew that at some point Sora would have to stand on his own two feet without relying on a protector.

Accepting the conditions, Jack nodded. He looked once more at Sora as he made for the door. "Guard your back, and be careful. Don't underestimate our enemies." he told him. Sora nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again soon." he said with a confident smile. Without another word, Jack disappeared through the door. Sora looked over at Riku and Kairi, ecstatic that the three of them would be on a mission together.

"Where are we off to, Master?" Riku asked. Yen Sid stroked his beard.

"After Seymour's defeat in Gaia, he immediately embarked on a quest for another Keyhole: that of his homeworld. I am sending you three there, to a world once known as Spira before it fell to darkness. Once there, you shall meet with allies who can direct you to where you need to go in order to find the Keyhole. But be vigilant. Xehanort's Vessels are ever looming now wherever you go, and they will stop at nothing to claim your prize. Rely on each other and do not cease being on your guard." he explained to them.

"Yes, Master, but how are we going to get there? We don't know where we're going." Kairi asked. Yen Sid smiled.

"The Gummi Ship has been made available to you, and a guide is already waiting outside." he said. Hearing that, Sora rushed to the window and looked down. Beside the Gummi Ship, he could see a tall man with black hair in a red robe, his arm in a sling.

"Auron?! We're going on a mission with Auron?! This is going to be awesome!" he shouted like a child and raced out the door. Riku and Kairi exchanged amused glances as they calmly followed after him.

 **To be honest, I've had this chapter halfway completed for a while. I just could not get myself to finish it. I'm sure several people thought I was gone for good and I wouldn't blame you for thinking that. But I can't leave things unfinished. My original hope was to have this story finished by the time KH3 came out but that's not going to happen. Regardless, I will finish this story no matter how long it takes me. So anyone still out there willing to see this thing through with me, know that I appreciate you. We're only a couple chapters away from the arc of the story that I am most excited to rewrite from the original, so stay tuned for that. Any feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll hopefully see you soon!**


	25. Ch 25: On to Spira

**Yes, I'm really back again this quickly! I have a renewed vigor for getting these chapters out quickly and I hope that I can maintain it! Here's the proof that I'm determined to finish this story. Two updates in one day!**

 **Alright, insert usual disclaimer. Rewriting this story makes me realize just how contained the original was. I spent so much time focusing on the characters that I didn't do a lot of world visits. If I was going to extend this rewrite past the 40 chapters of the original, I would probably add in some extra ones that weren't there, but I am aiming to maintain the 40 chapters. So anyways, I hope you enjoy and read on!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original with additional scenes

Chapter 25: On to Spira

"Jack, are you sure that you're alright?" Aqua asked for the third time. It was getting annoying.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack stated rather forcefully. They, along with Ven, Lea, and Roxas, were on their way to Radiant Garden and were currently flying as a pack on their Keyblade Riders. Ven and the other two were up ahead. Jack had been lagging behind, obviously preoccupied with something and Aqua had noticed.

"Sora is going to be okay. He's strong, probably stronger than any of us." she said, knowing why the Wanderer's mind was elsewhere. Jack briefly shook his head.

"He has the potential to be, yes. But Sora remains worried and indecisive. He's not ready to stand against Xehanort yet. I've done my best to prepare him, but…" he replied, trailing off as Aqua interrupted him.

"Don't regret your choice to leave him for this mission. How many adventures has he been on without you there? Yes, he relies on you but he's also capable of staying out of trouble when you're not around." she said, flying closer to him so that they could hear one another better.

"Sora underestimates our enemies. I, better than anyone, know just what Xehanort is capable of. There is nothing that old man won't do to get what he wants. Right now, he wants Sora more than anything." Jack replied, his mind stubbornly set on regretting his decision.

"Jack…." Aqua began once again, but he spoke before she could say anything further.

"I swore that I would protect him from Xehanort, Aqua; that I would be his shield. If Xehanort gets to him because I'm not there, then I'll never forgive myself." Jack said. She sighed, admiring her friend's protectiveness but also wishing he would turn his thoughts toward their own mission.

"You're just one man, Jack. You alone can't decide what path this conflict will take. Terra and the Master are both under Xehanort's control. Ven and I need you if we have any chance of freeing them from their torment." she reminded him. At the mention of Terra and Master Eraqus, Jack looked over at her. Sighing and not responding, he finally nodded. His thoughts then shifted from Sora to Terra, and to the mission at hand. Radiant Garden was under attack, and under no circumstances could they let Xehanort claim the city of light. Sora would have to fend for himself this time.

* * *

MEANWHILE, SPIRA, EDGE OF MOUNT GAGAZET….

With Auron standing over his shoulder and Sora in the pilot's seat, they brought the Gummi Ship down into the abandoned landscape of Spira, homeworld of Auron, Seymour, and many others who had been forced to abandon the world when Seymour caused it to fall into darkness. "Where exactly are we heading?" Riku asked as they passed over a massive sprawling stretch of empty green land. Auron pointed at the windshield and toward a towering snowy mountain in the distance.

"There, Mount Gagazet, sacred ground of the old Yevon religion. The Keyhole lies beyond it in Zanarkand. However, the mountain is treacherous. Land at the base of the mountain and we will proceed on foot. Ships do not do well beyond this point." the Guardian explained.

"Got it. Prepare for landing, everyone!" Sora replied, carefully guiding the ship downward. A few minutes later, they landed in a clearing next to a bridge that led to the mountain trails.

"Anything we should know about this place before we get moving?" Riku asked. Auron slung his large sword over his shoulder and spared him a glance.

"Beware the Fiends." he muttered and walked down the ramp onto Spiran soil.

"Fiends?" Kairi asked as they followed in his wake.

"Monsters of this world. Once humans who have long since died, their lingering emotions cause them to reborn as fearsome creatures who want nothing more than to kill those still alive." Auron explained calmly, as if this were a normal occurrence.

"Sounds kinda ominous, doesn't it?" Sora asked nervously. Auron stopped and glanced back at him.

"Would you prefer to remain here by yourself?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he faced forward and walked across the bridge. His massive sword seemed large enough to cut any Fiends in half, and he was unafraid of the long trek ahead.

"I don't know about you, but I'm staying close to him." Riku muttered and jogged to catch up with Auron. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, exchanged nervous giggles, and followed. **(Servants of the Mountain, Final Fantasy X)**

Beyond the bridge, the trail sloped upward and grew rather steep. Despite the frigid temperatures and the falling snow, Sora could see the ruins of a civilization in the areas they walked through. "You said this was some kind of sacred ground, right? Who lived here?" he asked. Auron continued walking, but spoke over his shoulder at the boy.

"None lived here, save for those called the Ronso. They were a mighty people, guardians of the mountain. Not many of them are left, but with luck you shall meet one before much longer." he explained. Sora nodded, looking around with interest as he, Riku, and Kairi followed at Auron's heels.

They had not gotten much farther when the Guardian stopped in his tracks. Riku and Kairi noticed and likewise stopped moving. However, Sora was daydreaming and bumped right into Auron's back, stumbling and falling to the ground. "What…?" he began.

"Be still." Auron muttered calmly. Though his voice was calm, Sora noticed him tighten his grip on his sword.

"On your feet, Sora. We've got company above us." Riku whispered. Sora slowly stood up and looked around him. Finally spotting what the others had noticed, his eyes widened in surprise.

A large purple ogre was standing on a ledge high above them, four muscular arms outstretched and surveying them closely. "Is that a Fiend?" Kairi asked quietly. With the smallest of motions, Auron nodded.

"Yes, both of them." he replied.

"Both?" Sora asked, before noticing a second ogre above and to their left.

"Why haven't they attacked?" Riku asked. Auron grunted.

"They will before much longer. They're trying to target the weakest. Right now they're determining who that is." he explained.

Without further warning, the first ogre roared and jumped off of its ledge. As it plummeted toward them, Auron removed his arm from its sling and placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. "Get down!" he ordered the three Keybearers. They followed his command, and he reared his sword back in preparation for a mighty swing.

As the ogre neared him with four giant fists raised high, Auron timed his swing and cleaved forward with tremendous strength. "You will hurt no one!" he exclaimed as his blade connected to the stomach of the ogre. The Fiend gave a jolt of surprise and fell past the group, its body separating in two as it landed. A moment later, both halves faded into small orbs of light.

"One hit? Impressive." Riku observed. Auron, however, had turned his attention to the second ogre. Seeing the death of its companion, the ogre similarly roared and jumped down to meet them. However, before it reached them they heard the growl of a new contender.

A blur of blue fur dashed in from their left, stabbing the ogre through the chest with a spiked lance. The ogre crashed to the ground, dead instantly. As it too disappeared into orbs of light, the group got a look at the newcomer. He had the look of a biped lion with blue fur, a broken horn on his forehead. He placed his lance into an idle position and looked at the group, studying Sora, Riku, and Kairi closely. "Kimahri Ronso." Auron said and walked over to the lion-like man. Kimahri walked to meet him, speaking as he did so.

"Yuna and Kimahri have scouted the mountain. Seymour already in Zanarkand searching for Keyhole. Yuna wished to confront him already without you, but Kimahri convinced her to wait." the Ronso explained, speaking slightly abnormally for Sora to follow. Auron nodded in response to what Kimahri said.

"Good. I brought the help we needed. Let's hope their stories end well." he replied, gesturing to the three Keybearers. Kairi waved nervously at Kimahri, who grunted softly and bowed his help.

"Anyone who helps Yuna is Kimahri's friend." he told them.

"Where is she?" Auron asked.

"I'm here, Sir Auron." came a female voice. A young woman walked into sight, wearing a white shirt with long flowing sleeves and a blue dress. Seeing Sora, Riku, and Kairi, she bowed respectfully in greeting. "I'm Yuna, first of the Spiran Summoners to return to our homeworld. I'm hoping that by unlocking the Keyhole, we can restore this world and bring back those who fled when Spira fell. I was told that you could help me stop Seymour." she explained. Sora nodded, smiling kindly.

"Beating bad guys and helping folks is kind of our specialty." he laughed. She smiled back and nodded.

"That is good to hear. If you are prepared, then we should begin the journey up the mountain. We have a long ways to go in order to reach the other side, and we must catch up to Seymour as quickly as we can." she explained.

"We are ready, Yuna. Kimahri can climb paths that we cannot. He can take you ahead. Wait for us at the summit. Do not go down into Zanarkand without us." Auron instructed. Yuna nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes, Sir Auron. We will wait for you before going into the ruins." she agreed. Kimahri nodded once to the group, before scooping Yuna up into his arms and leaping high onto one of the ledges above. In mere moments, both were out of sight.

"Well, that's no fair." Sora muttered.

"We must go the long way. Keep your weapons at the ready; there will be more Fiends on the path ahead." Auron told them. The three friends nodded and huddled together as they began following Auron farther up the mountain.

Indeed, the Guardian's words proved true. Over the next several hours, they encountered dozens of ogres and other vicious creatures on the way to the mountain summit. The higher they climbed, the more Fiends they encountered and the colder it seemed to get.

Finally, after killing his seventh Ogre, Sora was gasping for breath. "They're keeping us busy, huh?!" he said in between gasps. Auron chuckled lightly as his own victim vanished into orbs of light.

"Better than freezing to death." he remarked. He then looked around as the other dozen or so felled enemies faded away. "Still, their numbers do seem overwhelming. Not much has changed in ten years…" he muttered.

As they went back to climbing, Sora could see Kairi shivering. "It shouldn't be much longer." he told her. She nodded, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Had I known we'd be hiking through snow, I would have brought a change of clothes…." she said. Her arms were completely exposed, as well as her legs up to her low thighs. Sora felt sympathetic. After all, they did come from a tropical world. Riku heard her words and fell back to walk beside them.

"Here, this might help." he said, conjuring a large flame in the palms of his hands. Feeling the heat, Kairi huddled closer to him.

"Thanks." she said as her teeth stopped chattering.

"Having fun on our first mission as a trio?" Riku asked them. Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be glad to get off of this mountain, but at least we're in good company." he said, nodding to Auron's back. The Guardian was several meters ahead of them, huddled against the oncoming snowstorm and clearing a path for them to follow.

"What are the chances that Xehanort's people were actually willing to hike through all of this?" Kairi asked. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on how badly they want what's on the other side. Seymour certainly did, and I'm willing to bet that he's got some backup after what you guys did in Gaia." he answered her.

Auron disappeared around a corner up ahead. Not wanting to get left behind, they hurried after him. Much to their surprise, the snowfall ceased immediately after rounding the corner.

They could see the top of the mountain above them, but none of them were looking at the summit. In the distance to their left were the ruins of a once great and proud city that went on for miles. Just by looking at what was left, they could feel a sense of loss and sorrow engulfing the place like a blanket of fog. "The ruins of the great Machina city, Zanarkand." Auron's voice floated down toward them. They stopped and looked up to see him waiting for them ahead. They walked over to him and listened as he continued speaking. "Long ago, there was a great war between the cities of Spira. Zanarkand was on the losing side. In the midst of the conflict, a powerful creature called Sin rose. Sin destroyed what was left of the city and went on to ravage Spira for a thousand years. Until ten years ago, when Seymour caused this world to fall into darkness. Summoners would journey here in hopes of finding the power to defeat Sin, but always it returned. When this world is restored, so too will Sin be reborn. Then, it will be Yuna's responsibility as a Summoner to defeat it once more." he explained to them.

"This world has seen much conflict and loss, hasn't it?" Riku asked. Auron's face flickered with pain for a moment, recalling old memories.

"Yes." he simply replied and turned to walk away. Thinking about what Auron said, all of the sudden it made sense to Sora.

Years ago when they had met Auron in the Coliseum, Sora had experienced a glimpse of Auron's memories when he touched Hades' doll that controlled Auron's will.

" _It is not too late, let us turn back!_

 _Yes, but I…I cannot accept it._

 _Your deaths will mean nothing!"_

"You lost people that you cared about." he said. Auron stopped, and turned back to face him.

"Braska, my friend, was the Summoner meant to battle Sin. I was his Guardian. and Jecht, a drunk from Zanarkand who came to understand our struggle. Down there in Zanarkand, I knew that Braska would give his life battling Sin." he explained. He then sighed and walked over to the edge of the summit, peering down into the city.

"I thought that I had accepted it. I thought my mind was made up long before. But as I stood here, my resolve wavered." he muttered. Sora grunted thoughtfully, trying to emphasize with what the older man was saying.

"So even though you were a legendary Guardian, you still had your doubts." he said, walking over and standing beside him while Riku and Kairi continued on to the summit. Auron glanced at him and scoffed.

"Legendary Guardian? I was just a boy; not much older than you, in fact. I wanted to change the world too. But I changed nothing; that is _my_ story." he replied. Sora frowned.

"Well, now's your chance. You can change things here by what we're doing. You're giving your world another chance. That's going to make a difference someday." he said cheerfully. Auron slowly shook his head, though there was a shadow of a smile on his face.

"There you go, meddling again…" he said, at which point they both chuckled quietly.

"Hey, are you guys coming?!" Kairi called to them. Sora looked up at her, and Auron nodded.

"She is right. No time to waste, let's go." he said.

"Right!" Sora said and ran past him to catch up with the others.

Reaching the summit, they reunited with Yuna and Kimahri, who had evidently been waiting for hours. **(end Servants of the Mountain)**

"Good to see you in one piece." Yuna greeted them. However, Kimahri pointed down at the city.

"Trouble." he growled. At that moment, a pillar of light rose into the sky far in the distance.

"Seymour has opened the Chamber of the Fayth. We are out of time." Auron observed.

"Let's go!" Yuna exclaimed. However, Sora sensed an incoming spell and whirled around. He deflected the blast of darkness with his Keyblade and narrowed his eyes upon seeing they had been followed.

Emerging from the mountain trail was Vanitas, his own Keyblade in hand. "Going somewhere? I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with what Seymour's got going on down there. His work is too important." he said coldly, his yellow eyes staring malevolently at them.

"We must go now!" Auron exclaimed. Riku looked at Kairi, who nodded bravely.

"You guys go. Together, you should be more than a match for Seymour. Kairi and I will handle this." he told them.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, uneasy about leaving them behind.

"You have to find the Keyhole, Sora, now go! We'll catch up when we're done!" Kairi urged him. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, hurrying down the path after Yuna, Kimahri, and Auron. **(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)**

"Do you really think you're a match for me, kiddies?" Vanitas asked as he raised his Keyblade into a ready position. Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"That's funny. We were about to ask you the same thing!" she exclaimed.

Without further words, Vanitas leaped up and launched a volley of dark lightning toward them. Riku stepped in front of Kairi, deflecting it with a dark shield before launching into a counterattack. Leaping up and reaching Vanitas, the two exchanged a swift flurry of blows in mid-air. Using the distraction, Kairi ran underneath them and leaped up, striking at Vanitas from below.

Sensing the incoming danger, Vanitas spun around and kicked off of Riku. Using this momentum, he plummeted and dove into the ground. As Kairi and Riku landed, they looked cautiously for signs of his presence. A moment later, he emerged between them and slashed Riku so viciously that he was knocked across the arena. Turning his attention to Kairi, Vanitas slashed forward with merciless abandon. Unable to get in an attack of her own, Kairi concentrated on blocking his. As their blades clanged and locked together, Vanitas grinned and growled at her with hungry eyes. Unfazed, she leaned back and looked at the ground. A moment later, a pillar of earth rose up and knocked the dark boy into the air.

Vanitas angrily righted himself and swung his blade in mid-air, launching two dark projectiles toward her. Kairi rolled out of their way as he prepared for another attack. However, Riku leaped up and tackled him out of the air. They both fell to the ground with a crash, but Riku was kicked off before he could deal any blows. Without needing to coordinate with words, Riku and Kairi charged from opposite directions and pinned Vanitas between them. The dark boy had to move quickly in order to deflect both of their continuous attacks, outnumbered but unfazed.

Finally seeing an opening, he ducked underneath both of their simultaneous swings and reached out with both arms. Striking them both, he launched them all up in a spiral of dark energy. Once more in the air, He knocked Kairi's Keyblade out of the way and managed to strike her twice before sending her crashing down with a cry of pain.

Kairi landed, her Keyblade falling from her grasp. She clutched her arm that had been struck and tried to get back to her feet. Seeing her down, Riku's fury rose and he matched his tempo to Vanitas'. Soon both boys were wielding darkness in equal measure against one another. Riku slammed his Keyblade against Vanitas', and immediately pushed it down in order to smack the boy with the hilt of his Keyblade. This sent Vanitas staggering, allowing Riku to run up and slice him across the stomach with a powerful strike. Vanitas cried out in surprise and fell backward. He slowly stood to his feet and saw Riku coming once again. In desperation, Vanitas raised his free hand and unleashed a powerful stream of dark energy. Riku halted his advance and raised his hands to catch it. As it connected to his defenses, his footing began to falter and he slid back several feet.

He groaned under the effort of holding back Vanitas continuing spell, unable to dispel it. However, at that moment Kairi dashed past him in a blur. She reared her Keyblade back, filling it with light energy. "Get lost!" she screamed and slashed at him with all of her strength. A line of light energy was left along his body where she struck him and he buckled backward, ceasing his attack on Riku.

Beaten, Vanitas fell to his knees and gasped in pain. Riku and Kairi calmly advanced on him, their Keyblades ready. However, he did not try and attack them again. **(end Enter the Darkness)**

"Well done. If this were a real fight, you'd have a victory on your hands. But as it is, I had no interest in taking out two of the seven lights. All I needed to do….was buy some time." Vanitas muttered and began laughing loudly.

"What are you talking about?! Buy time for what?!" Riku demanded. At that moment, a pillar of darkness rose in the distance on the other side of the city. Vanitas saw it and smirked once more.

"And there's the signal. Looks like the plan worked. Guess Master Xehanort was right. I do make a pretty good distraction. Thanks for falling right into the trap. You heroes are as predictable as always…" he said triumphantly. In another moment, he engulfed himself in a dark portal and disappeared.

Now alone, Riku and Kairi ran to the edge of the platform and looked out at the pillar of darkness in the city. It was surely intended as a signal by Vanitas' words, but it vanished only a moment later. "He only needed to buy time, and there was a trap…." Kairi muttered. Riku had already guessed the truth, that their worst fear had been realized.

"Sora…." he whispered in horror.

 **A bit more of a cliffhanger to this one than the original, but I prefer it that way. Anyone who remembers the original has a vague idea of where we're heading, but I am changing things up a bit at the same time. Chapter 28 rapidly approaches, and with it begins the closing arc of the story. I can't wait to get there, which explains you guys had two updates in one day! Consider it my extended apology for being gone so long. I hope you enjoyed the first half of the Spira storyline! Next time we wrap this world up and find out what happened on Sora's side of things….**


	26. Ch 26: The Zanarkand Ruins

**Hello again, everybody! Shout out to soraroxas123 for reviewing. No further announcements at this time, so read on!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original, along with an all new boss fight

Chapter 26: The Zanarkand Ruins

 **(Run, Final Fantasy X)**

"Will they be alright?!" Yuna asked as they hurried through the sprawling ruins. Auron and Kimahri led the way, quickly dispatching any approaching Fiends in order to maintain their current speed. Sora brought up the rear, his thoughts dwelling on the friends he left behind.

"Their strength is great. Together they hold the advantage. Come, our thoughts must turn toward Seymour." Auron told her calmly as they passed through a series of crumbling buildings.

"Kimahri senses more than just Seymour ahead; many enemies hidden in shadow." Kimahri growled, the Ronso holding his spear at the ready.

"There might be more members of the Organization. We need to be careful." Sora added. He found himself wishing for more backup, but unwilling to back down from their current course.

In short order, they reached the broken doorway of a massive temple. "The Chamber of the Final Aeon lies inside, doesn't it?" Yuna asked quietly. Auron nodded.

"Yes, though it is doubtful that anything of value remains inside beyond the Keyhole. When this world is restored, perhaps. But until then…" he replied.

"Final Aeon?" Sora asked, but there was no time for more explanations. The other three ran inside, leaving him with the only option of following. Such was their urgency that Sora couldn't may much attention to the inner rooms of the temple, instead getting fleeting glances of glyphs and symbols on the walls and floor as they made their way toward the center of the structure.

Once there, they emerged into a wide open room with a circular platform in the middle. Without any words, they made their way onto the platform. Though the device was ancient, it promptly carried them down into the bowels of the temple.

Reaching the lower levels, they could hear voices. Running forward, they found themselves in another wide open area, a circular room of sorts with a short set of stairs on the other side. In the center of this room was Seymour. The blue haired man was glowing with magical energy and his staff was raised high. Sensing their arrival, he smiled confidently and knelt down, plunging his staff into the ground.

A magical barrier sprang up across the doors behind them, blocking their escape. "Think that's gonna help? You've just trapped yourself in here with us!" Sora told him.

"Perhaps. It remains to be seen who it is that can no longer escape." the mage said calmly. Wasting no time, Yuna ran forward and elegantly twirled her own staff.

A red and tan bird with flowing wings emerged from a glyph in the air, a summon similar to the Astrals that Sora had previously fought, though much weaker in power. "Valefor, release!" Yuna commanded. The giant bird let out a screech and flew straight for Seymour. However, Seymour smiled calmly and coated his red staff in flames.

"Death awaits you!" he declared. As Valefor approached, he swung decisively upward and struck Valefor a critical blow. The Aeon let out a deafening roar of pain and crashed to the floor just behind Seymour, fading into orbs of light a moment later. **(end Run)**

"You really thought to challenge me with an Aeon? Your powers are far too weak to match what I have become!" he exclaimed, drunk on his borrowed power. Narrowing his eyes, he prepared to send another spell their way. However, Auron charged forward at that moment.

"You place too much trust in your magics!" he yelled and leaped up. Using his momentum, he plunged his sword into the ground and caused an eruption of energy to explode underneath Seymour's feet. The explosion engulfed Seymour for several moments, until finally it dissipated. The mage stared angrily at them for a moment before brushing the dust off of his robe.

"I am sorry. I had forgotten that you were still here, Sir Auron." he muttered, turning his gaze to the Guardian. Auron and Kimahri both brandished their weapons, but Seymour looked past them to Sora. Seeing the boy, he smiled once more and chuckled loudly. "So you hope to restore this world using the boy's weapon? You know that restoring the world will also restore Sin and the cycle of death that plagued this land." he asked them, turning his gaze to Yuna.

"Better to live in our world and fight for it than to leave it trapped in darkness." she replied without hesitation. Seymour sighed, casually running a finger across his forehead.

"But do you not see the value of the way things are? With Sin no longer a threat, we can give our people hope, Lady Yuna. Your own father, Braska, gave his life to destroy Sin and bring hope to the people. Do you not wish to grant them that same hope?" he asked her. As he spoke, he adopted a hungry expression as he stared at her and even extended his hand in her direction.

Disgusted by his words, Yuna vigorously shook her head. "You do not offer hope. You offer only pain and darkness. I won't give in to sorrow or despair. Instead, I will live with them, and live my own life." she vowed. She then exhaled a nervous breath before once more fixing her gaze on Seymour with determined eyes. "And I will do it without…false hope!" she told him. Hearing her words, Sora felt his strength surge. Nodding in agreement with her, he prepared for battle.

Seymour, however, lowered his hand as if she had struck him across the face. "You speak of darkness and sorrow; despair and pain. Yet you know nothing of them. I shall show you the meaning of those words…." he muttered and raised his staff toward the ceiling. An aura of energy erupted around him and the four readied their weapons. **(Summoned Beast Battle, Final Fantasy X)**

"What's he doing?!" Sora asked. Kimahri narrowed his eyes.

"An Aeon…" he growled.

"Feel my pain….come, Anima!" Seymour chanted and lowered his staff. A portal opened above him and a massive chain shot down from the ceiling. Striking the ground, a portal of dark energy spread across the ground as the chain sank into it. A moment later, it caught something, growing tight and slowly rising back out. A creature then emerged, more monstrous and terrifying than any Sora had yet faced.

Its face was covered in bandages save for a single glowing eye, and large fangs protruded from every corner of its mouth. Its torso was almost completely covered in chains including its arms, though the lower half of its body remained on the other side of the portal. "The dark Aeon….Anima." Yuna whispered, a tone of fear in her voice. At that moment, Anima's eye began to glow with energy.

"Scatter!" Auron yelled. The four dove away from each other a moment before the floor exploded where they had been standing.

"What's the plan?!" Sora asked as he emerged from the pillar he had ducked behind. Yuna was boldly walking toward Anima, her staff outstretched. She glanced back at him for a brief moment.

"We will handle Anima. You defeat Seymour!" she told him. He nodded in agreement and looked around until he located the blue haired mage. Seymour was standing safely behind his Aeon, watching the conflict ensue. At that moment, a glyph appeared above Yuna and an icy blue woman emerged in a flash of energy. "Shiva, strike now!" the Summoner chanted. The Aeon called Shiva charged through the air, swiping at Anima with a powerful kick. Anima roared in response and began blinking its eye rapidly, causing several explosions. Shiva nimbly danced around them and drew a large iceberg out of thin air, dropping it on Anima's head. The ice shattered around the dark Aeon, who ignored such tactics and continued its attacks.

One of the explosions finally hit Shiva, defeating her instantly and causing her to vanish in a flurry of orbs of light. With a mighty roar, Kimahri leaped down from the ceiling and impaled his spear into Anima's shoulder. Anima roared and repulsed with energy, sending the Ronso flying just as Auron charged in swinging his massive sword.

Sora, meanwhile, was struggling to find a way over to Seymour. Every time he tried find a way through, Anima began targeting him with explosions. Yuna noticed this and aimed her staff toward Sora. "Ixion, forward!" she chanted. A glyph appeared in front of her, out of which rode a unicorn coated in lightning. The horse neighed loudly as it galloped over to Sora. Seeing it coming, he leaped up as it passed and landed nimbly on its back. He twirled his Keyblade as Ixion leaped up through Anima's chains toward Seymour. Using this opportunity, Sora charged his Keyblade with light energy and dragged it along Anima's side.

As the creature roared, they landed on the other side and charged for Seymour. The mage turned to face them as Ixion galloped forward, lowering its head and angling its jagged horn directly at their opponent. Glaring furiously, Seymour swung his staff forward and sent forward a powerful wave of water energy. Seeing its own demise, Ixion threw Sora into the air just before it was consumed by the spell. Sora angled his blade over his head as he dashed toward Seymour and swung down as he landed.

The mage just barely managed to block with his staff and Sora immediately began an onslaught of physical attacks before his opponent could prepare. Knowing that Seymour's strengths lay in magical prowess, he was determined to prevent him from casting spells.

As the other three continued their own attacks, Anima repulsed with energy and caused most of the room to begin glowing with energy. Auron's eyes widened with urgency. "It's going to destroy itself in order to defeat us! We have to kill it now!" he yelled. Yuna nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow and preparing to summon her remaining Aeons. Kimahri once more charged forward and impaled Anima with his lance, though the dark Aeon turned its head and struck him across the room with a loose chain.

Seeing that Yuna was the biggest threat, it turned its glowing toward the young woman and sent an explosion her way. Yuna, in mid-summon, was defenseless. She gasped and covered her face, though Auron managed to dash in front of her and take the brunt of the attack. He groaned and fell to his knees, weakened greatly. "Yuna!" he told her sharply. She nodded and swung her staff forward.

"Yojimbo, strike!" she chanted. A tall robed swordsman emerged from a glyph. It dashed forward in a blur swinging a katana that cleaved Anima's chest open. However, the dark Aeon was not yet defeated. Quickly dispatching Yojimbo with several rapid explosions, it prepared to put down Yuna who was no longer protected. Yuna planted her feet in determination and aimed her staff toward the sky.

One final glyph appeared, out of which came flying a towering black dragon. "Bahamut, burn everything in sight!" she exclaimed urgently. The dragon roared its approval and plummeted to the ground between Yuna and Anima. Stomping its claws into the ground, it began gathering blue energy into its mouth. Anima, unable to stop what was coming, roared defiantly. A moment later, a towering blue laser emerged from Bahamut's mouth, cutting through Anima's remaining defenses. The dark Aeon screamed as it was vaporized through the attack, disappearing into orbs of light.

Seeing Anima gone, Yuna collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. With her strength gone, Bahamut faded as well. Auron groaned weakly and knelt beside her as Kimahri came sprinting across the room to check on her.

Sora had been steadily gaining an advantage against Seymour when they saw Anima fall. Filled with rage, Seymour immediately turned and blasted Sora across the room with a fire spell. "That power that defeated Anima…it will be mine!" he exclaimed, making his way toward Yuna's prone figure. However, Sora dashed in front of him with a yell and struck him hard enough to make him stagger. The two began a vicious clash of melee strikes between staff and Keyblade, with Seymour steadily retreating up the set of stairs behind.

Not willing to let him escape again, Sora kept pushing him and continued his attacks as they reached the top of the stairs and moved into the next room. **(end Summoned Beast Battle)**

Immediately upon arriving in this room, the doors slammed behind them. Sora stopped in surprise as the sounds of battle disappeared and the two were left in silence. He looked around for a moment, seeing a barren platform with nothing but empty space around him. However, in the ground was a glowing indention in the shape of a Keyhole. "You led me right to the Keyhole?" he asked Seymour in surprise.

The mage was facing him from several feet away, smiling confidently. When he spoke, it was with a tone of utmost triumph. "Have you not yet put the pieces together, boy?" he asked, chuckling loudly.

"What…?" Sora asked in confusion, but saw a hooded figure emerge from the shadows behind Seymour. As it approached, it pulled back its hood to reveal Young Xehanort. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

"We've been waiting for you for a long time, Sora." he greeted. Sora frowned and clenched his teeth with anger.

"Set a trap for me, huh? I hope you can handle what comes next!" he exclaimed. However, he heard further movement behind him and whirled around. Standing by the door were both Ansem and Xemnas. "What?! All of you?!" he yelled, now feeling a creeping sense of fear. Young Xehanort groaned happily.

"Like I said, we've been waiting for you….Number Thirteen." he explained. Sora shook his head vigorously and turned back, only to see Braig and Marluxia there as well.

"You sent the whole Organization after me?" he asked them. Braig smirked widely.

"Course not! We sent Terra and a couple others to Radiant Garden to lure your oh so mighty protector away. We couldn't get to you with Jack watching your back every step of the way. But the old man knew that Jack would let his guard down sooner or later. By dangling Terra in front of his face, your pal fell right for our bait." he explained. Sora heard these words and scoffed.

"So all of you are scared of Jack?" he asked them. It was Xemnas who answered.

"Incorrect. However, he was trained personally by Master Xehanort himself, and we were forbidden from moving while Jack was in the way. He sees too much, and we could not allow him to gain any more insight into our plans." the former Nobody explained.

" _Sora!"_ Auron's voice came through the door, along with the sound of forceful knocking.

"It is time to go. Soon you shall know what it is to be one with the darkness." Ansem declared, striding toward Sora with outstretched hands. Narrowing his eyes, Sora whirled around and struck at the vessel. Ansem gasped in pain and withdrew his injured hands with a look of fury.

"You're not taking me without a fight!" Sora declared stubbornly. Why had he allowed himself to fall right into this? Jack had explicitly told him not to underestimate their enemies and yet he had done exactly that.

Before he could do anything further, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle and looked down to see one of Braig's arrows stuck through it, pinning him to the floor. In another moment, Young Xehanort cast a spell that hit him directly. Whatever it was, Sora immediately felt himself losing consciousness.

"Jack's….gonna come for me, you know…" he muttered as he fell to the ground. His vision swam in and out as the Vessels surrounded him.

"By the time he reaches you, it will be too late to prevent us from obtaining the Thirteenth Darkness." Marluxia stated coldly. Sora groaned, unable to fight any further. He shut his eyes and knew no more.

Braig picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder nonchalantly. "Mission accomplished. Totally worth losing Gaia's Keyhole, am I right?" he asked with a wide smirk.

"Indeed." Xemnas nodded in agreement. Young Xehanort raised his hand and summoned a dark portal.

"Sora was not wrong. The Wanderer will soon be following, along with the rest. We have no time to lose." he told them. Without further words, Marluxia walked through, followed by Ansem, Xemnas, and Braig carrying Sora.

At that moment, the doors burst off of their hinges and Auron, Riku, Kairi, Kimahri, and Yuna sprinted into the room. Seeing Young Xehanort and no sign of Sora, Riku yelled fiercely and charged. Young Xehanort gave him a triumphant smirk and calmly disappeared through the portal. Riku dove forward, but it vanished before he could get there. "Sora!" he exclaimed desperately.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled urgently, causing him to look back at her. Her eyes were full of tears and terror. "We have to get back to Master Yen Sid and tell the others! They'll know what to do!" she exclaimed. Riku nodded quickly and motioned her away.

"It's going to take us an hour by Keyblade Rider to get back to the Gummi ship, so start moving. I'll follow as soon as I deal with the Keyhole." he told her. She nodded and ran out of the room. Riku sighed and exchanged a heavy glance with Auron. Silence filled the room once more as the gravity of what had just occurred set in upon them all. **(end the Key)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, RADIANT GARDEN…

 **(Shaded Truths, Birth by Sleep)**

"Why would they just flee like that?! What does that accomplish?!" Roxas asked. There had indeed been a Heartless invasion, and it was being led by Terranort, Eraqus, Isa, and Sephiroth. However, suddenly the Vessels had all vanished and the Heartless had scattered into leaderless packs.

Ven and Lea were dealing with the Heartless pack that had reached the marketplace, and Aqua, Roxas, and Jack were holding the line at the castle gates. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously, having been in the midst of a fierce battle with Terranort when the Vessels abruptly retreated. "It can only mean one thing: they got what they wanted." he explained. Aqua shook her head in confusion.

"But they made no progress in taking this world. What could they have gotten?" she asked him. Roxas and Aqua both looked at Jack, the Wanderer's eyes widening with horrible realization.

"What they wanted was never in Radiant Garden. This was a distraction to draw us away from what they really wanted." he muttered, a lump in his throat forming almost instantly. Aqua caught the implication and closed her eyes in fear.

"Sora…" she muttered. Roxas looked between the two of them.

"What?! Sora's in Spira, he's out of harm's…." he began, before realizing the truth. Jack abruptly sprinted away from them without explanation.

"Jack, where are you going?!" Aqua called after him. He yelled over his shoulder without slowing down.

"Gather the others and get back to Yen Sid's as quickly as you can! I'm going on ahead to find out everything we know! If Sora has been taken, then we don't have any time to lose!" he replied. In a fluid motion, he threw his Keyblade out ahead of him. It morphed into his gray bicycle-like Rider in a flash of light. Without hesitation, he leaped upon it and zoomed into the sky. In mere moments, he was out of their sight. **(end Shaded Truths)**

 **A shorter chapter, but still much longer than the original. With the Spira arc over, those familiar with the original storyline will notice a difference in where things are headed. With Sora captured by the Organization and his transformation into the Thirteenth Darkness imminent, the group now has an urgent reason to launch an assault upon Xehanort's fortress. It may be a rather minor detail, but it adds tension that was very lacking in the original. I hope you enjoyed as always and leave me a review with your thoughts! See you soon!**


	27. Ch 27: A Friend Captured

**Welp, I'll be back to work tomorrow so I probably won't be able to do any writing for the next few days. You know it's weird, I spent so time away from all of this stuff and now I feel like all free time should be spent on it. Ah well, that just means rapid updates for you guys and hopefully that's not a bad thing. Shout out to soraroxas123 for keeping up to date with the back to back chapters!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original

Chapter 27: A Friend Captured

 **(Sorrow Without Solace, Final Fantasy XV)**

"We were moments too late…." Riku was saying. He and Kairi had only just arrived back at Yen Sid's tower and were in the process of explaining exactly what had happened. However, before Riku could finish his report the doors to the study slammed open.

Jack stormed in with furious abandon, pushing past both Riku and Kairi and pointing his finger directly at Yen Sid. "You caused this!" he yelled angrily, the scarred side of his face stretching with emotion. Yen Sid looked at the boy silently for a moment, before taking a breath and idly stroking his beard.

"Jack…" he began, but could not get another word out.

"You pulled me to another mission! You divided our forces! You played right into his hands!" Jack roared, slamming his fist on Yen Sid's table. The Wanderer was beside himself over what had occurred, all thought of controlling his emotions gone.

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed, stepping forward and putting a forceful hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're out of line!" he said. In a swift motion, Jack wrenched himself out of Riku's grasp and pushed the boy hard enough away that he thudded into the opposite wall.

"That's enough!" Kairi yelled. Not taking his eyes off of Yen Sid, Jack continued speaking.

"All this time we knew that Xehanort was waiting for an opportunity to take Sora. I have spent the past weeks guarding his back and promising him that we wouldn't let the Organization get him. All of it was for nothing! How could you not see what Xehanort was doing?!" he screamed. There was anger in his voice, but there was also something else that Yen Sid detected: shame.

The old master grunted thoughtfully, choosing his words carefully. Meanwhile, Jack seethed in the silence, breathing heavily due to his intense anger. "Is it I that you blame for not seeing Xehanort's plan, or are you angry with yourself because you let your guard down?" Yen Sid finally asked him. Jack visibly flinched as if the sorcerer had physically struck him. Slowly, the Wanderer's face softened and he turned his gaze away from Yen Sid.

He sank to the ground, placing his back against Yen Sid's desk and burying his face in his hands. "I failed him….just like I failed them." they heard him mutter. Riku and Kairi looked at each other, both feeling similar shame for not being at Sora's side when he was taken. But hearing Jack's words and seeing his emotions…the normally stoic Jack who often seemed cold and distant…they were unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I should never have promised him that I would protect him. I fooled myself into thinking that I had the strength to protect anyone. I failed those I loved most in the world so many years ago…and now I've failed the one who was counting on me the most. I've failed again…" Jack continued muttering, as if completely unaware that anyone else was in the room.

Keeping his face buried in his hands in order to hide the tears rushing to his eyes and the pangs of guilt lodged in his throat, Jack didn't know how long he sat there wallowing in his shame. He suddenly felt two gentle and familiar hands grasp at his own. His tears stifled themselves and he stiffened slightly as the hands gently pulled his own away from his face. Upon doing so, he could see Aqua kneeling in front of him with a soft gaze on her face. She was staring kindly at him, and he was reminded wholly of the nights he spent in the Land of Departure. He was plagued with nightmares of Xehanort in those times, and he would always wake to find Aqua beside his bed and holding his hand.

She had always been the gentle caretaker, the friend who could reach him when no one else could.

Even now, sitting in Yen Sid's study, a Keyblade Master at the age of Eighteen, he felt like the young teenager from all those years ago finding comfort under Aqua's gentle presence.

"You did not fail us, Jack. There was nothing you could have done back then." she said quietly, ignoring everyone else in the room. Jack stared back at her, his resolve once more broken. She sighed sadly upon seeing his state of emotion and leaned in, calmly wrapping her arms around him in a soothing embrace. Though he did not return the gesture, he did not recoil.

"I swore to protect him. I promised him that Xehanort would never get him while I was alive. I broke that promise." he muttered, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Even if you had been there, you couldn't have overpowered all of them. You would have died and they still would have taken him. You're still with us, and we can go get him back." she said, squeezing gently and keeping her arms around him. She too remembered all of the nights where she helped him cope through nightmares. Jack and Terra had always been the best of friends, but she was the only one that Jack had ever shown his weaknesses to.

"They'll be in Gaia by now. The entire Organization will have gathered. I don't have the strength to save anyone, let alone…" Jack began, but she shushed him.

"The Jack that I know wouldn't sit here in self-pity while a friend of his was about to suffer a terrible fate. He'd be out there leading the charge. So what are you going to do?" she said, adopting a firm tone now. She knew how to get through to him. Begin gently and get him to open up, then push him to do whatever he needed to do.

After a long moment, she felt Jack nod into her shoulder. Smiling, she let go of him and leaned back so that she could see his face. His eyes had dried, and though he didn't offer her a smile, she could see that he was ready for action. She stood to her feet and extended her hand. With a nod of thanks, he took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

He looked around the room and could see Riku, Kairi, Ven, Roxas, and Lea watching. Clearing his throat, he looked at Kairi and Riku and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, for what I said and did. I know you must be feeling similar sentiments and I should have been conscientious of that." he told them sincerely. The two nodded in response, at which point Jack turned to Yen Sid. "You are not to blame either, Master Yen Sid. Forgive me." he told the old man. Yen Sid waved his hand almost impatiently.

"Our focus must now turn to retrieving Sora from Xehanort's hands. We need to devise a plan to infiltrate the Organization's fortress in Gaia through swift means. Jack and Kairi previously escaped from there. What information can you give us that would be of help?" he asked them. Kairi, seeing Jack deep in thought once more, took a step forward and spoke.

"We swam out through the Mako tunnels. But I'm sure they've sealed that off by now. Besides, it wasn't exactly a quick route either." she explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"We have to get in quickly, but Xehanort has both invisibility and a shield surrounding the place. We aren't getting in undetected and in time to save Sora. Our only shot of getting to him is to launch an assault upon the fortress. While most of our group distract the bulk of Xehanort's forces, a couple of us can slip through to reach Sora." he added. Lea sighed loudly.

"Well that's a plan once we're inside, but we're still dealing with the shield problem." he reminded them.

" _I can be of assistance with that."_ said a familiar voice. The group looked around with alarm upon hearing the female voice. A moment later, a dark portal appeared in the corner of the study. Out of it stepped Maleficent, weakened and wounded greatly but very much alive.

"Dark portals don't work in here, what gives?" Lea asked. Maleficent smiled, suppressing a great bout of pain from her injuries.

"Do you really think that matters where I am concerned?" she asked, but quickly turned her attention to the rest of the group. Eyeing Jack, she frowned. "I remember you, boy." she spat with distaste. The Wanderer narrowed his eyes.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual." he spat back.

"We tried to find you in the Cave of Wonders. What happened?" Riku asked her. She shuddered as if recalling a difficult memory.

"I do not wish to admit it, but the Dragoon and his companions were correct. No less than eight of Xehanort's minions stormed my home. It took nearly all of my power to keep them at bay, and my dear Pete was terribly hurt during the battle. Seeing him to be of no further use, I returned him to his town and his boat. I am prepared to strike back against Xehanort for this insolence." she explained, though through her tone and glares she obviously disliked the idea of allying with them.

"So you can take down the shields and invisibility?" Ven asked her. She nodded.

"I can get you inside, but you must promise me that the lot of you will finally see an end to Xehanort. Though we are allies for this, do not expect special treatment once this greater threat has been dealt with." she replied arrogantly. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we can live with those terms." he said. Jack stepped forward, once more standing confidently to his full height. With his renewed vigor, the Wanderer seemed to take up the entire room. He looked directly at the witch, some hidden decision made up behind his eyes.

"In order to defeat Xehanort, we're going to need Sora. To reach Sora in time, we need immediate passage to Gaia; the kind only a really powerful darkness-user can access." he told her. She glared at him for a long moment, before nodding with a groan of distaste.

"Very well. Prepare your things and inform me when you are ready to depart. I can get all of you to Gaia in a matter of minutes from there." she reluctantly agreed. Yen Sid stood to his feet.

"I believe that command of this mission should fall to Jack. He knows better than any of us the workings of Xehanort's mind as well as the layout of the fortress. Ready yourselves as swiftly as possible. We have a friend to save." he instructed everybody. They all nodded in agreement and shuffled out of the room, save for Jack, Maleficent, and Yen Sid. The Wanderer crossed his arms as he looked across the desk at the old sorcerer.

"We both know what might have to be lost in order to secure Sora. We discussed it some time ago." Jack said. Yen Sid nodded slowly.

"I remember, though I yet hold hope that it shall not come to that." he replied. Jack stared resolutely at Yen Sid, his eyes shining with nothing but resolve.

"If the return is by a dark portal, then you will know that there was no other choice. I trust you still have the fail-safe?" he said, speaking with discretion due to Maleficent's presence. Yen Sid grunted and stroked his beard.

"Indeed. Rest assured that no matter which outcome occurs, Sora will know the truth." he promised. Jack nodded, his gaze softening for a moment.

"Master, please know that I am grateful all you have done. No matter what happens from here, I have no regrets. I will free Sora from Xehanort's grasp…no matter the cost." he vowed. Without waiting for Yen Sid to answer, the Wanderer turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Yen Sid stared long at the place where Jack had disappeared, apprehensive about the coming mission. Whether they achieved success or failure, things would be very different from here on out afterward. **(end Sorrow Without Solace)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, XEHANORT'S FORTRESS, GAIA….

 **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Master Xehanort calmly strode into the room with a grunt of happy triumph. The door hissed shut behind him and he walked over to stand beside his eleven Vessels. They were standing in a circle surrounding a platform in the center of the room. Upon that platform was Sora, hands and feet bound in place. The boy was now awake and staring defiantly at them all.

"Welcome home, my boy. Trust that your homecoming shall be a thrilling one." he greeted the young man. Sora narrowed his eyes, not seeing a way out of his current situation.

"You're wasting your time. The darkness is never gonna hold me, and I'm going to fight you every step of the way." he bravely declared. Master Xehanort chuckled and walked over, stopping beside one of his Vessels.

"You are not the first to say such words, dear boy. Before you, there was another who declared his intention to fight me at every turn…" he elaborated, before placing a hand upon the Vessel's shoulder. "Isn't that right…Terra?" he asked, looking up at the man.

Terranort stared blankly at Sora, who turned his attention to the possessed man. "Terra…" Sora began. Not seeing a reaction from the man, he continued speaking. "Jack mentioned you. Remember him? He's gonna save you, Terra, you just have to hang in there a bit longer." he told the Vessel.

Something flashed in Terranort's eyes, and the man's face lit up for the briefest of moments. Before Sora could say anything further, it was gone. However, Master Xehanort continued talking at that moment. "Yes, Jack Rikkison. One of the last of the longest surviving Key-Wielding lineage in the history of our Realm. You place too much trust in my former apprentice. He will not be able to stop me from gaining my Thirteenth Darkness when the time comes." he stated confidently. Sora shook his head.

"Jack's gonna come for me, and together we are going to stop you once and for all. You're never going to win. Surely you can see that." Sora retorted, the older man letting out a weary sigh from the boy's persistence.

"That's where you are wrong, Sora. You see, I do not need to win this conflict. All that I need to do…is _start_ this conflict. The clash alone shall beget the prize I seek no matter who claims victory! The X-blade shall be forged by the meeting of the Seven and Thirteen, at which point I will open the door to the Keyblade War. I seek no such trivial things as victory; only knowledge. Tell me, boy: why is knowledge such an evil pursuit?" Xehanort explained, trying to unseat the boy's convictions. Unfazed, Sora shook his head.

"Knowledge alone isn't anything evil. It's the way you're getting it, the lengths you've gone to in order to meet those ends. The ends don't justify the means! All the people you've hurt, turned into your slaves against their will, and all the worlds you caused to be consumed by the darkness….we will make you answer for your crimes, Xehanort!" he declared, fighting pointlessly against his bonds.

Tired of the conversation, Xehanort turned away from the boy and began walking away. "Take him to the top level and begin the insertion process. I must prepare for the conflict yet to come." he instructed his Vessels. Isa and Terranort nodded, pulling Sora down from the platform and forcefully leading him from the room. The rest of the Organization scattered to their respective quarters in the castle. **(end Organization XIII)**

Just outside the fortress, a large dark portal opened. Out of it stepped Jack, Aqua, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Lea, and Roxas. Maleficent emerged last, immediately vanishing into thin air and reappearing as a dark cloud over the location of the invisible castle. In another moment, they heard the unmistakable crackle of power failure and summoned their Keyblades. As the fortress emerged from its invisibility, the team prepared for battle.

"Hang in there, Sora. We're on our way." Jack declared.

 **And that's that. Up next we have the chapter I've been looking forward to the most in this entire rewrite. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I probably won't be able to do any writing for a couple of days but I will do my best to get the next one up as soon as I can. See you then!**


	28. Ch 28: Darkness Takes Over

**Well, this is the chapter that I have been looking forward to rewriting the most in this story, so I hope it turns out as memorable as the original. Get to it and I'll see you at the end!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 28: Darkness Takes Over

Jack looked at each of his comrades in turn, and they all nodded back to him in agreement. As one, they all aimed their Keyblades at the now defenseless fortress and let loose beams of light energy. The seven beams struck the front doors simultaneously and blasted them off of their hinges into the fortress interior.

 **(Black Powder, Birth by Sleep)**

"They're going to have Sora as far away from us as possible. We need to cut through their forces and reach the upper levels. He's strong, but he won't be able to hold Xehanort off much longer." Jack instructed them. Then, without another word he leaped off of the cliff they were standing on. Throwing his Keyblade beneath him, it transformed into his Rider just in time for him to land on it.

As the others followed suit, he zoomed forward and reached the fortress entrance in seconds. Seymour and Marluxia were waiting in the entry hall, and Jack flew in before immediately leaping off and recalling his Keyblade to his hand. As he landed with a crash, he stabbed his blade into the ground and dragged it upward, sending a cloud of debris at the two Vessels. Marluxia leaped over it while Seymour cast a powerful fire spell at it, causing it to explode.

Jack exchanged a flurry of furious blows against Marluxia's dancing scythe, until the rest of his team arrived. As Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven charged in ready for battle, he spun behind Marluxia and kicked off from the Vessel's back. His momentum propelled him to the doorway at the other end of the room. Sparing a backward glance, he could see Braig and Isa arriving to reinforce the entrance. "Don't forget the reason we are here!" he yelled to the other Keybearers.

Lea nodded and turned to block the incoming Isa. "I'll stay, the rest of you go!" he exclaimed, quickly back-stepping away from where Isa's claymore crashed into the ground.

An arrow pierced the back of his shoulder and he staggered forward with a grunt of pain. Angrily pulling it out, Lea found himself caught between Isa, Braig, Seymour, and Marluxia. Braig sniggered and let loose a volley of arrows. However, at the last moment Ven dashed in the way and expertly deflected them. "I'm not gonna let you fight alone." the younger man said, narrowing his eyes at their opponents.

The two then looked to Jack, Aqua, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas, motioning for them to continue on. Without hesitation, Jack kicked open the next door and led the way up the stairs.

As they reached the second floor, they could hear a voice echoing through the air. _"Sora has not yet succumbed. Hold off the intruders until Number Thirteen has emerged."_ Master Xehanort's grizzled voice sounded as clear as if he had been standing next to them.

"Be ready for reinforcements!" Jack told them urgently, trying to remember the layout of the castle. Seeing a short railing and open balcony to their left, he hurried forward in search of the door to the upper levels.

"Incoming!" Roxas suddenly yelled as Sephiroth came leaping onto the open balcony. The Vessel dashed forward with such speed that he became a blur, colliding with Roxas and crashing both of them through a nearby wall.

"Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed and stepped toward the new opening in the wall. However, Jack caught her by the arm.

"Roxas can hold his own, at least until we get Sora!" he reminded her. She nodded quickly and followed the rest of the group, now dwindled down to four.

From somewhere in the castle, they suddenly heard an echoing scream. Jack looked up at the ceiling, hearing the voice coming from many floors above. Narrowing his eyes angrily, he stopped running forward. "Enough of this." he growled impatiently. Twirling his Keyblade, he leaped up at the ceiling, slashing it rapidly and then punching his way through. Landing gracefully on the next level, he hurried forward again as the other three followed.

"Jack!" Aqua yelled suddenly. Jack looked up to see Eraqus descending from the ceiling with his blade outstretched. The Wanderer rolled forward, causing Eraqus to strike nothing but the ground upon his landing. Jack turned around, staring his master down defiantly. Eraqus' face was void of emotion as if blank behind the eyes as he readied his Keyblade.

"He's been fighting Xehanort's influence! They've had to submerge his consciousness again!" Jack told Aqua, a faint ray of hope in his voice. As if not hearing them, Eraqus dashed forward and reared his Keyblade back. Jack ably blocked the incoming attack, though the other man's momentum knocked him backward and pinned him to the wall. "Master, please don't make me do this." he muttered.

Eraqus blankly stared at him as he reached in and grabbed Jack by the throat. Letting out a choked sigh, Jack reached through the blade-lock with his free hand and punched Eraqus in the stomach. The grip around his throat slackened and he immediately wrenched it away and spun low, slicing Eraqus across the chest as he came back around. Eraqus stumbled, but Jack felt another attack coming in from behind and turned, casting a barrier over himself as Aqua, Riku, and Kairi hurried to his side. Through the barrier, he could see both Ansem and Xemnas.

They all looked up again as Sora's voice floated down again in the form of a scream of great pain. Hearing it, Riku let out a furious yell and leaped over Jack, colliding with both Ansem and Xemnas. The boy wasted no time in jumping over both of their attacks and slamming his Keyblade upon the ground. The floor gave way, and all three combatants toppled out of sight. "Riku!" Kairi yelled, but Aqua pushed her out of the way as Young Xehanort came charging in from behind them.

Young Xehanort came at Aqua from behind, and Eraqus dashed toward her from the front. Pinned between them, she pushed Kairi in Jack's direction and erected a barrier around herself just before the two attacks reached her. She and Jack met each other's eyes, and she nodded with determination. Taking this as her pleading for him to go on, Jack grabbed Kairi's arm and raced for the stairs leading to the next level.

Leaving Aqua behind was the hardest thing he had done in a long time, and he almost turned around to go back for her. However, Sora screamed again and he reminded himself that Sora was the one in more immediate danger. "Will Sora be alright?!" Kairi asked, her voice filled with fear and worry. Jack picked up his pace as they neared the top level of the fortress.

"Just be ready to cover him when we get there. I'll engage the ones up there, and you need to take care of Sora." he told her. She nodded in agreement, and without any further words, they sprinted onto the top floor. The space now before them was a single round room with nothing more than a couple of windows on the walls. However, in the center of the room was Sora, hanging as if suspended in the air. Vanitas was in front of him, hands held high and dark energy streaming from them into Sora.

"Come on, just open your heart up to darkness already!" the boy growled impatiently. Terranort sensed the newcomers and turned around, eyeing them both with an angry glare.

"You would sacrifice the rest of your friends in order to get this boy back? Is his life worth that much to you?" he asked them as he summoned his dark Keyblade to his hand.

"It's worth more than mine, or yours, Terra!" Jack exclaimed and dashed forward. He slammed his blade against that of his friend. Sora's life was at stake. He was not going to hold back, not even against Terra.

As the two friends began a furious battle, Kairi ran to the side of the room and launched a barrage of lightning at Vanitas. This caused the boy to flinch, and he slowly turned his gaze to Kairi with a growl. Unfazed, Kairi cast forth a ball of fire. Angrily summoning his Void Gear, Vanitas slashed it to the side before it could hit him. However, this caused it to strike the chains holding Sora's hands in place.

Sora looked up, tired and wounded. With as much strength as he could muster, he called his Keyblade and took aim. A beam of light issued from his Keyblade, striking the unsuspecting Vanitas from the side. The boy let out a cry of surprise as he fell across the room. With the bonds holding Sora now broken, the boy fell to the floor with a weary gasp. Kairi hurried to his side. "Sora!" she exclaimed with worry.

As she grasped his arms and began to pull him away from the center of the room, she found Terranort standing over the top of her. With a groan of anger, he raised his Keyblade over his head in order to strike them. However, a black and silver blade emerged through his chest with a slicing sound. Terranort's eyes went wide as he froze. His blade fell from his hands and Jack pulled his Wanderer's Judgment out of Terra's back. The Vessel fell to his knees, darkness seeping from his great wound. Jack was out of breath from the ferocity of their fight, and he felt a pang of regret for dealing Terra what might well be a critical blow.

However, at that moment Vanitas struck him with a bout of dark lightning and knocked him into the nearby wall. Without hesitation, the boy channeled darkness into his palm and slammed it onto Terranort's wound. In mere moments the big gash sealed itself, and Terranort rose to his feet once more. The two Vessels turned their attention toward Kairi, who stepped in front of Sora's unconscious body and bravely brandished her Destiny's Embrace.

Jack leaped onto Terranort's back with a war cry, forcefully pulling him away from her as Vanitas charged. Steadying her footing, Kairi swung forward to meet his first attack. Ably deflecting it, she set herself upon deflecting his incoming attacks. Vanitas was very fast, and she was all that stood in his way. Though the speed of his strikes was staggering, she managed to keep up with him, stopping his blade from reaching herself or Sora.

She kept pace with Vanitas for a short while, though the boy's greater experience began to show. Slowly but surely, he began to push her back to the point where she could feel Sora's body at her heels.

Meanwhile, Jack was holding his own against Terranort but was unable to overpower him. Like Eraqus, there was a blankness in Terra's eyes that told Jack his friend had been submerged deep within himself. As such, Jack knew that all there was currently inside the man fighting him was Xehanort and darkness.

The longer they fought, the more certain Jack became that there was only going to be one way out of the situation. It was an outcome that he had expected but had hoped would not come.

He leaped out of Terranort's reach and cast forward a burst of ice. Terranort deflected most of it, but still found his arms momentarily frozen. Using this to his advantage, Jack ran forward and struck his best friend with a powerful slash that knocked him across the room.

At that moment, he heard Kairi scream and looked over to see Vanitas finally puncture her defenses. Taking a direct hit, she fell backward and toppled over Sora's body. Now the last one standing, Jack hurried over to their side. Just as Vanitas raised his Keyblade over Sora's chest, Jack tackled him to the ground. They stood back to their feet and eyed each other warily, but the Wanderer felt another attack incoming and leaped backward. A moment later, Terranort's Keyblade slammed into where he had just been. Standing between the two Vessels and the weakened Sora and Kairi, Jack cast a wind spell behind him that pushed the two toward the edge of the room.

"You won't have him." he declared defiantly, offering the tip of his Keyblade first to Terranort, and then to Vanitas. The boy shrugged his shoulders without worry.

"We will have Number Thirteen on this day, whether you keep fighting or not. Your people are outnumbered, and already they are beginning to lose. You're out of time." he replied. Terranort nodded in agreement.

"You are powerful, but you lack the strength to defeat both of us before your friends fall and our reinforcements arrive. Even you cannot stand before the entirety of our forces." he reiterated.

Jack cursed under his breath, knowing that they were right. He might well be able to defeat both Vanitas and Terra, but it wouldn't be before the rest of the Organization reached them. The longer they stayed, the more chance that Aqua or somebody else would fall.

There was no more time to lose, no other option left.

The Wanderer looked back at Sora, who had just opened his eyes. Seeing the situation before him, he sat up with a groan of pain. Though awake, he was still in no shape to fight. "Jack?" he asked weakly. Jack smiled reassuringly at him.

"Do you remember what I told you about the darkness, Sora?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the slowly approaching Terranort and Vanitas. Sora nodded slowly.

"Don't fear the darkness, and it will never have a hold on your heart…" he mumbled from memory. Jack nodded, gracefully twirling his Keyblade at his opponents.

"I was right. However, you were wrong to assume that there was no darkness that held sway over me. There is one darkness that I yet fear." the Wanderer explained. Hearing his words, both Terranort and Vanitas stopped short. Sora looked at Jack's back, not understanding.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing power from his inner center, centering his thoughts on the training given to him from another lifetime, a long far-off memory.

"There is one darkness that I yet fear…..my own." he declared. **(end Black Powder)**

 **(Hot Wind Blowing, Metal Gear Rising)**

Dark energy erupted across Jack's shoulders, and the Wanderer repulsed with such power that darkness flew in all directions. Terranort and Vanitas blocked the energy but slid back several feet. Jack calmly walked toward them streaming darkness and twirled his Keyblade, coating it in the same dark essence. "Time to turn Xehanort's training against him." Jack muttered, his mind made up and his heart at peace with what he had to do.

He dashed forward engulfed in darkness, such speed behind his movement that even the Vessels couldn't follow his movements. Reaching Terranort first, Jack struck him with such speed and power that he fell through the air onto his back in barely a moment. Turning his attention to Vanitas, Jack charged and cast forth a volley of dark lasers as he ran. Vanitas leaped out of the way of the projectiles, channeling his own dark energy to match Jack's.

His own strength augmented by the darkness, Jack rained blows against his opponent before front-flipping over Vanitas. Before the boy could turn around, Jack punched him upward and launched him into the air. Leaping up to meet him, the two slashed back and forth with reckless abandon. Such was their speed that Sora could not follow the battle either. Jack had become little more than a blur.

Jack caught Vanitas by the throat and spun in the air, throwing the boy into the ground with a crash. Sora looked to his left as Terranort got back to his feet and charged for him and Kairi. However, Jack dashed in the way and easily stopped the man in his tracks. Throwing two quick strikes forward in order to knock Terranort's Keyblade to the side, Jack threw his palm forward and let loose a burst of purple lightning. The spell hit Terranort in the torso and launched him once more through the air.

"Jack….has given in to his darkness….we need…reinforcements!" Vanitas panted from where he was kneeling on the ground. Without a word, Jack dashed in front of him and kicked him hard enough to launch him through the opposite wall. Vanitas crashed through the stone with a groan and plummeted out of sight. Jack calmly turned to see Terranort once more charging for him and reared forward, locking their blades together.

"I won't let anyone take Sora. Not even you, Terra." The Wanderer said calmly, still in complete control of his mind and actions. Terranort was visibly struggling against his opponent, the slowness of his movements counteracting his superior strength. Jack was literally able to dance circles around him without ever taking a hit.

Defiantly, Terranort broke the lock and swung for Jack's head. Chuckling quietly, Jack spun behind his old friend and placed both palms upon Terranort's back, channeling lightning into him. Terranort screamed from the pain before Jack raised his leg and kicked him through the very same opening that Vanitas had fallen through.

With both Vessels dispatched, Jack turned his attention to Sora and Kairi, darkness still streaming off of him. Sora looked at his friend and mentor from across the room, and could see both relief and sadness on Jack's face. Relief at Sora's safety, but sadness about something else. **(end Hot Wind Blowing)**

Before Jack could run over to the boy's side, a dark portal opened in the middle of the room. To their horror, both Master Xehanort and Braig stepped out of it, standing between Jack and the other two. In a flash, Braig shot two arrows forward. One pierced each of Jack's ankles, halting him in place.

With a groan of triumph, Xehanort stared for a long moment at Jack's darkness-imbued body before turning his attention to Sora who was still too weak defend himself. With Kairi still unconscious, Sora struggled to sit up but managed to do so. He glared furiously at Xehanort, seeing no way out of their situation now.

Knowing what was about to happen, Jack prepared to move with more speed than he ever had before. Getting everyone out safely was no longer an option. There was only one path left to take.

"At last, the vessel has been made brittle and ready. The last and Thirteenth Darkness shall join his brethren, and the Second Keyblade War can begin!" Xehanort chanted, stabbing his blade into his own chest. He pulled it out a moment later, a fragment of his heart stuck to the tip of the weapon. Sora braced himself and began breathing rapidly, though he still didn't have the strength to summon his weapon again. Braig kept his arrowguns pointed firmly at Jack, ready to prevent the Wanderer from interfering. Jack, however, paid him no mind and centered his focus on Sora.

"Join us and fulfill your destiny!" Xehanort declared, swinging his Keyblade and sending the heart fragment directly at Sora.

As the heart flew through the air, time slowed down for Sora. Seeing his fate coming right at him, he looked at Kairi's unconscious form one last time. _"I'm sorry, Kairi, for never telling you how I really felt…"_ he found himself thinking. He then closed his eyes, not wanting to see the heart pierce his own chest.

However, he felt a burst of wind and heard the heart connect to something else.

Such was the burst of wind that both he and Kairi were knocked across the room. When he opened his eyes, he was to the left of where he had been. They were almost behind Xehanort and Braig, and to his horror, he realized what happened.

Standing just in front of where Sora and Kairi had been helplessly laying….was Jack. A glowing energy was still circling his chest, though it faded a moment later. **(Leaving Earth, Mass Effect 3)**

"Jack!" he screamed. Jack slowly looked at him, before falling to his knees. Xehanort, however, chuckled triumphantly as if it had been his goal all along. Sora stared at his friend with terror in his eyes. Slowly, as if in great pain, Jack managed to look up at him. His body repulsed, and his eyes flashed yellow for a moment before returning to his natural hazel.

" _Jack, right?"_

" _Sora, I am at your side."_

Jack's words began to fly through Sora's mind like images from an old reel. Time was in slow motion now, every moment feeling like hours. He and Jack met each other's eyes. There was pain and sorrow in the Wanderer's eyes, but no regret. Sora realized that this had been Jack's plan all along.

Once more, Jack's body repulsed and his eyes flashed yellow for a moment. Remaining yellow for a few seconds longer this time, they eventually faded back to hazel.

" _It's really an honor, Jack. I've heard so much about you and seeing you in action makes me hope I can be as strong as you one day."_

" _You are strong, Sora, but you are uncertain. Your own skills are formidable, but you are not as confident in them. You lack confidence, and I lack surety in our victory. There is much that we each can work on bettering."_

Sora's screaming eventually caused Kairi to wake up, in severe pain from her injury. She took in the scene before her in a brief moment, realizing what Jack had done in order to save Sora. Jack looked at her, giving her a small smile through his pain. Xehanort and Braig looked on happily as Jack's body repulsed a third time, his eyes flashing yellow. It took nearly ten seconds for them go back to hazel.

" _I am Sora's shield. While I stand between him and the Organization, he will never become one of you. I won't let you infect him and I won't let him try to sacrifice himself for us, either."_

Jack had fulfilled his vow. How many times had he told Sora that under no circumstances would he allow Sora to be turned into one of Xehanort's pawns? Though Sora had understood Jack to be promising to battle alongside Sora when the time came, he realized what Jack had meant all along.

Jack knew that the Organization would never stop coming after Sora. Only now did Sora think back to their last conversation, in Gaia.

" _Hasn't Xehanort marked me as the Thirteenth Darkness?"_

" _For the moment, it would seem."_

" _Jack, you used to be Xehanort's apprentice, right?"_

" _Yes, I was. Why do you ask?"_

" _If Xehanort trained you, then why doesn't he want you as his last Vessel?"_

" _My heart is closed to him now, and he could not make me into his Vessel unless I allowed it."_

Sora stared at Jack with a pang of realization: Jack had been immune to Xehanort. By opening his heart once more to darkness, Jack had allowed the old man to take him over. Even though he had been immune, he had done this willingly in order to save Sora.

Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought that his friend, and mentor, was now taking a path in order to spare him from it. Not wanting to say goodbye, Sora found the strength to stand to his feet. "Jack…" he muttered and took a step toward the kneeling Wanderer. Xehanort and Braig were waiting patiently for whatever was coming next, bystanders in a moment that was lasting for a lifetime.

Seeing Sora step toward him, Jack grimaced with pain and shook his head as if to say no. Seeing this action, Sora stopped in surprise. "I can't let this happen to you! I need you to teach me more before I can put a stop to all of this! I need you!" he yelled to the other man. With great effort, Jack managed to speak.

"No….you don't." he whispered, though Sora could hear him from across the room. Shaking his head stubbornly, Sora managed to summon his Keyblade and resumed walking toward his kneeling friend. Kairi was silent, but she stood and did the same. Seeing that they were still going to try and come for him, Jack groaned with pain, feeling the intruding essence taking him over.

With all of his remaining willpower, he raised his fist and channeled dark energy. Sora stopped in surprise as a dark portal appeared behind him and Kairi. Once more he looked at Jack, whose sorrow was evident by the tears falling from his own face. "I am…sorry, that I cannot protect you further." the Wanderer muttered and flexed his wrist.

A powerful gust of wind issued from his kneeling body, immediately sending Kairi skidding back through the portal. Sora managed to hang on a moment later, though he too lost his grip and fell backward. The last thing he saw before the portal engulfed his vision was Jack's eyes flashing yellow for a final time. This time, they did not return to hazel.

" _We both know what might have to be lost in order to secure Sora, Master Yen Sid."_

" _I remember, though I yet hold hope that it shall not come to that."_

" _If the return is by a dark portal, then you will know that there was no other choice. No matter what happens from here, I have no regrets. I will free Sora from Xehanort's grasp…no matter the cost."_

Elsewhere in the castle, Aqua, Ven, Riku, Roxas, and Lea had been forced into the center chamber. Cut off from all exits, they found themselves surrounded by the entire Organization except for Braig and Master Xehanort. Each of them were out of breath and sporting various injuries, but determined to keep on fighting. As they readied for another bout and the ten Vessels prepared for a final charge, a wall of dark energy erupted in between the heroes and the Seekers of Darkness.

Aqua and Riku stopped in surprise as Maleficent appeared on the other side of the wall from them, holding off Xehanort's forces. "You all must go, now! Xehanort has achieved his goals. The Thirteen have been united!" she exclaimed. Aqua stopped in surprise.

"But…that can't be! Sora and Jack…." she said in disbelief. Maleficent impatiently shook her head.

"Sora and Kairi are safe already. You must go!" she explained.

"What about Jack?" Ven asked. By now, the Vessels were relentlessly attacking Maleficent and her wall in an attempt to break through. Taking massive damage, Maleficent grimaced, unable to return fire while protecting the five from attack.

"The Wanderer has fallen. Soon the united Thirteen will be upon you; then there will be no escape! Go now! I make this sacrifice so that you can defeat Xehanort where I cannot! Do not fail me!" she declared. Taking a critical blow from Isa, she cried out in pain. Her wall of darkness shook and withered. Maleficent groaned and, with the last of her strength, opened a portal of darkness behind the five heroes.

Aqua and Ven, hearing the news of Jack's demise, stepped forward to angrily fight but Lea grabbed both of them by the shoulder. "There's no time, come on!" he yelled to them. With the biggest pang of regret in her life, Aqua nodded and turned around. Roxas ran through first, followed by Riku and Lea. She pushed Ven through ahead of her and spared one glance back. With a furious cry, Maleficent began to glow with dark energy. Sensing a powerful build up, Aqua stepped through a moment before the witch released her remaining power, destroying herself and the castle around her.

As the place began to crumble, the Vessels disappeared one by one, protected by Xehanort's darkness. In moments, there were no signs of any of Xehanort's forces….or Jack.

 **Well, this one did turn out a bit different than the original. I hope it hit home a little harder this way, as that was my intent. I remember being really proud of this moment in the narrative the first time around, and I do feel a similar feeling right now. Anyways, with luck I'll have the next one out soon. My goal is to have this story finished before KH3 releases. It's possible, but I'll need to stay on top of things. Thanks for reading and please leave me your thoughts down below. See you next time!**


	29. Ch 29: Number Thirteen Rises

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the dramatic moments of the last chapter. Now we deal with the aftermath of those final tense moments. No announcements at the time, so read on!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 29: Number Thirteen Rises

 **(The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X)**

Silence filled Yen Sid's study, a solemn silence that hung heavy in the air. Yen Sid's head was bowed and his eyes were closed tightly as if in pain. Lea, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ven were scattered around the room under similar circumstances. Aqua and Ven in particular were feeling the void left by Jack's absence. Tears poured freely down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Ven, who was not in better shape.

Sora stood alone in front of Yen Sid's desk, staring intensely at the floor and his hands curled into fists. "It's my fault…." he finally said, breaking the silence. Hearing this, Yen Sid looked up at him.

"No, it is not." he replied firmly. He then stood up from his chair and walked over to the window behind him. He stared out of it for several moments, everyone else staring at him. "Jack knew very well what might happen during the rescue. He made his choice freely in the knowledge that you would be spared from a terrible fate." the old master explained. Sora crossed his arms, unable to meet the eyes of any of his colleagues. Instead he looked at the empty wall to his right.

"But it was my fault for getting captured. If I had seen through Xehanort's trap then Jack would still be here with us. Now he's with Xehanort." he argued. Aqua sniffed loudly as if she had a bad head cold, and spoke with sorrow heavy in her throat.

"Sora, it's not your fault. It's mine. I told Jack to keep an eye on you and to protect you. Everything he did was by my request." she explained. However, Ven shook his head.

"It might have been your idea, Aqua, but Jack would have done the same things by his own volition. We know him better than anyone. He would have done the same to keep any one of us out of Xehanort's hands." he told her.

Sora sighed and looked once more at the floor. Try as he might, he still could not get the truth to settle in. The mightiest of his defenders had now fallen.

No, not fallen, he reminded himself. Jack was now a pawn of Xehanort, and would stand against them in the coming conflict. As if sensing his thoughts, Yen Sid spoke again.

"I feel the loss of Jack as greatly as any of you, but we must now consider the future near at hand. Jack has always been one of the foremost warriors among us, due to his many years of training and experience. Standing alongside us, he was a very powerful ally who could well have turned the tide in our favor. But now….now he shall lead Xehanort's forces as his most powerful agent. The great protector has now become the most deadly and dangerous of our adversaries." he explained. Lea nodded, leaning off of the wall he was standing against and striding toward the center of the room.

"Now that he's got his Thirteen, Xehanort ain't gonna wait for very long. We can bet that he's already beginning preparations for the big battle." he reminded them. Riku nodded in agreement with him.

"We have to warn our allies that a great darkness is coming. I don't intend to lose, but they need to know what they're up against if we fail." he said. Yen Sid waved his hand calmly.

"Go then. I need Sora, Aqua, and Ventus to remain here. The rest of you shall meet with you need. I suspect that Lea is correct, and we have even less time than we believe. Every moment counts." he told them.

Without further deliberation, Lea, Roxas, and Riku walked out of the room. Kairi, however, paused as she reached Sora's side. Sora, still ashamed and feeling guilty for the loss of Jack, couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Hey…" she said coaxingly, gently reaching over and touching his chin. Pushing his face over to look at her, she smiled sadly. "It's going to be alright. He's just one more person that we have to free from Xehanort's control. He's strong, and we both know that he's going to fight Xehanort for every inch of the way." she told him. He nodded slightly, and she pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed into her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I held in there all that time because I knew that you and Jack were coming for me. I know that he's holding on, knowing that I'm going to do the same. You're right." he said quietly. Kairi smiled, squeezing him tight. "When Xehanort was about to pierce me with his heart, I only had one regret…." he began. She stroked the back of his hair for a moment.

"What was that?" she asked him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he managed to find the words that had so long eluded him.

"Never being brave enough to say how I really feel about you." he said. She stopped in surprise for a moment, and released her embrace so that she could see his face. Staring into his bright blue eyes, she could see shame and embarrassment in them. Sighing, but smiling at him, she cupped her hands around his cheeks and leaned in close.

Before Sora even realized what was going on, their lips met in a heartfelt kiss. When they broke apart, he found himself speechless. He stared at her, surprised and at a loss of words. "That took you long enough." she said with a quiet laugh. Realizing that she felt the same way he did, Sora let out a groan of exasperation.

"If you knew, then why didn't you ever say anything?!" he asked indignantly. She raised her eyebrows at him, evidently amused by his response.

"I figured that you would tell me when you were ready." she said, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. Without another word, she turned and walked out of the room.

Sora felt his cheeks burning in ways he had never felt before, though he also felt a sense of happiness as well. He looked over to his left with a start and realized that Aqua, Ven, and Yen Sid were still in the room and had witnessed the entire event. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he walked over to them and hoped that no one would comment.

To their credit, the other three moved on to other topics. "Why did you need us to remain here, Master?" Aqua asked. Yen Sid motioned for them to gather around his desk, and they did so. Standing beside his chair, the old master began to speak.

"Jack feared that this outcome would occur before you all departed for Xehanort's fortress. He left behind messages for you three in case he did not return. I promised him that I would show you his 'fail-safe'." he explained. Without further explanation, he waved his hands in the air. A cloud of magical energy appeared in the air above Yen Sid's desk, with a sort of screen in the middle for them to see through. "I will leave this to you." he then said. Without another word, Yen Sid strode out of the room. **(end The Truth Revealed)**

 **(Bros on the Road II, Final Fantasy XV)**

Aqua, Ven, and Sora looked at one another before peering into the screen and seeing the inside of Yen Sid's study. Momentarily confused, Jack walked into view and sat down in Yen Sid's chair a moment later. Sighing for a moment, the Wanderer then began to speak.

" _Aqua, Ven….Sora."_ he began, as if he could see them staring at his message. Offering them a small smile, he continued. _"If you're watching this, then the worst has come to pass. I have been taken over by Xehanort in order to save Sora from that fate. I know that my fate will have affected you three most of all. I wanted to offer each of you some personal words in the aftermath of such events."_ he continued. Hearing his voice once more and seeing his face, Aqua couldn't help but cry a new bout of tears. Seeing this, Ven tenderly put his arm around her from the side.

" _Aqua, I'm sorry. I know you will feel like you have lost me all over again, and that is probably true. I worry the most for you in the coming days, with Terra, Master Eraqus, and myself all standing on the other side of this conflict. But you are strong, Aqua, probably the strongest out of the five of us. The others are going to need that strength from you; the same strength that tried to keep us out of trouble for so many years."_ Jack continued, ending his statement with a quiet laugh. Aqua couldn't help but laugh, as well. _"I find comfort in the fact that you still have Ven. Together, I think, you will be able to reach Terra through his darkness. I have to admit that my hopes of restoring myself are not as high. You may never get the chance. If we never meet again, know that you, Ven, Terra, and Master Eraqus were the family I never had. I love you all, and I would have stood beside you….to the very end. I would have braved the deepest darkness for any of you, and I guess in this way, I have."_ Jack's words were heartfelt, and to Aqua's amazement he seemed to have a clear heart and mind. There was sorrow in Jack's face, but there was not regret. Jack had made his decision with a clear conscience.

When Jack spoke next, he addressed Sora. _"Sora, knowing you, you are blaming yourself right now for what has become of me. I've given you many pieces of advice over the past months, and I will give you one more: stop blaming yourself. I always feared that this moment would come, and I do not regret allowing myself to be taken instead of you. You are more important in the grand scheme of things. At this time, the Realm of Light needs you more than it does me."_ he began. Though Sora struggled to follow Jack's advice, he found himself forced to hang on to the Wanderer's every word.

" _I was able to teach you much of what I know in our time side by side. I could not teach you as much as I had hoped to, and I apologize. You restored my hope for this world at a time when I was nothing more than a Wanderer hiding in the shadows. Thank you for showing me that there was still hope. I am eternally grateful."_ Jack continued. At this point, he stopped for a moment and his expression grew tense. Whatever he was about to say would be the most difficult thing he had yet told them.

" _I know you revere me as a strong ally, and that's probably true. But now is the time to put aside your memories of our friendship. When next we meet, it will be on the battlefield. Xehanort will have control over my mind and body, and I will be unable to hold back. If you hesitate, then you put your own life at needless risk."_ he continued. Hearing this, Sora scoffed.

"No way I'm giving up on you." he muttered stubbornly. As if expecting this response, Jack slightly smiled and leaned forward in his chair.

" _Sora, listen to me. Do not risk your life for mine. If you cannot turn me away from Xehanort's control, then there is only one thing I want you to do; a final order from your mentor and friend."_ he said urgently, almost pleading. Sora feared what the Wanderer was going to say next, and his fears proved true.

" _Put an end to me."_ Jack answered. Aqua gasped in sorrow and horror and turned away from the screen. She hurried from the room, and Ven followed after her. Now alone with the message, Sora stared into Jack's eyes. The Wanderer was at peace, no turmoil evident in his gaze. _"If I am beyond your reach, then put me down. Rob Xehanort of my power, and you will avert his Keyblade War."_ Jack said. He then looked at something or someone out of sight and nodded. Standing to his feet, he once more looked at the screen and directly at Sora. _"Now we must travel on to our destinies, Sora. The next time we meet….will be as rivals. Strike hard and aim true, and expect no less from me. I hope with all of my heart that your blade finds me first. Good luck, and know that I am proud of you as a student and a warrior."_ Jack finished. Without another word, the message ended and magical cloud disappeared.

Silence filled the room as Sora found himself alone to stew on Jack's final words. Thinking hard on what the other man had said, he walked over to the window and stared solemnly at the Lanes beyond the borders of the tower. He knew that the great battle was almost upon them. Hearing Jack's words, he also knew that when that conflict came, he and Jack would have to clash Keyblades. Shuddering at the thought, he hoped that he would be ready to battle the man who had taught him and protected him for most of this journey. His greatest protector would now become his final rival on the road to Master Xehanort. **(end Bros on the Road II)**

* * *

MEANWHILE, GAIA, MIDGAR OUTSKIRTS….

The great towering fortress erected by Xehanort's forces was now a smoldering ruin, destroyed by Maleficent's last act of spite. The Seekers were poking through the wreckage in search of anything useful. Seymour swung his staff and obliterated a pile of rubble with a fire spell, grunting impatiently upon finding nothing underneath it.

"What are we even looking for?" Sephiroth growled, nimbly walking along the towering piles of debris and surveying their surroundings. Marluxia was doing the same on the other side of the clearing, distaste evident in his gaze.

"I know not. I suspect that we are simply being kept busy until such time as we depart together. The old man does not like the rest of us knowing the business that goes on within the top ranks." he replied.

Terranort and Eraqus were watching from afar, as per their own orders: to keep the other three away from where the others were meeting. Only the Xehanorts and other long-time lieutenants were being filled in on their next movements. Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Vanitas, Isa, and Braig were those that Master Xehanort had preferred by choice. The rest either could not be trusted or were forced picks in order to reach the needed numbers, at least in Xehanort's mind.

"They return. Gather over here." Eraqus instructed the other three. Though greatly agitated, Seymour, Marluxia, and Sephiroth made their way over to Eraqus and Terranort as the rest of their comrades approached.

Master Xehanort was in the lead, flanked by Xemnas and Ansem. Following behind were Vanitas and Young Xehanort, and finally Braig and Isa. "What shall we do now that our fortress has been destroyed?" Terranort asked their leader.

Master Xehanort chuckled, smirking confidently as he looked out the ruins. The eleven gathered around behind him, awaiting his further orders. "This place was of little consequence; a place to gather while we awaited the arrival of our final member. Now….we no longer need to wait and watch. The Thirteen have gathered, and now we need only the Seven to meet us at the fated place." he explained.

Seymour, Sephiroth, Marluxia, Eraqus, and Terranort had not been informed of what happened at the top of the castle prior to Sora's escape, and were thus greatly confused. "Sora escaped, yet you say that our Thirteenth member has been recruited?" Terranort asked with narrowed eyes. Once more, Master Xehanort chuckled.

"Indeed. Sora was always a forced choice, and not the one I desired. I was content to take him if required, but I always planned for another to sit upon the final throne. In a turn of events that even I could not foresee, I was able to gain my first choice after all." he elaborated. With that, they all turned to look in direction from which Master Xehanort's inner group had come from. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

A lone figure was now walking up the path, wearing the Organization's black coat and hood. Those who were unaware of his identity watched with great interest. As he drew near, he pushed his way past Ansem and Xemnas to take his place at Xehanort's right hand. "Behold, my new champion…..last and strongest of the Thirteen. Through him, we shall forge the X-blade! Now, at last, we have a vessel capable of defeating Sora. Now, at last….the Keyblade War can begin." Master Xehanort declared.

When he had finished speaking, the newcomer reached up and pulled back his hood. The short and neat spiky hair had the same style, spiked up in front. However, though it had once been a deep brown, it was not silver. His face was still the same, the large scar adorning the entire right side. His eyes had been a bright hazel, but now they were a deep yellow.

Jack had become a new Xehanort, the Thirteenth and final Darkness. Those who did not know beforehand all let out gasps of surprise.

"The Wanderer? I thought he was beyond our grasp." Sephiroth asked, crossing his arms. Jack was silent, though he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the former Soldier.

"In saving Sora, Jack opened his heart once more to darkness. He willingly chose this to save his friend. Admirable, I must say, though foolish. Through him, we have a champion that the Seven shall not be able to defeat. Though his heart is strong, he now belongs entirely to me. If I so ordered, he would even strike any of you down without a second thought. Such loyalty….a shame I could not receive such from the rest of you." Master Xehanort explained, staring avidly at Jack as if having already achieved everything in his wildest dreams. The old man then waved his hands to the rest of them dismissively.

"The time has come. Disperse into the worlds. Sow chaos and garner the attention of our rivals. Draw them forth into the coming clash. Finally, after all these years, we shall have the answers that I seek!" he instructed them. Without further words, the eleven disappeared through various dark portals. This left only Jack alone with Master Xehanort, the old man basking in this latest victory. "Welcome home, my apprentice. I am glad to have you at my side again after all these years apart." he greeted the young man.

Jack bowed his head respectfully, standing beside the old master and staring at the ruined fortress with his deep yellow eyes. "Thank you for granting me the place of highest honor within your forces. I shall lead them well, and bring forth that which you seek. Through your trust, I will become your agent of destruction, the instrument of your will. Just as you always intended for me to be." he replied, a tone of utter respect in his voice for his new(and old) master. Xehanort smiled widely upon hearing the boy's words. This was a most glorious day.

"I have great confidence in you, my boy. Through your training by both Eraqus and myself, you are one of the greatest Keyblade Masters since the Glory Age of this Realm. When we forge the X-blade and open the doors of Kingdom Hearts together, we shall gain all knowledge and our names shall be written into history forever." he promised. Jack bowed once more, though his expression grew tense.

"What of the others? Those who continue to plot against you behind your back? Once the X-blade is forged, they will be nothing more than a nuisance." he asked the old man. Xehanort grunted in agreement.

"Assuming they survive the clash with Sora's forces, it will fall to you to eliminate them. As my apprentice and champion, you shall lead the others into battle while I claim what is rightfully ours. Any of them that cannot be trusted will not leave the battle alive." he replied coldly. Jack nodded.

"Of course, Master. And as Sora and his crew? Shall we eliminate them, as well?" he asked. The two stood side by side, the sinking sun reflecting off of their silver hair.

"Sora may yet prove useful after we achieve our goals. Riku, as well. However, if they continue to struggle against us then we will have no choice. I trust you will not hesitate against them if it is deemed necessary." Xehanort said. Jack said nothing more, aware of what he needed to do and ready to battle his former friends as Xehanort's new champion.

* * *

MEANWHILE, THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD….

Darkness was descending upon the Keyblade Graveyard, casting the entire valley in shadow. Beyond the borders of the world, forces were moving. Pieces were falling into place, setting the stage for a grand battle near at hand.

It had lain dormant long enough.

Among the thousands of dead Keys was a plateau that rose up into the nighttime sky. There had been no movement upon it since Jack and later Aqua had been there.

" _Aqua, Ven….one day I will set this right."_

That day had come.

As the world prepared itself for the inevitable battle, a suit of armor was kneeling on the ground of the raised plateau. Suddenly, it raised its head and slowly stood to its feet. Looking around for a moment, it then reached out a hand and pulled its massive Keyblade out of the ground. Hoisting it onto its shoulder, it walked to the edge of the cliff and stared out at the horizon.

It had sensed the most recent events. Jack had been taken. The Thirteen had been united. Soon, the Seven would be forced here for battle. All hope rested on being able to restore those among Xehanort's vessels who were being held against their will. Long ago, he had sworn to right his wrongs. He had waited many years for this moment. Now, the time had finally come.

With a fluid motion, the suit of armor threw its Keyblade forward and transformed it into a motorcycle-like Rider. Leaping upon it, the armor then zoomed into the sky, led forward by an unsaid purpose. All of the pieces were falling into place. **(end the Key)**

 **Well, this chapter was definitely calmer but it was somehow more difficult for me to piece together. Now the stage is being set for the final battles, which I'm realizing took up many chapters in the original. I'm going to do what I can to change that up a little bit but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts. Beyond that, I'll see ya soon.**


	30. Ch 30: Calm Before the Storm

**Well, we're nearing the end of this story. Just a little while longer and we will be entering the boss rush of the final battles. We've still got plenty of excitement still to come, and as Kingdom Hearts 3 draws nearer my eagerness to write continues to grow. Shout out to soraroxas123 for reviewing and staying up to date despite all of the rapid updates.**

 **No announcements at the moment, so off you go!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 30: Calm before the Storm

 **(Riku's Theme, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Following Yen Sid's instructions, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Lea had arrived in Radiant Garden some time ago to inform their allies of the latest developments regarding the Organization.

Sora, Aqua, and Ventus had arrived not long ago as well, having made their way there immediately after viewing Jack's final messages. Explaining to Leon the gravity of the situation, the man had sent out urgent calls to their friends in other worlds.

At the moment, the seven Keyblade Wielders were seated around a long meeting table. Also sitting there were Leon, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Merlin, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Auron, Vincent, Kain, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Despite our efforts, Xehanort has gathered his Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Now nothing is holding him back from unleashing another Keyblade War upon the Realm. There is a battle coming our way the likes of which have not been seen for over a thousand years." Aqua explained to those around the room. Zack slowly raised his hand.

"By Jack's absence, I assume he was taken after all?" he asked. Sora nodded solemnly in response, eliciting a sad sigh from the Soldier. "He told me in Gaia that it might come to that. I was hoping not, but I guess he really didn't have a choice. What can we do from here?" he said, rubbing his forehead nervously. Mickey interlocked his fingers, thinking intently.

"Xehanort awaits the Seven Guardians of Light. But that question remains unanswered. Which of the Keyblade Wielders present make up the Seven Guardians?" he added. Silence filled the room as everyone pondered the question. There were eight Wielders currently present: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, and Mickey. Which of them would not be chosen to fill the ranks of the Seven? It was Kain who broke the silence.

"Does it truly matter?" he asked. When everyone looked to him in confusion, he continued. "It is not as if only seven of you will be journeying to the Keyblade Graveyard for battle. You will all be going, and I suspect some of us here will be accompanying you." he explained.

He was definitely right about all eight Wielders going to the Graveyard, at least. "Kain, we appreciate the thought, but we can't ask you to come with us." Riku told him. The Dragoon chuckled in amusement.

"You helped me when I needed it most. I aim to return the favor. During this conflict, I will stand beside you. On that, you have my word." he said firmly.

Sora and Aqua looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. It definitely wouldn't hurt to have extra help on their side. However, to their surprise, others stood up at that time.

Cloud, Zack, and Vincent each did so. "You helped restore our world, and rid it of Xehanort. We're gonna repay you for that." Cloud told them sincerely. Zack smiled widely.

"And even if half you weren't close friends of mine, I owe Jack a heck of a lot. I can't just leave him there in Xehanort's hands. I'm gonna be there when we get him back." he said jovially. Nothing ever seemed to dampen his spirits. Though Vincent said nothing, he nodded in agreement with the words of the other two.

The Wielders looked to Auron, the other one to have stood up. The Guardian stared at them with his good eye, nodding slightly. "I can think of nothing more to add. I will be ready to leave when you are." he said simply. Leon cleared his throat at that moment, turning the attention of the room to him.

"What about the rest of us? The Organization is causing havoc across the worlds right now, stirring up the Heartless almost everywhere. Some of our attention has to be focused on getting rid of them." he reminded everyone. Roxas answered him.

"Once we get to the Graveyard, Xehanort's gonna marshal all of his forces there. Without the Vessels leading them, the Heartless will be easier to take down." he said. Cid scoffed.

"Maybe, but even if they do, we don't got the manpower to…." he began, until the door opened behind them.

They all turned around in their seats to see, to their great surprise, Master Yen Sid striding into the room. Walking over to an empty seat and sitting down with dignity, he folded his hands on the table's surface and stared at them all. "I am here to lead the defense of the worlds. Together, we shall beat back the forces of darkness while Sora and his team engage Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard." he announced. With Yen Sid's arrival, the tension in the room eased significantly. The old master's presence put most of them at ease with their chances.

"That leaves us with our next major question, Master." Ven said. Yen Sid looked over at him curiously. "How do we get Terra, Jack, and Master Eraqus back from Xehanort's control?" he asked. Yen Sid grunted thoughtfully and began stroking his beard as he so often did while in deep contemplation.

"Of the three, Jack shall be the most difficult to reach. Because of his willingness to become Xehanort's vessel, his darkness shall be the deepest. Eraqus and Terra were both taken unwillingly from the beginning and shall be easier to awaken. I believe that restoring them is the key to reaching Jack." he replied after a long moment. Aqua nodded impatiently.

"Okay, but that still raises the issue of bringing back Terra and Master Eraqus first." she said. Yen Sid nodded, waving his hand dismissively.

"Terra shall be the easiest to reach. Though it will be very difficult to do so, it is possible. With Terra on our side, I believe that the three of you shall be able to reawaken Eraqus' heart and aid him in repelling Xehanort's influence." he explained.

"And how are we gonna get Terra back?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"I brought along an ally who shall be of assistance." Yen Sid replied, gesturing to the still open door. They all quickly looked to see who had arrived now.

Standing in the doorway was a suit of worn but ornate armor. Its helmet bore two vertical horns and a flowing cape was attached to its back. "Terra…." Aqua whispered with wide eyes. Hearing her, the armor shook its head and stepped into the room.

" _No. Merely Terra's lingering Will."_ it replied. Ven, having never seen the armor since the battle in the Graveyard so many years ago, stared at it in stunned silence. Sora narrowed his eyes, remembering his battle with the powerful entity a while ago. He slowly walked over toward the suit of armor, at which point the visor of the helmet turned directly toward him.

"Do you know how to save Terra?" he asked it. The armor nodded.

" _At this moment, his consciousness has been completely submerged by the fragment of Xehanort possessing his body. First, the body must be defeated. Once Xehanort's strength has been drained, I will merge with my original. Once I return to Terra, he will be able to overcome Xehanort's heart as long as the Vessel is drained of strength."_ it explained.

"And once Terra's back, hopefully Jack and Master Eraqus will follow?" Ven asked it hopefully. The armor slowly nodded.

" _I do not know what the future holds, but it is always possible, yes."_ it replied. Lea raised his hand.

"This might be a dumb question, but…isn't fighting Xehanort in the Graveyard exactly what he wants? Wouldn't we be better off just not fighting?" he asked. Silence filtered through the room once more, with several people wondering what the answer would be. Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Unless Xehanort is defeated, he's gonna keep trying. He's also gonna keep sending Heartless to attack the worlds in order to force your hand. I really don't see a way out of fighting him." he replied. Yen Sid grunted again.

"I agree. Our hope up until now was to deprive Xehanort of the numbers he needed. Now that the stage is set, I fear we can do nothing but play against him. We would gain nothing by attempting to simply overturn the chessboard. We must outplay him using the pieces we have at our disposal. He has backed us into such a corner that we cannot afford not to play. Our choices are to let the worlds fall, or face him in the hopes of defeating him." he elaborated.

"Then what should we do, Master? Just meet him in the Graveyard and end it?" Kairi asked him. Yen Sid looked over at Mickey, conveying some silent thought. Mickey nodded in response to the shared glance and spoke.

"We will go, us Wielders and those who are coming with us. He's waiting for us, and the worlds are counting on us to get rid of him. The longer we wait, the worse things are gonna get." he said. Sora nodded in agreement with the king. The plan was set.

"So how are we getting to the Keyblade Graveyard? Gummi ship?" he asked. Aqua shook her head.

"It's a four-day journey from here, three if we use Keyblade Riders." she replied.

"There may be another option." Yen Sid replied, looking over at the Lingering Will. The armor nodded.

" _I can get you there, but it will consume most of my remaining strength. I will be unable to aid you until I merge with Terra."_ it said.

"It'll have to do. Our priority has to be taking out Terra then. The quicker we can deplete Xehanort's forces, the better chance of victory we'll have." Riku said. Yen Sid nodded once more in agreement. He then stood up from the table.

"I will coordinate the rest of our forces from here. Those of you continuing on to the Keyblade Graveyard, take this time to make final preparations. I suspect that there shall be no time for rest after you depart." he advised them. With the meeting adjourned, most of the people in the room began to filter out.

Sora walked over to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "But, your Majesty, we want to come with you and Sora! You need us!" Donald was arguing. However, Mickey firmly shook his head.

"You're needed here. I want you to stay by Master Yen Sid. If the battle here ends in our favor, ask him to send reinforcements for us and bring them personally. We all have our part to play." he told them. Donald and Goofy both hung their heads in dejection. Mickey couldn't help but smile and looked up at Sora. "I'll give ya a moment, Sora, but we need to hurry. We'll be waiting on you." he said. Sora nodded gratefully and looked at Donald and Goofy as the King walked over to where the rest of the team was waiting by the Lingering Will.

"Guys…." he began, but they both flung themselves upon him in a chaotic embrace.

"You be careful!" Donald squawked worriedly. He laughed confidently and stepped back to look at both of them.

"Don't worry, I will be. You guys, too. Take care of things here." he told him. Goofy nodded.

"Aw, we'll clean up here and be right behind ya! Save some of Xehanort for us!" he said. Sora smiled.

"Will do!" he promised.

"Sora! Time to go!" Riku called from across the room. Sharing one last moment with Donald and Goofy, Sora hurried over to where everyone was waiting.

"So, to the Keyblade Graveyard?" he asked. Aqua nodded.

"Hopefully this goes better than last time." she muttered. Before he could ask any questions, the Lingering Will summoned Ends of the Earth and pointed it at the nearest wall.

A portal of swirling light energy appeared before them, an image of a desolate landscape littered with dead Keyblades on its surface. _"Once we emerge, I will lie in wait. When the opportunity arises, we will free Terra. His….our mistakes will be set right."_ the armor told them.

Knowing that their final clash with Xehanort lay on the other side, Sora bravely walked forward and stepped through first. Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Lea, and Mickey followed immediately behind him. Once they had disappeared, Kain, Vincent, Cloud, Auron, and Zack walked through. Finally, the Lingering Will gave one last nod to Yen Sid, Donald, and Goofy before stepping through. A moment later, the portal fizzled and vanished. "The hopes of the Realm of Light go with you now, Sora. It is all up to you now." Yen Sid whispered. **(end Riku's Theme)**

 **This may well be the shortest chapter in the story, but given what I had to work with it's to be expected. My intentions to have each chapter begin and end roughly where they did in the original is easier at times and harder at others. Next chapter will begin the final battles, since in the original I dedicated almost the last quarter of the story to them. I hope at the end of this that the spirit of the original story will still be maintained, which is why I'm doing my best to keep things relatively similar to how they were. Still, enough of all that. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the beginning of the final battles!**


	31. Ch 31: The Second Keyblade War

**Alright, here we are at the first of the final battles. Consider the previous chapter as kind of the "last save point" for the story. We're nearing the end of this rewrite. It's amazing how short this story feels after doing a 100 chapter story. I think I could have easily made this ten or more chapters longer, but as I've said before I made the decision to maintain the same amount of chapters as the original and simply update the narrative and characters to my current standards. Shout out to soraroxas123 for his continued reviews.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 31: The Second Keyblade War

Having arrived on the other side of the Lingering Will's portal, the group rallied behind Sora as they took in their new surroundings.

The desolate landscape of the Keyblade Graveyard stretched out before them, with most of them witnessing it for the first time. Aqua and Ven exchanged uneasy stares as they once more took in the sights. The portal had taken them not far from where they had met up with Terra and Jack before their great defeat so many years ago.

"There is great sorrow upon this place and emptiness." Kain observed, studying the thousands of dead Keyblades littering the ground. Sora, not really knowing his way around, looked back to Aqua. She let out a nervous exhale and nodded, striding past everyone and leading the way toward the center of the Graveyard.

"Legends say that this is only half of a broken world. Long ago, it was a great hub for the Keyblade Masters and the original capital of the Realm before Radiant Garden. The War not only crippled the world, but it also shattered it into two smaller worlds. Both were lost until Xehanort managed to find this place again." she explained as the group followed steadily behind her.

"Is this where….everything happened to you guys, Jack, and Terra?" Zack asked after silence had engulfed them again. Ven nodded.

"Yeah. Terra and I were lost after the battle here. Jack, Aqua, and Mickey made it out intact, though." he replied. Aqua sighed sadly.

"Until we found Terra again, taken over by Xehanort. In trying to save him, I got myself trapped in the Dark Realm. The same thing happened to Jack sometime later, though he never told me exactly what happened." she added.

"Focus, everyone. There's movement ahead." Riku said suddenly. The group grew tense once more, the eight Wielders and their five allies looking toward the towering plateau on the other side of the valley. As they came to a stop, they could see dark shapes appearing along the cliff at the top. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

In another moment, twelve figures in black coats were standing motionless along the edge of the plateau, staring down at them. Eleven of them had their hoods back and faces showing. However, the one just to the right of the center had his hood covering his face. Sora and Aqua swallowed hard as they looked at the dark shroud where the man's face was, knowing him to be Jack. She then looked farther to the right, seeing both Terranort and Eraqus staring blankly down at them. All three of the people they needed to save were present. The hard part was about to follow.

Master Xehanort then walked into view, stopping directly in the center of his colleagues. He grunted happily and stared down at the heroes of light with a brazen hunger in his yellow eyes. Throwing his arm out to gesture in their surroundings, he began to speak.

"Behold, these lifeless Keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat…..as a great Keyblade War raged!" he declared, his voice echoing across the valley. Having heard these words before, Aqua and Ven narrowed their eyes angrily at the old man. "More than a thousand years have passed since that fateful day, and the truths found upon this battlefield have been lost to history. Now, however, we shall recreate those events and bear witness to the X-blade's forging. We follow in the footsteps of those masters who began the First Keyblade War. Now, through us, their worthy successors, this Second Keyblade War can begin!" Xehanort continued, caught up in his moment of inevitable triumph.

Sora, full of anger and determination, stepped in front of the group and addressed the old master. "Whatever is beyond the doors of Kingdom Hearts, you aren't worthy of it! This Keyblade War will be a quick one! We will free those you have taken from us, and leave your ambitions on the ash heap of history!" he declared defiantly. The others yelled in agreement, rallying behind him.

Xehanort merely smiled, unfazed by the boy's brave words. "You think that you can defeat me with your precious lights and friendship? Destiny is never left to chance, dear boy, and I stand on the edge of mine: to forge the X-blade and finally learn the secrets beyond the borders of this universe. The door to the Keyblade War shall, at last, be unlocked, and I shall usher in a new world equally divided by darkness and light. In that world, there shall only be one worthy to rule. That one….is I." he growled back, chuckling confidently. He then nodded to his twelve Vessels, who all summoned their weapons.

"Ready yourselves!" Mickey exclaimed, and the heroes followed his instruction. **(end The Key)**

"There has been enough banter. Go forth, my Darknesses. Clash with these Guardians, and let our new Keyblade War commence!" Xehanort chanted. **(Dare to Defy, Dissidia Final Fantasy NT)**

The hooded man they knew to be Jack raised his Keyblade into the air and pointed down at the heroes. Without further warning, the twelve leaped off the plateau, plummeting to the ground and sprinting across the valley.

Sora raced forward, the other guardians of light following in his wake. Nimbly leaping over the piles of fallen Keyblades, he held his blade at the ready as the two opposing forces neared one another. The Vessel closest to his position was Young Xehanort, who appeared to be coming straight for him. Rearing back his Keyblade, he leaped forward and slammed it against Young Xehanort's with an echoing _clang_. As he did so, his friends came flying past and engaged the others.

Chaos engulfed the valley as the thunderous battle began. Xehanort watched eagerly from his place on top of the plateau, chuckling under his breath as he watched the Guardians and Seekers clash.

Kain dashed forward, taking up Sora's duel with Young Xehanort once the boy had moved on. He thrust his lance forward toward the teen's face, but the Vessel leaned backward and avoided the strike. Not hesitating, Kain then twirled his lance around his body, swinging it in a broad arc. Young Xehanort ducked underneath it and brought his Keyblade around, swinging toward Kain's torso. At that moment, Kain leaped straight upward, soaring high into the sky. Young Xehanort stared for a moment, until the Dragoon came plummeting down at breakneck speed.

The vessel stepped out of the way barely a second before Kain's lance crashed into the ground where he had been standing. Laughing confidently, Young Xehanort dashed forward and struck the Dragoon three quick times. Kain grunted from the hits before back-flipping into the air and rearing back his lance. Charging his weapon with energy, he took aim. "Lance of the Covenant!" he roared, hurling it forward.

Vincent narrowed his eyes calmly and took aim with his three-barreled pistol. Shooting a barrage forward, Xemnas deftly blocked the bullets with an ethereal blade. He dashed toward the other man, who let loose a volley of bullets. Xemnas blocked them all and swung as he came in close. However, Vincent leaped out of the way, reloading his pistol in mid-air and firing again as he landed. Xemnas was already upon him again, swinging wildly. Vincent dodged the attacks fluidly, batting away the ethereal blades with the barrel of his pistol. Seeing an opening, he swung forward his golden claw. Seeing it coming, Xemnas leaned back and the claw came within inches of striking his face.

Gasping angrily, he leaped back and waved his arm forward. A volley of energy projectiles appeared out of thin air and zoomed toward his opponent. Vincent shot the first few out of the air and flicked his red cloak in front of his body before the rest could connect. Transforming into his red cloud form, he streaked upward and flew above Xemnas' head. Landing behind the man, he unfurled his cloak and let out a beastly roar, having transformed into his chaotic form. Without hesitation, he dashed forward with outstretched claws.

Cloud gritted his teeth as he flew through the air and slammed his Fusion sword against Sephiroth's katana. The two glared at one another, throwing forward blindingly swift attacks. At a stalemate, neither one could penetrate the other's guard. Allowing himself a small smile, Cloud then gasped as a pillar of fire struck him from the side. He let out a groan of pain as he plummeted toward the ground and landed with a crash. Defiantly standing to his feet, he looked up to see both Seymour and Sephiroth hovering above him in the air. Both laughing, Seymour readied another spell as Sephiroth aimed his katana forward.

A streak of red flew past Sephiroth, and Auron slashed Seymour with his own sword. His strike was mighty enough to send the mage flying across the valley, and he gave chase without a thought for Sephiroth.

Seymour managed to land and readied himself as Auron flew in from above with his sword raised high. The guardian slammed his blade upon the ground in front of Seymour, who raised a wall of ice to protect himself. Not hesitating, Auron raised his sword and swung three swift times, shattering the ice and knocking Seymour back once more.

The mage angrily raised his staff and launched a pillar of fire toward Auron. Seeing it coming, the guardian planted his feet and spun around four times, swinging his sword all the way. Upon the last spin, a tornado of wind energy launched itself from his body. Connecting to the fire and swallowing it up, it erupted into a swirling firestorm that flew back at Seymour. In the ensuing explosion, Seymour dispelled it with an angry repulse only to see Auron once more flying at him through the air.

Sephiroth smirked and looked down at the waiting Cloud, rearing back his katana. However, he heard a yell to his right and looked over to see Zack leap off a nearby cliff and soar toward him. Adjusting his sword, he was able to deflect the strike. However, the momentum knocked him to the ground. Zack landed behind him a moment later, and Sephiroth turned to see Cloud charging at him from the front. Raising his katana once more, he launched himself forward. Cloud and Zack engaged him from both sides, pinning the former hero between both of their combined strengths.

Teleporting atop a small cliff, Braig loaded his arrowguns and let loose a volley of glowing arrows. Seeing them coming, Kairi raised her blade and erected a magical barrier. The arrows struck it and bounced off, raining across the landscape. Laughing loudly, he then frowned as Mickey leaped forward from behind Kairi's shield with his Keyblade raised high.

He teleported just before the King's attack landed, reappearing behind the mouse and firing more arrows. Unfazed, Mickey expertly deflected them as he ran forward and front-flipped, cleaving Braig across the torso as he went. Letting out a gasp, Braig turned to keep shooting. Instead, Mickey's Keyblade danced across his body in a swift flurry of strikes before he could see it coming. Snarling angrily, he reached out one of his arrowguns and blocked the next strike. He then grabbed hold of one of Mickey's ears and forcefully threw him up into the air. Mickey wasted no time in righting himself and aimed his Keyblade down at Braig, a bright glowing Pearl spell flying right at him.

Ansem crossed his arms and darted backward as Ven dashed in, his strike barely missing. The blonde quickly adjusted his footing and ran forward, leaping up and swinging forward as the monstrous Shadow Keeper sprang from the vessel's shoulders. The creature's giant fists protected Ansem from all incoming attacks without the man having to personally do anything. Without warning, it then struck Ven across the face and knocked him to the ground. Rolling to his feet upon landing, Ven stabbed his blade into the ground and sprinted forward. He then swung toward Ansem and leaped up into the air, knocking a wave of debris and light energy directly at him. Dazed, Ven nimbly flipped through the air, jumping over the vessel and stabbing the Shadow Keeper in the back.

The creature let out a roar of pain as it vanished. Furious, Ansem reached out and caught Ven by the throat. Without warning, Ansem threw the boy down and slammed him upon the ground. Finding his footing, Ven dashed out of the way and whirled around, throwing his Keyblade forward at breakneck speed.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and rolled to the side in order to avoid Marluxia's scythe. The pink haired man smiled confidently and launched himself forward in a whirlwind of strikes. Roxas utilized his dual Keyblades with great expertise, blocking all incoming strikes and vaulting over the reach of the dancing scythe. Finding an opening as he landed, he dashed forward and caught Marluxia's back in a barrage of strikes from both of his weapons. Furious, Marluxia whirled around swinging and clipped the boy with the very end of his scythe. Roxas groaned from the pain and jumped into the air as the weapon came swinging around again. He landed nimbly on the scythe's blade, running up it and striking Marluxia across the face. Leaping off and landing, he reared back with both Keyblades and charged just as Marluxia began spinning his scythe at blinding speeds and charged forward.

Kairi was sprinting as fast as she could across the landscape, trying to see who needed her help. However, she glanced at the ground and saw a shadow moving above her. Gasping and looking up, she saw Eraqus running along a ridge trying to catch up to her. A moment later, the man cried loudly and leaped off with his blade raised. She rolled forward in order to avoid his landing and quickly spun around, slamming Destiny's Embrace against his Keyblade. Eraqus quickly pushed her away and swung forward in a flurry of powerful strokes. Kairi blocked what she could and leaped backward to avoid the rest.

Unrelenting, Eraqus raised his blade and swung it forward three times. Discs of darkness erupted from his strikes and soared toward her. She gasped, thinking quickly and casting forward a Thundaga. The lightning destroyed the discs and rocketed toward Eraqus, who easily leaped over it and continued coming after her. He thrust his Keyblade forward, and she barely managed to side-step it. Letting out a cry of effort, she sliced him across the back. However, he countered it by swinging backward before she could block, striking her directly and knocking her onto her back. She groaned but found him already upon her again. She rolled to the side in order to dodge his heavy strike and scrambled to her feet. She then began sprinting again, throwing ice and fire spells over her shoulder to slow him down.

Lea brandished his Keyblade and ran forward, slamming it against the closed frame of Isa's Claymore. The two former friends exchanged a flurry of blows, the last of which Lea had to duck in order to not lose his head. Following this, he cried out and struck his blade once more against Isa's weapon. Flaring with energy, Isa released the spikes on his Claymore with such force that Lea was knocked back through the air. Seeing his chance, Isa leaped into the air and threw his weapon down. Still on his back, Lea quickly channeled fire out of his palms, the momentum carrying him forward just before the Claymore crashed and exploded.

Finding his footing, Lea jumped up and cast a pillar of fire underneath him. Flying atop it, he rocketed toward Isa with his blade outstretched.

Riku glared defiantly and leaned out of Vanitas' strike, countering with a quick enough slash to pierce the boy's defenses. Growling angrily, Vanitas ran forward and hurled his Keyblade. Riku tried to deflect it, though it knocked his own weapon out of his hand. Keyblades forgotten, the two boys clashed in a bout of fists. Taking a punch to his face, Riku groaned and spun to the side. He elbowed Vanitas in the mouth, following it with an upward punch that knocked him skyward. Recalling his weapon to his hand, he leaped after the boy. Keyblades again in their hands, the two boys hovered in the air and exchanged blows in a blinding display of dark energy.

Gaining the upper hand, Riku managed to slam Vanitas to the ground and stabbed his Keyblade into the rocky soil. As Vanitas spun around and jumped to his feet, Riku wrenched his blade out of the ground and took aim, casting forth a wave of earth and debris. Waiting patiently, he saw Vanitas leap through the dust and smoke with his Void Gear raised over his head.

Aqua stared longingly into Terranort's blank eyes through their blade-lock. Their weapons were glowing red hot from their heated struggle, and such was the tension between the weapons that they were grinding like metal and casting sparks in every direction. Stepping back to break the stalemate, she swung forward in a bout of fluid strikes. Terranort easily batted each attack away with his broad Keyblade before countering with an overhead strike. Seeing the danger, Aqua leaped away and began running. He chased her relentlessly, causing her to send multiple spells over her shoulder. Swinging his Keyblade in order to deflect each spell, he dashed in front of her and thrust his blade forward.

Reacting swiftly, she struck his blade from the side and caused him to miss, stumbling forward. She struck him in the face with the hilt of her Keyblade, before continuing their exchange of blows. Their Keyblades met rapidly in a blur of strikes that began to cause her arms to ache. Terranort then jumped back and charged his free hand with darkness. Taking aim at her, he unleashed a volley of dark projectiles. Seeing them coming, she shot them all out of the sky with a barrage of fire. Taking a brief moment to glare at one another, Terranort then charged. He encased his blade in dark energy as he ran, and she sprinted forward to meet him, encasing her own weapon in flames. In another moment, they both swung forward and slammed their blades against each other.

Feeling the power of his opponent's strike, Sora stumbled slightly as his weapon slammed against the hooded Jack's. Seeing the familiar Keyblade now being wielded against him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of hesitation. The Wanderer broke the lock and launched forward in a blinding onslaught. Such was the speed of his attacks that Sora couldn't keep up, and Jack quickly found openings in his defenses. Repulsing with dark energy, Jack dashed in and struck hard, launching Sora back through the air. The boy cried out in pain as he crashed into a pillar, shattering it and falling to the ground in a heap.

Jack readied his blade and charged toward the fallen boy. He leaped into the air and reared back his Keyblade. However, at that moment Sora aimed his Keyblade up and let loose a beam of light energy. The attack struck Jack in the shrouded face and knocked him backward. Back-flipping to the ground, Jack's hood had fallen off of his face. Sora gasped upon seeing the man's yellow eyes and silver hair, he had only a moment to take in the sight before Jack charged once more. Darkness covered the Wanderer's body and blade, and Sora could feel his raw power with each swing that he blocked.

With each strike against him, Sora gave up ground against his will. Jack was hitting like a truck, and he had begun to believe what Yen Sid had said about Jack becoming the strongest Vessel among the Thirteen.

Exchanging a few more blows, Sora managed to bat Jack's blade away and struck him across the torso. Taking the hit without flinching, Jack returned it by sweeping his leg back and kicking him hard enough to launch him back through the air.

Landing far away from Jack, Sora found his friends once more by his side. The battle was far from over. Indeed, it had only begun.

The Vessels had retreated together to the foot of the plateau and were preparing for another bout. Unwilling to concede, Sora raced forward. His friends were right beside him as the twelve Seekers once more charged to meet them.

Atop the plateau, Master Xehanort continued to watch with great interest. However, he suddenly turned his back upon the battle and walked toward the center of the plateau. A small cloud of energy had appeared there and was steadily growing larger. Smirking with great triumph, he stopped in front of it and held out his hands in anticipation for what came next. **(end Dare to Defy)**

 **Welp, that's that one. This actually came out a lot longer than I expected. I've actually had this entire clash thought out in my head for a while now. Listening to Dissidia's music will do that, I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this kind of cinematic big battle. Up next begins the personal clashes between each of the Guardians and Seekers that will take up the next handful of chapters. I hope you're looking forward to those, and stay tuned! See you next time!**


	32. Ch 32: The Earthshaker's Return

**Hey again, everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the holidays. No announcements, at this time, just a shout out to soraroxas123.**

 **This chapter begins the personal fights that will encompass the next few chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 32: The Earthshaker's Return

 **(Dark Impetus, Birth by Sleep)**

Roxas leaped off of a broken pillar, narrowly dodging an incoming strike from the pursuing Marluxia. Mere moments after he left his perch, the other man's scythe sliced through the rock and caused it to crumble.

Landing with a fluid forward roll, Roxas whirled around and brandished his Keyblades. Marluxia let out a war cry and landed before him, swinging his scythe with reckless abandon. The blonde avoided what strikes he could and dashed in to try and deal damage. Seeing him coming, Marluxia punched him as he got close and knocked him back. Roxas groaned as he found his footing again, only to sense danger from behind. He dashed to the side just before Young Xehanort's Keyblade landed where he had been standing.

He gritted his teeth as both Vessels charged for him. Roxas readied himself but smiled as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Without warning, Kain dashed in and impaled the surprised Marluxia before flinging him out of the way. The Dragoon gracefully twirled his lance around and turned to face Young Xehanort. Now with backup, Roxas nodded and ran forward to engage their opponent. Young Xehanort coldly watched him come and swung forward to match the boy's incoming flurry of blows. The three Keyblades danced back and forth, bouncing off of one another almost in a rhythmic fashion. However, try as he might, Roxas could not find an opening. He glared and slammed both of his blades against Young Xehanort's, staring at him through the weapon lock.

At that moment, Kain plummeted down on top of the young vessel, dealing a direct hit with his lance. Growling angrily, Young Xehanort kicked him off and quickly jumped back to his feet.

Hearing an incoming yell, Roxas turned to see Marluxia launching himself back into the fight. Watching his timing carefully, Roxas drew both his Keyblades in and waited as Marluxia continued to approach. As the pink haired man drew back his scythe for an attack, Roxas dashed forward in a blur of light. Catching his opponent by surprise, he cleaved through Marluxia's torso with both Keyblades. Screaming in pain, Marluxia plunged his scythe into the ground. The area upon which they were standing suddenly became engulfed in pools of darkness. Before he could get out of the one he was standing in, Roxas felt tendrils of dark energy reach out and snag onto his ankles.

Trapped in place, he swiped at the things holding his feet. Smirking maliciously, Marluxia twirled his scythe and launched forward in a whirlwind of strikes. Unable to get out of the way, Roxas held up his weapons to try and block.

"Rumble!" he suddenly heard Kain yell. A sword of light energy erupted from the ground in front of Roxas, striking Marluxia just before he reached the boy and knocking him into the air. He looked over at Kain and nodded gratefully. The Dragoon took a step toward him, only to be struck across the back by Young Xehanort.

"Kain!" Roxas cried out. He slashed once more through the dark tendrils holding his feet and leaped high before they could grab hold of him again. Landing behind Young Xehanort, he lunged forward and slashed the boy across the back before he could deal Kain any more damage. The Vessel let out a groan of surprise and turned, swinging toward Roxas' head. The blonde ducked just in time, jumping into action alongside Kain. From two different directions, they rained blows against their opponent. Young Xehanort was very fast, but not quite fast enough to keep up with both of them.

After taking a number of hits, he growled impatiently and grabbed Roxas by the throat. Kain immediately impaled him in the back, but he ignored the Dragoon for the moment. Darkness flared around his fist as he prepared to crush Roxas' throat. "You have interfered long enough." the young man declared. Kain, unwilling to give up, stabbed his lance even farther threw Young Xehanort from behind and used it like a pendulum to lift the Vessel completely up off the ground. Young Xehanort dropped Roxas in surprise, letting out a gasp of pain. However, he had enough strength to aim his blade at Roxas and cast forward a wave of dark energy.

Taking the spell directly, Roxas was knocked back through the air. He managed to flip around just in time to land on the side of a pillar. He then leaped up onto the top in order to gain a vantage point and held his Keyblades at the ready.

Kain held Young Xehanort up off the ground in place for another moment, until he felt something slash through his back. He was hit with such force that he let go of his lance and fell forward onto his face. Weaponless, he rolled onto his back to find Marluxia's scythe at his neck. Young Xehanort angrily pulled the lance out of his body and stabbed it into the ground out of the Dragoon's reach. "You are not one of the Seven. You never belonged here." Marluxia muttered and reared his weapon back. Thinking fast, Kain spun his legs around and kicked the man's feet out from under him. He then rolled backward to find his footing and dashed under Young Xehanort's defenses, barely grasping his lance in time to turn and block the boy's next strike.

Fending off Young Xehanort's assault, he saw Marluxia coming at him again. He side-stepped Young Xehanort, causing the boy to stumble past him. As Marluxia neared him, he dashed forward and swung his lance in an upward arc. Knocked into the air, Marluxia tried to counter but the Dragoon was too quick.

"Engrave…" Kain chanted and launched himself up, twirling his lance at blinding speeds and carrying the vessel up into the sky. "Dragon's fang!" he then roared and spun, slashing Marluxia and launching across the area.

Roxas, still standing atop his pillar, watched as the defenseless vessel rocketed toward him and jumped up at the perfect moment. As Marluxia soared underneath him, he front-flipped and dashed down, impaling the pink-haired man with both Keyblades as they went. A moment later, they crashed into the ground with such force that Roxas' weapons sank into the ground and pinned the critically injured Marluxia underneath them.

Letting out a weak sigh of defeat, Marluxia glared at him as dark vapor appeared at the edges of his body. It slowly snaked its way up to his torso, at which point he faded completely away. Roxas watched as the dark vapor slowly drifted up into the sky, at which point an unknown force pulled it toward the plateau in the distance. "What…?" he began to ask until something struck him in the back hard enough to launch him forward.

As he landed, he turned to see the injured Young Xehanort clutching the gaping wound in his chest from Kain's lance. Staring calmly at his remaining opponent, Roxas twirled his Keyblades and waited as the boy began to speak. "You cannot win on this day. Even with each victory you gain, you only serve to fulfill my eldest self's plan. You will all fall at the end of…" he began, but a yell interrupted him.

"Lance of the Covenant!" Kain exclaimed. A moment later, a glowing lance soared into view and struck the boy back through a pillar, crashing it with his landing.

When the dust and smoke cleared, the two saw Young Xehanort staggering to his feet. Beaten and weak, he shook his head at the both of them and turned. Raising his hand in front of him, a portal of strange energy appeared. "I….must return…" he muttered and stumbled through. Before they could do anything further, it closed behind him. Such were the first two members of the Thirteen defeated. **(end Dark Impetus)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Rage Awakened the Origin, Birth by Sleep)**

"Terra, I know you're still in there! I'm here to help free you!" Aqua exclaimed. Terranort stared blankly back at her, both of their weapons at the ready.

"Terra is gone. All that remains….is Xehanort!" he replied and dashed forward. Seeing his attack coming, she cartwheeled to the side and cast a bolt of lightning at his back. The spell caused him to stumble for a moment, but he quickly turned back toward her and raised his Keyblade to the sky. She gasped and looked up to see a barrage of meteors coming at her from above.

Reacting quickly, she aimed her blade forward and let loose a volley of fire spells. Each one found their mark before the meteors could reach her, but Terranort used the distraction to close the distance and struck her directly with his Keyblade. She groaned and leaped backward, trying to ignore the pain across her stomach. He once more dashed forward, at which point she jumped straight up and slashed down as he passed. Catching him across the back, she left a gash with her Keyblade. This only served to infuriate him.

Charging with darkness, Terranort then began twirling his Keyblade and firing off dark projectiles all around him. Seeing most of them coming straight for her, Aqua swung her Keyblade in front of her. A line of ice energy seeped out of it as she did so, leaving a cloud of icy vapor hanging in the air. She took a step forward and threw her arms in the direction of the oncoming projectiles. The vapor turned into a directed blizzard, freezing everything in its path including Terranort. However, before the vessel could be frozen solid he morphed his Keyblade into a giant cannon and hoisted it onto his shoulder.

Her eyes widened upon seeing this and the cannon glowed with energy. "Sink into darkness!" Terranort exclaimed and fired, letting loose a massive ball of energy. It rocketed toward her. Not knowing how to counter it, she dashed behind a nearby pillar just before it could reach her. The following explosion destroyed the pillar but safeguarded her from harm. Terranort came leaping through the smoke with his blade raised over his head, however, she leaped away and started running with him in relentless pursuit.

She skip-stoned across several ledges, his attacks and spells whizzing past and missing her by inches. Seeing a small plateau nearby, she made for it and quickly hatched a plan.

She made her final leap to the plateau, but a blast of darkness struck her in the shoulder as she did so. Letting out a gasp of pain, she reached the plateau but landed in a crumpled heap. Laying there for a moment, she saw Terranort leap after her. She rolled to the side and found her footing, just barely avoiding his incoming attack. "Terra, I know you can hear me!" she yelled. Though Terranort still fixed her with a cold stare, she saw something shift behind his eyes.

The plan was working. As Terranort grew more tired, Terra's heart was growing stronger. All she had to do was keep up what she was doing.

Grasping her burning shoulder for a moment, she winced in pain and readied for another bout. They both charged at the same moment, their blades slamming together with such force that it sent shockwaves through Aqua's arms. Refusing to give in, she reached through the crossed weapons with her free hand and cast forward a stream of fire directly into the man's face. Terranort cried out in surprise and stumbled back, trying to wipe the flames away. Using the distraction, Aqua aimed her Keyblade once more and sent a bolt of lightning screaming from it. The spell struck Terranort directly and knocked him onto his back with a groan.

The man slowly sat up, leaning against his Keyblade and slightly out of breath. Though he continued to glare at her, she could see a conflict in his eyes. Terra had awakened and was fighting back. Seeing this, she couldn't help but smile in relief. Growling furiously, Terranort stood up and charged for her.

At that moment the Lingering Will leaped into sight, transforming its Keyblade into a whip. Twirling it expertly, it caught Terranort multiple times and stopped him in his tracks. As the man fell to his knees once more, the Will did not hesitate.

It dashed forward toward the weakened man. As it neared Terranort, the armor opened up. For a moment Aqua caught a fleeting glimpse of the hollow inside before the armor closed itself around Terra's body. A blinding flash of light followed, along with a shockwave of energy that caused her to slide back a few feet. When she could see again, she laid eyes on the now-armored Terranort, still kneeling in place. Watching him cautiously, she took a couple of slow steps in his direction. **(end Rage Awakened)**

 **(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

"Terra….is it you?" she asked warily, keeping her blade in a ready position. Slowly, the armored man stood to his feet. The dark Keyblade fell from his hand, vanishing upon hitting the ground. He said nothing for several moments, instead looking at his surroundings.

When he didn't answer, she grew suspicious that the plan had not worked. Finally, the man slowly reached up and touched his shoulder. In another flash of energy, the armor disappeared.

His hair was once again spiky brown, though his eyes were closed and he still wore the Black Coat of the Organization. Breathing deeply, he ripped it off and opened his eyes, looking up at the sky. Seeing his old clothes, Aqua stared into Terra's eyes, seeing the familiar blue there.

Gone was the yellow eyes and silver hair of Xehanort. But it wasn't until he spoke that she lowered her Keyblade. "Aqua…..how did you reach me?" he asked.

He had been asleep for a long time, trapped within his own heart and body. Hearing his voice, she smiled and tears sprang to her eyes. Unable to help herself, she ran forward and threw her arms around him. He calmly did the same, closing his eyes peacefully as he rested his head against hers. "It's been a lifetime since I've stood beside you…." he muttered. She sniffed loudly, unable to help the flow of tears coming down her cheeks.

"I know. We never gave up on you. Even when the rest of us disappeared, Jack kept searching for you…" she replied. Hearing this, Terra gently put his hands on her shoulders and stepped back so that he could see her face.

"Where are they, Jack and Ven? The last thing that I remember….I was helping him and Kairi break out of Xehanort's fortress." he explained. She looked at him in surprise.

"You really don't know what's happened since then?" she asked. He shook his head. She sighed, hating to have to be the one to say such things aloud.

"We managed to free you from Xehanort, but we still have to save the Master and Jack from the same fate." she replied. His eyes widened in alarm.

"Jack….was taken by Xehanort?" he asked, immediately looking away from her and turning his attention toward the ongoing battle. She nodded sadly.

"He did it in order to save Sora. He told us that Sora was more important in the fight against Xehanort. He also said….that if we can't save him, then we shouldn't hesitate to kill him." she said quietly, looking away and once again thinking sadly about their absent friend. Terra kept his back to her as he took in this information. She stared at him, finding comfort in the familiar strong shoulders, the confident and stubborn head held high.

With Terra on their side again, she now was certain that Xehanort could be defeated. "That sounds like Jack, sure enough. But it won't come to that, I promise." he finally replied after a long moment. He turned back and looked at her, giving her a calm smile. "Jack never gave up on me through all these years. I'm not gonna quit until we have him back, too." he said resolutely. Aqua smiled and walked over to stand beside him.

"Ven's down there somewhere, too." she added. Terra nodded, seeing their blonde friend fighting bravely in the chaos below. He then flexed his wrist. In a flash, Ends of the Earth appeared in his hand. Seeing him hold his old Keyblade once more made Aqua's heart surge. Terra truly had returned. He then glanced over his shoulder at her as she also summoned her Keyblade.

"Well, they're gonna need our help. What's our priority?" he asked her. She peered across the landscape and pointed down at a specific place.

"We have to get through to the Master. Yen Sid theorized that it's going to take all four of us to break Xehanort's hold on Jack. Master Eraqus is our next focus." she explained. He nodded in agreement, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"This has been a long time coming, saving everybody and finally paying the old man back for everything he's done. Once we get Jack and the Master back, Xehanort is mine." he declared. Without another word, the two leaped off of the cliff and descended back into the valley to join the battle. **(end Destiny's Union)**

 **Well, that was the first batch of battles. Three down, and a bunch to go haha! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you're happy to see Terra back finally. Stay tuned for the next one, and if I don't manage another update in time, have a Merry Christmas!**


	33. Ch 33: Fallen Angel

**Merry Christmas, everybody! I was able to get this out despite the holiday festivities, so I'm still on schedule. I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays or spending time with family. No announcements, so on we go!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 33: Fallen Angel

 **(The Thirteenth Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mickey front-flipped through the air, dodging the incoming volley of arrows from Braig. The vessel was currently standing atop the nearest pillar, raining fire from above. Wasting no time, Mickey leaped onto the pillar's face and started running up it. Braig saw him coming and smirked, reloading both of his arrowguns.

As the King leaped up and slashed at him, Braig teleported. Mickey stopped and looked up as the man reappeared in the air above him and started raining more arrows. At the last moment, the King raised his Keyblade. "Refleza!" he cast. A shining barrier of magical energy surrounded him. The arrows struck it and bounced back, soaring back at their caster with such speed that he could not see them coming. Taking several to his chest and arms, he grunted and was dazed while still in the air. Before he could recover, Mickey was upon him and caught him in an assault of Keyblade strikes.

Braig cursed under his breath and spun his arrowgun around, smacking Mickey in the face with the grip. Mickey groaned in surprise and took an arrow to his chest before he could recover. The attack knocked him to the ground, though he recovered beforehand and landed on his feet. In a blur, Braig appeared in front of him and charged forward while shooting a flurry of arrows. Mickey front-flipped to the side, allowing the man to dash past before casting a Pearl into his back. The light-based spell struck him squarely between the shoulder blades and caused him to stumble forward. "You little…." the man growled and turned back, but Mickey was no longer behind him.

He looked back in front just in time to see Mickey land before him, stabbing his Kingdom Key D into the ground upon doing so. Before Braig could react, the King pulled his Keyblade back out and three pillars of light erupted around them. One of them caught Braig directly in its blast and knocked him onto his back. Wiping his lip and narrowing his eye as he got back to his feet, the man sneered at Mickey and raised both arrowguns. "I was the old man's number two! The first one he chose to fill out the Thirteen!" he declared as dark energy engulfed his arms. Mickey readied himself as a massive beam of darkness emerged from the ends of Braig's guns, rocketing toward the tiny King. Seeing it coming, Mickey twirled his Keyblade in the air and channeled light energy into his weapon.

He then aimed his blade forward and let loose an equally large beam of light energy. The two spells collided and continued to press against one another, both combatants trying to overpower one another. Mickey groaned under the struggle of keeping up his attack and could see Braig smirking confidently.

However, his smile then faltered. The dark energy emanating from him vanished in an instant, causing his beam of darkness to disappear. His eye went wide with shock, and a moment later Mickey's beam caught him in its full blast. It knocked him through the air and sent him crashing into the base of the plateau. He crumpled to the ground, putting his hand on his knee in weakened defeat. However, he did not look at Mickey. He looked up at the top of the plateau and shook his head. "You're kidding me….all this time, I was only a….." he panted.

Mickey stared at him suspiciously, unsure of what was going on. The man spoke again as dark vapor began appearing at the ends of his body, eating it away. "You never intended to keep your end….you only needed my power…." Braig muttered. He then looked up at the sky, a look of utter surprise and betrayal on his face as he faded completely into dark vapor. That vapor then trailed upward and veered out of sight toward the top of the plateau. Mickey watched it go with utmost suspicion. However, before he could investigate, he heard one of the others cry out for help. Turning his attention to the other battles still ongoing, he raced toward the nearest people. **(end The Thirteenth Dilemma)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

 **(Fight with Seymour, Final Fantasy X)**

"This is for Spira's fallen!" Auron declared and charged forward with his sword reared back. Seymour smirked confidently and waited for him to come. As the Guardian did so, Seymour raised his hand. A wall of ice rose out of the ground before him. The mage then struck it with his staff, causing the wall to rush forward. Auron leaped up and slashed his blade down, cleaving the ice in two. Seeing him still coming, Seymour reached toward the sky and brought his hand down.

A massive bolt of lightning descended and struck the ground, but Auron was able to lunge forward out of its reach. "Away!" he yelled as he reached Seymour, rearing his sword back. He then swung forward with all of his strength, striking the mage and launching him through the air across the valley.

As he continued flying back from the attack, Seymour could see Auron leaping into the air in order to follow him. Unfazed, he aimed his staff forward. A stream of flames emerged, flying toward the incoming Auron. Narrowing his eye, the Guardian twirled his blade in front of his body and coated it in energy. He then placed his weapon before him, weathering the flames by hiding behind it.

Seymour reached the ground at that moment, turning to look back the way he had come. The cloud of flames lingered in the air, though Auron leaped out of it a moment later. As the spell exploded behind him, Auron raised his sword over his head and slammed it down as he landed. Seymour back-stepped out of the strike, allowing the other man's sword to hit the ground. Auron grunted stubbornly and wrenched his sword back up, swinging it forward. The mage reached forward with his staff, the two weapons colliding. Auron pushed forward into a furious offensive, swinging his sword in a frenzied combo. As he did so, Seymour continued to bat the attacks away with his staff, giving ground with each swing.

"You should thank me! Spira's death marked the end of suffering for our people!" he said angrily. Auron's mouth thinned as he kept up the attacks, staring at the mage's face.

"The end of life is what you call the end of suffering! It is also the end of hope! Braska believed in Spira's future and died for it! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him! You have undone the hope that they gave to our people!" he replied. Without warning, Seymour cast forward a flare spell that exploded between the two, causing both of them to fall backward. Auron groaned and rolled backward to regain his footing. As he picked his sword back up, he saw Seymour hovering in the air. Dark energy was shrouding his body, trailing from his limbs and shoulders.

"Fool! There is no salvation for the damned!" he declared and began waving his hands together in some sort of prayer. "Rest in peace, in eternal darkness!" he chanted before throwing both hands forward. A pillar of dark fire erupted from his palms and rocketed down toward the ground. Unfazed, Auron reared back and slammed his sword upon the ground. Great boulders of earth sprang up from the ground, shielding him from the first impact of the spell. As Seymour continued and the spell began to cut through the boulders, Auron waved his hand over his sword. Red energy appeared over the blade, and he then reared back and swung in Seymour's direction.

A ball of red energy emerged from his blade, soaring through the air until it connected with Seymour. The mage grunted, and his spell withered and died in another moment. "You dare?!" the vessel growled angrily. Auron smirked.

"You place too much trust in your magics, Seymour." he said confidently. He then leaped up and rocketed toward the hovering Seymour with his sword reared back. Furious, Seymour threw his staff downward. Auron ducked aside, barely avoiding it and continuing his trajectory. As he reached Seymour, the mage made one last attempt to defend himself by casting a weakened barrier between them. Without hesitation, Auron plunged his sword forward, easily piercing the barrier and sending his blade into Seymour's chest. It sank through nearly up to its hilt, and the two came face to face.

Beaten, Seymour sighed and tried to draw breath. "Your story ends here." Auron told him calmly. The blue-haired mage gasped and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"So, it is you, after all, who will send me into everlasting darkness. But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow…will prevail…" he said quietly. Auron then wrenched his sword back out. No longer held by Seymour, he fell to the ground and landed gracefully. Looking up, he watched as Seymour was consumed by the dark vapor and faded away. Wasting no time, he turned his attention to the other battles. Had he stopped to watch, he would have seen the vapor from Seymour's body snake across the valley and make its way to the top of the plateau. **(end Fight with Seymour)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

 **(The World's Enemy, Crisis Core)**

Zack and Cloud stood side by side, staring down Sephiroth with their massive swords at the ready. Sephiroth casually paced before them, eying them calmly with his catlike eyes. Cocking his head to the side, he smiled slightly. "Well, now. Do you really think you can defeat me…..for good, this time?" he asked Cloud. The blonde swordsman nodded confidently.

"You won't be walking away this time. Darkness or not, you're going back to sleep." he declared. Sephiroth chuckled quietly and glanced over at Zack.

"And you? You carry Angeal's sword, but are you worthy of it? You're still nothing but a puppy, playing at hero." he remarked. Zack angrily shook his head, not letting the other man's words get to him.

"You're not the Sephiroth I once knew. You've completely lost it. It's gotta end here." he replied.

"Then it's a battle between Soldiers? This should be entertaining…for a moment, at least." Sephiroth said menacingly and pointed his katana at them. He moved back and forth as if deciding which of the two he was going to attack first.

Cloud took the choice out of his hands and dashed forward. Smirking, Sephiroth swung fast enough to block the incoming strike, causing a blade-lock between the two. Staring at him for a moment, Cloud leaped up and front-flipped. Raising his sword over his head, he glowed with blue energy and slammed it down, slicing Sephiroth down the torso. The former hero cracked his neck and dashed forward, striking more than a dozen times in that split-second. Even after he had passed by Cloud, the blonde had to keep up his guard as the attacks were still striking his sword.

With Cloud momentarily distracted, Sephiroth charged for Zack. Narrowing his eyes, Zack let out a war cry and swung his Buster Sword forward in a fury. Sephiroth ably matched the boy's speed, their swords bouncing off of one another in a display of Soldier training.

Zack kept up with the former hero for several moments, before faltering and taking a hit in the chest. Crying out and stumbling backward, he gasped and saw the katana once more coming at him. He rolled to the side and glowed blue as he landed. Hearing his mentor Angeal's words in his ears from years long past, he placed his sword on his back and charged forward with fists raised.

" _Prove your honor to me."_

"I got him." Zack muttered and reached Sephiroth, throwing forward a brutal assault of punches and kicks. Sephiroth slapped most of them away, swinging his katana wherever he could. Zack smirked as he leaned out of a sword swing and lunged forward, connecting a single powerful punch to his opponent's stomach. Sephiroth stumbled back from the force of the swing. Trying to seize the opportunity, Zack lunged once more only for Sephiroth to slash him with his katana and launch him through the air.

As Zack cried out and crashed through a nearby pillar, Cloud dashed back in. Glowing blue as he ran, he reared back and swung once. Sephiroth blocked it, only for the blonde to swing twice more. Both strikes pierced the former Soldier's defenses and dealt him great pain. Snarling furiously, he swung forward and the two began another bout of sword strike exchanges.

Unable to overpower each other, Sephiroth turned and dashed away. Cloud furiously gave chase, and the two made their way across the valley. "What good has come from your madness, Sephiroth? What is it that you hope to accomplish?!" Cloud demanded as he chased the other man onto a nearby ledge. As they landed, their blades locked together again.

"All I want…is to open a new door. If you beg for forgiveness, I might let you live to see the new world that I shall build. It will take root upon the ashes of your world." the other man taunted. Cloud shook his head and pushed forward, breaking the lock. He ducked low and brought his sword around, spinning around blindingly fast. He struck Sephiroth countless times as he continued spinning, eventually launching the man into the air.

Once in the air, Sephiroth prepared for another attack. However, Zack leaped into view with his Buster Sword raised high. Turning his attention to the newcomer, Sephiroth slashed at him several times. Zack deflected them all, having lost his airborne momentum and fell down to land at Cloud's side. "Neither one of us can get through his defenses. He's way stronger than when Jack took him down. He's drunk on Xehanort's darkness, and he's more powerful than he's ever been." Zack observed, slightly out of breath.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "He's stronger, yes. But just like last time, all we need is one well-aimed strike to take him down. We need to work together." he replied. Zack jovially slapped his shoulder and raised his sword once more.

"Sounds like a plan, Spiky. I'll set him up, and you spike him." he said. Cloud nodded, turning his gaze back to the hovering Sephiroth. With that, Zack ran forward on the ground, casting spells to pester the former Soldier as he went. Sephiroth snarled with irritation, flicking the spells away with his free hand. He then reared his katana back and plunged toward the running Soldier.

Seeing him coming, Zack leaped out of the way just before Sephiroth landed. Whirling around, the black-haired man began glowing with energy again, his fist in particular shining chaotically. Another voice flashed through his mind, one he did not remember fondly.

" _Show me the true power…of Soldier!"_

"Mind your own business…." Zack muttered irritably and raised his glowing fist. A glyph appeared underneath Sephiroth's feet, who looked down in surprise. Zack then smirked and brought his fist down. A massive explosion erupted from the glyph, catching Sephiroth directly and launching him once more into the air. As the former hero tried to steady himself, Cloud was already upon him.

Rearing his sword back and glowing with blue energy, Cloud dashed through the air and struck him once. Then he dashed back and struck again, and again, and again.

From the ground Zack watched his friend go, zipping back and forth in a blue blur and slashing Sephiroth more than a dozen times. Sephiroth, critically wounded from the powerful attack, groaned and looked up as Cloud appeared above him. With an echoing yell, Cloud raised his sword and plummeted, striking the man one last time and landing gracefully on the ground.

Sephiroth groaned weakly in the air, his wing going slightly limp. Dark energy appeared all over his body as he glared at the two Soldiers. "Down you go." Zack muttered, clapping Cloud on the shoulder. Cloud narrowed his eyes, staring intently at Sephiroth.

"Now stay where you belong…..in my memories." he muttered. Though weak and in great pain, Sephiroth managed to give him a slight smile.

"You know better than anyone, Cloud….I will never be a memory." he replied. His black wing then furled around, covering him from their sight. A moment later, he faded into dark vapor. Cloud let out a sigh of relief as the vapor snaked up out of their sight, inevitably traveling over to the plateau in the distance. **(end the World's Enemy)**

 **Well, there's the next batch! I hope you enjoyed. We're making our way through the ranks of the Seekers, and we're about halfway done now. Six more individual battles to go before the Twelve are taken care of. Thanks for reading and make sure you stay tuned for the next one!**


	34. Ch 34: Master, Tell Me the Truth

**Hello again! I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Here's the next batch of battles. No announcements, so on ya go.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 34: Master, Tell Me the Truth

 **(The Thirteenth Struggle, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You are on the wrong side, Lea!" Isa growled angrily, swinging his Claymore and unleashing its spikes. Lea glanced at their surroundings and shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't look that way." he retorted. Without further words, Isa charged and slammed his weapon upon the ground. A shockwave flew out from the impact and moved toward Lea, who leaped high into the air. Coating his Keyblade in fire as he went, he landed nimbly behind Isa and swung forward. The blue-haired man whirled his Claymore around and blocked, their weapons grinding like hot metal.

Their faces contorted with effort as the former friends stared at one another through the shower of sparks. "How dare you throw away a real friendship for fake ones!" Isa yelled, pushing forward with enough force to make Lea stumble. As the other man staggered, he swung wide and slashed Lea with the spiked edge of his weapon. Lea cried out and fell through the air onto his back. He quickly rolled to his knees and grasped his bleeding side, wincing as he looked back up at Isa. The vessel was staring calmly at him, waiting for further battle.

"You're the one who made me choose! A real friend wouldn't have done that!" Lea yelled and ran forward, throwing a ball of fire as he did so. Isa swung his weapon and batted it away without taking his eyes off of the charging Keyblade Wielder. Running in, Lea swung his blade multiple times. Each blow bounced off of Isa's Claymore as the other man adeptly kept him at bay. Blocking one last blow and swinging wide, Isa barely missed as Lea jumped backward out of reach.

"Is that really the best you can do? You should have kept your chakrams." he sneered. Narrowing his eyes in anger, Lea spun around and charged his Keyblade with energy. He then stabbed it into the ground, and towering walls of fire appeared all around them.

Now trapped within a flaming dome, the two readied for another bout. Lea smiled confidently, with their surroundings now favoring him. However, before he could do anything, Isa's face began to glow red and the man started screaming with angry power. Lea's face fell as his opponent fell into his berserk state.

In another moment, Isa charged forward, relentlessly slammed his Claymore upon the ground. As the floor became littered with shockwaves, Lea became hard-pressed to avoid them. Taking a step back and finding himself at the edge of the flames, he waited for Isa to come to him. The man did so and slammed down his weapon once more. However, before he was able to strike the ground, Lea dashed past him and snagged the Claymore from his hands. Before Isa could do anything, the redhead whirled around in a frenzy, slashing him in the back with forceful blows from his own weapon. With one final slash, Lea knocked Isa head-first into the wall of fire.

Catching himself after his head and shoulders fell into the flames, Isa growled furiously and pulled his upper body out of the fire. Lea's successful assault had taken away his berserk state, and his weapon remained behind his opponent and out of reach. Lea smiled confidently as he brandished his Keyblade, seeing Isa unarmed. "You truly think me so helpless, Lea? With everything that Xehanort has given me…..are you foolish enough to think I am not a threat?!" Isa began calmly but finished with a scream. Darkness erupted across his shoulders, even spreading to his eyes as he raised his empty palm.

A burst of darkness went forth, catching Lea by surprise and knocking him onto his back. Dazed and trying to wipe the dark residue from his face, Lea coughed and clumsily stood to his feet. As he shook his head vigorously, he could see Isa calmly walking toward him with his hands glowing with more dark energy. Thinking quickly, he leaped back into the flames.

Isa stopped in surprise, alone in the arena surrounded by walls of fire. He looked around, peering into the swirling fire to try and find his opponent. Without warning, the flames parted behind him and Lea came riding through on a pillar of fire. As he passed, he struck Isa with his outstretched Keyblade. However, before Isa could retaliate, he was already back in the flames again.

Twice more Lea came through, striking Isa each time before the man could counter. However, the third time he was able to anticipate it. As Lea came riding through, he turned rapidly and swung his Claymore in a broad arc. The flat edge caught Lea in the stomach, knocking him off the pillar of fire and sending him to the ground with a groan of pain. With the breath knocked out of him, Lea coughed and slowly got back to his feet. "This pathetic display is over, Lea. You cannot defeat me in physical combat." Isa said, twirling his Claymore and walking toward him.

Lea wiped the dust off of his pants and looked up at the flames surrounding them. "I know." he replied. Isa smiled until the other man raised his hands. The walls of fire began crashing in on themselves, collapsing around them. His eyes went wide as Lea began smirking. "But I don't have to." the redhead then said.

He then brought his hands down and aimed them at Isa. Before Isa could react, the flames crashed down upon them both like waves on an ocean. His dark powers could not overpower the sheer heat of the fire, and it smothered him as he helplessly fought against it. After several moments, he was too weak to continue fighting and fell to his knees.

Seeing this, Lea threw his arms wide and the flames vanished almost immediately. He cautiously walked up to where his former friend was kneeling, coughing for air and covered in burns. "You….were my best friend…..and you….betrayed me." the man coughed, unable to do anything but kneel there. Lea slowly crouched down to be level with the other man, staring at him with a sad expression.

"I didn't betray you by becoming friends with Roxas. You got jealous because of it, and you shut me out. You pushed us apart, not Roxas. That kid needed me, too." he said calmly. Isa shook his head slightly and sighed.

"First Ventus….then Roxas. Will you never cease picking up stray puppies?" he asked, the very slightest hint of humor in his voice. Lea gave him a small smile, thinking back to the days long ago when they were but teenagers.

"Inside people's memories….I can live forever." he reminded his old friend. Isa couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle that immediately turned into a cough. He hesitantly reached out a hand, and was slightly taken aback when Lea caught it. Looking up, he saw Lea nod.

"Will you remember me forever….old friend?" he asked slowly. At that moment, dark vapor appeared around his hands and feet. Lea grasped his hand more firmly.

"Always….got it memorized?" he replied. He felt Isa's hand tremble within his own. A moment later, he let out a tired groan and his body completely faded. Lea felt the hand within his own turn to vapor and slowly curled his fingers into a fist. He slowly stood up, watching the dark vapor make its way up into the sky and then over to the plateau. **(end The Thirteenth Struggle)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

 **(Darkness of the Unknown{Final Xemnas}, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kairi was breathing heavily, panting slightly from how tired she already was from the fighting. Though she had fought bravely, she was among the most inexperienced fighters on the field and her opponents had targeted her as such. Though she had kept up with them to this point, she did not know how much longer she could continue.

She had been backed into a corner with the base of the plateau at her back. Xemnas was standing before her, eyes alight with malicious intent. She glared at him and raised her Keyblade defiantly, but he simply raised his palms toward the sky. Her remaining hopes were dashed as the sky around her became instantly filled with hundreds of red energy projectiles, every one of them ready and aimed at her. Feeling a pang of defeat, her shoulders slumped forward as if the battle was already over. "I believe this is our final farewell." Xemnas told her, a cold smile on his face. Staring at them angrily, she aimed her Keyblade forward and let loose a bolt of lightning. Not expecting it, Xemnas took it with surprise and was knocked back several feet. Wincing with pain, he narrowed his eyes at her. "One last act of defiance then….how appropriate." he muttered. He then snapped his fingers and the projectiles glowed brightly. They then all zoomed toward the weary Keyblade Wielder. Kairi raised her arms and put up a barrier around herself. As the first projectiles struck it, she immediately felt her defenses giving way. Inevitably, cracks began to appear across the dome as more projectiles struck it.

With a yell and a defiant step forward, she shattered her barrier and sent the fragments exploding outward. To her relief, this destroyed the remaining projectiles. Her happiness was dashed a moment later as another round of lasers appeared to replace them. Letting out a defeated sigh, she lowered her Keyblade and awaited their arrival. They glowed brightly and flew forward.

She closed her eyes and waited, but felt something dash in front of her. Opening them again, she saw Vincent standing between her and the incoming lasers. He was holding his red cloak in front of both of them and was absorbing all of the damage. "Vincent?" she asked in mild surprise. He looked at her and nodded solemnly, his red eyes glinting with pain.

"Keep holding on. The others have already won many victories. The tide is turning." he told her. She nodded and could already feel a renewed vigor.

Cursing angrily, Xemnas ceased his attacks and charged for the both of them. His ethereal blades appeared out of his palms and he launched forward spinning wildly. Vincent withdrew his cloak and sprinted forward spraying bullets from his pistol. Following his lead, Kairi ran to catch Xemnas from the opposite side. The Nobody busied himself with deflecting the bullets and made a beeline for Vincent, determined to eliminate the ranged combatant first. Vincent kept up the barrage and stayed on the move, forcing Xemnas to keep giving chase.

As the Nobody dashed in front of Vincent to block his path, Kairi shot a beam of light from her Keyblade and struck him squarely in the back. Groaning as if in great pain, Xemnas winced for a moment. Taking the opportunity, Vincent kicked him across the face and followed it with a pistol shot at close range. Ignoring his wounds, Xemnas dashed forward and grabbed Vincent by the throat. He then turned and slammed the man onto the ground, pinning him there under his powerful grip. Narrowing his eyes, Vincent dug his golden claw into the vessel's shoulder. He tried to raise his pistol, but Xemnas quickly grabbed his wrist and trapped it to the ground with his other hand. "You are beneath me. Kingdom Hearts….will be ours." he said angrily.

"Don't count on it!" Kairi yelled as her Keyblade emerged through the front of his chest. He let out a gasp of surprise and lost his grip on Vincent. The other man immediately rolled to his feet and unloaded all of the bullets in his pistol into Xemnas' chest. Kairi then ripped her Keyblade back out and Xemnas fell to his knees.

"Impossible….My power…..is beyond yours!" he wheezed through his pain. Kairi smirked.

"It's called underestimating your opponent. You should have remembered there were two of us." she replied. Suddenly, Xemnas flared his body with dark energy and slammed his fists upon the ground, knocking both her and Vincent off of their feet. Before she could land, he dashed in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. Holding her off of the ground, he raised his other hand toward her face and prepared to channel darkness out of it.

"Do not patronize me!" he roared. A stream of darkness appeared at the tip of his fingers but did not have time to go anywhere as Vincent dashed in the way and slammed his clawed hand against the vessel's open palm. Holding back the darkness with great effort, the two struggled to maintain their stalemate with Xemnas casting darkness from his hand and Vincent bottle-necking it with his own armored palm.

Using the distraction, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and slashed at the arm holding her throat. Xemnas gasped and dropped her. As Vincent maintained his position, she raised her Keyblade and channeled light energy into it. She then reared back and yelled loudly before slashing across Xemnas' chest. A gash of light energy appeared where she had struck, causing the Nobody to cease his attack and stumble back. Looking at Kairi once more, his face grimaced with pain as he raised his hand toward her again. However, she heard a gunshot and a bullet connected to his wrist, knocking his hand away with a shout of pain. She glanced over at Vincent, the barrel of his pistol still smoking.

Xemnas fell to his knees, his strength completely spent. The surprise attack he had received from Kairi had sapped most of his strength and likely saved both of their lives. His mistake was not using his full power against them from the beginning. As dark vapor appeared at the ends of his body, his eyes widened with some unseen realization. He then looked up at the sky, confusion etched on his face. "Kingdom Hearts….why? I was only ever a…..means to an end….." he trailed off. Kairi and Vincent glanced at one another before witnessing him fade entirely into dark vapor. In another moment, the vapor flew upward and disappeared over the top of the plateau.

Kairi let out a sigh of relief and looked at Vincent. "Thanks. You really saved my hide." she said gratefully. He nodded stoically.

"I believe you returned the favor." he replied, before reloading his pistol and raising it to a ready position. "Once more into the fray?" he then asked her. She nodded, her thoughts immediately turning to Sora, Riku, and the others still fighting. As she looked out across the battlefield, she could see that Vincent had been right. They were slowly but surely overpowering the Seekers. The tide was turning. However, as she glanced over at where Sora was fighting, she could see that at least one of the Seekers still standing was probably the strongest. The battle was still far from over. **(end Darkness of the Unknown)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

 **(Master, Tell Me the Truth, Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

Terra and Aqua landed in the valley and started running through the chaos, passing Riku and Ven who were still fighting. Up ahead they could see Roxas dueling with Eraqus. The older man ably dodged the boy's incoming strikes and caught him in the jaw with the hilt of his Keyblade. As Roxas stumbled back with a groan, Terra dashed forward with all of the momentum he could muster.

As Eraqus swung toward the dazed Roxas, he managed to get between them and caught the blade with his own. Terra narrowed his eyes and stared at his old master, who grimaced with anger upon seeing him. "I'm here, Master. We're gonna set you free." Terra told him. Without warning, Eraqus pushed his Keyblade to the side and kicked him back. The young man groaned and looked back at Roxas as Aqua reached their side. "We've got this. Go help the others." he said. Roxas, though surprised to see Terra lucid again, nodded and ran out of sight.

"Master Eraqus! Time to come home!" Aqua declared, reading her Keyblade. Terra nodded in agreement, the two standing side by side against their old master. Eraqus raised his Keyblade, idly staring at them for a moment.

"I am no longer your master. I ceased to be the day that Terra struck me down and destroyed my home. You are children, playing at being Masters. I never should have trusted either of you." he replied and charged forward.

"Don't listen to him! He's using our own doubts and fears against us. The real Master Eraqus would never do that!" Aqua exclaimed. Terra nodded and dashed forward to meet the charging vessel. Eraqus lunged forward, thrusting his staff. Terra planted his feet and leaped up, allowing the older man to pass under him. As he did so, Terra spun around and slashed him across the back as he landed. Grunting angrily, Eraqus half-turned and widely swung his Keyblade. A tornado of fire energy flew outward and caught Terra within it before he could block.

With him momentarily out of the way, Eraqus turned his attention to Aqua. "I don't want to hear any more of Xehanort's lies! Master, tell me the truth: are you still in there?!" she exclaimed. The vessel didn't answer her. Instead, he swung his blade multiple times and sent discs of dark energy flying at her. Narrowing her eyes, she flicked her blade forward and cast out fire and ice spells. The opposing forces collided with a great explosion, at which point Eraqus jumped through the smoke and tried to catch her under his Keyblade.

She cartwheeled to the side and lunged forward. He blocked her incoming attack, and master and pupil exchanged heated blows. Their Keyblades clanged over and over as they stared into one another's eyes. "I won't give up on you!" she said firmly. Eraqus stared coldly at her. Suddenly, he caught her Keyblade with his and knocked it up. Caught off balance, Aqua's eyes went wide as the master's fingers grasped her throat.

There was now an angry stare on his face as he tightened his grip around her neck. Reluctantly, she pointed her Keyblade at his chest. "Please…..don't make me do this." she whispered harshly.

"Aqua!" Terra yelled from behind Eraqus. The younger man's strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Eraqus' arms, forcing him to let go of Aqua. Terra struggled against his master, pinning his arms to his sides. Eraqus fought fiercely, freeing one arm and elbowing Terra in the mouth. Terra groaned and lost his grip. Eraqus frowned and turned, swinging as he did so. He left a gash across Terra's chest and knocked him onto his back. At that moment, a stream of fire connected to Eraqus' back and continued burning him. He held his hand in front of his face and turned to find Aqua, flames pouring out of her Keyblade.

"Terra!" she yelled as Eraqus slowly began walking toward her through the flames. Terra was already on his feet and charged. As he ran, he stabbed his Keyblade into the ground and ripped it out with a large boulder stuck to the end of it. He then swung forward and launched the chunk of rock forward, crashing into Eraqus' back a moment later. The man angrily turned back to Terra with a growl, ignoring Aqua and her flames for the moment. Smiling confidently, Terra slammed his Ends of the Earth upon the ground.

Boulders sprang up all around Eraqus. There was such expertise in the spell that grooves in the rocks wrapped around his hands and feet, trapping him in place. Terra and Aqua reunited in front of the struggling Eraqus. They looked at him and could see a growing conflict in his eyes. Just as with Terra, the fragment of Xehanort within the master was weakening and Eraqus was waking up. "You spent time in my heart, Master! It was you who helped me fight Xehanort back all of these years! Remember that, and return to us!" Terra yelled at him. Eraqus began to visibly struggle as if there was a conflict for mental control. Aqua smiled with hope.

"He's fighting back! We have to help him!" she said urgently. Terra nodded and looked at her.

"Exposure to light will help to weaken the Xehanort inside even further. You have to strike him one more time." he told her. Nodding slowly, she pointed her Keyblade at the struggling Eraqus. His eyes shined yellow in defiance, but there was definitely a battle for the mind going on within. Aqua channeled light energy into her Keyblade and the weapon glowed brightly. She then launched a beam of light forward that connected to Eraqus' chest. This blinded their vision for several moments, though they heard the older man let out a gasp of pain.

When they could see again, Eraqus was still in his restraints and was slumped down. His trapped hands were holding him off of the ground and his head hung low. "Should we…" Aqua began to ask, but Terra put his arm in front of her. The master began to stir and slowly looked up at them. He opened his eyes groggily as if having been asleep for a long time. However, as he did so, they could see that the master's eyes were back to their natural brown. The yellow was gone. **(end Master, Tell Me the Truth)**

 **(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

"Aqua…..Terra…." he groaned weakly. Hearing his voice, Terra waved his hand and caused the boulders to sink back into the ground. Eraqus fell to his knees once his bonds were released, and they rushed over to his side.

"Master!" Aqua exclaimed, reaching him and throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"My students….no…..my children…" he muttered, placing one weak arm around her shoulders. Terra stopped beside them, unsure of what to say now that he was reunited with his master for the first time since their battle so many years ago.

"Master, I….." he began, causing the older man to look up at him. However, Eraqus shook his head.

"Xehanort played us all for fools. You are not to blame, Terra." he said firmly. Though not totally convinced, Terra nodded. Aqua stood to her feet, and they both extended a hand to the kneeling master. Eraqus smiled and grasped them both, allowing them to pull him to his feet.

"What do you remember?" Aqua asked him. Eraqus held his head for a moment as if feeling a lingering pain.

"I remember battling with Terra, and Xehanort striking me from behind. From there, I have only fragments and flashes of what has occurred. Though by our present whereabouts, I assume that Xehanort succeeded in unleashing another Keyblade War." he explained. Terra nodded sadly.

"That's not the worst of it. He took both you and me as unwilling vessels for his Thirteen Darknesses. We had to be freed from him." he added. Eraqus nodded slightly.

"Yes, I…remember his presence in my mind. He kept me submerged for a long time. I only awoke when I….heard both of you calling to me." he said quietly, still trying to gather his senses. Though they wanted nothing more than to give him time to adjust, Aqua knew they didn't have it to spare.

"Master?" she asked, causing him to wearily look up at her. "We've managed to free you and Terra, but there are still battles to be won. There's still someone else that we have to save from Xehanort." she explained.

"Ventus?" the older man guessed, but Terra shook his head.

"Jack." he answered. Eraqus sighed and turned away from them, looking out at the still raging battle.

"I should have known. What happened?" he asked. Aqua sighed at having to recount the story yet again but hoped it would be the last time.

"Xehanort needed his final vessel, and he had marked Sora to fill that role. But Jack, he….he said Sora was more important than he was and allowed himself to be taken over in order to spare him from that fate." she said, struggling not to get choked up again at the thought of those events. Eraqus' hands curled into fists, his back still to them.

"That was foolish of him." he said quietly.

"His thoughts were of everyone but himself." Terra replied, but Eraqus shook his head.

"You do not understand. In Xehanort's hands, Sora would have indeed been a powerful enemy. However, he has not been touched by darkness. He would have struggled to channel it through his body and it would have been easier to restore him to his true self. Just as you and I, Terra, had never been trained in the use of dark powers. Xehanort began that process with you long ago, but you never even came close to losing yourself in the darkness before he took you." he began explaining.

"So what are you saying?" Terra asked him. The master turned back to them, a worried glint in his eye.

"Jack was trained specifically by Xehanort in the darkness for years before he came to us. His experience with its use is almost as extensive as the training I gave him with light. Now all of that experience and adeptness with the darkness is at Xehanort's disposal. Jack has allowed himself to become an opponent even more dangerous than Xehanort has been since his prime. It will not be easy to reach him through that tunnel of darkness he has been lost into." he told them.

"It wasn't exactly easy getting you too back, either." Aqua said, sighing tiredly. Terra crossed his arms.

"Well, we aren't giving up on him. Ven's down there fighting. Together, the four of us should be able to get through to him." he replied. Eraqus did not look so certain.

"Possibly, provided we can wear down the fragment of Xehanort enough. But as I have said, Jack is now the most deadly enemy we face on this field and his dark pit will be the deepest. I do not believe that any of us could face him and survive if we are not fighting with the same intentions he is: to kill." he said solemnly. There was a pain in his voice as he spoke; just like the others, he viewed Jack as a son. However, the boy had always been more mature than the other three and knew very well when he chose this path what might be waiting at the end.

At that moment, Aqua remembered what Jack's final message to her and Sora had been.

" _Put an end to me."_

Jack had specifically told them to kill him if he couldn't be saved. But she wasn't convinced of that yet. "Sora can handle him. Even if Jack is too strong to be beaten, Sora will be able to keep up with him until the Xehanort inside him starts getting weak. Once that happens, Jack's gonna wake up and fight just like you two did. The five of us haven't come this far just to lose each other again." she said firmly.

The three of them stepped up beside each other, gazing at the battles still ongoing. There were only a handful of Darknesses left, and Jack was one of them. All they could do was trust in Sora to hang in there. When the time came, they would save Jack. Then, together, their attention would turn to Master Xehanort.

 **(end Destiny's Union**

 **That's the end of another one. Two more vessels beat and Master Eraqus restored. We've got three more of these to go, with one of them being the fight between friends that has been building for the entire story. I hope you're as ready for it as I am. I'll be back to work tomorrow, so the next chapter might not get finished till this weekend but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	35. Ch 35: Sora's Shield No Longer

**Well, we've got the last three Darknesses to deal with before it leads into the final rush. I've been looking forward to this chapter in particular since the very beginning of the rewrite. The overall narrative has definitely been leading to this moment of conflict between two specific characters. I hope it holds up to expectations.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 35: Sora's Shield No Longer

 **(Dismiss, Birth by Sleep)**

Riku rolled to the side, a beam of darkness flying past where he had just been standing. Narrowing his eyes, he threw his Keyblade forward. It whizzed through the air and was smacked away by Ansem almost lazily. "I tried many times to save you from your own destruction. No more!" the vessel yelled and dashed forward glowing with energy. Riku leaped to meet him and cast a dark shield in front of him. A moment later, Ansem crashed into his barrier and was momentarily stopped by it.

"I won't be your pawn ever again!" the boy retorted and jumped aside, allowing his opponent to continue flying past him. He then aimed Way to the Dawn and let loose a barrage of ice. Icicles rained down from above, showering Ansem and causing him to groan with irritation. He then reached inside his cloak and pulled out a large sword resembling Riku's old Soul Eater.

"You will be swallowed by the darkness!" he yelled and threw his free hand forward, launching a ball of dark fire. Riku twirled his Keyblade and blocked at the perfect moment, sending the spell crashing back at its caster. It exploded into Ansem's face a moment later and Riku jumped up, swinging his Keyblade downward. Ansem reached up and blocked it with his sword, easily fending off the boy's attacks. Riku let out a yell and channeled darkness into his blade. Ansem did the same and the two slammed their weapons together in a furious blade-lock. The dark energy from both weapons fought like opposing currents as the two opponents each tried to overpower the other. Ansem then smiled and repulsed his body. "Come, Guardian!" he chanted.

The monstrous Heartless flew out of his back and slammed its giant fists down on Riku's position. Still fending off Ansem's blade with his own, Riku cast a barrier over himself just before the fists landed. Such was the power behind the attack that his barrier shattered and he fell to his knees. Seeing him weakened, Ansem forcefully pushed his sword forward and knocked the boy back. He then stabbed his weapon into the ground.

The area beneath Riku's feet began to glow, and he gasped in surprise just before a pillar of darkness erupted. The attack caught him directly and launched him into the air. As he flipped around and righted himself, he saw the dark guardian flying toward him. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his Keyblade and waited patiently.

The dark guardian neared him and reached out a giant fist to grab ahold of him. However, Riku swung with clean precision and sliced off the Heartless' hand. The creature roared in pain but could do no more as the boy dashed forward and impaled it. Sinking his blade up to the hilt in the creature's chest, Riku then cast out ice energy. Ice creeped out from the Keyblade, covering the entire guardian. A moment later, Riku then wrenched his Keyblade out and caused the creature to explode.

"No!" Ansem roared furiously as the boy landed in front of him again. Riku couldn't help himself and smirked.

"You can't do much without hiding behind your pet, can you?" he taunted. His face grimacing with anger, Ansem raised his hand and let loose a continuous stream of dark lightning.

"Insolent brat!" he yelled as Riku put up another dark shield to keep the spell at bay. As the lightning connected and tried to breach his barrier, Riku slowly began to walk forward. Ansem's eyes widened in surprise as the boy began to close the distance, but he did not let up his lightning.

In moments, Riku was standing directly in front of him and reached out, slashing his hand with his Keyblade. Ansem withdrew it with a shout and raised his sword. Seeing attacks incoming, Riku adopted a defensive stance and began fending off sword strikes. As he did so, he looked patiently for an opening. All he needed was one well-placed strike.

That moment came when Ansem raised his sword overhead and swung down. Reacting swiftly, Riku lunged up and sliced off both of the vessel's hands. Ansem screamed as his sword fell, only for Riku to catch it. Without hesitating, he turned the weapon around and plunged it into its owner's chest.

Gasping in fury and surprise, Ansem fell to his knees. "Impossible…." he muttered defiantly. Riku stared silently at him and swung forward, slashing him across the chest one more time. With that, Ansem screamed loudly and looked toward the sky. He exploded into vapor, vanishing from sight. The sword embedded in his chest fell to the floor and dissolved into darkness. Riku looked at the spot where he had disappeared and watched as the vapor trailed upward and made its way toward the plateau in the distance. **(end Dismiss)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Unbreakable Chains, Birth by Sleep)**

"So many years….so many lifetimes later, here we are again. Are we going to battle for eternity?" Vanitas asked. Ven narrowed his eyes, holding his Keyblade at the ready.

"No. This is the last time we're gonna fight. I'm done with you. My friends need me, and I don't have time for you!" he replied. Vanitas smiled widely and twirled his Void Gear.

"Well, come on then! Back up your big words, Ventus!" he taunted. Without further words, Ven charged forward. Vanitas calmly waited for him and dove into the ground just before the blonde could reach him.

He leaped up behind Ven and struck him in the back, causing the boy to groan. Grunting angrily, Ven whirled around and cast a magnet spell. Caught by surprise, Vanitas was drawn back toward the spell. He waved his Keyblade forward and countered with a burst of dark lightning. Ven rolled underneath it and dashed forward, scoring a hit on Vanitas before the dark boy broke free of the magnet spell.

Vanitas raised his Keyblade to the sky and erupted with energy. He launched forward in a brutal assault, darkness flying in every direction each time he swung his blade. Ven reacted quickly and rolled past his first flurry of attacks. As Vanitas turned and continued chasing him, the blonde stopped running and drew upon his light energy. Channeling it into his Keyblade, he launched upward as Vanitas drew near. Swords of light erupted from the ground all around him, blinding the dark boy and dealing enough damage to take away his excess energy.

"Idiot. I was the old man's apprentice, and he taught me way more than you or Jack! I was the only one who embraced his teachings! I have been given power like you cannot imagine!" Vanitas yelled and repulsed his arms. Covering himself fully in darkness, he began flying through the air at breakneck speeds. He chased mercilessly after Ven, who was doing his best to dodge everything. Predicting Ven's movement, Vanitas flew forward and managed to catch Ven with the end of his Keyblade.

He continued to fly with Ven stuck in front of him, trying to fend off his Keyblade. The two struggled back and forth, and with a great effort, Ven turned the Void Gear aside. He then grabbed onto Vanitas' hair and yanked downward. Vanitas groaned in pain as he turned down and they both plummeted, crashing into the ground a moment later. Ven rolled off of him immediately and cast forward a ball of fire that struck Vanitas as he stood, knocking him onto his back again.

With a yell, Ven launched himself on his fallen opponent. Vanitas raised his arms as Ven angled his blade down and pushed. With all of his strength, Vanitas caught the Keyblade and struggled to hold it off of his chest. "You….won't….kill me….that easily!" he groaned, turning one of his hands and casting out a burst of darkness. It caught Ven full in the face and launched him onto his back with a cry. Vanitas coughed and staggered to his feet, shakily raising his Keyblade at the fallen boy.

Ven stumbled to his feet, his face full of determination. Light energy circled his weapon and he dashed forward. Such was the brightness of the light coming from Ven that Vanitas was blinded and he lowered his weapon in surprise. Ven smiled as he flew past, feeling his Keyblade hit its mark. Hitting the ground, he then immediately turned around and cast a bolt of lightning. The spell struck the weakened Vanitas squarely in the back and sent him onto his knees with a scream of pain.

His Keyblade fell from his grasp and vanished as it hit the ground, and he remained on his knees with his palms holding him up off of the ground. He groaned weakly and his fingers trembled as Ven walked up and stood in front of him. Vanitas glanced up at him and started laughing. With a groan of pain, he leaned back and sat up to look at him. "I gotta admit…..that one was pretty good." he muttered. Ven continued to cautiously stare at him, even as a pool of darkness appeared under Vanitas's feet. "We'll meet again…..Ventus." Vanitas muttered and sank down into its depths.

"Ven!" Aqua's voice yelled at him. Ven looked up in alarm and could see her running to him. However, he let out a shout of surprise when he saw both Terra and Master Eraqus following behind her.

"Terra! Master!" he yelled and raced over to meet them. With no shame, he ran forward and threw his arms around both of them. "I can't believe you're back!" he exclaimed. Terra and Eraqus smiled affectionately, putting their arms around him for a moment. Then, as if suddenly realizing something, he stepped back and looked at the three of them. "Jack?" he asked. Terra nodded.

"Jack's next. Now it's up to Sora to weaken him enough for us to get through." he explained.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Ven asked impatiently. Aqua smiled.

"Of course. We'd better hurry." she told him. He nodded, and together the four turned their attention to the only fight still ongoing in the valley. **(end Unbreakable Chains)**

* * *

MEANWHILE…

 **(Battle Theme 2, Final Fantasy XV Episode Ignis)**

" _Sora…I am at your side."_

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat as Jack leaped off of the pillar he had been standing on. The Wanderer fell to the ground and stabbed his Keyblade into the rock. Darkness circuited across his body, taking the form of burning flames along his shoulders, hands, and weapon. He then pulled Wanderer's Judgment out of the ground and twirled it into his normal battle stance. His yellow eyes stared firmly at Sora, no sign of hesitation in them. His hair had become the silver of Xehanort's, and he looked like he was already too far gone.

Slowly raising his Keyblade, Sora couldn't help but make one last plea. "Jack….please don't make do this!" he said. The other man didn't answer, and so Sora adopted his battle stance. The moment had come that Jack had trained him for. Now, Jack was Sora's Shield no longer. He was the boy's last and most deadly obstacle on the road to Xehanort.

" _You are strong, Sora. But you are uncertain."_

A memory flashed before Sora's eyes, the very first time he had met Jack. In the mansion in Twilight Town, Jack had come to his rescue. They had fought back to back. Their friendship had been born there. Now, would it fall? Or could Sora still save him?

Jack readied his backhanded Keyblade and charged forward, darkness trailing behind him all the way. Left with no choice, Sora met him and the clash was terrible. The Wanderer was holding nothing back and the darkness was augmenting his already formidable strength. As Jack rained heavy and speedy blows against him, Sora found it difficult to keep up. The other man was becoming a blur of movement, moving faster than he could possibly hope to.

They continued exchanging blows for what Sora felt like was hours, but in truth was only moments. Such was the force of Jack's strikes that Sora's arms were already aching from their repeated melee clashes. Unable to pierce through Jack's defenses, Sora leaped back and cast forward a ball of fire. Coating his hand in dark energy, Jack simply reached out and caught it. Imbuing it with darkness, he then hurled it back with great strength. Sora blocked the spell, only to find Jack once more in his face. With one slash the Wanderer knocked his Kingdom Key to the side and followed it by punching Sora up into the air. Righting himself, Sora saw the Wanderer rocketing toward him, unrelenting and merciless. "Jack, don't give in to the darkness! Keep fighting it!" he pleaded. A moment later, their blades collided again with such force that Sora found himself flying back across the sky with Jack in pursuit.

"Your heart too will succumb!" the Wanderer yelled and flicked his blade, launching a volley of dark projectiles toward them. As they continued flying through the air, Sora slashed at the incoming lasers and destroyed them before they could reach him. Reaching a nearby cliff, he landed and quickly found his footing. Readying himself, he placed a barrier around himself as Jack landed, slamming his weapon upon the ground and sending out a chaotic shockwave in all directions. The energy collided with Sora's barrier, only for Jack leap up and slam his darkness-infused fist upon it. Under the strain of Jack's strength, Sora's barrier shattered and knocked him backward with a cry.

"I won't give up on you, Jack!" he replied, shaking his head and getting once more to his feet. As he spoke, he could hear the Wanderer's words ringing in his ears as if spoken yesterday.

" _Don't be afraid of the darkness. To fear something is to give it power over you. Hold no fear of the darkness in your heart, and it will never be able to stand against you. We all have light and darkness within us, and it's a daily struggle that determines which of those sides prevails."_

However, his words seemed to be having no effect on the Jack standing before him, as he raised his Keyblade toward the sky and surrounded them both in a dome of darkness. "Submit!" Jack yelled coldly and launched himself forward, front-flipping repeatedly and at breakneck speeds. As he neared Sora, he stopped and used his momentum for a mighty swing. Sora blocked, but the force sent him crashing into the wall of the dome. Hitting it with a thud, he shook his head and leaped aside as the Wanderer's next Keyblade strike hit the wall where he had just been. "I am the strongest of the Thirteen!" Jack declared and raced after him.

Sora glanced over his shoulder in time see Jack dash toward him. He stopped and turned to face his opponent, gracefully leaning out of Jack's strike and bashing him across the face with the hilt of his own blade. Jack groaned and fell with a crash, rolling repeatedly before he could stop. He then hurried to his feet, only to find his Keyblade now in Sora's hands. Smiling widely, the boy twirled both weapons and held them at the ready. Narrowing his eyes, Jack cracked his neck and raised his fists. "I need no blade. I have become Xehanort's champion." he stated. He then sprinted forward and waved his arm as he did so. Sora readied his weapons, only for a bolt of lightning to emerge from the wall of the dome and strike him off of his feet.

He was launched through the air but managed to land on his feet, his body tingling from the lightning. "Cheap shot, Jack!" he yelled. In another moment, the Wanderer was upon him in an assault of kicks and punches. Sora tried to keep him at bay, using both Jack's Keyblade and his own. However, Jack was quick enough to dodge in between his strikes and deliver multiple punches without taking a hit. He then ducked low and swung his leg out, kicking Sora's feet out from under him. As the boy toppled with a start of surprise, Jack stood over him and punched toward his face. Sora rolled out of the way, causing the Wanderer's fist to strike the ground and leave a dent in the rock.

As Jack pulled his fist out of the ground, Sora lunged forward and managed to strike him once with each Keyblade. Jack stumbled for a moment before aiming a kick at him. Now getting used to Jack's hand-to-hand style, Sora was adapting. His knowledge of Jack's Keyblade techniques had probably kept him alive thus far, but Jack had never taught him anything in close combat.

With the Wanderer momentarily off balance, Sora dashed behind him and reared back both weapons. Swinging simultaneously, they left an "X" shaped gash of light energy along his back. Jack cried out and fell to his knees, shaking with pain. Sora stepped forward to take advantage, but Jack quickly stood and threw his arms wide, repulsing with darkness and knocking the boy back across the arena. "Perish with the rest of the Seven!" Jack yelled and raised both hands toward the sky.

Sora looked up to see dozens of places on the dome's ceiling lighting up with energy. In another moment, almost twenty shining lasers emerged and bore down on his position. He knelt down and placed another barrier over himself just in time. As the lasers connected to his barrier, he found himself unable to move and Jack standing just on the other side of the magic. "Jack, don't be afraid of your darkness! Don't fear it, and you can beat it!" he pleaded. Much to his surprise, he saw something shift in the Wanderer's eyes. The man was standing motionless, as if unsure of what to do. The yellow in his eyes was changing shades, going back and forth between bright and dark yellow.

The plan appeared to be working. He only had to keep fighting a little bit longer. Sora stood to his feet and threw his arms wide, shattering his barrier with enough force to dispel the lasers. He then twirled his Keyblades, channeling light energy into them. Ignoring Jack for the moment, he turned and stabbed them into the wall of the dome. He broke through it, allowing daylight to stream in. "Your light is strong, Jack, stronger than your darkness! Remember what you're supposed to be! Are you my Shield, or Xehanort's pawn?!" he yelled. The daylight reached part of Jack's face, shining upon it and leaving the scarred side in shadow.

Not waiting for an answer, Sora raised his Keyblade and cast forward a beam of light at the other man. Jack recalled his own weapon from Sora's hand and raised it, holding off the spell with one hand. However, he made no further moves. He did not try and attack Sora or move from his position.

The dome shattered around them, opening their position once more to the outside world. By now, much of the fighting had died down. Sora wasn't sure who was still battling, and he didn't have time to find out. Jack suddenly swung to the side and sent Sora's beam of light crashing to a nearby pillar. The Wanderer then started to walk toward Sora, his Keyblade outstretched. "Time to choose, Jack! Where do you belong? In the shadows with Xehanort, or in the light with your friends?!" he asked the Wanderer.

There was nothing further he could do. This was the moment of truth. If Jack could not be saved, then now was the time for him to be struck down.

However, the decision soon left his own hands. In the next moments, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Eraqus all ran into sight and placed themselves between him and Jack. The four of them stared at their brainwashed comrade. "You did good, Sora." Aqua told him without looking away from Jack. Sora nodded and rested his hands against his knees, only now realizing how tired and out of breath he was.

"Who are you?" Eraqus cautiously. Jack's face was void of emotion.

"I am Number Thirteen, Xehanort's last and greatest weapon." he replied, though he showed no signs of hostility or battle. His Keyblade hung limply at his side as he stared at him, as if unsure of what to do. Hearing his words, Terra shook his head.

"No. You're Jack Rikkison, the best fighter I know and an even greater friend. You've been there for me through everything and you never stopped searching for me. You never gave up on me. I'm here for you now, at the moment when you need us most." he replied. Jack listened to Terra's words, narrowing his eyes. The yellow flashed for a moment but did not dissipate. Ven spoke next, hoping that Jack would continue not fighting them.

"You gave me the Keyblade, and you were my very first friend. You looked out for me when I had no one else, and I have you to thank for where I am now. You're not a weapon and you don't belong to Xehanort. You're our friend." he said.

Hearing this, they saw Jack's eyes change to hazel for a brief moment, before returning to yellow. His body suddenly repulsed as if he was going to be sick, and he fell to his knees. Aqua hurried forward, but he suddenly raised his Keyblade at her in a threatening manner. Seeing this, she stopped. "You're my friend, too, Jack. I looked after you, took care of you when you were sick, tried to keep you out of trouble. You've always trusted me, and I've trusted you. I've always known that you would go through anything to keep us from harm, and I know you're strong enough to save yourself from this! You're stronger than Xehanort!" she exclaimed.

Jack's body repulsed again. This time, his eyes flashed hazel for several moments. However, they still returned to yellow. Eraqus then spoke.

"Though I knew your father, I have treated you as my own son. I love you no less than these three, and I know better than anyone the strength of your heart. Remember for what purpose you chose this fate. Remember the selflessness of your own heart. Then you shall know where Xehanort ends and your heart begins." he told the Wanderer.

Finally, Sora stepped forward and walked past the others. Standing face to face with Jack after their long battle, he spoke calmly and clearly. "You took this burden to save me from it. But you don't have to wear it any longer. You don't have to protect me now. It's over. Now, we need you to help us stop Xehanort once and for all. You've gotta break free, and help us stop the old man like you promised." he said. **(end Battle Theme 2)**

 **(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack's face contorted with pain and effort as if doing battle with himself. Slowly, he stood to his feet and glared at Sora with trembling hands. He then stepped forward and raised his Keyblade back in order to strike. Sora did not react, staying right where he had been standing and looking into Jack's eyes. The Wanderer froze, his blade hanging in the air but not coming down. "S…..Sora…." he muttered through clenched teeth. There was a pain in his voice, and he sounded very far away.

"I'm here, Jack. We all are." Sora told him calmly. Jack blinked and let out a war cry, bringing his Keyblade down. It got within inches of Sora's neck before the Wanderer again froze, placing his other hand upon the hilt of the weapon as if fighting himself.

"I….can't…..he's…..too strong…." Jack whispered, closing his eyes tight in pain. Terra shook his head and stepped up beside Sora.

"You're stronger than me, Jack, and I broke through. Keep fighting." he told him. Though Jack's body remained frozen in place, his eyes turned to Terra.

"Terra…..you're…..alright." he whispered. The other man nodded.

"We're here for you, Jack. Think about all of us, your friends and family. Who does Xehanort have? Ask him that. He's alone in his scheming, no allies or friends in sight. Jack….it's time to come home." he said. Jack stared at him, and his face stopped grimacing with pain. Tears began appearing in his eyes.

"Home…." he whispered. The Keyblade held at Sora's throat fell from his grasp, vanishing upon hitting the floor.

They watched as the front of Jack's body began to grow darker, becoming more black in color. Slowly, the Wanderer reached down and grabbed ahold of the black energy. With a great effort, he ripped it away and threw it at the ground. The dark energy transformed into vapor. He then began to breathe heavily, closing his eyes once more. "I….am Xehanort's enemy…..a warrior trained by him….but devoted to his destruction….there is no solace for you here…..begone!" he declared.

His body repulsed and he leaned forward. Opening his mouth, he threw up streams of dark energy. As he did so, his hair slowly turned from silver back to brown. Once he ceased throwing up, he sighed and sat up. He opened his eyes to look at them, and all traces of the yellow coloring were gone. His eyes were back to his normal hazel, and his hair to brown. He shakily stood to his feet, unstable and weak. His fingers fumbled over the Black Coat he was wearing, and he tore it off in disgust.

Leaving it at his feet, they looked once more upon his own clothes: the hooded black vest and long sleeve shirt, black gauntlets, camouflage pants.

Jack had returned to them.

"Terra….Master Eraqus." he spoke. Without another word, both men walked forward and threw their arms around him. They then stepped back, and Jack looked at the others. "Ven, Aqua…" he said. They ran into his arms, and by the firmness of his grip, Aqua knew he was already getting his strength back.

Finally, Jack looked at Sora. A long bout of silence stretched between the two, neither one knowing where to begin. Finally, Sora made an attempt. "Thanks for…." he began, but Jack held up his hand.

"Sora….thank you." the Wanderer said sincerely. Sora smiled, knowing that his friend and mentor was truly back.

"What happens now?" Ven asked. They turned their attention to the matter at hand, Jack quickly taking everything in stride. Summoning his Keyblade to his hand and adjusting rapidly, he looked at them.

"Xehanort's angry. Of all of his Seekers, he didn't expect me to fall. He used the battle as a misdirection. Each Vessel defeated, he's placed their power into the X-blade about to manifest. When he claims it, he's going to have the power of most of the Organization." he explained.

"Then we don't have time to lose." Terra replied and walked away from the group. He set his eyes on the plateau in the distance, a bright light emanating from the top. Sora looked around to see the rest of their allies already having gathered around. The Seekers of Darkness had been defeated. Now the time had come to face Master Xehanort. With Jack once more at his side, Sora felt ready for the great battle about to come. Together, the Keyblade Wielders and their allies made for the plateau…..where Master Xehanort awaited their arrival. **(end Destiny's Union)**

 **And that's the end of the Organization battles. Up ahead is the tried and true final boss battles. We're almost at the end of this one. Regardless of how this story turns out in hindsight, I'm pretty proud of this rewrite. This has been a good experience for me in seeing just how far I've come. Well, just a few more chapters to go. See you next time!**


	36. Ch 36: The X-blade's Forging

**Here we are at the last five chapters. You can expect a few rapid updates over the coming days since I have a few days off for the New Year. The end of this rewrite is in sight! Shout outs to both soraroxas123 and Legionary Prime for catching up and reviewing. Both of you know how much I appreciate your continued support. This one will be a shorter chapter, but anyone who remembers or rereads the original will know that I do not have much to work with on this one.**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete rewrite of the original

Chapter 36: The X-blade's Forging

Now with Jack, Terra, and Eraqus all reunited, the rather large group had begun making their way across the valley toward the plateau in the distance. Even from across the field, they could see glowing energy emanating from the top where they knew Xehanort to be. The X-blade was nearly ready.

"We have no time to lose." Aqua said. Everyone nodded and they hurried forward for a few moments. As they neared the base of the plateau they could hear engines overhead. Sora looked up in surprise and couldn't help but smile; the Gummi Ship had arrived.

They stopped and waited as the ship landed. A moment later, the ramp opened and Donald and Goofy came running out with weapons in hand. "Sora!" Donald squawked, his voice filled with fear and worry. Sora ran over to his two friends and threw his arms around them both.

"Don't worry, you guys! We're fine!" he reassured them. However, they shook their heads.

"Sora, we just barely beat 'em here!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora stopped, confused as to what they were talking about.

"What…?" he began. As he began speaking, the ground beneath their feet trembled.

"Oh no, they're here already!" Donald yelled.

"Look." Auron said calmly, pointing into the distance.

They could all see it now: An enormous black tide massing on the other side of the valley…..and coming fast.

"Heartless." Mickey said with narrowed eyes. Eraqus nodded gravely.

"They sense the X-blade's power….and are drawn to it instinctively. They seek to devour its power for themselves." he explained. Ven looked up at his master with worry.

"But Master, Xehanort's up there! We don't have time to fight off a Heartless army! We have to get up there now!" he exclaimed. Auron grunted, remaining calm.

"Yes, you do." he replied. He hoisted his sword onto his shoulder and started walking away from the group, and toward the oncoming Heartless.

"Auron?" Sora asked, but felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Cloud and Zack walking past him to join the Guardian.

"Xehanort is your fight. We'll keep them from following behind." Cloud muttered. Zack looked back at the group and gave a mock salute.

"Don't go dying on me now! You owe me a drink, Jack!" he said with a smile. Jack crossed his arms, smiling slightly. Vincent reloaded his Cerberus without a word and followed after them.

Kain glanced at the Wielders before nodding and doing the same. As their five friends lined up halfway down the valley with weapons drawn, Sora couldn't help but fear for their safety. "Sora." Mickey's voice called to him. He looked over at the King, to see him standing at the ready. "We're gonna go help them. The best we can do is buy ya time. Put an end to this." he said.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat but nodded. He knelt down and firmly shook the King's hand. The mouse then turned and looked over to where the other five were awaiting the Heartless. "Donald, Goofy, it's an honor to fight beside you again." he muttered. The two flanked him on either side and sprang to salute their King.

"The honor is ours, your Majesty!" Donald replied. Mickey nodded, and together the three ran forward.

This left Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Jack, and Eraqus to ascend the cliff and meet the waiting Xehanort. Knowing that time was not on their side, they each summoned their Riders and flew upward as one united unit.

They reached the plateau's edge and landed together. Their final opponent stood confidently in the center of the area. Before him was a swirling mass of light energy, and he had his arm halfway submerged within it. Sensing them behind him, he chuckled malevolently and turned to face them. **(Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"At last you have arrived, ye mighty Lights. And you bring with you three who stood in the ranks of my Thirteen. I am afraid such allies will provide little assistance for you now." he greeted them. Angered by his comment, Jack took a step forward.

"You die today, old man. It doesn't matter who finishes you off, but I really hope that it's me." he growled. Xehanort shrugged his shoulders dismissively and began looking at each person individually. He glanced at Lea and Roxas, evidently finding nothing worth discussing in their gazes. His eyes then settled on Aqua and Ven and he chuckled under his breath.

"Ah, yes….the broken boy and the misguided master. The two who only stand here today because I willed it so. " he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Aqua exclaimed, greatly angered.

"I always knew your location, Master Aqua. All that time you spent in the Realm of Darkness….you would have been an easy candidate to recruit into the Thirteen. But I knew that you would be needed to fill the ranks of the Seven. As for Ventus, I could have easily taken him from you during our spat in Castle Oblivion. It did not happen because I wished him to become one of the needed Lights. As I said, you stand here today because my plan dictated that you would be." he replied. Aqua sneered angrily and stepped forward with her Keyblade reared back, but Ven caught her arm and snapped her out of it. Shaking his head at her, she stopped advancing.

Seeing that they would not be goaded into attacking, Xehanort smiled and looked further along the group's ranks. Seeing Riku and Kairi, he spoke again. "Hm….the Princess of Light. Your emergence into this conflict is not one that I had foreseen. However, it has proven to be of little consequence." he remarked. Kairi glared angrily but steadily held her position. Seeing her refusal to answer, he addressed Riku. "You are but a minor disappointment, my boy. When I realized that Jack would no longer be available to serve as my Thirteenth Vessel, I searched for a new one. I found you, at least until you likewise became immune to my influence. However, when I targeted your friend Sora, it was Jack who gave up his resistance to save him; not you. Why did Jack have to sacrifice himself for your best friend? Surely that task should have fallen to you?" he asked. He was toying with them now, seeing how they would each react. Even now, he had a plan in motion.

Riku shook his head, trying to ignore the old man's taunts. But he found it difficult, as he had asked himself that same question in recent days. Why hadn't he thought to put himself in Sora's place to protect him from Xehanort? Had it been because he wasn't quick enough to do so? Or had he refused to think of it because he had been afraid?

Even as he pondered these thoughts, he refused to grace Xehanort with an answer.

"Xehanort." Eraqus spoke. The two former friends looked at one another. "Have you forgotten the years we spent training together, we and our fellow apprentices? The four of us forged a great bond once upon a time. Why did you so readily cast those aside….cast us aside?" he asked. Xehanort narrowed his eyes, no trace of remorse on his face.

"Friendship means nothing in the face of secrets that lie beyond the borders of all Realms. I have been given knowledge that has been kept out of our hands since the Glory Age of this realm. I hope to use that knowledge to craft a perfect world born of equality between light and darkness. Only then can Kingdom Hearts return to our stars." he replied. Eraqus shook his head.

"Light and darkness are born from people's choices, Xehanort! Our Master taught us that! To enforce the equal division of light and darkness…you speak of taking away all choices for humanity to make. In your world, there would be no choice….only absolute knowledge. That is not a world worth living in." he replied. In his heart, he knew that his friend was long gone. But, he couldn't help himself in trying one last time to reach him. Xehanort grunted and looked away from him.

"Humans make poor decisions. You do not sway me with the notion of taking choice from them and giving it to myself or those with a greater understanding of the world. The knowledge that I have been given shall lead us into another Glory Age." he stated firmly.

"Who? Who gave you this knowledge?" Eraqus asked. Xehanort smiled widely and laughed.

"Someone who resides beyond our borders, a servant of a much higher order. The door to the Keyblade War has been sealed for over a thousand years, but I have been found worthy to open it again!" he explained. Having nothing further to say to Eraqus, Xehanort turned his attention to the remaining three: Terra, Jack, and Sora.

"We're putting an end to your dreams and ambitions, old man. I told you long ago that I'd never stop fighting you. At long last, we've reached the day where you get cast into an abyss of your own making." Terra declared. Xehanort sneered at the young man.

"Yes, you spent many years fighting and losing control of your body to me. I won at every turn, so you'll forgive me if I am unfettered by your idle threats." he replied. Jack stepped forward to back up his friend.

"They're not idle threats. Alone, you've overpowered us. But together, we've beaten you back at every turn. Terra's not alone anymore. Together, we're putting an end to your scheming, plotting, and whining. I was your student once upon a time….and now I will be a driving force in your destruction. Irony is a beautiful thing, wouldn't you agree?" he said, staring daggers at his former master. Xehanort was evidently amused by his words.

"Brave words, boy. I saved you and plucked you from those tiny islands. Perhaps I should have left you to die alone and forgotten, as was your destiny." he replied. Jack smiled confidently.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've got bigger and better things than that in store, don't worry." he said.

Xehanort then looked at Sora, who stood at the center and forefront of the group facing him. "And so, the boy who was never meant to hold the Keyblade now leads the group intent on challenging me for the future of this Realm. Perhaps destiny _is_ left to chance, after all." he remarked. Sora firmly shook his head and twirled his Kingdom Key.

"Nothing you say now is going to change what comes next. This is the end of the road, Xehanort." he said simply. The old man nodded.

"True enough. But is it the end for you….or I?" he asked. **(end Organization XII)**

 **(Nox Divina, Final Fantasy XV)**

With his arm still submerged in the hovering energy, he raised his other hand toward the sky. A massive glyph of magic appeared over the valley and the group turned around. A great shape emerged from it in a blur, flying around them while hidden above the clouds.

"What's going on?!" Lea asked. Riku's eyes widened.

"He has an Astral of his own!" he exclaimed. Jack narrowed his eyes cautiously, studying the clouds above.

"Odin…." he muttered. Sensing movement, he raised his Keyblade. "Stand ready!" he yelled. The others rallied on his position and held their weapons up as the clouds parted above them.

Down soared a massive armored knight sitting astride a white horse with six legs. As they fell toward the ground, he drew a shining sword and reared it back. "Reflega, on my mark!" Jack yelled as the Astral drew near. The ten Wielders readied themselves, awaiting the Wanderer's yell.

When Odin was mere moments above them, they heard it. "Now!" Jack exclaimed. As one, the ten Wielders simultaneously cast barriers over themselves. The magical domes connected to each other and extended into one massive dome that covered most of the plateau. Odin landed and struck it with his sword a moment later. Such was the strength behind the spell that the dome held and bounced his own attack back upon him.

Taking the damage, Odin's horse reared up and let out a cry as they both toppled backward over the plateau. Letting down the dome, the Wielders hurried to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "No!" Kairi exclaimed.

Odin was already galloping across the field and heading for where Auron, Zack, Cloud, Kain, Vincent, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were fighting off the Heartless horde. "There's no way they can fight Odin and the Heartless at the same time!" Roxas said urgently. Riku nodded and looked at Sora.

"You guys finish this. The rest of us will deal with the Astral." he said. Sora glanced behind him to see Jack and Terra behind him and he understood: while everyone else faced Odin, it would be him, Terra, and Jack against Xehanort. He could think of no finer team to have at his back.

He nodded at Riku. "Be careful out there." he said. Riku smiled slightly.

"Same goes up here." he replied. He then turned and leaped off of the plateau, plummeting down into the valley. Lea and Roxas followed after him without hesitation. Kairi ran forward and threw her arms around Sora.

"I'll see you at the end of this….promise me." she whispered. He put his arms around her for a moment and nodded.

"I promise. Now go, Kairi." he replied. She nodded and let go of him. Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus looked at Jack and Terra for a moment. Then, the four of them ran and jumped down to join their allies.

Jack, Terra, and Sora looked at one another for a brief moment. Nodding to each other, they then turned their attention to Master Xehanort. "It seems that I have bought myself enough time!" the old man declared. Before the three boys could do anything, there was a flash of light that engulfed the platform.

When they could see again, Xehanort was standing before them with a massive weapon in hand: two Keyblades crossed over each other with a shining sword rising out between them and forming the blade. The X-blade had been forged. He then waved his hand over the blade and began pouring massive amounts of dark vapor into it. "Powers of the Seekers…..join with this ultimate Key. Grant me the powers of all those who came before me!" he chanted.

"What's he doing?!" Sora exclaimed over the noise of the swirling energy before them. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"The Seekers who were slain, he's…putting their powers into the X-blade so he can draw upon them." he explained.

"Only those who were slain?" Sora asked him. The Wanderer nodded.

"Marluxia, Seymour, Sephiroth, Braig, Isa, Ansem, and Xemnas." he replied.

Xehanort then raised the X-blade toward the sky and engulfed himself in a surge of both light and dark energy. Laughing maniacally at the top of his lungs, he turned his attention toward his three opponents. Together, Jack, Sora, and Terra got into their battle stances and readied their weapons. Their friends….no, the worlds were counting on them for this final battle. They could not afford to lose.

The clash now before them would either mark the end of the Dark Seeker….or the end of the Realm of Light. **(end Nox Divina)**

 **A shorter chapter, as I said. But the stage has been fully set and both of the final battles are upon us. Those who remember the original story may recall that only Jack and Terra fought against Xehanort in the original. This time around I'm including Sora which should have been the case from the beginning. It actually was my plan before until I decided that I couldn't do justice with a three on one battle. I feel no such hesitations this time. Up next, we have the battle with Odin, the last of the Astral battles in the story, and the final clash with Xehanort. I can't wait to write it and get up here, so stay tuned for it pretty soon!**


	37. Ch 37: Final Battle

**The final battles await! We're almost at the end of this one. No announcements at this time, so read on!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended scenes, along with an all-new boss fight and the addition of Sora to the battle with Xehanort

Chapter 37: Final Battle

 **(Battle with Odin, Dissidia NT)**

Aqua raised her Keyblade and cast forward a bolt of lightning at the galloping Odin, who was nearing their allies still fighting the horde of Heartless. The Astral sensed it coming and steered his horse to a halt. He then whirled around and slashed at the spell before it could strike him. She narrowed her eyes defiantly and kept running toward the towering knight. Ven, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, and Eraqus were beside her doing the same.

Odin's horse reared back on two legs and neighed loudly before charging straight for them. Odin twirled his sword and raised his other arm, a shining shield appearing in front of it. _"Your lives shall end as rust upon my steel!"_ they heard him yell.

"I don't think so!" Riku yelled back and leaped into the air. He descended toward the advancing knight and swung as he flew close. Odin slashed with his sword, knocking the boy's attack away. He was huge, such that his sword alone was bigger than Riku's entire body. This was going to be harder than they thought.

Riku fell to the ground off to the side as Odin reached the rest of the group. His horse leaped up and crash-landed upon them with everyone just barely scattering out of the way in time. Ven had been too close to the horse's feet and had been knocked through the air by the shockwave. Dazed for a moment, he blinked and saw Odin swing toward him. Before it connected, Eraqus dashed in front of his pupil and aimed his blade forward. A series of glowing chains shot out and wrapped themselves around Odin's sword-arm. The Astral yelled furiously and tried to break them off. "Ventus!" Eraqus yelled, groaning from the effort of maintaining the spell. Ven nodded gratefully and joined Lea and Roxas in a simultaneous dash through the air. They reached Odin at the same time, slashing at his armored torso with their Keyblades.

The Astral cried out in pain and repulsed his arm, breaking Eraqus' chains and freeing his weapon once more. Lea jumped up at him once more, but he swung his shield and bashed the Wielder to the ground with a crash. He aimed his sword back at the stunned Lea, but Kairi shot a beam of light from behind that struck his head. Odin stumbled for a moment before his horse whirled around and centered on Kairi. The Astral reared his sword back and thrust it forward with tremendous power. Kairi managed to place a barrier around herself just before it struck her, but the force of it sent her flying back across the area.

She crashed into a pillar and her barrier shattered as she fell to the ground. The rock and debris collapsed and crumbled on top of her, hiding her from sight for the moment as the others continued fighting.

Riku and Aqua moved to distract the creature, aiming their Keyblades simultaneously and unleashing streams of fire. Odin turned and blocked the spells with his shield. The shield then began to glow with energy, causing the two to stop with looks of surprise. Unable to get clear in time, Riku stepped in front of Aqua just before a burst of light emerged from the shield's surface and engulfed them. Taking the brunt of it, Riku screamed and collapsed once the attack ceased. Aqua knelt down to look at him, but he wearily brushed her off. "I'll be fine, I just need a minute. Help the others!" he urged her. She sighed and looked over to where Roxas, Ven, and Eraqus were still fighting.

Eraqus charged his Keyblade with light energy and swung rapidly, sending multiple orbs of light flying through the air up at their opponent. Odin adeptly slashed each of them away and swung vertically through the air. A line of dark energy flew outward from his sword and rocketed toward them, causing them to scatter. "Knock him off of his horse! That's what's making him so dangerous!" Roxas yelled. Ven nodded and threw his Keyblade forward, the small weapon whizzing through the air and bouncing off of Odin's shield. A moment later, Aqua yelled and leaped up behind the Astral, slashing at his head and knocking his helmet clean off.

With his head exposed, Odin turned and swung his shield to bash her out of the air. Unable to block it, she was knocked to the ground by the large object and landed close to her remaining comrades. "Roxas is right. The horse is our target." Eraqus said. She nodded wearily and stood to her feet, eyeing the horse's thrashing legs.

"It's going to take a pretty big distraction to get him off of that horse." she replied. Eraqus nodded and ran forward suddenly. He made for the front of the horse and Odin quickly spotted him. He raised his sword to swing at the charging Master. However, as he swung forward, Roxas leaped in the way and slammed both of his Keyblades against it. The colliding weapons ground with sparks. Though Roxas groaned with effort and was momentarily holding the weapon back, he was giving ground. Ven jumped up beside him and struck his own Keyblade against Odin's sword, helping to craft a better stalemate. "You need to hurry!" Roxas yelled. Eraqus yelled as he neared his target.

Unable to get his sword through the two Wielders, Odin raised his shield toward Eraqus and prepared to unleash another volley of the light energy. He did so, and the massive wave of light energy flew through the air. Before it could reach Eraqus, Lea dashed in the way and put up a wall of flame. The two spells collided with such force that Lea slid back several feet. "I can't…..hold it!" he groaned, trying to hold back the furious light. Hearing his pleas, Aqua reached his side and threw forward a pillar of flame to help hold the tide at bay.

Odin stared at them almost in awe, both of his weapons in use but unable to break through. His horse reared up as Eraqus neared its feet in an attempt to crush him underneath its hooves. As it reached its full height, Riku and Kairi arrived. They each targeted one of the horse's shoulders, casting beams of light at them. The horse neighed loudly, the spells preventing it from coming back down onto its front feet.

Now with an opportunity, Eraqus leaped up and pointed his Keyblade at the ground. Chains once more emerged from his weapon, hooking around a large chunk of the ground and unearthing a new boulder. He whirled the chains behind his head and swung forward. The boulder crashed into the horse's front and caused it to topple over onto its back.

The massive creature fell, causing Odin to roll off its back. The horse stumbled back to its feet, but everyone turned their attention to preventing Odin from reaching it. Finding his way barred, the Astral roared with fury and began unleashing the full power of both of his weapons.

Aqua turned her attention to the horse, who upon seeing it was separated from its rider, turned and galloped away from the battle. She then realized how close the Heartless horde had come to their position as the horse sprinted through the oncoming tide and crushed thousands of Heartless under its feet. Mickey and the others were fighting their hardest, but the sheer number of the Heartless was pushing them back.

In minutes, the two battles would be on top of one another. That was when she had an idea.

"Everyone!" she yelled. Her comrades still fighting couldn't stop and look at her, but she knew they were listening. "The Heartless are here to seek and devour light energy! We can turn them and Odin against each other!" she explained.

The others heard her words and immediately broke off their attacks. Rallying on her position, they watched as Odin stood to his full height and prepared to finish them off. Behind him, they could see Mickey, Auron, Zack, and the others retreating due to the overwhelming numbers. "Get to our position!" Aqua yelled at them. They heard her and began doing so as she, Riku, Kairi, Eraqus, Ven, Roxas, and Lea raised their Keyblades forward. Seeing what they were doing, Kain leaped up and swung from behind the Astral.

"Knights have nothing on Dragoons!" he declared as he stabbed his lance through Odin's shoulder. The knight groaned and swung his shield to try and knock his attacker away, granting everyone else an opening.

"Now!" Aqua yelled. Seven beams of light energy issued forth at once, soaring in and striking Odin's exposed shoulder. Such combined light caused him to stumble and the after-effects remained on his body, lingering residue from the light.

Sensing it, the Heartless horde shifted its trajectory. Catching Odin by surprise, they leaped upon him by the thousands. The Astral cried out in fury and frantically swung his sword around himself, destroying attackers hundreds at a time. Despite his efforts, there were soon so many Heartless upon him that they could not see his armor through the darkness. "Ready?" Riku asked. Aqua nodded and they all readied for a final push. As one, they undertook a simultaneous attack. The eight Wielders(including Mickey) cast forth more beams of light. Donald let loose a barrage of lightning while Goofy threw his shield. Kain charged his lance with energy and hurled it forward("Lance of the Covenant!"). Vincent unloaded everything still in his Cerberus pistol while Cloud and Zack both slammed their swords on the ground and sent blue beams of energy flying forward. Finally, Auron stabbed his sword into the ground and caused a small explosion beneath Odin's feet.

The multiple attacks struck the covered Astral at once, incinerating the Heartless upon him and inflicting critical damage. Odin groaned and slowly fell backward, finally beaten in battle. With the Astral defeated, the remaining Heartless combed his body until it vanished into specks of light. Once he was gone, they turned their attention once more to the Keybearers and the plateau they were guarding. Despite Odin destroying many thousands of the Heartless, there were still enough to litter the landscape. Knowing that they had to keep buying time for Sora, Jack, and Terra, they readied their weapons to continue fighting even though many of them were already on the verge of collapse. **(end Battle with Odin)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(The Dragon Sups, Dissidia NT)**

"Powers of Vessels slain…grant me this strength so that your sacrifices might be not in vain!" Xehanort chanted, his body glowing with X-blade's power. Terra, Jack, and Sora readied their weapons.

"No more, Xehanort!" Jack yelled and charged forward. However, Xehanort aimed the X-blade at the trio.

"Powers of Seymour!" he declared. A stream of powerful fire emerged from his blade and flew toward them. Jack stopped his advance upon seeing this, but Terra got in front of him and struck the ground with Ends of the Earth. A ring of boulders rose up around them, keeping the flames at bay.

"Go!" he urged them. Jack nodded and he and Sora leaped out of the fire's path. They both charged with Sora going up front and the Wanderer circling behind. Reaching Xehanort, Sora slashed forward several times and exchanged blows with the old man. Empowered by the X-blade, he was now swift enough to keep up with them.

Try as he might, Sora could not get his Keyblade through and was quickly staggered by Xehanort's counter. With Sora dazed, Jack leaped up from behind and angled his blade downward. Xehanort reached up, blocking the younger man from hitting him and threw him forward to the ground. Immediately upon landing, Jack rolled to his feet and threw his Wanderer's Judgment. Xehanort batted it back at its owner, who spun in the air and expertly kicked it forward again. This time it struck Xehanort, impaling itself in his shoulder. Jack smirked and called it back to his hand. In the next moment, the old man raised his hand to the sky.

"Powers of Ansem!" he declared. A portal of darkness appeared on the ground, out of which sprang the Dark Guardian. It roared and flew toward Jack, the two colliding and flying up into the air while battling.

Sora came once more and slashed at Xehanort, who smirked. "Powers of Sephiroth!" he yelled, a black wing unfurling on his back. With one movement of the wing, he dashed aside quick enough to dodge Sora's incoming attack. The boy stumbled forward and felt Xehanort cast a bolt of lightning into his back in the next moment. He cried out and fell for a moment as Terra charged from behind Xehanort, swinging widely. The old man turned and blocked, smiling malevolently at his former vessel. Terra stared back and pushed his weapon forward, breaking the lock and leaping around. Bringing his blade fiercely downward, he struck Xehanort before the other man could block and then plunged his Keyblade into the ground.

A pillar of earth erupted under Xehanort's feet and knocked him into the air with a groan of surprise. Terra and Sora both jumped up to him, swinging from two different directions.

"Powers of Marluxia!" Xehanort yelled. A pink scythe appeared in his free hand and he used both of his weapons to block their incoming attacks. He then spun in the air blindingly fast, slashing at them all the while. Taking several hits, the two boys cried out and fell back to the ground. Standing to their feet and trying to brush off their injuries, they readied themselves as Xehanort landed in the center of the area again.

At that moment, a shadow fell over him and he looked up. The Dark Guardian landed on him with a crash, knocking him to the ground underneath its weight. Terra and Sora turned to see Jack land, smirking slightly. The beaten Guardian groaned slightly until the X-blade emerged from its chest. It jolted and vanished in a flash of darkness, Xehanort rising to his feet once it was gone. The three united again, they prepared for a charge. Terra ran forward first, seeing an opening. However, Xehanort had been waiting for it.

"Powers of Isa!" he yelled, glowing with red energy. He jumped up and slammed the X-blade down, sending out a shockwave toward the advancing Terra. Once again, Terra struck the ground to bring up a boulder in front of him.

Seeing Terra temporarily distracted, Sora tried to run in from the other side. Watching warily for the scythe in Xehanort's free hand, he readied for a quick dash.

Xehanort looked at him and aimed the X-blade. "Powers of Braig!" he cast. A volley of red arrows emerged from the end of the blade. Sora stopped in surprise, but Jack dashed in front of him and held out his hands. A half-shield appeared in front of him, causing the arrows to bounce off. The Wanderer glanced over his shoulder at Sora.

"Stay calm. He's trying to divide us. Together, there's no way he can win." he said evenly. Sora nodded as the arrows continued connecting to Jack's barrier.

They then saw Terra leap up from behind Xehanort and slash him in the back. The old man stumbled forward with a groan and turned, swinging both the X-blade and his scythe in a wicked frenzy. Blocking what he could, Terra dashed away to avoid the rest.

By that time, both Jack and Sora had reached Xehanort. Facing them once more, he unleashed the fury of both his weapons upon them. Jack and Sora needed to exchange no words in order to fall into a rhythm. Together, they expertly dodged the incoming attacks and threw counters in where they could. Despite his best efforts, Xehanort could not hit them as they flipped, jumped, and rolled out of each of his strikes. In another moment, Terra had joined the fray. He was not nearly as nimble as the other two, but his attacks counted for much more per hit.

The three circled Xehanort, scoring a handful of hits between his deadly strikes. Finally, he lost his patience. "Enough!" he yelled upon Jack striking him from behind yet again. Raising his arms to the sky, he began glowing with energy. "Powers of Xemnas!" he roared.

Hundreds of laser projectiles appeared in the air and immediately pelted toward them. "Terra, keep fighting!" Jack exclaimed and looked at Sora. The boy nodded, and together they jumped into the air to meet the oncoming lasers. Hooking their free arms together, both Jack and Sora began glowing with light energy. The light extended to their weapons as the two boys began spinning at breakneck speeds. As they flew upward in spinning motions, they became a blender that deflected every laser in the way.

Together they were faster and stronger than the forces they were opposing. After they had dispatched the last of the projectiles, they turned back toward the ground. Terra was holding his own, but unable to do much against the speed of Xehanort's weapons. "Sephiroth!" the old man chanted. With a blur of his wing, he dashed forward and slashed Terra with the scythe, sending him flying onto his back with a cry of pain.

Jack and Sora, still engulfed in light energy, rocketed toward the ground and landed with a crash. They each slashed Xehanort as they did so, who stumbled back from the force of their landing. Letting go of one another, Jack and Sora charged again. Jack reached him first, vaulting over him and landing behind. "Seymour!" Xehanort chanted. A massive bolt of lightning arched down behind him, causing Jack to leap back and barely miss the strike.

Sora reached him at that moment, his strike bouncing off of the X-blade. Xehanort, drunk on the X-blade's power, laughed maniacally upon seeing something above them. Sora, Jack, and Terra looked up to see a blue heart-shaped moon appearing in the clouds above. "Not the True Kingdom Hearts…..but it is indeed…..Kingdom Hearts. The door to the Keyblade War is nigh at hand. Soon, the world shall be mine to recreate!" the old man said triumphantly.

The three boys looked at each other, nodding in agreement. From where he still standing, Jack charged. Likewise, Terra ran in and swung Ends of the Earth forward. Xehanort met him with the X-blade, the two weapons locking together. Jack raced in from behind to find the scythe blocking his path, he swung and trapped his Wanderer's Judgment in the hook of the scythe, locking Xehanort from swinging that weapon.

With both of Xehanort's weapons occupied, Sora charged forward. Twirling his Keyblade and encasing it in light energy, he dashed forward and swung. He found his feet on Xehanort's other side, his Keyblade still in swinging position. The man froze for a moment, before crying in pain and seeing a line of light energy along his chest from the attack. "Isa!" he roared and repulsed his arms, knocking all three boys away from him. The trio tumbled to the ground and Jack regained his footing first, running relentlessly at his former master. He waved his hand and cast forward a bolt of lightning.

The spell struck the blade of the scythe and broke the weapon in two. Xehanort frowned and placed both hands upon the hilt of the X-blade as the Wanderer ran in. At the last moment, Jack front-flipped over him and, still holding his weapon backhand, plunged it into Xehanort's back. The old man screamed and whirled around swinging for Jack's head. However, the Wanderer wrenched his weapon out and rolled forward. Darkness sprayed out of the wound in Xehanort's back as he looked wildly around. His vision swimming back and forth, he failed to notice in time Terra running forward. Without hesitation, he drove Ends of the Earth into Xehanort's chest until only the hilt could be seen. Xehanort roared and reached his leg up, kicking Terra back and removing the blade from his chest. Now with two gaping wounds in his body, he was staggering around and struggling to remain on his feet. "Powers…..of….." he groaned.

Jack appeared at his side and grabbed on to the hilt of the X-blade. Seeing what he was doing, Xehanort began to wrestle with the younger man, punching and elbowing at him. Jack struggled against him but got caught off guard when Xehanort bashed him in the face with the flat edge of the X-blade. Groaning and stumbling back, Jack summoned his Keyblade in time to block the man's next swipe. Their weapons locked together, Jack staring into his former master's eyes. "You lose, old man. Finally…you get what you deserve." he growled. Xehanort stared at him, until Terra's Keyblade emerged through his chest from behind, inflicting a third critical wound.

Terra let out a yell as he lifted Xehanort up from behind, impaled on Ends of the Earth. "This…..is for everybody that you've hurt! But most of all….for what you did to me….and my father, Eraqus!" he roared. Xehanort grasped at his chest and struggled for breath. Terra nodded and exhaled loudly. He then turned and swung his blade, launching Xehanort off of it and through the air.

"All yours, Sora!" Jack yelled.

Sora was waiting and leaped into the air with his Keyblade reared back. In a swift motion, he slashed off Xehanort's right hand and severed his grip on the X-blade. He then spun and sliced him across the chest once more, catching the X-blade as he did so.

Xehanort tumbled to the ground in a defeated heap. Sora landed a moment later with a graceful backflip, the X-blade held firmly in his hand. Jack and Terra hurried to his side, and together they looked toward the defeated but still momentarily alive Xehanort. **(end the Dragon Sups)**

 **Whew! Final battles finished! I definitely hope that was an improvement. The original fight was only like two paragraphs, but I did get some praise at the time for how Xehanort used the powers from the Vessels during it. I wanted to keep that element of the fight to a certain extent and I hope it stayed true to the spirit of that original battle. In any case, the battles are over and now we turn toward the after-effects. If anyone remembers what comes next, you'll remember that we aren't quite finished with the dramatic tension….**


	38. Ch 38: Into the Depths of Darkness

**Only three chapters left, including this one! Anyone familiar with my template will probably know that the last two chapters in the story are the ending and secret ending, respectively. That makes this one the closing of the narrative story. Shout out to soraroxas123 for his reviews. Beyond that, read on!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 38: Into the Depths of Darkness

 **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack, Terra, and Sora stared at the dying Xehanort, who lay on the ground stirring feebly. "Jack, Terra!" Aqua's voice yelled. They turned to see her, Kairi, and Eraqus running over to them.

"The others are still holding the Heartless back! We don't have much longer!" Kairi explained. They came to a stop beside the three boys, noticing Sora still holding the X-blade.

Jack looked down suspiciously as the blade began to glow with dark energy. Realizing what was happening, he darted forward. "Look out!" he yelled and ripped it from Sora's grasp. He turned and threw it up into the air, just in time. Within seconds of leaving his hand, the weapon exploded into a pillar of light and dark energies. The energies began to surge outward as they stretched both up into the sky and down to the ground. Such was the chaotic power within the X-blade that the world itself began to tremble.

They stumbled slightly as if a great earthquake was engulfing the valley. "What's happening?!" Kairi yelled over the noise. Eraqus held Aqua's shoulder to help steady her and looked up at the exploding weapon.

"The X-blade has become overwhelmed with the power that Xehanort put into it. It is being ripped apart from within!" he explained.

"How big is the explosion gonna be?!" Sora asked. Jack narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Big enough to engulf anything and anyone still standing in the valley." he replied. Terra took a step back.

"We have to get out of here." he said urgently. The others nodded in agreement.

"Donald and Goofy got here with a Gummi ship. We can all pile in it and escape together." Sora said.

"Please….." Xehanort suddenly moaned, raising a hand weakly toward them. The six Wielders stopped and turned to face him. Knowing that time was short, Eraqus glanced at the five.

"I will go and inform the others. We will wait for you on the ship and allow the explosion to consume the remaining Heartless." he told them. They nodded, and he ran back toward the edge of the plateau and jumped out of sight.

Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Jack stared at Master Xehanort, who had staggered to his feet at last. "My body…..is broken. I beg you…..a vessel….before I perish!" he gasped, his breathing growing shallower. Terra sneered and held out his Ends of the Earth toward the old master.

"You can't be serious. We're not giving you someone else for you to play puppet master over. You're done, Xehanort." he said firmly. Xehanort continued to gasp for breath and looked at the ground.

"You would truly leave a helpless old man to perish alone in this forsaken land?" he asked, attempting to disguise the situation at hand.

"It's called justice. After all of the harm you've done to us and the worlds, you're getting what you deserve: succumbing to your mortality and old age. Despite your efforts of possessing other bodies, you're still gonna die surrounded by your failed plans and broken ambitions." Jack said coldly, staring remorselessly at his former master. Xehanort groaned and slowly looked up at Sora.

"You, boy, who has the brightest heart of all…would you leave me to die knowing that you could have spared me?" he asked, his last option being to try and reach Sora. The boy turned his head away from Xehanort and looked long at Jack and Terra, whose lives had been ruined for many years because of the old man. He then thought about the countless worlds that had fallen into darkness because of Xehanort's actions.

Remembering vividly the destruction of Destiny Islands several years before, he looked back at the waiting Xehanort and sighed. "It's over, Xehanort. We all have to die sooner or later. This is your time. There will be no vessel given to you. Make peace with your fate." he declared.

Xehanort frowned, dropping the helpless pretense as a look of anger and frustration took over his face. "Very well….." he muttered. At that moment, his body began to glow with energy. They watched as it slowly became transparent and Xehanort began to look almost ghostly. "If you will not grant me a willing host…." he began.

The five turned their attention toward the X-blade, which exploded with a surge of power at that moment. "We have to go!" Kairi yelled. She, Aqua, and Terra moved away from the pillar of energy and ran for the edge of the plateau. However, they stopped when they heard Xehanort speak again.

"Then I shall have to take one for myself!" he finished and lunged forward. As he moved, what remained of his body morphed into a line of dark vapor. It darted through the air toward Sora, who still had his attention on the exploding X-blade.

"Sora!" Kairi called out, sprinting back toward him. Sora turned at the last moment and saw the dark vapor mere feet from his chest. Before he could react, Jack lunged between him and the smoke. **(end The Key)**

 **(Leaving Earth, Mass Effect 3)**

"No, Jack! Not again!" Aqua screamed. The Wanderer froze as the vapor merged with his body, disappearing within his chest. Sora hurried around to Jack's front and put his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"Jack! Why would you do that again?!" he exclaimed. Jack breathed deeply, holding his face steady. He then gave Sora a small smile.

"We knew it was coming. The old cockroach wasn't going to go out with a whimper. Better me than you, Sora." he replied. Sora, however, shook his head.

"No, Jack. We could have faced him together…..fought like you taught me." he said. Jack stared serenely at him and placed a calm hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You don't need to learn anything more from me. You've done your part. You beat Xehanort's physical presence and destroyed the X-blade. But someone has to make sure he disappears for good. I used to be his apprentice. Getting rid of my former master…..is my final act of atonement." he explained.

"I don't want to fight you again." Sora told him sadly, but Jack shook his head.

"You won't have to. I'm gonna deal with him once and for all. Then…..I'll be gone for a while." he replied.

"Will we see each other again?" Sora asked his friend and mentor. The Wanderer removed his hand from the boy's shoulder and stepped back, toward the pillar of light exuding from the X-blade.

"Destiny is not finished with either of us yet. You walk the hero's path, Sora. I am sure that at some point, our roads will cross once more. Even I, a Wanderer who walks between two worlds, will find my way back to the light again. But first, I must brave this deepest darkness. From there, the journey back to light is long….but I will return. Once Xehanort is beaten, there are other threats to face…..new phantoms to fight. Rest assured that when next we meet, I will be prepared to stand beside you in the battles yet to come." he explained.

By now, the explosions from the X-blade were growing larger. "Jack!" Aqua exclaimed and stepped toward him, but the Wanderer held up his hand.

"No, Aqua! I can feel him now. We are out of time! Take care of this Realm. I promise you…..we will meet again!" he told her. He then repulsed his body and his eyes flashed to yellow for a moment.

" _No! Flee this place, foolish child, before it consumes us both!"_ Xehanort's voice screamed through Jack's mouth. Jack turned violently to the side as if shutting the old man down and looked at them again.

"My last gift to you: time. Use it wisely, and prepare yourselves for what lies just out of sight! There are darker things coming for the Realm of Light and the Keyblade Wielders must be ready." he told them. Aqua tried to hold back her tears, trusting in Jack's promise that they would meet again. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Terra staring at Jack with a strange look of understanding.

Jack exchanged the briefest of nods with Terra, his best friend. He had succeeded in his mission, at long last. Through his actions, he had managed to save both Terra and Sora from their fates. He was at peace with the way things had turned out. "Now go! Get to the ship! The X-blade is about to consume itself and destroy everything in its path! Go!" he urged them. He then fell to his knees as his body repulsed again, Xehanort fighting from within.

Left with no choice, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua turned and jumped off of the plateau. Sora looked at Jack for one more moment, wishing that he didn't have to leave the Wanderer behind again. But he trusted in Jack, and in the man's words that they would see each other again someday. "Thank you…..Jack." he muttered and leaped down to follow his comrades.

Jack sat up and sighed, feeling the heat from the X-blade's explosion near his back. "This time….you will not find me such easy prey. This will be…..your final battle, Xehanort…..but not mine." he muttered. Then, his strength spent, he groaned and fell onto his face. As he landed upon the rocky ground, a dark portal opened beneath him. Within another moment, he sank into its depths and disappeared.

Sora hurried forward to the ramp of the Gummi ship as the Heartless poured up the sides of the plateau, as thick upon it as ants on a carcass. Riku was waiting for him at the ramp. "Jack?" he asked. Sora shook his head and looked back for one more brief moment. He then pushed the button to close the ramp and ran for the cockpit.

"He's…..buying us time." he said. Sprinting past everybody else, he jumped into the pilot's seat and hurriedly grasped at the controls.

In moments, the Gummi ship lifted off from the ground and made for the Lanes Between. As they flew upward, everyone looked out the window at the plateau where Jack had last been seen. The Wanderer was nowhere to be found, but the Heartless were swarming the pillar of energy where the X-blade was readying to erupt. Now airborne, Sora ignited the main engines and caused the ship to race up into the sky.

They had barely made it into the Lanes when the X-blade exploded, a surge of light energy flying out across the entire world. Once it was gone, the Graveyard was dead and silent once more. Safe for the moment, Sora leaned back in his chair with a weary sigh. It had been a very long day. **(end Leaving Earth)**

* * *

LATER, RADIANT GARDEN….

 **(Destiny's Union, Birth by Sleep)**

"I see…." Yen Sid remarked upon being informed of the events that occurred in the Graveyard. Aqua and Sora, in particular, were quiet and somber, feeling Jack's absence yet again. Sensing their feelings, the old master spoke to them directly. "Do not mourn or fear for Jack. He has departed on a new journey of his own making. He has spent many years preparing for this moment, and we must trust in him to find his way back to us. He has always done so before." he told them kindly. Hearing his words, Eraqus nodded in agreement.

"He is strong, and he undoubtedly had a plan already in place. We shall see him again. Until then, we must turn to our own affairs." he added. Terra, Ven, and Aqua looked up at their master, giving him affectionate smiles. Eraqus smiled back at him, glad to be surrounded by three of his four children again. Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"What will you do now, old friend?" he asked the other Master. Eraqus exchanged a nod with his pupils and looked over at the sorcerer.

"There is somewhere that the four of us must go….a homecoming of sorts." he explained. Yen Sid grunted in understanding.

"Of course, we shan't keep you. Good luck, and…..it is truly good to have you back." he replied. Eraqus bowed to him and turned his gaze to Sora, along with everyone else gathered around the table.

"I must thank you, Sora, and all of you, for your efforts in days past. You have done what we could not and even given us second chances. I will never forget this." he said sincerely. Sora smiled and nodded. With that, Eraqus strode out of the room. Terra, Ven, and Aqua bowed respectfully to everyone and followed their master out.

"Now, we have peace in the Realm for a time. Let us hope that this peace will last for a long time to come." Yen Sid said, addressing those still remaining. Sora glanced over at Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Mickey, and the others who had battled beside them in the Graveyard. He then looked back to Yen Sid and spoke.

"Jack said that there was a darker threat on its way and that he was heading off to face it. He told us to prepare for its arrival, and that we would meet again when it did." he explained. The old Master nodded.

"Yes, he spoke of it to me, as well. It was his belief that while Xehanort was scheming and planning, there was something else out there biding its time. He was convinced that Xehanort's defeat would merely open the door to even larger dangers from the Realm of Darkness and beyond." he replied. Riku grunted thoughtfully.

"Well, that explains his actions." he said. Sora turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Jack. That's why he didn't hesitate to merge with Xehanort. He's gonna use the old man's dark powers to get into the Dark Realm and go after this new dark threat. He planned it before it even happened." Riku explained. Realizing this, Sora leaned back in his chair and once again found himself appreciating Jack's tactical prowess. Comforted by the fact that the Wanderer was where he had intended to be, he put his worries from his mind.

"Regardless, there shall be much work in the days ahead. There are many worlds to rebuild and many friends to aid." Yen Sid moved on to the next topic. Sora smiled at this sentiment and looked down the table at Auron, Kain, Cloud, Zack, and Vincent.

"Not a problem. I'm always ready to help out our friends." he said.

The Second Keyblade War was over and Master Xehanort had been defeated. The days ahead held many surprises, but Sora wasn't worried. He knew that he would face his challenges with no shortage of friends at his side. And somewhere out there within the depths of darkness, he had another friend walking a path on his own. One day their paths would cross again. On that day, Sora would no longer consider Jack a mentor. They would be equals. **(end Destiny's Union)**

 **And that wraps up the overall narrative of the story. Two chapters left. Up next is the various ending scenes for the characters and worlds and whatnot, followed by the secret ending at chapter 40. Stay tuned for them and help me finish out this Final Mix title!**


	39. Ch 39: Path to Reparation

**Almost there! No announcements, so straight on to the chapter!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Extended Scenes

Chapter 39: Path to Reparation

"You did well, Aqua, in following my final instructions…." Eraqus remarked. The four stood side by side, looking out at the entrance to Castle Oblivion. Aqua smiled slightly at her master's words.

"This place kept Ven safe for so many years, too. Your orders helped out a great deal." she replied. Eraqus nodded and began walking forward. Terra, Ven, and Aqua quietly followed behind. As they drew near the entrance, a shining Keyhole appeared on the front doors.

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and expertly twirled it around his body before aiming it forward. A beam of light issued forth and reached the Keyhole, which seemed to recognize the Master's Defender.

The castle before them became engulfed in a wave of blinding light that blocked their vision for several moments. **(Key of Light, Birth by Sleep)**

When they could see again, the entire landscape surrounding them had been transformed. The land no longer locked away, there was a blue sky above and green mountains behind them. Up ahead there was a set of stone stairs that led up to the front doors of a castle, but it was no longer Castle Oblivion.

The Land of Departure had been restored to its former glory. Just as its master had returned to his former strength, so too had the land. Terra, Ven, and Aqua stared at their master's back, watching him stand tall and proud just like so many years ago.

Eraqus smiled serenely, looking upon his childhood home once more. He turned around to look at his three pupils only to see them staring proudly at him. "Home….we are home once again." he told them.

"It's been way too long, Master." Terra said, and the others nodded in agreement. Eraqus beamed at them and led the way up to the castle. Entering therein, they quickly found that even the contents inside were just as they had been before Xehanort's schemes over a decade prior.

The four scattered once inside, each retreating in awe to various parts of the castle. Eraqus made his way toward his study, looking around at the thousands of books on Keyblade history and the Realm of Light. He rubbed his hand along the worn leather of his old armchair and slowly sat down in it, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. He snapped his fingers and a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace in front of him.

Resting for a moment, he stretched and looked over to the table beside him. Seeing something, he picked it up and looked closely. It was a picture showing him with his four beloved apprentices out in front of the castle.

He was standing behind them all, his arms around Aqua and Terra and a fond smile on his face. Ven stood in front of Aqua, and she had her arm wrapped around him and her face resting on his shoulder. Both were laughing.

Terra stood at attention beside his master, though his face was calm and happy. To his other side was Jack, arms crossed and offering a small smile.

It was a picture of his family in simpler times, and he couldn't help but feel drawn into the photo itself. Old memories drifted before his eyes and he quickly fell asleep, at peace for the first time in many years.

Terra opened the door of his room halfway until it got caught on the number of clothes still strewn about the floor. Giving it a forceful push, he managed to open it the rest of the way and walked inside. He looked around with dismay, scratching the back of his neck as he realized how messy he had been. Kicking mounds of dirty clothes out of his way, he managed to reach his bed and sat down on the side. He laid down on his back with a loud sigh. Though he was finally back home, he did not feel at ease. Something wasn't right. He knew what it was, but was unwilling to dwell on it.

Sitting up again, he looked out the window and could see the mountain in the distance. Somewhere up there was the cliff where he and the other three had spent much of their training hours. Already tired of being cooped up in the castle, he got back up and walked out of the room. He was going up to the summit for a little while.

As he walked outside, he passed Ven. The blonde was lounging on one of the couches in the living room, settled in comfortably where he used to nap in the afternoons. Though he did not want to get up when he heard Terra walk outside, he soon realized where the other boy was going and jumped to his feet. He ran over to the doors and threw them open before chasing after him. "Terra, wait up!" he yelled.

Aqua had already poked through her old bedroom and was wandering the castle. She passed the door to Eraqus' study and glanced in, smiling upon seeing the master calmly asleep in his old armchair. Not wanting to disturb him, she kept walking.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the one room in the castle she wasn't sure that she wanted to go in yet. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly grasped the doorknob and pushed it open.

She slowly stepped into Jack's bedroom and the memories came rushing back to her all at once. The small but tidy room bore few pieces of furniture apart from the bed, but the walls were colored black, gold, and silver. She walked further in, placing a hand on the desk chair where she had found him sitting so often. Feeling his absence like a knife in her heart, she sat down on his bed and began to quietly cry.

This angered her, as she knew that he wasn't really gone. But being here now, without him, was too much for her to take. She sighed and looked over at his bedside table, seeing a picture they had taken together on the cliff by the summit. She couldn't help but smile and imagined that he was sitting there beside her for a brief moment. "This won't really be home until you're back here with us, you know." she muttered. The ghostly image of him stared at her for a moment before vanishing.

Hearing talking coming from outside, she stood up and looked out the window. Seeing Terra and Ven walking up the old mountain path toward the summit, she laughed quietly and hurried out of the room. As she did so, she gently shut the door behind her and left Jack's room undisturbed. Her footsteps echoed faintly through the castle as she hurried to the front doors in order to catch up with the other two. **(end Key of Light)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Auron's Theme, Final Fantasy X)**

The sun was setting upon Destiny Islands as a red-robed Guardian walked calmly down the sandy shore. Gazing briefly upon the children playing nearby, he continued walking and made his way toward two teenagers in particular: a seventeen-year-old blonde boy kicking a blue ball around with a slightly older teen with red hair.

As he drew near, the two boys stopped and looked at him. Recognizing, they dropped the ball in surprise. "Au…Auron?!" Tidus exclaimed in shock. Wakka was equally stunned and they both ran over to meet him.

"Where've you been?! We thought we were the only ones who…." Wakka trailed off, but Auron interrupted him.

"You were not the only ones who escaped when Spira fell. I knew you both were here, but I thought you to be safe from Seymour's gaze here. Now, Seymour has been defeated and Spira is restored. I've come to take you home." he explained. The two boys looked at each other, barely able to contain their surprise.

"H…home?" Tidus asked as if not believing it. Auron nodded.

"Indeed. Yuna and Kimahri are waiting." he replied. Wakka whooped loudly and threw his fist in the air.

"This is crazy, ya?! We've just gotta go get our things!" he exclaimed. Auron laughed quietly and turned to walk back the way he had come.

"We will. We've got one more stop to make also. I managed to locate Lulu and Rikku. Once we find them, we're due to meet Yuna and Kimahri in Besaid." he explained. Tidus and Wakka hurried after him, laughing all the way.

"Wait a sec…how are we gonna get home?" Tidus asked as they caught up. Auron continued walking calmly, unfazed by the boys' youthful excitement.

"I was owed a favor. I managed to secure a ship and pilot to get us where we need to go." he explained. Tidus and Wakka then looked up ahead to see the Gummi ship parked on the sand.

"Woah-ho-ho!" Wakka exclaimed. The two boys raced past Auron toward the ship, leaving him behind to chuckle in amusement.

"It seems he's going to be just like you, Jecht…." he muttered. **(end Auron's Theme)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Suspicion, Final Fantasy IV)**

For the first time in years, Kain set foot on his homeworld. He had left in search of his friend Cecil but had been unable to locate him despite his efforts. As he walked through the familiar streets of the kingdom of Baron, he hung his head in shame. As the kingdom's last Dragoon, he was recognized even when he did not want to be.

Despite earning the friendship of Sora and his comrades, he had failed to bring Cecil home.

"Kain…." a voice echoed from nearby. He stopped walking and looked around, peering between the merchant stalls and thatch houses to see who had spoken. Finally, he saw a shimmer of movement in the shadows of a nearby alley. Gripping his lance cautiously, he made his way over and stepped into the shrouded place.

Sensing a presence behind him, he groaned. "It has been a while….Golbez." he muttered, turning around. The tall armored form of Golbez was staring at him with arms crossed. "I trust you know I failed to find him?" the Dragoon asked.

"Indeed." Golbez replied calmly.

"Then why have you called me here? Do you plan to strike me down?" Kain asked fearlessly. Golbez lowered his arms, staring at the other man through the slit in his helmet.

"Your powers have grown on your journey, Kain. Though you failed to bring Cecil home, you have grown stronger in your battles with your new friends. I can sense it about you." he replied. Kain stared at him suspiciously.

"What is your point, Golbez?" he asked impatiently.

"Do not let this attitude of defeat prevent you from trying again. You have new allies that can help you find him. Did you even ask for such aid?" Golbez remarked calmly. Kain hesitated to answer, looking away from the other man.

"No, I…..they had just won a great victory. I did not wish to spoil their celebrations." he muttered. Golbez grunted thoughtfully.

"As I thought. That is why I am here." he said. When Kain looked up at him, he continued. "Jack Rikkison has disappeared from this Realm. Do you know why?" he asked. The Dragoon nodded.

"He left in order to face Xehanort's remaining spirit, but also to combat a new and growing threat." he answered.

"That threat is swiftly approaching, and it is more powerful than your new friends believe. The Wanderer shall be able to do little more than slow it down. Within months, there shall be unleashed a new battle for the Realm of Light." Golbez explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kain asked, suspicion heavy in his voice. The armored man turned away from him.

"I cannot say more, only that I may be forced against my will to side with such powers in order to spare my brother and this world from wanton destruction. My faith is in you and these new allies of yours….to prevent such a thing from occurring. In order to save Cecil, I have been forced to ally with….distasteful persons. I am here to give you this warning. Maintain your search for Cecil. Once you find and free him, then I shall no longer be held in thrall to the advancing powers." he elaborated. Kain heard his words and listened intently. If Golbez spoke the truth, then time was even shorter than they thought.

"You speak of this new threat. Who or what is it?" he asked. Golbez looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"I can give you no information, save the name he goes by." he replied. Kain waited silently until he answered. "Illusion." Golbez answered. **(end Suspicion)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Under the Apple Tree, Crisis Core)**

"Are ya sure it's not worth rebuilding?" Zack asked and crossed his arms casually.

"I'm sure. Shinra's legacy dies with Midgar." Cloud replied. They were standing on a cliff overlooking Midgar from a distance. It was the very same cliff where Zack had almost died years prior, had it not been for Jack's timely intervention.

"Come on, we'll be wasting all this real-estate! Look, I've got an idea: let's build a town on the edge of Midgar! That way we're close enough to tie into the old power lines! I'm telling ya, it could work!" Zack argued.

"Not a bad plan." Vincent muttered from behind. Cloud looked back at the other man with a sigh, evidently hoping for his support. Vincent stared at him silently, his red eyes glinting in the sunlight. Rubbing his forehead, the blonde shrugged his shoulders in reluctant agreement.

"Fine. What are we gonna call the town?" he asked, bracing himself for whatever Zack was going to say.

"How about 'Edge'? Since we'll be on the edge of Midgar?!" Zack exclaimed, gesturing widely to the ruins of the old city. Cloud was silent, tired after all of the fighting and dealing with Zack since.

"I'm going to join the others." Vincent muttered and walked back toward the camp where Barret, Nanaki, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith were waiting. With the two Soldiers now alone, Cloud crossed his arms and glanced over at his best friend.

"I know you and Jack were close. You alright?" he muttered quietly. Zack kicked a rock down into the ravine below and placed his hands on his hips.

"He's not dead, and I'm good. That guy….he's helped me out of a lot of tight spots. I just wish I could help him where he's at now." he replied. Cloud nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him again. He's come back from this sort of thing before, right?" he asked. Zack smiled confidently and nodded.

"Yep, he has. Besides you, he's the closest friend I have. We even made him an honorary Soldier back before….." his face grew solemn as he trailed off. Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and finished the other man's sentence.

"Before Nibelheim." he said. Zack let out a swift exhale and forced a smile.

"Yeah. But Jack's out there doing what he's gotta do. We're gonna do the same. With our world restored, the people are coming back. We have to make sure that there's a town for them to live in when they get here. I bet they're gonna look to us as leaders, too." he commented. Cloud shook his head, not wanting that. Zack chuckled. "Disagree all you want, but you know it's gonna happen." the other man said.

"Yeah….that's what I'm afraid of." Cloud muttered. The two friends stared at the sunset for another few moments before turning and following Vincent back to their camp. **(end Under the Apple Tree)**

* * *

MEANWHILE….

 **(Destiny Islands, Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Where did Lea and Roxas head off to?" Sora asked, looking around for the other two.

"Twilight Town. They said something about some old memories and ice-cream to catch up on." Kairi replied. The two were sitting alone on the sideways tree and staring at the sunset.

She was leaning against his chest, basking in the moment. Xehanort had been defeated, and their journeys were over; at least for the meantime. "I still can't believe it took you so long to admit how you felt about me." she muttered. She felt his shoulders tense behind her as he spoke in a defensive tone.

"Give me a break, Kairi! I was worried that you didn't feel the same. How awkward would that have been?! It might have ruined things between us completely!" he said indignantly. She laughed quietly and clasped her hand in his.

"Well, you didn't have that problem, did you?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"I think that would have been a harder trial than Bahamut's…" he muttered. Thinking of the Astral trials naturally made his thoughts turn to Jack. "I hope he's okay…." he said. Kairi nodded, knowing who he was thinking about.

"You know he is. He wanted you to enjoy this moment of peace. Be grateful to Jack, but don't keep worrying about him. Here…." she told him and reached into the small bag beside her. He looked down curiously and froze with terror when she pulled out a Paupu fruit.

"Uh, Kairi….." he stuttered, at which point she smiled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Sora?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak but could find no words and shut it again. "Are you afraid?" she said gently. He shook his head.

"No, I…..it was just a surprise. Are you sure about this?" he replied. She smiled at him and nodded. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "Well, I'm sure if you're sure." he said.

Laughing to herself, Kairi ripped the star-shaped fruit in half and handed one to him. Taking his piece, he held it up and looked over at her. Staring into each other's eyes the entire time, they both reached up and took a bite. Sora chewed and swallowed, raising an eyebrow in surprise at the flavor. "Kinda sour…." he muttered, glancing down at the rest of the fruit. When he looked back up at Kairi, she had leaned in closer. Realizing what she was doing, he did the same and met her in a heartfelt kiss.

"Are you two just gonna sit there all day?" a voice came from behind them. They jumped apart in surprise and looked around to see Riku watching them with a smirk.

"Dude, not cool!" Sora complained while Kairi laughed, not embarrassed in the least.

"You could have at least waited a few more minutes." she told him. Riku held up his hands defensively.

"I was worried about what I'd see if I waited that long!" he replied. He walked over as they both stood to their feet.

"Are you here for a reason or just eavesdropping?" Sora asked him with crossed arms. Riku looked over at the two of them and shook his head.

"Actually, I was exploring the old island and I found something you'll want to see." he explained. Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay, show me." he said. Riku nodded his head back toward the freshwater pool and led the way there. Upon reaching it, Sora and Kairi realized they were heading into the old hidden cave. Riku bent down and entered first, followed by Sora and lastly Kairi.

Once they were able to stand up again, Sora looked around and spotted something lying on the ground. "What….?" he began.

"Open it." Riku replied. Glancing at Kairi for a moment, Sora walked over to the object and knelt down. It was a small chest, and by the looks of it, it had been put there very recently.

Opening it, Sora stopped in surprise. Inside the chest was a familiar armored black vest with a hood. Underneath it was a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of camouflage pants. He looked up at Riku and Kairi, both of them wearing looks of surprise on their faces. Sora looked back down into the chest, seeing a note tucked into one of the corners. Pulling it out and unfolding it, he began to read.

" _Sora,_

 _I doubt it's taken you long to find this. I'm not sure if I ever told you, but I was born on the same Islands you are from. My family had abandoned me by the time I was ten years old, and Xehanort took advantage of that. My father was a Keyblade Master who trained alongside Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid. These clothes were his, and his father's before that. There have been many Keyblade Wielders in my lineage and these clothes have been handed down for generations. Where I am going, I won't need them. Don't worry about me. I've got new vestments that will suit me better on this new journey I am walking. Still, those are priceless heirlooms and I entrust them to you for safekeeping._

 _Xehanort did survive the explosion in the Keyblade Graveyard and I yet carry him within me. In time, I hope to find the means to be rid of him for good but I am holding him at bay for the time being. You told me that you hoped to become as strong as I am. Right now I need to tell you that you are strong in ways I will never be. I've drawn strength from you over this journey together, and I thank you for the friendship and kindness you have shown me. It was an honor to fight beside you, and I truly hope to do so again._

 _Enjoy this peace we have brought about, but do not get complacent. There is a larger threat looming on the horizon, and I have gone forth to face it. If I fail, then you and the others are the Realm's last line of defense. Make sure that all of you are prepared for what is still to come, for I fear this foe will be even more formidable than Xehanort was. If I succeed, then the Realm will never have to face this 'Illusion'._

 _I hope that I provided you with training that you needed, though you were already a Master in your own right by the time I arrived. This victory is yours, Sora. Cherish it, and those beside you. If the worlds will it so, then we will meet again. I would relish the chance to join my Keyblade with yours in battle again against the foes of our worlds. But for now, we each must walk the paths set before us. Until we meet again, Master Sora, may the light find you wherever you stand._

 _Jack Rikkison."_

When he finished reading, he looked up at the other two with a smile. Riku and Kairi both smiled back at him, knowing how much the letter had meant to him. Sora nodded as he looked back down at the clothes in the chest. He would look after these for Jack and prepare for whatever threat Jack had gone to face. The day would come when the Wanderer would need his help again, and he would be ready to give it.

He folded the letter back up and placed it in the chest before shutting it tight. "I have a feeling that there's a new journey just waiting to begin…." he said. Riku and Kairi sighed behind him. He looked up at them, smiling again.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Riku groaned. The three then laughed, sharing a tender moment and grateful that they were once again home together on their tiny islands. **(end Destiny Islands)**

 **This definitely turned out better than the original! I hope this chapter pulled at some heartstrings. I'm fully aware that romance is my weak point but I hope it was at least passable! Well, all we have left is the secret ending which is going to change up a little bit, but you'll have to wait for that one. Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time to declare this story complete!**


	40. Secret Ending: The Battle Still to Come

**Here we are at the final chapter! I do have a few things I want to say, but I'll save them for the end. Read on!**

 **Chapter Notes/Revisions and Alterations:** Complete Rewrite of the original

Secret Ending: A Battle Still to Come

 **(Missing You, Kingdom Hearts II)**

Night had fallen on the Land of Departure, its inhabitants trying to enjoy their time back at home. Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus were all sound asleep and the castle was silent.

Terra, however, could not sleep. He had lain awake in his bed for hours feeling that something wasn't right. There was something out of place.

Giving up on sleep, he sat up with an irritated groan and looked out the window at the nighttime sky. Seeing something down in front of the castle, he stood up to get a better look.

There was some kind of movement in the courtyard, shrouded in the shadows. He stared for a moment and could sense whatever it was watching him back. Terra leaned away from the window, wondering what could have found them at the Land of Departure. With the world restored, it was back to being hidden and inaccessible to those who didn't already know where it was.

He quietly threw the rest of his clothes on and crept out of his room. Making his way through the silent castle, he passed by both Ven and Aqua's rooms without a sound. Throwing brief glances at the castle's interior as he went, he sincerely hoped that he was correct about what was going on.

He reached the front doors and slowly pushed them open as quietly as possible. Stepping outside and shutting them again, he looked into the shadowy courtyard where he knew the presence still to be. He slowly descended the stairs and walked forward until he was only feet away from the shadows.

The presence remained hidden as it spoke. "I'm glad to see all of you back home again. It only makes me sorrier that I cannot return yet." he spoke. Hearing his words, Terra crossed his arms.

"Jack?" he asked. There was movement from within the shadows again as the Wanderer emerged into the moonlight. To Terra's great surprise, Jack was wearing new clothes. Gone was the black and camouflage colored outfit.

In its place, Jack wore a sleeveless white shirt with armored plating. On his right arm was a white gauntlet that stretched from his wrist up to his shoulder. His pants were now black and there were lines of gold and silver running through them. It was a stark contrast to the brooding and hooded outfit he had worn for so many years.

"That's…interesting." he remarked. Jack smiled slightly, the scarred side of his face still shadowed by the moonlight.

"Where I'm going, I'll need all of the light that I can get." he replied. He then looked to the side and Terra gasped, seeing a flash of yellow in one of the Wanderer's eyes. In response, Jack nodded knowingly. "Yeah, he's still in there. He's a burden I'm going to have to carry in the coming days, but I plan to put him to good use." he said. Terra shook his head in disbelief.

"You're gonna use Xehanort?! Jack, have you lost your mind?!" he asked. Jack turned away from him, walking toward the white railings and leaning on them as he looked up at the nighttime sky.

"It's going to take darkness to get where I need to go. Xehanort is going to be my scapegoat. I can draw upon his darkness instead of my own…..use his strength rather than lose myself in the darkness again." he explained. Terra scoffed with distaste.

"What do you even have to do here? What's going on?" he asked impatiently. It might have been a trick of the moonlight, but he thought he saw Jack flinch as he recalled some far-off memory.

"There is something else coming, Terra. Xehanort was just a stepping stone onto something much bigger. You heard him during the last battle, talking about how someone out there had given them that knowledge that started all of this. We're pawns in a much larger game, and the next piece is already moving against us. I have to stop it if I can, or at the very least slow it down. The rest of you have to prepare the Realm for its arrival." he said softly, gripping the railing so hard that his knuckles turned white. Whatever Jack was referring to, it was something personal that troubled him deeply.

Terra didn't like what he was hearing, but stepped up beside his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What should we expect?" he asked. Jack laughed quietly.

"Best case? A Heartless incursion led by a man possessed by Darkness incarnate." he said. Terra raised his eyebrows.

"And worst case?" he asked. Jack stood up and looked at him, a momentary flash of fear in his eyes.

"Another Keyblade War." he answered. Terra's heart dropped into his stomach and he turned away to try and digest this information.

"Who is this man?" he asked. Jack sighed and leaned back against the railing, crossing his arms.

"He calls himself Illusion, but….I think he's my brother." he muttered. Terra stopped in surprise and looked at him again.

"Your brother?" he questioned. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"All of the horrors that Xehanort put me through as a kid caused me to lose some of my memories from my childhood. It wasn't until I met this Illusion that I began to remember again. All those years ago, on the Islands…..I had a brother, Terra." he explained. Terra didn't know what to say. Jack had never mentioned having a brother before.

"Well, where has he been all this time?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I met him a few times during our battles with the Unversed. It was my confrontation with him that led to me being cast into the Dark Realm. I lost that battle. Ever since, he's been gathering allies and armies in the name of some dark purpose. I still don't know what his ultimate goals are, and that's what I need to find out. I have to know what we're dealing with if there's going to be any chance of stopping him." Jack explained. As Terra listened, the pieces were starting to fall into place. Now he finally knew how Jack had ended up in the Dark Realm and what his plans were moving forward. It was a dangerous gamble for him to take on alone.

"Let me go with you. At the very least, I can watch your back." he proposed. Jack smiled warmly.

"Terra, you've been my best friend for many years and I trust you with my life. But…..this is a journey that I have to walk alone. When I return….." he began.

"What if you don't return? What if you fall either to Xehanort or this Illusion because I'm not there to watch your back?" Terra demanded stubbornly. Jack stared at him silently for several moments, the two friends engaged in a clash of wills.

"If I fall, then it will be on you and Sora to protect this Realm and defeat what comes next. All of you being here is the reason that I can undertake this mission. I know that I'm leaving the worlds in good hands." he replied. Seeing that he wasn't going to persuade him, Terra shook his head angrily and turned his back on the other man.

"Yeah, well…..we'll see what Aqua has to say about that." he muttered, playing his last card. Jack chuckled at his antics.

"I'll be gone before she knows I'm here. I didn't come simply to get a lasting look at home." he said.

"Then why did you come here, if you're not even gonna stay and let the others know that you're okay?" Terra asked, turning back around to face him. In response, Jack stood up off of the railing and walked over to him. The Wanderer reached behind him and pulled out a small book of some kind. Holding it out to Terra, he waited patiently. Slowly, Terra took it and gazed at the cover. "Your journal?" he asked in surprise, glancing up at Jack's face. The Wanderer nodded.

"I took the time to include as much in there as I could remember; from my time on the Islands as a child to everything I know about Illusion. My story's in there, with as much vivid detail as I could provide. I don't have time to explain all of the reasons I'm doing this, but I hope by the time you finish that book you will understand." he explained. Terra stared at the book for a moment, knowing well just how much of a gift this was. It was the Wanderer's Chronicle.

Jack's past had always been his most closely guarded secret. Now, he had displayed it all in a book and given it to him in the hopes of defeating a greater threat on the horizon. "I know how hard this must have been for you." he muttered. Jack stared at him and nodded.

"I'm counting on you to get the others up to speed on what we're dealing with. I've also included a set of coordinates in the very last entry. I know you understand the depth of my giving you that book. It's why I trust you'll read it all before going to that last chapter. When everyone is caught up and you are all aware of what comes next, meet me at the coordinates provided. With time and luck, I will have progress to report by then." he explained.

Terra nodded slowly, hearing the Wanderer's words. He could sense that their conversation was near its end and he looked up at Jack one more time. "Is this goodbye?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"For now, yes. I have no more time to lose. Even though I have to walk this road alone, know that I carry all of you with me. I won't lose sight of my ultimate goal: returning home to my family." he replied. Terra, unable to dissuade him, threw his arms around him in a brotherly hug. Jack tapped him on the back in a return gesture. "This Illusion may indeed by my long-lost brother, in which case I won't be the last Rikkison. But even if he is, I've already had a brother for many years. Even now, he's standing before me." Jack said quietly. Terra nodded in agreement.

"Get going, then. We'll be ready. We trust you to come home when you're finished. Just….don't keep them waiting, yeah? You know how Aqua gets." he finished with a laugh. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's already plotting to trap me here with ropes and chains. No doubt she's already got one of her famous lectures prepared for when we meet again." he was only half kidding.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Terra said with raised eyebrows. Jack then turned and walked away from him. "Good luck." he quietly told the Wanderer. Jack turned and gave him one last resolute nod. His eyes then flashed yellow for a moment and he raised his hand. A dark portal appeared behind him, and without another word, Jack vanished into its depths. They would see him again, but for now, they needed to ready themselves for the battles yet to come. A Keyblade Wielder's work was never truly done.

Knowing that his and Ven's Mastery Exam was in the morning, he turned and walked back inside to try and get some sleep. Despite worrying about Jack, his mind was now at ease and he found it easy to fall into a restful slumber once he reached his bed. Jack's journal was on his bedside table. Together, he, Ven, Aqua, and Master Eraqus would go through it and find the message that Jack had left for them.

Since the battle in the Keyblade Graveyard, Jack had fallen into the depths of darkness. Though he had emerged from them, the Wanderer knew well where his journey would take him and where he needed to go. With resolve in his heart, he was returning to the depths of darkness.

 **(end Missing You)**

 **And that marks the end of this Final Mix title! I have to say, I'm very proud of how this one turned out and I'm happy to declare the original Non-Canon to the rest of the series. I hope anyone who has read the other stories has seen the efforts I took to bring this story in line with what was established later, along with all of the little references I threw in for veteran readers. Though I didn't gain any new reviewers or anything with this story, I'm not bothered by it. This was something that I wanted to do personally to see just how far I've come as a writer. I did it for personal satisfaction, and I've certainly gotten that from this story. I want to thank both Legionary Prime and soraroxas123 for reviewing throughout the story and staying up to date with the rapid chapter releases in previous weeks. You guys have been awesome and I treasure the friendship I share with both of you.**

 **That's all I've got to say. Without further ado, I declare this story, Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness Final Mix, complete!**


End file.
